Quería que te sintieras especial
by LoveFaberry
Summary: La historia comienza contando lo que tendría que haber ocurrido en la escena del baño en el capítulo 100 de Glee y su continuación. Faberry, lo que todos hubiesemos deseado ver! Historia romántica :)
1. El baño

**-Eso es mentira-** protestó Rachel al verse atacada de esa manera delante de sus compañeros.

**-¿Sabes que es mentira? Cuando ganaste la reina del baile-** dijo Santana provocando el silencio en la sala.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender nada.

**-Así es, no ganaste, todo el mundo sintió pena por ti y las dos personas que mas te odiaban en el planeta. Quinn y yo, llenamos la urna de votos para que pudieras ganas-** Rachel alternó la vista entre Santana y Quinn, pero la rubia había apartado la mirada avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo la latina.

**-Eres muy cruel Santana, solo estas haciendo esto porque yo soy la protagonista de Funny Girl y tú eres mi suplente. Solo quieres que me sienta mal porque soy mejor que tú. Eres una persona horrible-** Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de la sala del coro, dejando un ambiente extraño en el aire.

Tras esa escena todos se miraban sin saber que hacer, habían vuelto a años atrás, con Santana haciendo de las suyas y Rachel haciendo sus salidas dramáticas de la sala de ensayo. Quinn se giró para mirar a Kurt que le explicó en voz baja la pelea entre ambas chicas por todo el tema de Funny Girl y como Rachel había abandonado el apartamento.

Entre aquella confusión, Quinn se levantó y abandonó también aquella habitación. Caminó por esos pasillos que tantos recuerdos le traían, caminaba sin rumbo, ¿dónde estaría Rachel? No podía permitirse otra vez la misma historia, no quería que la morena volviera a verla como el enemigo, nunca hizo lo del baile con mala intención y quería explicárselo, sentía esa necesidad. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían guiado a la puerta de un cuarto de baño, miró atentamente a la puerta antes de entender porqué estaba allí, era el baño donde le dijo a Rachel que la habían admitido en Yale, donde ella le había dado los billetes de tren, habían vivido cosas ahí, ¿Sería ese el lugar que había elegido la pequeña para esconderse?

Sin pensarlo más, respiró profundamente, empujó la puerta y entró, no se había equivocado, Rachel estaba de pie apoyada en uno de los lavabos llorando. Al ver a Quinn entrar se había secado las lágrimas rápidamente con la mano pero sus ojos seguían rojos, muestra de cuanto le había dolido el ataque de Santana en el sala del coro.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Quinn tímida acercándose poco a poco a ella.

**-No te imaginas lo que es estar con Santana en Nueva York-** contestó la morena después de un largo silencio**\- fuimos íntimas por lo que parece un minuto y ahora todos los días son exactamente así- **la voz se le quebró al comenzar a llorar**\- no importa donde vaya o lo que haga, es como volver a estar en el instituto. **

**-No sabía nada de esto, me acabo de enterar- **dijo Quinn tras juntar poco a poco las piezas de su corazón que se habían roto el ver a Rachel en esas condiciones.

**-Al menos antes tenía a Finn que me defendía y me ayudaba, ¿qué me queda ahora?- **Rachel había comenzado a decir lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando y no podía parar.

**-Me tienes a mí-** dijo inocentemente la rubia.

**-Eres amiga de Santana, le darás la razón como hace todo el mundo, hasta Kurt-** soltó sin pensar la morena.

**-Santana no ha hecho las cosas bien Rachel, da igual que sea mi amiga, no te mereces esto- **se acercó un poco más a Rachel para mirarla a los ojos pero la chica seguía mirando al suelo**\- tú también eres mi amiga Rach-** agregó la rubia, el diminutivo de su nombre hizo que parara de llorar y levantara la cabeza, por primera vez miró a los ojos a la chica.

**-Si soy tu amiga, ¿por qué hiciste lo del baile? ¿Querías humillarme una última vez?- **dijo dolida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

**-No-** negó rotundamente la rubia que se vio observada atentamente por la chica**\- quería que te sintieras especial, que todo el mundo viera lo que veía yo en tí por aquel entonces**.

**-¿Creías que era especial?- **preguntó incrédula Rachel.

**-Lo sigo creyendo-** regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la morena transmitiéndole calma-** ¿has visto hasta donde has llegado? y estoy segura de que te quedan muchas cosas que alcanzar-** la morena sonrió y Quinn supo inmediatamente que se estaba visualizando en el futuro con un Tony o varios** -Se que echas de menos a Finn- **Rachel volvió a apartar la mirada de la chica**\- pero me tienes a mi, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel aún sin estar convencida por todo aquello y la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin dudar**\- ¿por qué eres tan buena ahora? ¿por qué nunca antes me habías dicho nada de esto?**

**-El tiempo, la distancia y madurar me han hecho aprender y darme cuenta de muchas cosas Rachel-** la morena se miró al espejo para limpiar sus lágrimas, por fin había conseguido calmarse**\- siento todo lo que te hice en el instituto, no era yo, era la necesidad de mantener las apariencias.**

**-Eras la reina de este lugar, ¿por qué necesitabas mantener las apariencias?-** ahora era Rachel la que interrogaba a Quinn con la mirada.

**-¿Has oído aquello del amor al odio hay un paso?- **dijo la rubia riendo tímidamente y apartando la mirada, pero ante el silencio de Rachel se vio obligada a continuar-** digamos que hasta que no me fui a Yale y te eché de menos no supe por qué me comportaba así-** se giró entonces y pudo ver a la morena con los ojos completamente abiertos sin saber que decir**\- era más fácil odiarte que confesar que sentía algo por ti. **

**-Pero…- **Rachel fue a protestar pero tuvo que ordenar en su mente todo lo que quería decir antes de que las palabras salieran de su boc**a- pero siempre me robabas los novios, me apoyaste en mi boda con Finn… no… no lo entiendo-** Rachel comenzaba a hiperventilar por todo aquello.

**-Si te robaba los novios implicaba que no tenía que estar celosa de ellos- **se justificó Quinn avergonzada por estar confesando todo aquello en voz alta-** y tú eras feliz con Finn, mira como era yo hace unos años, nunca habrías sido feliz conmigo y todo lo que yo quería era verte sonreír.**

**-Quinn… Todo esto… -** no sabía como preguntar aquello por que no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta**\- ¿Es verdad? ¿No es otra broma tuya y de Santana?**

**-Rachel Berry, mírame a los ojos y dime si te miento cuando digo que siempre he sentido algo por tí- **la morena hizo lo que le ordenó Quinn y lo supo, la chica no estaba mintiendo, todo aquello era cierto y ella aún no lo asimilaba.

**-Guau… Esto es lo que menos me esperaba cuando cogí el avión para Lima- **dijo Rachel que seguía con la mirada fija en la rubia.

**-Rachel yo… no te he dicho esto con ninguna intención de nada-** la rubia hablaba desde el corazón y la morena era consciente-** pero después de tanto tiempo necesitaba confesarlo, ser sincera contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dejó que la chica siguiera hablando**\- se que lo de Finn es muy reciente para ti- **la pronunciación de aquel nombre hizo que Rachel rompiera el contacto visual**\- pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites, como amiga o como lo que tú quieras-** respiró profundamente cuando terminó de decir aquello y como la morena seguía sin reaccionar decidió que era momento para marcharse**\- será mejor que te deje sola.**

**-Espera-** cuando Quinn estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Rachel la había agarrado del brazo y la giró para que quedaran frente a frente una vez más y sin previo aviso la morena dio un paso más y besó suavemente a la chica rubia, cuando se separaron Rachel estaba completamente sonrojada y Quinn sin palabras**\- si alguna vez pasaba quería que este baño fuera el primer testigo- **dijo tontamente la morena, demostrando que ella también recordaba todo lo ocurrido allí.

**-Ha sido increíble Rach, igual que tú- **Quinn se sintió estúpida después de decir aquello pero se había ganado una enorme sonrisa de la morena.

**-Mira Quinn-** comenzó a decir Rachel pero esta vez más seria**\- tú has sido y eres un persona importante para mí- **la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír aquello**\- pero estudias en Yale y yo estoy en Nueva York, no estamos lejos pero tenemos vidas ocupadas…**

**-Podríamos hacerlo funcionar-** interrumpió Quinn sin pensarlo y se ganó la mirada de desaprobación de Rachel por interrumpir su discurso.

**-Todo esto es nuevo para mí y lo de Finn aún me duele, tienes que entender que no sería nada fácil, que yo de por sí no soy nada fácil- **continuó diciendo Rachel ante la atenta mirada de la rubia**\- pero eres especial, siempre lo has sido para mí, así que podríamos empezar por hablar y vernos más a menudo de lo que lo hacíamos.**

**-Me parece una genial idea- **dijo Quinn aceptando aquella propuesta porque esta vez estaba segura de que, con esa nueva confianza en sí misma y después de que Rachel la hubiera besado, podía ganarse su corazón.

**-Pero…-** Quinn puso mala cara por escuchar esa palabra pero su rostro iba a cambiar en un minuto**\- que te parece si aprovechamos ya que estamos aquí y ahora y compensamos el tiempo perdido- **sugirió sonriente la chica, ya no quedaban rastro de sus lágrimas.

**-Nunca voy a negarme a eso Rachel Berry-** ante esa afirmación la morena agarró la mano de Quinn para salir del baño pero antes de hacerlo con un astuto movimiento la rubia se las arregló para volver a besar a Rachel.

**-Podría acostumbrarme a eso-** dijo sonrojada la morena cuando se separaron y Quinn le regaló su boba sonrisa de enamorada antes de que salieran de aquel baño para volver a la sala del coro.

No sabían cuando tiempo habían estado fuera pero el resto de sus compañeros seguían allí hablando, se hizo un silencio cuando vieron a Quinn entrar y ver que arrastraba de su mano a una sonriente Rachel, nadie pensó nada más de lo que parecía, la rubia había calmado a la morena y la había convencido de que volviera de nuevo a aquella sala, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquel baño, pero meses después iban a descubrirlo sin ninguna duda. Entre conversaciones Kurt confesó que echaba de menos ese humor característico de la rubia que no dudó en decir delante de todos.

**-Creo que a partir de ahora tendrás a menudo este humor por Nueva York-** dijo sonriente la rubia que miró a la morena y pudo verla sonriendo como hacía tiempo que la veía, feliz, expectante por el futuro.

* * *

Esto iba a ser un One shoot pero me ha gustado el ritmo que estaba teniendo y me gustaria seguirlo! Dejen sus reviews y opiniones si quieren que esta historia continúe :)


	2. Almas gemelas

_Hola! Lo han conseguido! Me animo a seguir la historia! Estoy muy ilusionada :) y algunos reviews me han dado ideas para futuros capítulos... _

_Al pasar de un One Shot a una historia más larga voy a tratar temas más complicados... como la muerte de Finn (con toda la madurez que se merece), la distancia o el hecho de que Rachel nunca haya cuestionado su sexualidad... NO quiero que sea una historia dramática tranquilos, quiero que sea de amor, de superación y de conquista a través de sentimientos._

_Vale vale, no me lío más! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, también ambientado en el capítulo 100! Dejen sus opiniones y como les gustaría que continuara =) GRACIAS_

* * *

Después de aquel rato en la sala del coro Quinn se dirigía a la cafetería para tomar algo con sus amigos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando vio a Puck entrar en el vestuario de los chicos, se preguntó por qué entraba allí y no pudo evitar seguirle, llevaba tiempo sin hablar con él a solas, no le vendría mal un rato de recuerdos con el que era al fin y al cabo el padre de su hija. Al entrar en el vestuario lo entendió todo, Puck estaba con su uniforme, parado delante de una camiseta de fútbol enmarcada pero no cualquier camiseta, el número 5, el quarterback, la camiseta de Finn, y al pie de la camiseta, una placa conmemorándolo. Respiró profundamente y caminó para colocarse junto a su amigo, le sonrió cuando Puck se giró para mirarla y esperó a que hablara.

**-Nos perdonó por todo lo que le hicimos ¿verdad?-** preguntó Puck.

**-Hace mucho tiempo, nosotros le salvamos- **respondió la rubia**\- y él nos salvó a nosotros con el Glee Club.**

**-Hizo que cambiaran muchas cosas en este instituto-** siguió hablando mientras contemplaba la camiseta de su amigo.

**-Nos cambió a nosotros- **dijo Quinn pensando en todo lo que el chico había significado para ellos aquellos años-** creó una familia.**

**-Una familia-** repitió el chico**\- y encontró a Rachel, ella era su alma gemela- **añadió el muchacho sin pensar.

Aquella frase dejó a Quinn desarmada y sin respuesta, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes en aquel baño de la escuela. Siempre había sabido que Rachel era el alma gemela de Finn, la chica le había cambiado, era una persona mejor y completamente diferente cuando estaba con ella pero en su interior siempre se había preguntado si Finn era el alma gemela de la chica.

En la secundaria siempre intentó boicotear la relación que tenían los llamados Finchel, a pesar de todo le dolía ver a Rachel con otro, sobre todo cuando anunciariaron su compromiso. No fue hasta las regionales de su último año en el instituto, cuando al terminar la actuación se atrevió a preguntarle a la morena si aquella canción había sido por y para Finn, al ver la sonrisa de Rachel mientras le respondía que si fue lo que la hizo darse por vencida.

Se dio cuenta de que prefería verla feliz por mucho que le doliera con la persona adecuada a que fuera una infeliz por su culpa y fue cuando su actitud cambió y apoyó aquella relación. Aquel fue el día que decidió marcharse a Yale y alejarse de aquella vida, empezar de cero, pero las circunstancias de la vida la habían traído al punto de partido con unas condiciones diferentes a tiempo atrás.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna depositó una suave caricia en el brazo de Puck, como muestra de cariño y abandonó el vestuario de los chicos para marcharse de regreso a la cafetería perdida en sus pensamientos. Rachel tenía razón, no importa lo que hubiese hecho o donde hubiese estado, volvía a sentirse igual que cuando estudiaba en aquel edificio.

Volvió a su plan inicial y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde todos sus compañeros del Glee Club, incluida Rachel, estaban sentados en una gran mesa comiendo algo. Avanzó hacia ellos y se sentó en el único hueco libre que había, junto a Santana, no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel y ver en su cara una mirada de desaprobación, sin duda lo que pasaba entre la latina y la diva no era algo sencillo. Intentó seguir las conversaciones que estaban teniendo sus amigos pero no colaboró mucho, se limitó a escuchar las anécdotas y las actualizaciones que estaba contando cada uno, seguía perdida un poco en sus pensamientos desde su conversación con Puck, le había dolido el tema de Finn y Rachel, era inevitable.

Tras el largo descanso volvieron a la sala del coro, donde Will y April los esperaban para comunicarle que las pocas opciones que tenían de salvar el Glee Club se iban esfumando una tras otra. Para sorpresa de todos, April había traído una gran sorpresa, Holly Holiday, su profesora sustituta favorita había regresado para decir adiós también a su club preferido. Esa mujer contagiaba su buen humor y su actitud a cualquiera de su alrededor por lo que no fue raro que cuando comenzó a cantar una excepcional canción todos se unieran a ella bailando por la sala, incluida Quinn que olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y sonrió al ver a Rachel haciendo su pequeño baile característico de caderas y manos.

Después de aquella actuación, la mujer se quedó saludando y hablando con sus ex-alumnos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Will se había marchado de la sala del coro a hacer algo que según él era muy importante. No tardaron en averiguar que era, el profesor volvía un rato más tarde a buscarles y decirles que debían seguirle hacia el auditorio. Todos obedecieron sin protestar, querían saber que ocurría. Will les guió tras el escenario, donde se encontraron con la placa de Finn y la de Lillian Adler, se hizo un largo silencio entre todos antes de que Mr Shue se decidiera a hablar.

**-Sus nuevos y finales lugares de descanso, mientras dure el Mckinley, todos los estudiantes que viajen a través de este auditorio, van a ver esto- **dijo Will interrumpiendo el silencio.

**-Y no tendrán ni la más mínima idea de quién son- **intervino Artie.

**-Esto es una locura ¿sabéis?- **prosiguió Santana-** porque este lugar me importaba dos mierdas pero esto me está afectando de verdad.**

**-Lo sé,¿porque será?- **dijo Quinn conteniendo las lagrimas, estaba siendo un día de demasiados recuerdos y sentimientos que volvían a ella.

**-A todos nos criaron padres diferentes-** volvió a hablar Wil**l- pero crecimos juntos en el Glee Club, es parte de todos nosotros, es normal que os de pena**

**-No lo sé Mr Shue- **habló entonces Mike**\- con esto y lo de Finn, es un poco difícil creer que haya algo que perdure- **Quinn se giró disimuladamente para mirar a Rachel que había comenzado a llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras seguía mirando aquella placa de Finn.

**-No tengo más charlas alentadoras, solo os tengo a vosotros y el recuerdo de la gente de esta pared, a mis amigos-** era Will el que volvía a hablar, Quinn no pudo aguantar más ver a Rachel así y siguiendo el impulso agarró la mano de la morena-** quiero decir, que compartimos un vínculo especial, somos los únicos en el mundo que sabemos todo lo que el Glee Club significó para nosotros lo que se siente al cantar juntos, al estar juntos. y lo que se siente al decir adiós a todo esto. No he venido aquí para alegrados solo para dares las gracias, por compartir este viaje conmigo. **

Rachel aceptó la mano de Quinn, sabía que la había visto llorar y la estaba apoyando pero lo de Finn aún le afectaba mucho y aquel sitio le traía muchos recuerdos, no podía hablar, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que no pararían de salir si intentaba hablar. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue apretar con fuerza la mano de Quinn como gesto de agradecimiento antes de girarse sin mirarla a los ojos, aunque la rubia ya había visto el color rojizo que tenían aquellos grandes ojos y se marchó del auditorio, necesitaba aire, por lo que se dirigió al segundo lugar que más frecuentaba en aquel instituto, las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Quinn se debatió entre salir corriendo detrás de Rachel o permanecer en el auditorio hasta que el resto del Glee Club se marchó a diferentes sitios. Fue entonces cuando al verse sola en aquellos pasillos quiso a buscar a Rachel, sabía que la chica estaba mal por Finn y que no sería una conversación fácil y más teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

Ahora entendía que intentar algo con Rachel no iba a ser tan fácil como había llegado a pensar horas antes, la morena aún estaba dañada por todo el tema de su novio, amigo, pareja de canto y todo lo que era Finn en su vida. Si quería tener una oportunidad con la cantante, Quinn iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado y ganarse a la morena poco a poco, al fin y al cabo no quería asustarla o forzar algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Como cosa del destino, mientras tenía todos estos pensamientos, sus pies la habían guiado al campo de fútbol, donde pudo ver una pequeña morena sentada en las gradas, agarrándose las piernas y mirando al infinito. Respiró profundo antes de acercarse para hablar con la morena.

**-Hola-** dijo tímidamente esperando a que la morena levantara la cabeza de entre sus piernas**\- ¿estás bien?**

**-No puedo seguir así-** fue todo lo que consiguió decir Rachel al mirar a Quinn allí de pie de nuevo había ido a buscarla para ver si estaba bien.

**-Si quieres podemos hablar- **dijo amablemente Quinn a la que se le partió el corazón al ver los ojos rojos e inchados de Rachel.

**-Este sitio me trae demasiados recuerdos, todo mi vida aquí giraba en torno a Finn-** se atrevió a confesar Rachel cuando se armó de valor**\- no puedo seguir con mi vida si estoy estancada entre tanto recuerdo y homenajes Quinn.**

**-Lo sé Rach-** dijo comprensivamente la rubia-** pero lo hacemos para honrarle, para recordarle y demostrar lo que fue para nosotros.**

**-Yo le quería Quinn, estaba enamorada de él-** dijo Rachel levantando la voz-** no necesito que me lo recuerden cada cinco minutos, se lo que era en mi vida. **

**-Si quieres puedo hablar con los chicos y evitar este tipo de cosas los días que nos quedan aquí- **sugirió la rubia con un débil tono de voz, le había dolido mucho oír de la boca de Rachel aquellas palabras que había dicho.

**-Gracias Quinn-** agradeció la morena**\- pero no puedo quitados a vosotros la oportunidad de recordarle y honrarle porque a mi me pase esto- **la rubia se mantuvo en silencio esta vez, no sabía que más decirle a Rachel, ella también estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar, fue entonces cuando la morena comprendió que después del beso de por la mañana en el baño y lo que Quinn le había confesado, quizás aquella no era la conversación adecuada-** Lo siento Quinn.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó entonces confusa la rubia.

**-Porque no es justo que después de todo lo que me has dicho esta mañana y de….-** hizo un silencio antes de seguir**\- y del beso, te use para desahogarme por todo lo de Finn.**

**-Rachel-** interrumpió la rubia que sabía perfectamente que debía decirle**\- sé lo que era Finn en tu vida, lo que significaba, es algo que no se borra como si nada, no tienes que pedirme disculpas, yo ya sabía donde me metía al decirte eso esta mañana Rach…**

**-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva y buena- **Rachel estaba ya mucho más calmada que antes que llegara la rubia**\- significa mucho para mí que estés para apoyarme en esto-** la morena estiró su brazo para agarrar la mano de Quinn y apretarla como había hecho rato antes en el auditorio.

**-Hago lo que me pide el corazón- **aquella frase hizo que se ganara una tímida sonrisa por parte de la morena**\- es tarde, si quieres te llevo a casa- **le sugirió la rubia que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y sin duda Rachel también lo necesitaba.

**-Gracias-** volvió a decir la morena que se levantó para seguir a Quinn en silencio hasta el coche de la chica, el trayecto fue silencioso, había sido un día raro y tenso, cargado de emociones que debían digerir-** ¿te acuerdas donde vivo?**

**-Claro- **respondió tontamente la rubia que aparcó en la puerta de casa de la morena**\- llegamos a la casa de la primera estrella de Broadway de Lima- **bromeó la rubia para ganarse las risas de Rachel.

**-Que tonta eres-** se burló la morena**\- gracias por traerme Quinn- **se quedaron mirándose en el coche antes de que Rachel reaccionara e interrumpiera aquel contacto**\- debo irme, estoy cansada.**

**-Mañana nos vemos en el Glee Club entonces- **respondió la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Se acercó para despedirse de la morena, quiso darle un pequeña beso en la mejilla pero los nervios y la reacción de Rachel cuando la vio acercarse provocó que hubiera un pequeño roce de labios que llevó a que se sonrojaran y la morena abandonara el vehículo sin decir palabra.

Quinn arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su casa, tenía mucho que pensar, quería a Rachel, no había dejado de hacerlo desde la secundaria a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y los obstáculos. Ahora podía tener una oportunidad pero sabía que no era algo que fuera fácil, apenas hacía horas que le había confesado su amor a Rachel y ya volvía a estar confusa. Sabía que tema de Finn iba a ser complicado y que iba a tener que manejar todo el asunto de Rachel con suavidad y poco a poco porque iba a estar presente en sus vidas durante un tiempo.

Conducía y pensaba, conducía y pensaba, pensaba y conducía y casi una hora después de dar vueltas por la ciudad llegó a casa. Al parar el coche lo tenía claro, costara lo que costara, iba a conseguir a Rachel, si debía ir todos los fines de semana a Nueva York de visita para que la morena se abriera a ella lo haría y si debía ser paciente y esperarla lo haría sin duda, siempre y cuando la morena mostrara verdadero interés como había hecho aquella mañana, que Quinn nunca olvidaría al conseguir el primer beso, de la que en en ese momento ella no lo sabía, era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela.


	3. El Plan

_Aquí estoy de regreso, siento el retraso, voy a intentar actualizar mínimo una vez en semana :)_

_Me alegra leer sus reviews sobre sus opiniones y sus ideas para futuras actualizaciones! _

_Tienen razón, el trabajo de conquista no va a ser solo de Quinn (en este capítulo si es la rubia quien se la gana ) pero cuando la historia se traslade a Nueva York (capítulo siguiente o próximo) va a convertirse en algo de dos :) _

_Y para aquellos que preguntan... SI! Rachel se enterará más adelante del lío de Quinn y Santana en la boda de Mr Shue... ya veremos como lo descubre y reaccionan y la madurez de cada una. Me gusta Pezberry pero amo Faberry =) _

_Un saludo, espero que lo disfruten! sigan dejando sus opiniones y el rumbo que quieren para la historia ^^_

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de querer con todo su corazón al Glee Club, Quinn decidió pasar la mañana en casa con su madre que tenía el día libre del trabajo, al fin y al cabo no la veía desde hacía meses. El viaje desde New Heaven a Lima no era barato y su madre había estado liada trabajando por lo que tampoco había podido ir últimamente a verla. Quinn ayudó a su madre a limpiar y organizar la casa y más tarde salieron a comer fuera, la rubia insistió en invitar a su madre a pesar de sus protestas. Calculó mentalmente a qué hora terminarían sus compañeros de comer en el instituto para ir hacia allí, no quería perderse más tiempo del Glee Club y menos desperdiciar la oportunidad de interactuar casualmente con Rachel durante ese rato.

La rubia no se equivocó, llegó cuando sus amigos ya habían terminado de comer pero no los encontró en la sala de ensayo lo que le extrañó, hasta que cayó en la conclusión, si no estaban allí solo podían estar en otro sitio, el auditorio, alguien debía de haber querido hacer una actuación especial allí. Al entrar por el nivel intermedio de la sala pudo ver a Mercedes y Kurt sobre el escenario, estaban contando una historia sucedida hace años por la que ambos chicos se habían peleado en la cola de la cafetería, al parecer dicha pelea había ocurrido de nuevo durante la comida de ese mismo día pero que se habían reconciliado o algo así, Quinn no les estaba prestando mucha anteción. Los chicos estaban utilizando su discurso sin duda para hacer que Santana y Rachel se reconciliaran, Quinn no perdió el tiempo y procedió a sentarse, para su mala suerte, la morena estaba sentada junto al pasillo y la butaca de su lado estaba ocupada por Mike por lo que se sentó en la fila de delante, intentando pasar desapercibida y no interrumpir aquel momento. La canción elegida por Kurt y Mercedes fue _'I am changing_', Quinn se giró un poco en su asiento para poder ver la reacción de Rachel ante aquella canción, la cara de la morena fue cambiando con la letra de la canción, la rubia pudo ver la cara de pena de Rachel mirando a Santana cuando pronunciaron la frase '_Pero necesito un amigo'_, en mitad de la canción dos grandes focos enfocaron a las chicas peleadas, mientras que Rachel sonrió por aquel detalle de sus amigos, la latina parecía realmente molesta por aquello. La canción seguía y todos vitoreaban a sus compañeros, estaba siendo una gran actuación, y en ese momento Mercedes cantó _'voy a empezar de nuevo, voy a dejar mi pasado atrás' _y la rubia se vio mirando fijamente a Rachel que no tardó en mirarla a ella con la misma intensidad y regalarle una amplia sonrisa. Aquella guerra de miradas permaneció hasta que Kurt y Mercedes cantaron la última nota de la canción y los aplausos de sus compañeros las hizo despertar y aplaudir también como si esa mirada no hubiera existido.

Todos se acercaron al escenario a saludar a Kurt y a Mercedes y seguir hablando, Quinn estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se giró para buscar a la pequeña morena a la que alcanzó ver saliendo de aquel auditorio con la cabeza baja. Sintió el impulso de salir a buscarla como había hecho días antes pero no lo hizo, aquella canción había afectado a Rachel, lo sabía y prefirió dejarla despejarse, sabía que la morena necesitaba pensar y pasar tiempo a solas por lo que siguió su subido al escenario y se reunió con el resto de sus amigos, que decidieron pasar la tarde allí recordando momentos embarazosos que habían vivido en aquel auditorio como la vez que Brittany vomitó encima de Rachel en una actuación en la que estaban borrachos.

El día siguiente fue completamente distinto, las horas que Rachel había pasado en casa con sus padres le habían ayudado, por fin les había contado todo lo ocurrido con Santana en Nueva York y como ahora en la reunión del glee Club se estaba viendo afectada. Hiram y Leroy podían ver lo afectada que estaba su hija, a pesar del comportamiento egoísta de la latina, Rachel la quería, había sido su única amiga en Nueva York desde su llegada y le había ayudado mucho en el pasado con todo el tema de Brody o cuando no sabía si estaba embarazada, todo eso no se borraba con una pelea aunque Santana parecía estar intentándolo. Rachel recapacitó y tuvo una idea para intentar calmar el ambiente, se vistió y se dirigió temprano al instituto, esperaba encontrar allí a su compañera y lo hizo, tras un par de vueltas entró en el baño y vio a Santana maquillándose antes del Glee Club.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-** preguntó Rachel al entrar para alertar de su presencia-** yo estaba aquí arreglándome el pelo…**

**-¿Estás intentando hacer las paces conmigo poniéndote nostálgica?-** interrumpió Santana**\- porque si es así estás olvidando que deberías haber aprendido después de nuestro tiempo juntas que no tengo corazón. **

**-He sido desagradable contigo, ¿vale?- ** dijo la morena**\- y no voy a entrar en como ver a Kurt y Mercedes cantar me puso tan sentimental porque se que te reirás de mi por ello-** Santana seguía mirándose al espejo y maquillandose.

**-No, ¿sabes qué? Adelante por favor- **dijo la latina girándose para mirar a Rachel**\- porque si no expreso mi veneno una vez al día, me estriño.**

**-Quiero darte 10 espectáculos-** interrumpió impaciente Rachel-** cualquier día después de los tres primeros meses, puedes elegirlos, es una oferta de paz-** la voz de Rachel comenzaba a quebrarse**\- no quiero seguir así, es agotador y deprimente.**

**-No-** negó la latina-** los quiero todos, la única razón por la que haces esto es porque sabes que te voy a quitar el puesto, seremos amigas cuando me des el papel.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Santana?- **gritó entonces la morena que había perdido su paciencia.

Santana la miró una última vez y no respondió antes de marcharse de aquel cuarto de baño y dejar sola a la chica una vez más. Rachel tuvo que respirar profundo y contener las ganas de llorar, no podía seguir así. Adoraba el Glee Club y a Mr. Shue pero si estar en Lima iba a darle tanto sufrimiento prefería irse de regreso a Nueva York, al fin y al cabo estaba perdiendo tiempo de ensayos por estar allí. Cuando se calmó salió de aquel baño y por casualidades del destino se chocó con una rubia a la que conocía muy bien.

**-Lo siento no te he visto- **se disculpó la morena sin ser consciente de con quien se había chocado.

**-No pasa nada-** dijo Quinn sonriente esperando que Rachel levantara la cabeza.

**-Quinn, no te había visto- **reaccionó Rachel al oír su voz.

**-No pasa nada-** la rubia no borraba la sonrisa de su cara pero notó que a Rachel le ocurría algo y no pudo contenerse de preguntar**\- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes-** fue la respuesta de la chica que no convenció para nada a Quinn que la empujó al interior de baño del que acaba de salir.

**-Rachel, ¿qué pasa?-** volvió a preguntar una vez en el interior del baño**\- no me mientas-** pero la morena seguía en silencio**\- sabes que puedes confiar en mí-** pidió la rubia dando un paso para acercarse a la chica.

**-Santana, Lima, el Glee Club, todo pasa- **confesó Rachel tras un largo silencio.

**-La canción de ayer te ha afectado ¿verdad?-** pudo ver la cara de sorprendida de la actriz-** te vi irte y he visto salir a Santana de aquí antes de chocarnos. **

**-He intentado arreglarlo pero no quiere, solo quiere quitarme mi sueño, mis ilusiones, lo único por lo que siempre he luchado desde que tengo uso de razón- **Rachel no pudo más y por tercera vez en los días que llevaba en Lima se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.

**-Tranquila, estoy aquí- **dijo Quinn abrazándola para evitar que se dejara caer por la pared hasta el suelo-** no te va a quitar ese papel Rach, tú eres Fanny, nadie más- l**a morena sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos para mirar dulcemente a Quinn por decir aquello- **relájate por favor- **le pidió la chica.

**-Mañana me voy Quinn-** anunció Rachel cuando estuvo calmada y había parado de llorar, pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de la rubia al oír aquello**\- no puedo seguir llorando a diario por estar aquí, soy feliz en Nueva York, volver solo me esta trayendo más problemas de lo que tenía. **

**-No puedes irte Rach…- **le rogó la rubia evitando su mirada.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir Rachel en un suspiro pero no pudo seguir, se quedó mirando aquellos grandes ojos que últimamente tanto miraba.

**-Hagamos un trato- **dijo Quinn interrumpiendo aquel contacto visual-** si consigo que mañana te lo pases bien desde que te levantes hasta que te acuestes y no vuelvas a llorar ni pase nada malo te quedas los días que quedan.**

**-¿Qué te vas a inventar para que me quede?-** preguntó la morena intentando averiguar que tramaba la chica.

**-Tú prometeme que te quedaras si te lo pasas bien y luego ya haré mi parte-** dijo una sonriente Quinn.

**-Está bien, si mañana vuelve a pasar algo o lloro, regresaré a Nueva York- **Rachel había aceptado, por algún motivo fue incapaz de negarle aquello a Quinn, estaba intrigada por saber que le iba a preparar.

Quinn sonrió al escuchar a Rachel aceptar su propuesta y no pudo contenerse de darle un abrazo, se separó sonrojada y pudo ver que una sonrisa había inundado también la cara de Rachel. Decidió que si quería conseguirlo necesitaba tiempo para elaborar un plan, por lo que tiró de la chica para sacarla del baño y se despidió de ella, asegurándole que le haría saber los detalles del día siguiente más tarde.

Rachel se quedó en mitad de aquel pasillo confusa, mientras Quinn salía corriendo pasillo abajo, no sabía que tramaba la chica, solo sabía que estaba impaciente por verlo. La rubia tenía varias cosas que arreglar, la primera en su lista era Santana, solo había una persona que pudiera quitarle de la cabeza aquella estúpida idea de la cabeza a la latina y era Brittany. Se reunió con la otra rubia y la puso al corriente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York, desde como Santana había decidido presentarse a aquellas audiciones sin decirle nada a Rachel hasta todo lo que había ocurrido luego, la bailarina no se creía lo que oía, todos sabían como era Santana, pero esta vez estaba sobrepasando el límite. Le contó entonces su plan para hacer que Rachel se quedara los días que faltaban, Brittany tuvo una idea para hablar con Santana y le dijo a Quinn que podía hacerlo mientras ella llevaba a cabo sus otros planes, lo que hacía que otro asunto en la lista de la rubia se solucionara. Ahora necesitaba ir a hablar con Holly y April, no quería que Mr Shue se enterara de nada porque sabía que utilizaría aquello para dar una última lección en el Glee Club y no era lo que ella quería.

Las dos mujeres no solo aceptaron ayudarla sino que tuvieron una genial idea que las ayudaría a salvar el Glee Club si lo conseguían, su objetivo era introducir la música en otros clubs por lo que decidieron hablar con el Club de Historia que esa semana estudiaba los 70's y cantar una canción sobre ello. Siguieron el resto de la tarde planeando aquella idea para que todo saliera a la perfección, y la rubia fue la encargada de decírselo al resto de sus compañeros, camuflando la verdad, no le contó a ninguno de ellos que todo aquello era para que Rachel se quedara, sino para intentar salvar al Glee Club una vez más, sin duda ninguno de ellos dudó al oír aquello

Mientras todos maquinaban el plan, Rachel estaba en casa con sus padres, intentado averiguar que tramaba la rubia, pero sin mucho éxito, por lo que cuando recibió un mensaje de ella no pudo hacer más que impacientarse aún más de lo que estaba.

**Quinn:** _mañana te recojo a la 10 para empezar el día :) _

Rachel sonrió y respondió a la chica aceptando la invitación, aquella noche, después de mucho tiempo durmió nerviosa por lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

Quinn se levantó mucho antes de lo previsto aquel día, ella también estaba nerviosa, si aquello fallaba Rachel se iba pero si acertaba se quedaba y ganaba puntos con ella. Volvió a repasar el plan de aquel día mientras conducía de camino a casa de la morena. Cuando llegó Rachel ya la esperaba sentada en el jardín de entrada de su casa, Quinn paró el coche delante de la casa y se bajó para acercarse a la chica.

**-Llegas tarde-** dijo Rachel que estaba casi tumbada al sol.

-**No hay prisa-** dijo sonriendo Quinn y sentándose a su lado.

-**¿Entonces para que hemos quedado tan pronto?-** preguntó Rachel que esta vez si se giró para mirarla por primera vez y sonreír.

-**¿Te molesta mi compañía?-** dijo la rubia haciéndose la ofendida.

**-No, no, para nada, me alegra que estés aquí-** respondió nerviosa la morena.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio medio tumbadas al sol, el tiempo en Nueva York había sido tremendamente frío ese invierno y Rachel agradecía esos ratos de sol antes de caluroso verano que le esperaba en la ciudad. Fue Quinn la que muy a su pesar tuvo que interrumpir aquella bonita imagen de la morena con los ojos cerrados tirada en el césped para decirle que era momento de irse. La rubia condujo durante un rato mientras Rachel le contaba que había hablado esa mañana con el director de la obra para ver como iba todo por allí, la morena se quedó callada cuando vio donde la había llevado la chica.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó al ver a Quinn bajar del coche delante de una discoteca.

**-Ven-** le ordenó sacándola del coche- tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-**Pero…-** intentó protestar la morena pero Quinn ya le había puesto una venda en los ojos.

**-Nada de peros, sígueme- **cogió su mano para guiarla al interior.

La venda era para que Rachel no viera al resto de sus compañeros allí, vestidos y preparados para la ocasión, arrastró a la chica hasta el baño de la discoteca donde le quitó la venda y le ordenó que debía ponerse la ropa que estaba allí esperándola. La morena no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio la ropa y se preguntó porque la rubia quería que se disfrazara de los años 70's con la falda, el top y la chaqueta, pero debía de reconocer que le encantaba aquella vestimenta por lo que no dudó y se puso aquella ropa. Quinn se mantuvo de espaldas a la Rachel mientras se cambiaba porque sabía que si la miraba desnudándose no podría contenerse y no era el momento, se quitó su abrigo y dejó ver que ella también llevaba un vestido de la época. Cuando Rachel estuvo lista Quinn dio la señal de aviso y la música comenzó a sonar, la actriz no tardó en averiguar que ocurría al salir de aquel baño. Pudo ver a todos sus compañeros disfrazados con ropa de la época de los 70's incluidos Mr Shue y Holly, de hecho fue la mujer la que comenzó a cantar _'Party all the time'_. La rubia la arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde comenzaron a bailar junto a sus compañeros mientras Holly seguía cantando. Sin duda aquellos cuatro minutos que duró la canción fueron de los mejores desde su llegada a Lima, esa era la parte que le gustaba del Glee Club, la diversición, estar con sus amigos, disfrutar la música…No paraba de saltar y bailar y lo mejor aún no había ocurrido, repentinamente comenzó a caer espuma que llenó la sala en un momento, mojándolos y permitiéndoles jugar con ella. Aunque la canción hacía rato que había terminado todos seguían allí bailando y aprovechando la ocasión, Quinn que no se había separado del lado de la morena en todo el tiempo se había encargado de sacar numerosas fotos y vídeos con su teléfono. quería tener pruebas de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando por si Rachel lo negaba más tarde.

La rubia anunció a Rachel después de un largo rato en la discoteca que debían seguir con su plan, la morena al principio se negó, estaba muy agosto allí con aquellos disfraces pero reconoció que le intrigaba seguir averiguando que más había preparado la chica. Inesperadamente Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa lo que dejó confusa a la morena.

**-¿Ya está?-** preguntó antes de bajarse del coche**\- creía que ibas a entretenerme todo el día.**

**-Y lo haré-** respondió la rubia**\- pero antes vamos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos de ropa, estamos empapadas.**

**-Vamos a ducharnos y cambiarnos- **repitió Rachel riendo por el pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza.

**-Quería decir cada una en su casa- **explicó nerviosamente la rubia por la situación que había provocado.

**-Tranquila Quinn, era broma- **la relajó Rachel agarrando su mano que descansaba en el cambio de marchas del coche- **¿nos vemos en algún sitio?**

**-Te vengo a recoger mejor-** aclaró Quinn sonriente aún sintiendo la mano de Rachel sobre la suya.

**-Voy… a ducharme entonces-** dijo Rachel interrumpiendo aquel contacto y saliendo del coche, no sin antes volver a regalar otra sonrisa a Quinn.

Rachel hizo lo que la rubia le había indicado y se metió en casa para ducharse y limpiarse de toda la espuma para posteriormente vestirse y esperar el regreso de la chica a recogerla. Apenas una hora después, Quinn tocaba la bocina del coche para que la chica saliera, Rachel se quedó impresionada al ver a la chica en otro coche diferente al de por la mañana, era un descapotable rojo precioso.

**-Vaya… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?- **preguntó Rachel cuando se montaba en el coche.

**-Es de las pocas cosas que mi madre ganó a Russel en el divorcio- **explicó Quinn sin mucha gana de hablar sobre ese tema.

**-Es precioso- **dijo la morena que había notado la mala cara de la rubia al nombrar a su padre-** ¿por qué no lo has traído esta mañana?**

**-Porque esta mañana no sabía lo mucho que te gusta aprovechar el sol antes de volver a Nueva York-** le dijo sonriente la rubia girándose un poco para mirarla.

**-Gracias- **fue la única respuesta de la actriz sonrojada por toda aquella atención por parte de Quinn.

Quinn condujo un rato más hasta que paró el coche en un aparcamiento que conocían muy bien, el aparcamiento de Breadstix. No sabía como se las apañaba Rachel para acabar yendo todos los viajes a comer a aquel restaurante. Una vez más Quinn arrastró a la morena hasta el interior del local donde en la mesa estaban ya sentados Kurt y Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, Puck y Mercedes, que se hicieron a un lado para que las chicas se sentaran.

Pasaron una comida agradable donde Blaine, Sam y Artie anunciaron oficialmente que en varias semanas acompañarían a Rachel y Kurt en la gran ciudad. Blaine había sido aceptado en NYADA, Sam quería intentar ser modelo y Artie había entrado en la academia de cine, lo que provocó una tremenda alegría en Rachel, la ciudad ya no sería tan solitaria como solía serlo. Incluso Mercedes les contó que por temas de trabajo era más que probable que pasara un tiempo en Nueva York. Tras todas aquellas noticias la actriz no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, lo que se contagiaba en Quinn que tampoco podía dejar de sonreír al verla así de feliz.

Ya habían terminado de comer pero seguían allí sentado hablando y haciendo planes para el futuro cuando Rachel sin previo aviso colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Quinn, que se quedó sorprendida por aquel gesto. La morena se giró para mirarla y sonriere tontamente por lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Quinn no tardó en colocar su mano sobre la de Rachel. Solo la risa de Mercedes las sacó de aquella guerra de miradas que estaban manteniendo y las devolvió de nuevo a la conversación, creyendo que ese momento no había sido notado por nadie, pero si lo fue, Kurt, como no podía ser de otra forma había detectado que algo ocurría. Quinn y Rachel llevaban unos días inseparables y todo lo que estaba haciendo la rubia por Rachel no tenía sentido, o no lo tuvo hasta que vio aquel gesto de cariño y empezó a atar cabos, allí estaba ocurriendo algo más que una reunión de amigos.

La comida, acompañada de café se alargó hasta media tarde, cuando Quinn dijo que debían marcharse ya que tenían otro compromiso. De nuevo, muy a su pesar, Rachel tenía que irse de otra reunión que estaba disfrutando pero como no podía ser de otra forma, le comía por dentro ver cual era el siguiente paso de aquel día.

**-Toma-** dijo Quinn entregándole las llaves del coche a Rachel.

**-¿Quieres que lo lleve?- **preguntó confusa la chica.

**-Te ha encantado el coche, estás deseando conducirlo, lo veo en tu cara- **respondió riendo Quinn.

**-Gracias, gracias-** agarró las llaves y corrió hasta la puerta del piloto donde se sentó emocionada.

Conducir con el sol en la cara y la sensación del viento moviendo su pelo era una sensación fantástica pero después de largo rato conduciendo sin rumbo cayó en la cuente de que no sabía a donde la iba a llevar Quinn ahora, al preguntarle la rubia no lo dudó, debía conducir hasta el instituto. Rachel aparcó sonriente el coche y devolvió las llaves de nuevo a Quinn para no perderlas, preguntó cual era el siguiente paso pero una vez más la rubia le dijo que debía confiar en ella y cogió su mano para guiarla por aquellos pasillos que tanto conocían.

**-He pedido un par de favores, pero espero que te guste- **anunció Quinn en las puertas del auditorio.

**-Hasta ahora todo ha sido genial-** dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-Debo pedirte de nuevo que cierres los ojos hasta que esté todo listo-** le pidió la chica que vio como inmediatamente Rachel cerraba los ojos-** siéntate aquí-** la ayudó cuando llegó a uno de los primeros asientos centrales-** espera hasta que yo te diga- **Rachel pudo oír como Quinn salía corriendo y volvía para sentarse junto a ella.

**-¿Ya?- **preguntó impaciente la chica.

**-Un momento-** Quinn cogió el mandó y pulsó varios botones que apagaron las luces y encendieron un proyector-** ahora sí.**

Rachel obedeció y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, lo que se encontró ante ella le encantó, El auditorio estaba a oscuras y de por encima de sus cabezas salía un rayo de luz que proyectaba en la gran pantalla del escenario una película, pero no cualquier película, Funny Girl, su película favorita. Se giró para mirar a Quinn que la observaba sonriente con una bolsa de chucherías en una mano y un paquete de palomitas en la otra.

**-Esto es…-** no pudo terminar la frase porque una enorme sonrisa inundaba su cara.

**-¿Genial? ¿Adorable?¿ Maravilloso?-** dijo riendo la rubia para completar aquella frase.

**-Todas esas cosas- **aceptó Rachel, que aunque quería seguir mirando a Quinn escuchó los primero acordes de una canción y se giró para ver la película.

**-Disfruta- **le dijo Quinn para que se relajara y disfrutara aquel momento.

La morena le robó a Quinn las chucherías desde el primer momento, y en varias ocasiones cuando fue a coger palomitas sus manos se rozaron lo que siempre provocaba una sonrisa tonta en alguna de ellas. Rachel decidió explicarle cosas sobre el personaje de Fanny y como era en el musical en relación a la película y Quinn les escuchaba encantada, le parecía adorable que Rachel se supiera de memoria aquella película, desde la primera canción hasta el último punto del guión, no le extrañaba que hubiera conseguido aquel papel en Broadway. En mitad de la película, una cansada Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn sin dudar, la rubia correspondió aquel gesto apoyandose a su vez en la cabeza de la pequeña. En esa posición permanecieron hasta el final de la película, incluso cuando los créditos finalizaron, siguieron así, nunca de las dos quería moverse de aquella posición, se sentía bien, a salvo. Quinn fue la primera en romper aquel momento para su desgracia pero debían marcharse del instituto antes de que cerraran, se montaron en el coche y cuando iban camino a casa de Rachel la morena tuvo una idea.

**-Es la hora de cenar- **dijo Rachel rompiendo aquel silencio.

-**¿Es una invitación?-** preguntó Quinn sonriendo.

**-Yo… Esto… Si, quiero decir- **Rachel se puso nerviosa**\- podemos tomar algo.**

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la chica que giró el volante para cambiar el rumbo.

Quinn condujo hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no uno cualquiera, uno en el que sabía que Rachel, que era vegana, pudiera comer sin problemas. En contra de lo preparado que había tenido aquel idea, ese plan fue totalmente improvisado, compraron la comida y Quinn aparcó el coche en una zona tranquila donde pudieran cenar sin interrupciones. Cenaron mientras Quinn le contaba a Rachel su vida en Yale, vivía en una residencia, al principio compartía habitación pero la chica ahora se había marchado y tenía toda la habitación para ella, lo que era una comodidad para estudiar y organizar todas su cosas. Cuando terminaron Quinn condujo de nuevo hacia casa de Rachel, esta vez si que se había terminado su día, paró el motor delante de la puerta de la chica y salieron del coche antes de Quinn hiciera la pregunta que le había consumido todo el día.

**-Después de esto… ¿te quedas?- **preguntó por fin la rubia.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir Rachel**\- me ha encantado todo, de verdad, ha sido…-** se quedó callada buscando una palabra que describiera la felicidad que había sentido durante todo el día-** impresionante**\- Quinn sonrió al oir aquella palabra-** creéme, no imaginaba que volvieres a disfrutar tanto estando en Lima-** agarró la mano de la rubia sin dudar**\- y ha sido gracias a ti, gracias Quinn.**

**-No tienes por que Rachel-** dijo sonrojada la rubia que miraba fijamente a la chica**\- lo he hecho porque quería verte feliz y…-** iba a reconocer el gran motivo de hacer todo aquello**\- y porque no he dejado de ser una egoísta.**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó sin comprender la chica.

**-De que lo he hecho por ti, para verte feliz, pero también porque soy egoísta y quería pasar más días contigo-** reconoció avergonzada.

**-En tal caso me alegro enormemente de comunicarte que tu egoísmo ha tenido resultado-** anunció Rachel, provocando que Quinn volviera a centrarse completamente en ella-** me quedo el resto de la semana aquí. **

**-¿En serio?-** Rachel asintió sonriente con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Quinn-** me encanta-** sin previo aviso Quinn no contuvo el impulso y se lanzó a abrazar a Rachel-** lo siento-** se disculpó sonrojada al separarse.

**-No lo sientas-** le dijo Rachel que volvió a agarrar la mano de Quinn, hacer aquel contacto con ella comenzaba a ser inevitable

**-Debería irme, mañana tenemos otro día intenso en el Glee Club-** anunció la rubia que aunque no quería irse sabía que ya había tenido suficiente aquel día.

**-Si- **afirmó Rachel antes de volver a hablar-** gracias de verdad Quinn, no sabes lo que esto ha significado para mí**\- la morena se estaba poniendo emocional al pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación**\- me da igual que lo hallas hecho por egoismo o por mi o por lo que sea- **dijo medio riendo-** es solo que… no creí que volviera a disfrutar tanto de esta ciudad, mis últimas visitas no fueron agradables y el hecho de que además hallas sido tú la que me halla devuelto esa ilusión ha sido tan inesperado.**

**-Me alegra oir que he hecho algo bueno- **apartó un mechó de pelo de la cara de Rachel con su mano libre-** solo quiero que seas feliz.**

**-Gracias a ti ahora estoy feliz- **Rachel aprovechó el roce de la mano de Quinn con su cara para dar una paso adelante y quedar más cerca aún de ella.

**-Es tarde, debería irme-** dijo la rubia que estaba nerviosa por la cercanía que mantenían, se había ganado a Rachel ese día y no quería dar una paso en falso antes de tiempo y alejarla.

-**Nos vemos mañana entonces- **Rachel sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a caminar hasta su puerta de entrada, pero a medio camino se paró y giró- **Quinn**

**-¿Si?-** preguntó la rubia girándose de camino al coche para mirar la chica, pudo ver a Rachel acercándose decidida a ella.

**-Buenas noches-** le dijo Rachel después de darle un dulce beso rápido en los labios, lo que dejó a Quinn sorprendida.

**-Buenos noches Rach- **se despidió la rubia cuando ya Rachel se separaba para marcharse esta vez de verdad al interior de su casa.

Quinn se montó en su coche y condujo de regreso a su casa sin poder borrar una sonrisa boba de su cara, aquel beso con Rachel había significado todo para ella aunque hubiese durado una milésima de segundo le había demostrado que la morena se estaba dejando ganar y que le importaba la chica más de lo que hubiera parecido en el primer momento. Y no se equivocaba, Rachel entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama sonriente mirando al techo. No se creía lo que la rubia había hecho por ella aquel día, no era solo el hecho de haber orgnaizado todas aquellas cosas sino el querer que se quedara, como se había portado, sus gestos, sus sonrisas. Por alguna razón no había nada que Quinn hubiera hecho desde que llegó que le disgustara, la confesión en aquel baño le pilló de improvisto, al igual que el primer beso que la rubia le había dado pero por alguna razón aquella noche, después de todo sintió la necesidad de demostrarle a Quinn todo lo que había significado para ella y por eso la besó, fue rápido y torpe, estaba realmente nerviosa por besarla, pero se sintió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en meses con aquel contacto.

La rubia había conseguido su objetivo, Rachel se quedaría allí el resto de días, pero entonces recordó que aquel día otro plan paralelo se había desarrollado. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Brittany para que la informara de su charla con Santana y no pudo oir mejor noticias. No sabía como lo había hecho pero la bailarina había conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Santana, que había terminado por reconocer que ese no era su sueño que todos tenían razón, solo hacía aquello para demostrar que ella también podía ser una estrella como el resto de sus amigos se estaban convirtiendo.

Quinn no pudo acostarte con mejores noticias, el día había sido el mejor en años, Rachel le había dado un pequeño beso y Santana había entrado en razón, lo que indicaba que renunciaría a la obra pronto. todas las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar en aquellas historia por el buen camino.


	4. Hasta siempre Glee

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó temprano y se dirigió en su coche hacia el instituto, fue directa al auditorio con su libreto del guión de la obra, estaba de permiso pero eso no impedía que tuviera que memorizar el guión completo y su representación, así que dedicaría su mañana a eso. Estaba ensayando una de las escenas cuando alguien la interrumpió.

**-Le pones mucha dedicación- **era Santana la que aparecía en el auditorio.

**-Bajo normales circunstancias me tomaría estos días de relajación-** respondió Rachel poniéndose seria-** pero teniendo en cuenta que me tengo que preocupar por si me tiras del escenario en algún momento, no puedo despistarme ni por un segundo**

**-Bueno eso no me gusta- **reconoció la latina agachando la cabeza**\- has estado soñando con este papel desde que estabas en el gay útero y has trabajado muchísimo para conseguirlo y yo he venido para arruinar esa celebración**

**-¿Por qué? De verdad, ¿Qué te he hecho?-** le preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella.

**-Nada, simplemente no soy una persona agradable-** admitió la chica-** a veces tomo decisiones que parecen correctas en el momento pero cuando pasa el tiempo parecen crueles-** se quedó callada pero aquello no parecía suficiente explicación para Rachel-** Escucha no quiero ser una estrella de Broadway. Soy demasiado vaga para hacer ocho espectáculos a la semana**

**-Espera, ¿significa esto que estás renunciando?- **dijo sin comprender la actriz.

**-Le mandé un mensaje al director hace diez minutos diciendo que renunciaba a la obra- **dijo monstrándole a Rachel el móvil y viera que era cierto** -Escucha no te pongas sentimental conmigo, estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad pero no lo he hecho por ti, lo hice por mi.**

**-Lo sé y eso fue muy valiente por tu parte- **Rachel estaba conteniéndose de saltar de alegría por haber solucionado aquello.

**-Siento todo lo que ha pasado de verdad- **por fin la morena oía lo que quería-** pero si le reconoces a alguien que te he pedido perdón te mato.**

**-Y ahí vuelve la Santana de siempre-** Rachel no pudo evitar reír**\- crees que podríamos…**

**-¿Cantar una canción?-** dijo Santana completando la frase de la chica.

Y así ocurrió, las chicas se dirigieron a la sala de ensayo donde ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros a los que no tardaron en informar que habían hecho las paces. Para Rachel había significado mucho que Santana le pidiera perdón y renunciara a la obra, la había echado de menos a pesar de lo que cualquier pudiera pensar conociéndolas desde el instituto eran amigas y el hecho de recuperar a su amiga le hacía sentir feliz, sin duda su estancia en Lima mejoraba por momentos. Quinn le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando anunciaron que cantarían una canción como son de paz, no iba a contarle a Rachel que había participado en aquel plan para que Santana cambiara de opinión, prefería que pensara que todo había sido cosa de la latina, así las cosas irían mejor. La canción elegido por las chicas fue _'Be Okay'_, dada la situación previa aquella canción era perfecta, la letra, la música, todos estaban pasándoselo bien durante aquella actuación, se notaba la relajación en el ambiente. Kurt y Mercedes se abrazaron orgullosos por haber logrado su objetivo de reconciliación de sus amigas, el resto bailaba, incluso Mr Shue estaba saltando y disfrutando. La actuación finalizó como mejor podía, con un gran abrazo entre las chicas. El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellas para abrazarlas y decirle cuanto se alegraban de que todo estuviera mejor, Quinn se quedó rezagada, quería ser la última en acercarse para poder tener a Rachel a solas, pero no lo consiguió, todos estaban allí hablando y nadie pensaba moverse.

Will se marchó con Holly y April al despacho de Sue que les había llamado para hablar con ellos. La directora les anunció oficialmente que el Glee Club no tenía salvación, su plan de introducir la música en otros Clubes no había dado resultado por lo que era el fin. Mr Shue avanzaba por el pasillo devastado, era el momento de decirle a los chicos que era verdad, se acababa. Entró en la sala de ensayo y los vio a todos tan felices y hablando que decidió que no era el momento de arruinarles ese día, les dejaría pasar el día y antes de irse a casa se lo contaría por si querían preparar algo para el día siguiente.

Cuando todos se fueron marchando, Rachel cogió de nuevo su libreto y volvió al auditorio a seguir ensayando, buscó a Quinn con la mirada en la sala del coro pero no la vio, debía de haberse marchado hacía rato. Sin embargo se equivocó, se encontró a la rubia en el auditorio sentada frente al piano.

**-Hola-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella**\- creí que te habías marchado.**

**-¿Sin despedirme? No soy tan desconsiderada- **bromeó la rubia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**-preguntó entonces Rachel sin entender que hacía Quinn allí.

**-Mañana quería cantar algo en el Glee Club y he venido a ensayar, no canto desde la graduación- **le explicó**-¿y tú?**

**-Iba a ensayar y memorizar el guión de la obra- **le respondió Rachel que se quedó mirando a Quinn en silencio hasta que tuvo una idea**\- y si…. ¿no quieres convertir ese solo en un dueto?**

**-¿Quieres cantar conmigo?-** preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

**-Sería bonito despedirse del Glee cantando una canción contigo-** dijo tontamente la morena sentándose en el banco del piano junto a la rubia**\- pero entendería que no quisieras.**

**-¿Alguna idea de que canción haremos?- **respondió una sonriente Quinn haciéndole ver que si quería cantar junto a ella.

Se quedaron unas horas en aquel auditorio hablando sobre que canción era la perfecta para ellas, que parte cantaría cada una y ensayarla un poco antes de tener que marcharse a casa. Esta vez cada una tuvo que irse en su propio coche, Quinn maldijo no haberse ido andando esa mañana, le habría gustado tener otro rato más junto a Rachel en el coche, además sus despedidas siempre eran bonitas pero esta vez al estar en el parking del instituto todo lo que Quinn consiguió fue un dulce beso en la mejilla por parte de Rachel.

La mañana siguiente no se hizo de esperar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel y Quinn se situaron frente al resto de sus compañeros para anunciar que habían decidido cantar una canción juntas a modo de despedida y la elegida fue_ 'Just Give me a Reason'_ lo que hizo que Kurt mantuviera sus sospechas sobre las chicas, estaba deseando poder hablar con Rachel, con suerte en el vuelo de regreso tendrían tiempo.

**Quinn **

_Right from the start (Desde el principio)_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart, (fuiste un ladrón y robaste mi corazón)_

_And I your willing victim. (y yo tu víctima voluntaria)_

_I let you see the parts of me (te dejé ver partes de mi)_

_That weren't all that pretty (que no eran tan bonitas)_

_And with every touch You fixed them (y con cada caricia me curaste)_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh (Has estado hablando en sueños)_

_Things you never say to me oh oh (cosas que nunca me has dicho)_

_Tell me that you've had enough (dime que has tenido suficiente)_

_Of our love , Our love (de nuestro amor)_

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

**Rachel **

_I'm sorry I don't understand (lo siento pero no entiendo)_

_Where all of this is coming from (de donde viene todo esto)_

_I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything) (pensaba que estábamos bien)_

_Your head is running wild again (tu cabeza se está volviendo salvaje de nuevo)_

_My dear we still have everythin' (querida, todavía lo tenemos todo)_

_And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') (y todo esto está en tu mente)_

_You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh (has estado teniendo pesadillas)_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh (solías tumbarte cerca de mí)_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets (ahora no hay más que sábanas vacías)_

_Between our love, our love Oh, our love, our love... (entre nuestro amor)_

**Rachel y Quinn**

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough (Solo dame una razón, una pequeña es suficiente)_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent (solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

_And we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

_It's in the stars , It's been written in the scars on our hearts (está en las estrellas, está escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)_

_We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again (__no estamos rotos solo torcidos)_

**Rachel**

_Oh, we can learn to love again (podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

**Quinn**

_Oh, we can learn to love again _(podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)__

**Rachel y Quinn**

_That we're not broken just bent (no estamos rotas, solo torcidas)_

_And we can learn to love again (y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo)_

La actuación fue sencilla, ambas chicas estaban sentadas en taburetes altos, una al lado de la otra, cantando y regalándose dulces sonrisas durante la actuación, durante un momento no fueron consciente de que todos sus compañeros estaban allí mirándolas, Rachel siguió un impulso y agarró la mano de Quinn parar posarla sobre su rodilla mientras seguían sonriendo y mirándose. Cuando finalizó la actuación todos sus compañeros aplaudieron y las vitorearon pero fue Mr Shue el primero en hablar.

**-Bueno, en muchas maneras esto cierra el círculo, lo que es perfecto porque esa era oficialmente la última canción que cantaremos en el Glee Club-** por fin anunció que se acababa definitivamente-** todos tenemos más canciones que cantar, solo que ya no podremos cantarlas aquí, el Glee club está oficialmente terminado-** dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz**\- gracias chicos, ha sido todo un honor. **

Todos se quedaron devastados al oir la noticia que Will les transmitía, finalmente aquella historia se acababa, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que ella fue la primera en cantar en aquella sala de coro con Mr Shue y ahora era la última en volver a hacerlo, aunque esta vez acompañada por Quinn. Después de aquel anuncio la mayoría de los chicos se habían quedado en silencio, mirándose sin saber bien que decir, ahora era de verdad y todos se les hacía más duro de lo que pensaban.

A pesar de que habían vuelto a sentarse de regreso en sus sillas, Rachel y Quinn seguían cogidas de las manos, aunque esta vez no se regalaban miradas dulces y sonrisas, sino una mirada de pena, de saber que aquello terminaba y que no sabían que pasaría después. Mr Shue abandonó la sala cuando April acudió a buscarle, lo que aprovechó Holly para entrar allí y hablar con los chicos. La profesora sustituta había ideado un plan sorpresa para despedir a Will, todos se grabarían diciendo lo importante que había sido el Glee Club para ellos y cuando Will les había ayudado en su vida y al día siguiente prepararían una sorpresa en el auditorio para él.

Aquella tarea les llevó el resto del día, todos se grabaron hablando a la cámara directamente, a veces solos, otras tomas acompañados de algunos compañeros, siendo sentimentales y siendo bromistas, todo lo necesario para que aquel video fuera perfecto y memorable. Durante las grabaciones los chicos decidieron que querían hacer algo más, querían rememorar como había comenzado todo aquello, el que siempre fue y será el himno del Glee Club, recrearían el famoso 'Don't Stop Believing' todos juntos, todas las generaciones allí presentes.

Entre ensayos, grabaciones y montaje del video se les hizo de noche, aunque Rachel y Quinn habían pasado gran parte de la tarde juntas mientras hacían todo aquello pero junto al resto de sus compañeros, lo que contuvo a Quinn de decirle a la morena lo emotivo que había sido su discurso para su profesor y contuvo a Rachel de contarle cuanto le había gustado la canción que habían cantado horas antes. Quinn se quedó rezagada en la sala de montaje para salir al mismo tiempo que la morena de allí, lo que Rachel agradeció con una gran sonrisa caminando a su lado en silencio, quería decir tantas cosas que ninguna salía de su boca.

**-Bueno… debería irme-** dijo Quinn apenada por pensar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-**Si.. es tarde y el día de mañana es importante-** respondió Rachel.

**-No puedo creerme que el Glee Club se termine- **siguió hablando Quinn queriendo alargar aquella conversación.

**-Lo sé, voy a echar de menos tener un sitio al que volver y que nos veamos todos-** reconoció la morena- le debo tanto al glee club.

**-Yo le debo darme gente en la que realmente confiar, gente especial que me hicieron ver quien era realmente-** Quinn estaba haciendo una confesión realmente emocional y admitió algo más-** le debo tenerte en mi vida, solo por eso todo a merecido la pena. **

Rachel dio un paso adelante para quedar más cerca de la chica, estaban apenas a centímetros pero la morena no estaba nerviosa, Quinn tenía ese poder de hacerla sentir bien hiciera lo que hiciera, todo aquello parecía tan correcto que a veces no tenía sentido alguno. Quinn posó su mano en la cintura de la chica y cuando iba a hacer lo que más llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día, darle un dulce beso a la chica, una voz las alertó y les hizo separarse rápidamente, Kurt apreció corriendo para preguntarle a Rachel si podía llevarle a casa, a lo que la morena no pudo negarse.

Rachel se giró antes de montarse en su coche para regalar a Quinn un tímida sonrisa y bocalizar la palabra lo siento por aquella interrupción. Condujo hacia casa de Kurt, pero para su mala suerte, su mejor amigo no tardó en hacer la pregunta que sabía que llegaría en algún momento.

**-¿Me vas a contar ya que te traes con Quinn?-** le preguntó el chico.

**-Nada- **respondió secante Rachel**\- llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, nos hemos puesto al día.**

**-¿Eso implica cantar juntas y tantas miraditas y manitas?-** Kurt estaba siendo directo, las había observado muy bien aquellos días.

**-No sé de que hablas Kurt- **volvió a negar la morena.

**-Ha pasado algo, lo sé- **afirmó rotundamente el chico**\- todas esas cosas que ha hecho por ti estos días-** siguió diciendo**\- y tanto interés en convencerte para quedarte.**

**-Kurt, déjalo- **le pidió a su amigo parando el coche frente a su casa.

**-Si no me lo cuentas ahora lo harás en las 4 horas de avión hasta Nueva York-** dijo el chico antes de salir de aquel coche para ir a su casa.

Rachel condujo de nuevo de regreso a casa, estaba cansada, había sido un día intenso y aún le quedaba la sorpresa del día siguiente, no quería lidiar con Kurt volviéndose loco por lo que Quinn le había contado en el baño cuando llegó a Lima. Ni ella misma tenía claro que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas o que le ocurría a ella misma cuando estaba en presencia de la rubia, así que lo último que quería hacer era pretender que Kurt entendiera algo si ni ella misma lo hacía. Llegó a casa y fue directa a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama para dormir pero antes cogió su teléfono para poner el despertador, cuando lo tubo en la mano se le ocurrió una idea.

**Rachel: **_quiero seguir aprovechando el sol de Lima, que pena que en mi coche no pueda hacerlo._

La morena sabía que era una forma muy estúpida de pedirle a Quinn que acudiera a recogerla a la mañana siguiente pero no podía decirlo directamente, prefería insinuarlo y esperar a ver que le decía la chica. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**Quinn: **_Paso a buscarte por la mañana :) _

Y gracias a aquella respuesta Rachel pudo dormirse con una sonrisa en la cara por conseguir su objetivo. Quinn se había quedado sorprendida por aquel mensaje de Rachel pero le pareció adorable su forma de insinuarle que quería que la recogiera aquella mañana por lo que se puso el despertador bien temprano para no llegar tarde.

Quinn tuvo que pedirle a su madre que le dejara llevarse el coche descapotable, intentó no dar motivos de porque quería ese coche y se dirigió a casa de la morena. Paró frente a la puerta principal y tocó el claxón para alertar a Rachel de su presencia allí, la chica no se hizo esperar, en dos minutos salía de la casa sonriente de camino al coche de Quinn.

**-Buenos días-** dijo sonriente cuando subió al vehículo.

**-Buenos días-** respondió Quinn cautivada de aquel buen humor**\- ¿Lista para el último día?**

**-Vamos a ello- **dijo incitando a que la rubia condujera hacia el instituto**\- Quinn, ¿tú has tenido algo que ver con lo de Santana renunciando?-** aquella pregunta le había intrigado desde el día anterior.

**-No sé de que me hablas-** respondió riendo la rubia e ignorando su mirada.

**-Sabía que a Santana no se le había aparecido dios para cambiar de opinión-** dijo Rachel al saciar su curiosidad.

**-Yo soy más guapa que dios- **dijo la rubia al parar el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto.

**-Tu ego nunca cambiará-** le dijo la morena rodando sus ojos e ignorándola porque sabía que Quinn estaba riéndose mientras la observaba aún sin salir del coche**\- pero sí, dios tendría suerte de ser tan guapa. **

Al decir aquello Rachel se había puesto completamente roja, sobre todo al mirar a Quinn sonriendo dulcemente por lo que acababa de oír. La rubia olvidó donde estaban y se inclinó en el asiento para acercarse a la chica pero una vez más, una conocida voz las interrumpió.

**-¿Desde cuando venís vosotras dos juntas al instituto?- **esta vez era la voz de Mercedes**\- salgan de ahí que aún tenemos mucho que preparar. **

Las chicas obedecieron y sin decir absolutamente nada salieron de aquel coche y se dirigieron al interior del instituto. Lo primero que hicieron fue preparar el proyector del auditorio y después prepararon las notas que le dejarían al señor Shue para que le llevaran hasta aquel lugar. Un par de horas después todo estaba listo, y estaban sentado tras la cortina del escenario esperando la llegara de su profesor a aquel lugar.

Estaban hablando cuando escucharon la puerta del auditorio lo que les hizo callarse y esperar, a los minutos la proyección se puso en marcha y el video grabado el día anterior se reprodujo. Will se emocionó realmente al oír lo que sus alumnos le estaban transmitiendo, al ver que que sus enseñanzas habían tenido futuro, que habían funcionado y sobre todo que grababan aquel video para que su hijo viera lo importante que había sido su padre para ellos.

Pero ese no fue el final de aquella sorpresa, cuando la pantalla su puso negra un foco iluminó el centro del escenario y Rachel salió y comenzó a cantar las primeras líneas de Don't stop believing. A ella poco a poco se le fueron uniendo el resto de los integrantes del Glee Club, desde los ya graduados hasta lo últimos miembros que se habían incorporado aquel mismo año, incluso a mitad de canción Will se unió a sus chicos para cantar por última vez con ellos como despedida. Juntos, como habían planeado la tarde anterior terminaron de cantar aquella última canción, recreando incluso la mítica coreografía que tantas veces habían hecho ya en aquel auditorio. La actuación terminó como debía, con un abrazo en grupo que se prolongó varios minutos mientras algunos de los miembros del Glee lloraban por aquella emotiva despedida.

Entre una cosa y otra no salieron del instituto hasta el medio día y aunque ya se habían despedido de Mr Shue y del resto de profesores, decidieron que ellos aún tenían tiempo y podían ir todos juntos a comer a algún sitio. El lugar elegido fue un bonito restaurante al que debían ir en coche, mientras se repartían en los coches que tenían Quinn agradeció que el suyo solo tuviera dos plazas, así tenía asegurado otro rato con Rachel sin interrupciones pero al girarse pudo ver a Santana sentada en lo alto de su coche.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?- **preguntó Quinn enfadada

**-¿Se puede saber porqué nunca me has dejado este cochazo?-** fue la respuesta de la latina.

**-Baja de ahí-** le pidió a la chica.

**-Ya he dicho que iba contigo así que arranca-** le indicó Santana acomodándose en el asiento.

Quinn maldijo por lo bajo la inoportunidad de su amiga, antes de montarse en el coche buscó a Rachel con la mirada y la encontró junto a Kurt a punto de subirse al coche de Blaine, esta vez fue la rubia la que vocalizó un lo siento antes de subirse a su coche a lo que Rachel le respondió con un no pasa nada. Santana, al igual que Kurt, había notado la cercanía que las dos chicas habían tenido esos días, no había visto tantas cosas como el chico pero si que había notado gestos y más después de la canción del día anterior. La latina no tardó en preguntar a su amiga.

**-Me siento orgullosa de saber que te cambié de bando- **soltó la chica.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó mientras conducía sin entender nada.

**-De ti y de Berry- **se quedó mirando atenta la reacción de Quinn que se puso seria**\- ¿cuándo ha pasado?**

**-No ha pasado nada-** negó la rubia.

**-No me lo creo, ayer la cogiste de la mano cantando-** dijo riendo Santana**\- te has vuelto una romántica. **

**-Rachel es mi amiga Santana- **dijo cansinamente la rubia acelerando para llegar cuanto antes al restaurante.

**-Y yo también, ¿Cuándo repetimos lo de San Valentín?- **siguió riendo la chica.

**-Eres inaguantable-** dijo Quinn.

La rubia aparcó el coche de una maniobra y se bajó del coche dejando allí a la latina, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando aquello así que entró en el local para ir pidiendo la mesa y que estuviera todo listo cuando llegaran el resto. A los minutos entraba la latina con ya el resto de los chicos, la mesa ya estaba lista y Quinn sentada en ella, esta vez Rachel fue más rápida que el resto y se sentó en un hábil movimiento en el asiento del centro de la mesa que quedaba junto a la rubia. Quinn agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa mientras los demás se sentaban. Pidieron la comida y disfrutaron de una larga tarde de anécdotas, risas, recuerdos y promesas de futuro para verse más a menudo a pesar de aquello.

Cuando llegó la hora debían regresar a casa, la mayoría se iba a la mañana siguiente y debían de preparar las maletas. Aprovechando la excusa de que debía pasar por casa de Rachel para ir a la suya, Quinn se ofreció a compartir el coche con la morena, Santana y Kurt miraron respectivamente a sus amigas, pero ambas ignoraron aquellas miradas y se marcharon juntas en el coche. El camino transcurrió en silencio, a pesar de llevar todo el día buscando algún momento para estar solas o tener una oportunidad de hablar ninguna lo hacía. Lo cierto era ninguna sabía como debía o tenía que empezar aquella conversación así que simplemente disfrutaron de su compañía mútua hasta que la rubia paró el coche de nuevo en casa de Rachel.

**-Aquí estamos-** dijo con pena Quinn.

**-Si…-** dijo Rachel antes de que el silencio volviera a invadirlas**\- ha sido una semana… intensa- **decidió decir la morena después de mucho pensar.

**-E interesante- **admitió la rubia, por primera vez desde que había parado el coche ambas se giraron para mirarse**\- aunque estarás deseando volver a Nueva York.**

**-Lo echo de menos**\- comenzó a decir Rachel que vio la cara de pena de Quinn al oír aquello**\- pero también voy a echar de menos esto… a ti- **añadió finalmente.

**-Rachel… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- **preguntó por fin Quinn.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Esta semana ha sido genial, y nos hemos acercado-** explicó la rubia**\- ha sido una semana genial pero ¿qué pasa ahora?- **volvió a repetir**\- ¿Lo olvidamos y cada una vuelve a su vida? **

**-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó dolida Rachel.

**-Yo te quiero a ti-** aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Quinn sin pensar, la rubia pudo ver como Rachel habría los ojos por lo que acaba de oír-** no quiero olvidar el tacto de tu mano, ni tu sonrisa, ni los suaves que son tus labios.**

**-Quinn-** dijo la morena asimilando lo que había oído un momento antes**\- no quiero olvidar nada de esta semana, ni a ti-** dijo siendo precavida**\- pero yo estoy en Nueva York y tú en New Heaven…**

**-A dos horas en tren o hora y media en coche-** interrumpió la rubia que sin duda ya había pensado aquello.

**-Aún no entiendo lo que ocurre entre nosotras-** siguió diciendo la morena ignorando aquella interrupción**\- no sé que nos pasa.**

**-Podemos averiguarlo-** sugirió la rubia ilusionada**\- poco a poco**

**-¿Poco a poco?-** preguntó con algo de miedo Rachel.

**-Al ritmo que necesitemos-** Quinn cogió la mano de la morena dulcemente**\- todo esto no tiene que significar que ocurra nada-** quería calmar a Rachel**\- pero démonos una oportunidad de volver a conocernos, de ver que nos pasa, de interactuar en nuestras vidas de verdad y no en esta fantasía de semana de vacaciones.**

**-¿Estarías dispuesta a todo eso?- **preguntó Rachel sorprendida por la decisión de la chica.

-**¿Aún no lo tienes claro?**\- fue la respuesta de Quinn que respondió riendo lo que contagió a Rachel en aquel coche**\- no quiero agobiarte más, ni entretenerte, tendrás cosas que hacer y nosotras tendremos más tiempo para hablar.**

**-Lo cierto es que….-** comenzó a decir Rachel tímidamente-** mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana por la tarde así que puedo preparar las cosas por la mañana- **Quinn se quedó esperando a ver que quería insinuar Rachel**\- ¿quieres pasar y vemos una película o algo un rato? **

**-Me encantaría-** aceptó sin dudar la rubia.

Quinn aparcó el coche y se bajó para caminar junto a Rachel hacia el interior de la casa, los padres de la chica no estaban allí, según la morena habían ido a algún sitio del que regresarían tarde. El plan fue el que Rachel había sugerido, ver una película, como no pudo ser de otra forma, Rachel eligió un musical y se sentó en el sofá junto a Quinn. Aunque le estaba encantado la película, la rubia no podía evitar distraerse mirando a Rachel de cuando en cuando, que a veces se sentía observada y se giraba a tiempo para pillar a la chica sonrojándose por pillarla in fraganti.

Rachel fue sutilmente inclinándose para quedar medio tumbada sobre Quinn, apoyada en ella más bien, lo que la rubia aceptó sin dudar pasando un brazo sobre ella para que estuviera más cómoda. Aquella posición fue tan cómoda que Rachel se fue quedando dormida poco a poco sobre ella, había sido un día intenso y en general una semana bastante completa, no había parado, en lugar de unas vacaciones iba a regresar a la ciudad más cansada de lo que se fue. Quinn afectada por aquello también terminó por quedarse dormida, no de despertaron hasta que Hiram y Leroy regresaron a la casa, los hombres se quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos por encontrar a Rachel y a Quinn en aquella posición pero prefirieron no preguntar nada, simplemente subieron a su habitación y dejaron a las chicas despedirse.

Rachel aún rascándose los ojos para despertarse acompañó a Quinn hacia la puerta, cuando la rubia estaba ya fuera se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedaron mirándose, no habían hablado nada desde que se habían despertado en aquella posición.

**-¿A qué hora sale tu avión?-** preguntó Rachel para romper aquel silencio.

**-Mi vuelo sale a media mañana-** respondió mientras bostezaba.

**-Deberías irte a dormir ya, tienes que descansar-** le regañó Rachel.

**-Lo sé- **dijo sonriendo la rubia**\- descansa tu también y buen viaje mañana.**

**-¿Me escribes cuando llegues a Yale?-** pidió tímidamente la morena.

**-Por supuesto- **respondió sin dudar la rubia-** ahora debo irme. **

**-Buenas noches Quinn- **dijo la morena que no se había movido, seguía apoyada en aquel marco de la puerta.

**-Buenas noches Rach- **esta vez fue la rubia la que dio un paso adelante y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla pero inesperadamente Rachel giró la cabeza levemente y el beso terminó en sus labios.

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante aquel encuentro, aquel roce, y tras eso Quinn se giró de regreso a su coche, sonriendo por todo lo que había pasado aquella semana pero triste porque lo que venía ahora podía salir bien o podía salir mal. Vivían en ciudades separaras y ambas tenían una vida ocupada, ella estudiaba a tiempo completo en Yale mientras Rachel trabajada, ensayaba para el musical y estudiaba en NYADA. No iba a ser algo fácil, pero debían conseguir que de alguna manera u otra sus caminos se siguieran cruzando una y otra vez hasta que se convirtiera en una vida juntas.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les haya gustado! En el proximo capítulo la historia ya es en Nueva York! Veremos como evolucionan las cosas :) _  
_Un saludo a todos! _


	5. Vuelta a Nueva York

Aquella mañana Rachel se levantó triste para preparar su maleta y las cosas que debía llevarse de regreso a la ciudad, cuando terminó aprovechó para pasa el resto del día con sus padres hasta que llegó la hora de que la llevaran al aeropuerto donde había quedado con Kurt y Santana para coger el vuelo. Tras despedirse de sus familias fueron hacia el mostrador donde canjearon sus billetes y facturaron las maletas que llevaban, no tardaron en montarse en el avión donde por suerte les había tocado tres asientos juntos.

Como si Kurt y Santana lo hubieran hablado antes se las apañaron para dejar a Rachel sentada entre ellos, ambos querían hablar con ella e intentar descubrir que estaba pasando. Santana decidió contarle entonces a sus amigos que regresaba a Nueva York pero solo por unos días ya que se iría de viaje un tiempo con Brittany para aclarar su mente y decidir que era lo que de verdad quería hacer con su vida. Rachel y Kurt se alegraron por ella, de verdad querían que Santana tomara aquella decisión, llevaba mucho tiempo dando tumbos y quizás la bailarina fuera lo que la latina necesitaba para centrar su cabeza.

Después de aquella conversación, Rachel no dudó en ponerse los auriculares y echarse a dormir, así evitaba la conversación que Kurt le había amenazado días antes en tener y podría descansar un poco más del viaje. No supo cuantas horas estuvo durmiendo hasta que despertó con dolor de cuello debido a la postura en la que había estado tanto tiempo, miró a los lados y vio a Santana también profundamente dormida pero Kurt estaba despierto y ya estaba observándola.

**-¿Has dormido bien?- **le preguntó sutilmente su amigo.

**-Si aunque ahora me duele un poco el cuello-** respondió Rachel aún un poco dormida**\- que bien me vendría un masaje.**

**-Que pena que no esté Quinn aquí, seguro que te lo daría- **ni dos minutos había tardado Kurt en sacar aquel tema cuando la pilló con la guardia baja.

**-No sé a qué viene eso Kurt, ya te dicho que somos amigas- **no sabía cuantas veces iba a tener que repetir eso.

**-Algún día me lo contarás- **se resignó su amigo.

**-Es solo que…- **comenzó a decir insegura sobre aquello**\- ha pasado algo.**

**-Lo sabía- **exclamó su amigo pero vio a Rachel haciéndole un gesto de silencio señalando a Santana**\- ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Quinn me dijo que sentía algo por mí-** pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Kurt y como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más**\- y hemos pasado tiempo juntas, conociéndonos de nuevo y eso….pero no ha pasado nada más-** aclaró la morena.

**-Estoy alucinando… Quinn y tú… guau… quiero decir…- **Kurt no sabía por donde empezar.

**-Anoche hablamos, no entiendo lo que pasa entre nosotras-** decidió que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que Kurt-** así que vamos a tomarnos un tiempo para descubrir que está pasando, qué ocurre…**

**-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo- **interrumpió entonces el chico**\- ¿Quinn y tú? después de todo vuestro historial y después de lo ocurrido con F…-** Kurt no terminó de pronunciar el nombre de su hermanastro.

**-Quinn y yo no somos nada Kurt- **volvió a repetir la chica**\- me da igual el pasado, míranos a Santana y a mi ahora, ¿quién lo diría hace dos años?-** el chico asintió con la cabeza, debía de reconocer que aquello era verdad-** y lo de Finn… le quise mucho y lo sabes, ha sido muy importante pero parece que nadie quiere que siga con mi vida, todos queréis que siga atada a él y pare mi vida…**

**-No es eso a lo que me refería-** se disculpó Kurt al oír lo que la morena sentía respecto a aquel tema**\- es solo que… no lo entiendo, no has podido cambiar tanto en una semana.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho que yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa-** Rachel sabía que todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno pero en el fondo si que lo tenía**\- solo sé que Quinn es la única que me ha hecho sentir bien en Lima, la única que ha sido capaz de hablar conmigo de Finn sin prejuicios ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Parece que la bruja tiene un lado bueno-** dijo Kurt sin pensar.

**-Quinn no fue una bruja, solo ocultaba lo que sentía por mí, en el fondo me ayudaba-** le defendió Rachel sin dudar un instante.

**-Espera, espera, ¿qué?-** Kurt aún alucinaba por lo que estaba descubriendo-** ¿Quinn estaba enamorada de ti en el instituto? **

**-Algo así-** respondió incómoda Rachel**\- mira Kurt, no necesito que apruebes lo que pasa porque no está pasando nada, pero si me vendría bien saber que tengo un amigo con quien contar si necesito hablar.**

**-Rachel… no es que no lo aprueba es que me parece todo muy raro-** pudo ver la cara de pena de su amiga por lo que siguió hablando**\- pero siempre que necesites hablar me tienes aquí. **

**-¿Hemos llegado ya?- **se escuchó decir a Santana que se estaba desperezando en el asiento

**-Estamos a punto de llegar-** le informó Kurt.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, esperaba que Santana no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, lo único que le faltaba en aquel tema era tener que aguantar las constantes bromas de su compañera de piso que no tardaría en informar a Britt de todo aquello y el resto del mundo se terminaría enterando al menos cinco minutos después. En un momento inesperado Kurt le agarró dulcemente la mano y le sonrió mostrándole su apoyo y que de verdad podía contar con él. Salieron cansados de aquel aeropuerto y fueron directos a coger un taxi que les llevara a casa, estaban demasiado cansados como para ir en el tren. Rachel tenía aún todas sus cosas en casa de Elliot pero había decidido volver al loft después de su reconciliación con Santana así que empezaría por llevar esa maleta al apartamento como primer paso de regreso de mudanza. Llegaron a casa y después de que Kurt hiciera algo rápido para cenar los tres, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación directo a dormir. Rachel estaba realmente cansada y al día siguiente debía ir temprano para los ensayos y para hablar con el director por aquella semana perdida de ensayos. Cuando se tumbó en la cama, en su cama, en su casa, en la que sin duda era su ciudad pensó inmediatamente en Quinn, cogió su móvil para encenderlo y se encontró un par de mensajes allí esperándola.

**Quinn: **_ya estoy a salvo en mi residencia :) _

**Quinn: **_¿Aún no has llegado? _

**Rachel:**_ por fin estoy en mi cama, mañana toca vuelta a la normalidad :)_

**Quinn:**_ ¿tienes ensayo? ¿o clases?_

**Rachel: **_toooooooodo el día de ensayo y debería pasar por NYADA también… _

**Quinn: **_suena ocupado, toma mucho café para sobrevivir_

**Rachel: **_¿tú tienes clase? _

**Quinn: **_tengo clases y mucho que estudiar para los exámenes._

**Rachel: **_deberías descansar._

**Quinn: **_y tú, no quiero ser la culpable de que mañana llegues tarde a tu teatro._

**Rachel: **_¿mi teatro? jajaja _

**Quinn: **_¿Quién es la estrella? Tú, por lo tanto TU teatro :) _

**Rachel: **_después te quejas de que tengo mucho ego…_

**Quinn: **_solo digo la verdad :) EgoBerry! _

**Rachel: **_Vuelve tu espíritu de animadora…. _

**Quinn: **_aquel uniforme me quedaba realmente bien ¿no crees?_

**Rachel: **_era demasiado corto y pegado._

**Quinn: **_Que bien te fijabas…._

**Rachel: **_debería irme a dormir antes de que esta conversación derribe en algún lugar peligroso…_

**Quinn: **_me gusta el peligro…_

**Rachel: **_Quinn! _

**Quinn: **_está bien, te dejo descansar. Buen día mañana :) un beso Rach._

**Rachel:**_ Buenas noches Quinn, mañana hablamos :) _

Rachel dejó el teléfono a un lado y se echó a dormir con una sonrisa después de aquella conversación con la rubia. Aquellas nueve horas durmiendo le supieron a gloria, cuando sonó el despertador fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar una gran taza de café que tomarse antes de marcharse al teatro. Al llegar allí, el director ya estaba sentado en su mesa habitual leyendo algunos papeles, lo primero que hizo Rachel fue ponerse al día sobre como habían avanzado las cosas aquella semana de vacaciones para el resto del elenco e informó de que ella había aprovechando esa libertad de ensayos para memorizar mejor el guión y tenía varias notas que quería compartir. Como el resto aún no habían llegado y era pronto decidieron que era el momento de comentar aquellos detalles para saber si debían cambiar o no cosas e informar al resto. Aún no habían terminado pero los bailarines y el resto de compañeros ya habían llegado para ensayar las escenas que tocaban aquel día por lo que Rachel fue corriendo a cambiarse para unirse a ellos en el escenario. Al medio día hicieron un descanso para comer y el director le pidió a Rachel que se uniera a ella en la comida ya que quería comentar un par de cosas con ella, la morena ya imaginaba lo que quería pero aún así aceptó. No se equivocó, Rupert quería preguntar si sabía que había pasado con Santana, la morena tuvo que decirle que lo único que sabía era que aquello no era a lo que la latina quería dedicarse y que no iba a volver, lo que llevaba a otro problema, debían buscar una nueva sustituta por si algo ocurriera y tenía que sustituir a Rachel en algún momento. No tardaron en regresar al teatro y volver al trabajo, seguían ensayando coreografías y escena tras escena hasta que llegó el anochecer, el estreno de la obra estaba cada vez más cerca por lo que el trabajo se iba acumulando y era cada día más duro que el anterior.

Rachel salió del teatro muy cansada y se dirigió al loft, otro día más que no había ido a NYADA, sus profesores le habían dado flexibilidad al saber el papel que había conseguido en Broadway pero sabía que debía volver a hablar con ellos porque preveía que ya apenas tendría tiempo de ir a las clases aunque no quería dejar su educación teatral aún, decidió que al día siguiente tenía que conseguir sacar un hueco para ir. En el trayecto a casa sacó su teléfono para entretenerse e hizo algo que llevaba rato pensando, escirbir un mensaje a Quinn.

**Rachel: **_¿qué tal el regreso a las clases?_

**Quinn: **_aburridísimo…. Lima me gustaba más… ¿y tus ensayos? _

**Rachel**_: acabo de salir del teatro, voy camino a casa._

**Quinn: **_yo estoy en mi cama tumbada estudiando…_

**Rachel: **_que suerte tienen algunas! _

**Quinn: **_¿suerte? ¿Estudiando? tenemos conceptos distintos de suerte…_

**Rachel: **_es una suerte estar en tu cama :( _

**Quinn: **_¿querrías estar en mi cama? _

**Rachel:**_ ¿vas a pensar siempre el lado malo de lo que digo?_

**Quinn: **_¿dónde está el lado malo de que estés en mi cama? _

Rachel rió tras volver a leer aquella conversación, Quinn tenía ese don de hacer que se olvidara de lo cansada que estaba y cuanto estaba deseando llegar para dormir, porque ahora lo que le apetecía era seguir hablando con ella. La rubia se las apañaba para hacer divertida y dinámica una simple conversación mediante mensajes y entonces decidió hacer algo mejor aún, iba a llamarla.

**-Hola- r**espondió al teléfono la rubia alegre al ver el nombre que había aparecido en la pantalla.

**-Hola- **dijo tímidamente Rachel.

**-¿Estábamos hablando algo sobre estar en mi cama?**

**-No seas tonta- **dijo riendo la morena antes de seguir**\- ¿qué tal tu día?**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, aburrido, de clase en clase y cuando salí me vine al cuarto a estudiar-** informó la rubia

**-¿No estudias en la biblioteca?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-No-** negó la chica**\- me distraigo cuando veo alguna chica guapa al pasar- **Rachel se quedó en silencio por aquella respuesta y Quinn entendió que aquello no le había gustado**\- era broma Rach… me gusta estudiar en mi cuarto-** decidió añadir algo más**\- además, ninguna sería tan guapa como tú. **

**-No exageres Quinn-** esta vez Rachel si consiguió hablar, agradecía que la chica no la estuviera viendo porque su cara había pasado de celos a sonrojarse por aquel cumplido en apenas un minuto.

**-¿Qué tal los ensayos?-** Quinn decidió cambiar de tema para relajar la conversación**\- cuéntame. **

**-Intensos, cada vez queda menos para el estreno y no paramos de hacer cosas-** comenzó a contar la morena ilusionada por oír que a Quinn le interesaba todo aquello**\- hemos hablado del abandono de Santana y hoy por ejemplo hemos hecho varias cosas nuevas…. **

Rachel siguió contándole alegre a la rubia la de escenas nuevas y bailes que había aprendido, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien así, al fin y al cabo con Santana nunca hablaba del musical y ahora menos y con Kurt no podía hablar mucho del tema sin que el chico le llamara diva o dijera que ya estaba cansado de oír aquello. La morena entró al apartamento mientras seguía al teléfono hablando y riendo, había decidido que era su turno de saber que era lo que había hecho Quinn con detalle, quería saber que asignaturas estudiaba la chica, si aquello le gustaba o cuántos exámenes tenía.

Santana y Kurt estaban en el sofá cuando la chica entró, no les hizo ni caso, dejó su bolso en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto a seguir hablando, el chico tenía una cierta sospecha de con quién hablaba su amiga pero imaginó que Santana no debía de saber nada por lo que se quedó callado, ya tendría tiempo de cotillear con Rachel. En su habitación la morena siguió hablando largo rato sin reparar en la hora hasta que la rubia se lo recordó.

**-Rachel, ¿has cenado?-** preguntó la rubia preocupada.

**-No-** negó la chica**\- he llegado hace rato pero como estábamos hablando…**

**-Es tarde y has tenido un día intenso, ve a cenar- **le ordenó Quinn al otro lado del teléfono.

**-No es tan tar… oh dios mio-** dijo cuando vio la hora en su reloj**\- es tardísimo. **

**-Nos hemos liado…. hablando claro-** especificó la rubia riendo y contagiando la carcajada a Rachel.

**-Deberías estar estudiando, siento haberte distraído- **se disculpó la morena repentinamente.

**-No lo sientas, hablar contigo ha sido la mejor parte del día-** confesó Quinn acompañando un suspiro.

**-Y del mío-** aquella respuesta salió sola de su boca sin haberlo planeado y sorprendió a Quinn que se quedó sonriente por aquello.

**-Ahora vete a cenar y a dormir ¿de acuerdo?-** le pidió la rubia.

**-Está bien, hasta mañana Quinn-** se despidió la chica.

**-Buenas noches bonita-** respondió la rubia a modo de despedida antes de colgar.

Rachel se quedó con una sonrisa en los labios después de escuchar el apodo que Quinn le había llamado antes de colgar, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina aún con aquella sonrisa y el teléfono en la mano. De repente levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Kurt y Santana observándola, la pregunta de sus amigos no se hizo esperar.

**-Que buen humor, ¿con quién hablabas?**\- fue Kurt quien hizo aquella pregunta.

**-Con Quinn-** respondió Rachel tras un silencio y de decidir que no iba a mentir, no daría más explicaciones pero no mentiría.

**-¿Mi Quinn?-** preguntó Santana incorporándose a la conversación.

**-¿Desde cuándo es tu Quinn?- **dijo Rachel a la defensiva sin quererlo.

**-Tranquila tigre, era una forma de hablar- **respondió Santana acercándose a la cocina pero Rachel siguió haciéndose un sandwich**\- ¿desde cuándo sois tan amigas? **

**-Nos hemos acercado en Lima-** explicó brevemente la morena.

**-¿Cuánto de cerca?-** rió la latina-** creía que se llevaban a matar.**

**-La gente madura, míranos a nosotras- **dijo Rachel terminando de hacer el sandwich y cogiendo un plato para marcharse a su habitación, no quería seguir hablando de aquello y menos con Santana**\- me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.**

**-Rachel, ¿vienes conmigo mañana a NYADA?- **preguntó Kurt cambiando de tema antes de que cerrara sus cortinas.

**-Lo intentaré pero no puedo llegar tarde al teatro, cuando me levante lo hablamos- **fue la última frase que dijo antes de subirse a su cama y encender el ordenador para ver una película.

Lo de aquella noche se empezó a convertir en una rutina, Rachel pasaba sus días en el teatro encerrada, bailando, cantando, ensayando o lo que fuera que le tocaba cada día cuando llegaba allí y Quinn se pasaba el día en clases y encerrada en su habitación estudiando. Rachel consiguió hacer un hueco para ir a NYADA, después de una larga conversación con Carmen consiguió seguir en la escuela a pesar de la cantidad de clases a las que estaba faltando, debía de reconocer que desde el primer momento Carmen le había dado toda la flexibilidad que podía al enterarse de la gran oportunidad que poseía la chica. Su trabajo en la cafetería lo había dejado casi definitivamente, ahora solo trabajaba algún turno los fines de semana para ganarse algo de dinero extra y pasar más rato con Santana y Kurt, aunque después de un par de semanas más en la ciudad la latina se fue de viaje con Britt y aún no había regresado. Apenas veía a Kurt o Elliot entre semana nada más que por las noches, dependiendo del apartamento en el que se quedara a dormir y lo cierto era que debido a su nueva rutina tampoco los veía tanto, quería volver definitivamente al loft pero la casa de Ellito estaba mucho más cerca del teatro y los días que acaban muy tarde prefería quedarse allí a dormir.

Durante el día cada una hacía su vida pero cuando llegaba la noche ya fuera mediante mensajes o llamadas, Rachel y Quinn se pasaban horas hablando, ya fuera de lo que habían hecho durante el día o de lo que estaban deseando poder hacer cuando consiguieran unas semanas de vacaciones. Y así pasaban las semanas y parecía casi imposible ya que pasaran un solo día sin hablarse, Quinn estaba consiguiendo convertirse en una parte fundamental de la vida de Rachel, se lo había ganado después de todo lo sucedido en Lima y de sus horas y horas al teléfono escuchando hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre el musical o sobre lo que la morena quisiera hablar.

Por su parte Quinn seguía estudiando y haciendo exámenes, ya le quedaba menos para terminar aquel semestre y si todo iba según lo previsto lo terminaría bastante bien. Se pasaba el día en su habitación encerrada estudiando ya que en época de exámenes las clases se suspendían, y como le pasaba a Rachel, la mejor parte de su día era la noche cuando se podía desahogar hablando con la chica sobre cualquier estupidez. Adoraba la forma en la que Rachel se preocupaba por ella, por si había estudiado, por si el examen le había salido bien e incluso había recibido algún que otro mensaje antes de los exámenes para desearle suerte, Quinn debía admitir que Rachel estaba siendo mucho más dulce de lo que se esperaba.

Toda aquella confianza y cercanía eran geniales, pero la rubia tenía que reconocer que sin verse aquello no era lo mismo, era mucho más fácil ser valiente tras un teléfono ante el que tenía tiempo de pensar todo lo que iba a decir o escribir, no era lo mismo que una conversación cara a cara y no iba a comprobar si la actitud de Rachel era real hasta que la viera en persona. No pensaba que Rachel estuviera haciendo aquello por estar lejos pero necesitaba comprobar cómo iba reaccionar la chica en persona, el tonteo por teléfono era divertido pero nada era comparable a lo que podía sentir viendo un sonrisa de la chica o verla sonrojarse tras un cumplido y quería hacerlo, necesitaba verlo.

Aquellos pensamientos derivaron en un alocado plan que decidió realizar sin dudar, en cuanto el viernes terminara el último examen cogería el tren e iría a Nueva York de visita, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo que implicaba que debía hablar con Kurt para saber donde estaba Rachel cuando llegara e ir a verla. Al principio tuvo sus dudas en el plan porque le daba vergüenza hablar con él pero recordó que en una de sus conversaciones con Rachel la chica le comentó que Kurt ya le había preguntado varias veces por su reciente nueva amistad pero poco más. Finalmente sus ganas de ver a Rachel fueron superiores y terminó por llamarle y trazar un plan perfecto para pillar a la chica desprevenida.

Con muchos nervios fue aquel día a realizar su último examen, no solo por el examen sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquella tarde, a pesar de sus nervios, clavó la prueba, una vez más sabía que lo había superado se sobra. Salió corriendo de la universidad rumbo a la estación de tren, iba con el tiempo justo y no podía permitirse perder aquel viaje, por suerte para ella llegó cinco minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, estaba cansada después de tantas noches estudiando y una siesta no le vendría nada mal. Cuando llegó a la estación de tren de Nueva York cogió un mapa para ubicarse, Kurt le había explicado como llegar al loft pero no estaba del todo segura de donde estaba el tren que el chico le había dicho. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y dirigirse al apartamento, al llegar a la puerta respiró profundo antes de llamar, apenas un minuto después Kurt abría sonriente la puerta y daba un rápido abrazo a su excompañera.

**-Me alegro de verte Kurt-** le dijo la rubia cuando se separaron**\- gracias por la ayuda y eso, te debo una.**

**-Y voy a cobrármela ahora mismo-** respondió sin dudar el chico.

**-¿Ya? Que rapidez-** dijo sin entender la rubia**\- dime que puedo hacer por ti.**

**-Más que hacer decir-** Quinn siguió callada esperando ver que decía**\- dime, ¿qué hay entre tú y Rachel?-** fue directo.

**-No sé de que hablas-** respondió la rubia evitando la mirada del chico mientras dejaba su maleta a un lado del apartamento.

**-No me respondas lo mismo que Rachel- **Kurt iba a conseguir una respuesta**\- habéis pasado de no hablados a ser inseparables, hablar todos los días y ahora te presentas aquí de sorpresa.**

**-Somos amigas- **dijo dudando Quinn, consciente de que era lógico que el chico pensara más sobre ellas.

**-Sé que os traéis algo entre manos-** Kurt no quería decirle que sabía que a la chica le gustaba Rachel**\- podéis confiar en mi, lo sabéis. **

**-Lo cierto es…-** dijo tras un largo suspiro dejando de resistirse**\- es que espero saber que nos pasa este fin de semana-** confesó la rubia, dejando claro el motivo de su visita.

**-En tal caso, volveré a preguntarte antes de irte- **dijo riendo Kurt ganándose una mirada de reproche de la rubia**\- mira Quinn, sé que tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos- **la rubia asintió reconociendo que era verdad**\- pero desde lo de Finn no había visto a Rachel así de… no sé, feliz- **sabía que confesar aquello daba una posición de ventaja a Quinn respecto a la morena**\- su mal humor por los ensayos se le pasa cuando habla contigo-** la rubia sonrió al oír aquell**o- y se que no debería decirte todo esto pero quiero que Rachel sea feliz así que te deseo suerte este fin de semana.**

**-Guau… Vaya, gracias Kurt-** dijo la rubia sorprendida por todo aquel discurso.

**-Y ahora ¿a qué esperas? Rachel saldrá pronto del teatro- **le informó Kurt**\- toma aquí tienes la dirección, siempre sale por la puerta principal-** le dijo a la rubia un papel con la dirección del teatro**\- venga corre.**

**-Gracias Kurt, por todo-** volvió a agradecer antes de coger su abrigo y marcharse del apartamento.

Cogió el tren y caminó un rato antes de llegar a la dirección que el chico le había dado, agradeció su buen sentido de la orientación porque sino se habría perdido en una de las mil calles de la ciudad. Por fin pudo ver el teatro, era bastante reconocible ya que tenía un gran cartel de 'Funny Girl' encima y en la puerta varios carteles con el nombre de Rachel como estrella principal, sonrió al ver aquello, la chica lo había conseguido. Miró su reloj y se apoyó en una de las columnas del exterior a esperar la salida de la chica.

Mientras en el interior ensayaban una escena de baile compleja que llevaban casi toda la tarde perfeccionando, después de conseguir realizarla una vez sin parar ni equivocarse, Rupert decidió dejarles marchar, al fin al cabo era viernes y todos se merecían un descanso un par de días. Rachel fue a su camerino para quitarse sus ropas de ensayo y vestirse de nuevo, se soltó la melena y se peinó un poco antes de salir de allí, se despidió de sus compañeros y de Rupert y caminó hacia el exterior del teatro, sin reparar en la figura rubia apoyada a un lado de la puerta.

**-¿Me das un autógrafo?-** gritó la rubia al verla salir

**-Quinn-** fue la respuesta de Rachel al girarse y encontrar allí a Quinn**\- ¿qué… Qué haces aquí?-** dijo sin creerse lo que veía.

**-Sorpresa-** respondió la rubia acercándose a ella y sin previo aviso Rachel se lanzó a darle un abrazo que la chica correspondió.

**-No me puedo creer que estés aquí- **dijo al separarse de ella sonriente por lo que veía**\- pero…¿por qué no me has dicho que venías?**

**-Porque sino no habría sido una sorpresa-** dijo burlonamente la rubia.

**-Pero… ¿y tus cosas?-** siguió preguntando intentando entender todo aquello.

**-En el loft-** respondió la rubia sin parar de sonreir por la cara de Rachel de no entender nada-** Kurt sabía que venía, me abrió y me dijo que estarías aquí. **

**-Es… genial-** dijo volviendo a abrazar a la rubia sin previo aviso**\- vamos a cenar o algo.**

**-Rach… me encantaría salir a cenar- **comenzó a decir la rubia amablemente**\- pero sé que debes estar cansada, no me importa que cenemos en el apartamento.**

**-¿En serio?- **dijo la morena realmente sorprendida por aquella afirmación, acababa de llegar a la gran ciudad y quería encerrarse en el apartamento ¿solo porque ella estaba cansada?**\- estoy cansada pero puedo aguantar una cena fuera. **

**-Rachel, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo-** confesó tímidamente sonrojándose**\- tenemos tiempo de hacer cosas el resto del fin de semana. **

**-En tal caso…¿qué te parece si vamos a por algo de comida y vamos al loft?-** sugirió sonriente Rachel.

**-Me parece genial- **aceptó sin dudar Quinn que comenzó a caminar junto a Rachel.

La morena entusiasmada por aquella sorpresa sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras recorrían las calles de Nueva York camino de un restaurante tailandés al que Rachel había llamado apenas minutos antes para ir a recoger la comida antes de seguir su camino. No tardaron en llegar al apartamento ya que la actriz insistió en coger un taxi para que la cena no se les enfriara. Cuando llegaron al apartamento estaba vacío, Kurt debía de hacer salido o quedado con alguien o eso dijo Rachel aunque Quinn sospechaba que el chico lo había hecho para darles algo de espacio y tiempo solas. Colocó la comida en la mesa baja frente al sofá mientras Rachel cogía las bebidas y los cubiertos para cenar.

**-¿Tú no tenías un examen hoy?- **preguntó entonces Rachel cuando calló en la cuenta que día era.

**-Así es-** afirmó Quinn abriendo una de las cajas de comida, se moría de hambre.

**-¿Y qué tal ha salido?- **volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-Muy bien, aprobado seguro-** respondió entre mordisco y mordisco.

**-Me has dicho eso en todos los exámenes que has hecho- **comenzó a decir la morena impresionada**\- es increíble que seas capaz de estudiar tanto. **

**-Es increíble que seas capaz de ensayar y trabajar tanto en el musical- **respondió la rubia para hacer entender a Rachel que no eran cosas distintas.

**-Por suerte para ti, me han dado el fin de semana libre-** informó sonriente la morena de aquella noticia.

**-¿Sabes qué eso implica que no me voy a separar de ti en dos días no?-** preguntó la rubia dejando de comer.

**-¿Dónde está el problema en eso?- **fue la respuesta de Rachel.

Aquella pregunta de Rachel no había sido en cualquier tono, sino en un tono coqueto y divertido por la idea de los días que le esperaban, le alegraba enormemente el ver a la chica allí, no se lo esperaba y había sido la mejor noticia en semanas. Terminaron de cenar y cuando Quinn intentó ayudar a Rachel a recoger las cosas, la morena se negó, alegando que estaba de vacaciones y era su invitada por lo que no iba a dejarla hacer nada. Apenas cinco minutos después de aquello, mientras Quinn se acomodaba en el sofá Rachel aprovechó para ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda, la rubia se enterneció al ver a la actriz con su pijama y una trenza para recoger su pelo, sonrió y se hizo a un lado en el sofá invitando a Rachel a sentarse junto a ella.

Encendieron la televisión y se quedaron viendo una comedia romántica que estaban echando en uno de los canales, Rachel no tardó en acomodarse mejor en el sofá y se recostó en el pecho de Quinn que no dudó en pasar su brazo por detrás para estar más cómoda y permitir a Rachel que se pegara más a ella. Daba igual lo que estuvieran echando en la tele porque Quinn lo único que hacía era observar a Rachel, ver como sonreía cuando algo de la película le gustaba, o como parecía tan pequeña acurrucada en aquel sofá. Sin previo aviso un mechón de pelo cayó sobre el rostro de Rachel y antes de que la morena reaccionara Quinn lo apartaba dulcemente con sus dedos, lo que provocó que la morena se girara levemente para mirarla y sonreirle.

Las miradas se mantuvieron hasta el punto que Rachel decidió girarse completamente para quedar de espaldas a la tele lo que la dejaba de frente a Quinn apoyada en sus piernas. Volvió a sonreírle cuando la rubia acarició suavemente su mejilla con los dedos, era un momento realmente dulce que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta, Kurt había regresado. El muchacho se quedó sorprendido por la posición en la que encontró a las chicas, aunque Rachel no tardó en incorporarse para sentarse de forma normal junto a la rubia. Kurt, al ver que había interrumpido aquel momento iba a marcharse a su habitación pero las chicas le invitaron a quedarse allí un rato hablando con ellas.

Por lo visto Kurt venía de estar con Elliot que se había encargado de recordarle que Rachel aún tenía la mitad de sus cosas en su apartamento, la morena se sonrojó cuando Quinn le regañó delante de su amigo por no haber sacado tiempo aún para terminar la mudanza, Kurt observaba la escena enternecido por aquella situación, hacía demasiado que no veía a Rachel así, con esa sonrisa boba y cediendo ante alguien, al fin y al cabo después de tantos meses Quinn había hecho prometer a Rachel que al día siguiente irían a terminar su mudanza. Después de aquello el chico decidió que era hora de dejarlas solas e irse a dormir pero una vez estuvo en su cuarto Rachel comenzó a bostezar y Quinn sugirió que ella también necesitaba dormir y descansar y la morena una vez más cedió.

**-¿Qué haces?-** le preguntó cuando se iba a marchar a la habitación y vio a Quinn tumbándose en el sofá.

**-Dormir- **contestó la rubia como si nada.

**-¿En el sofá?-** volvió a preguntar y la rubia se encogió de hombros sin entender cual era el problema**\- no seas tonta, ven a mi cuarto- **ofreció la morena sin dudar.

**-¿Estás segura?-** preguntó aún dudosa la rubia.

**-Si no quieres dormir conmigo duerme en la habitación de Santana pero no vas a dormir ahí-** dijo seriamente Rachel cruzándose de brazos esperando la decisión de la chica.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que por un momento dudó pero al minuto se dirigía a la habitación de Rachel-** ¿prefieres algún lado?**

**-El derecho- **le respondió Rachel que vio a Quinn acostarse inmediatamente en el otro-** me alegra mucho de que estés aquí-** añadió la morena cuando se metió en la cama.

**-Me alegra estar aquí- **dijo la rubia girándose y quedando frente a Rachel.

**-Tenía ganas de verte después de tanto tiempo-** Rachel estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas sin pensar, solo sentía que necesitaba decirlo.

**-No aguantaba más sin verte-** la respuesta de Quinn fue más que clara y lo enfatizó acercándose a Rachel en la cama.

Después de una larga mirada entre ellas después de que Quinn dijera aquello en voz alta Rachel rompió la conexión solo para bajar su mirada a los labios de la rubia, detalle que no fue ignorado por ella. Quinn volvió a utilizar la táctica del sofá, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Rachel que agarró la mano y la acarició, acercándose un poco más a ella. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo pero se rompió cuando Quinn se decidió a dar un movimiento más y besar dulcemente a Rachel, era un beso distinto a cualquiera que se hubieran dado, estaba cargado de dulzura y sentimientos. Quinn intentó profundizar más y se movió para quedar un poco encima de Rachel pero la morena interrumpió entonces aquel beso, no quería ir demasiado rápido.

**-Quinn…-** comenzó a decir mientras era ella esta vez la que apartaba el pelo de la cara de la chica.

**-Lo sé- **dijo la rubia antes de que Rachel pudiera añadir nada más.

**-Gracias- **dijo de repente la morena cuando Quinn ya estaba en su posición inicial al otro lado de la cama, la rubia la miró sin comprender-** gracias por venir, por la sorpresa, por ser tú y… por el beso. **

**-Por ti, todo un placer-** Quinn volvió a moverse para dar otro beso a Rachel pero esta vez fue rápido y suave antes de regresar a su posición para dormir**\- Buenas noches Rach.**

**-Buenas noches Q-** se despidió la morena para echarse a dormir pero antes de hacerlo agarró la mano de Quinn y se acercó más a ella.

Y en esa posición se quedaron dormidas, Rachel debido a su cansancio mucho antes que Quinn que se había quedado pensando en todo aquello. En el fondo entendía la posición de Rachel, sabía que todo aquello seguía siendo nuevo para ella y que antes de que ocurriera nada se debían una conversación sincera sobre que estaba pasando entre ellas, por suerte para la rubia tenía un largo fin de semana para aprovechar y hablar además de lo que pudiera surgir, al fin y al cabo no pensaba que la primera noche en la ciudad terminara en la cama de la morena besánsola.

Aquel fin de semana no pintaba nada mal .

* * *

_Nueva actualización! Espero que la disfruten, me está encantando escribir esta historia :) _

_Un saludo! Adoro sus reviews y opiniones! _


	6. Fin de semana en la ciudad

Rachel se despertó sintiéndose feliz y descansada, le costó un minuto recordar que Quinn estaba allí, se giró en la cama para verla pero la encontró vacía, si no fuera porque vio la maleta de la chica sobre una silla habría pensado que lo había soñado todo. Se levantó para ir en busca de la chica y salió de la habitación, pudo ver a la rubia de espaldas en la cocina debía de estar preparando el desayuno porque olía a café intensamente.

**-Buenos días- **dijo Rachel acercándose despacio para no asustarla.

**-Hola bella durmiente-** respondió la rubia girándose y sonriendo dulcemente a la morena**-¿has dormido bien?**

**-Mejor que en semanas, hacía meses que no dormía tanto- **dijo Rachel mientras cogía la gran tesa de café que le tendía Quinn**-¿llevas mucho despierta? **

**-Un rato-** le dijo la rubia que se acercó para sacar el pan del tostador**\- no quería despertarte, estabas adorable durmiendo. **

**-Gracias- **dijo tímidamente Rachel agarrando la tostada que la rubia había preparado-** ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?**

**-Tenía entendido que tenemos una mudanza que hacer**\- se burló Quinn de ella.

**-¿Estás en Nueva York y prefieres hacer una mudanza que ver la ciudad?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender nada.

**-Tengo la sensación de que sino te ayudo hoy nunca vas a mudarte-** Rachel apartó la mirada avergonzada-** vístete, traemos tus cosas y luego nos vamos a ver la ciudad. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena a regañadientes.

Terminaron de desayunar tranquilamente y fueron a ducharse y vestirse, Quinn insistía en aprovechar el día así que se dieron prisa por salir del loft y dirigirse al apartamento de Elliot. Cuando Quinn vio la ubicación del apartamento del chico y lo bonita que era entendió porque Rachel había decidido habitar en ambos apartamentos a la vez, daba pena marcharse de allí completamente. Rachel pasó un momento de vergüenza cuando al presentar a Elliot y Quinn el chico dijo que estaba 'encantado de conocer por fin a la famosa Quinn' lo que implicada que Rachel había hablado de ella al chico. Quinn se giró para sonreír tontamente a la chica por aquello. Después de recoger las maletas que le quedaban allí se disponían a regresar al apartamento de nuevo, Elliot decidió dejarle a Rachel conservar la llave por si algún día terminaba muy tarde y quería quedarse a dormir allí.

Entre ir al apartamento de Ellito, recoger las cosas y volver a loft a soltarlo todo habían terminado por perder la mañana entera, por lo que Rachel insistió en invitar a Quinn a comer en algún sitio bonito del centro para luego recorrer la ciudad un poco, la rubia aceptó la propuesta sin pensar. Volvieron a bajar al centro, donde la morena la guió hasta un restaurante vegetariano que había descubierto hace poco.

**-Este sitio es genial- **dijo la rubia mientras probaba la comida.

**-Lo sé, Nueva York tiene tantas cosas geniales-** dijo sonriente Rachel pensando en su vida allí.

**-Espero descubrirlas-** respondió Quinn**\- cuando estuvimos con el Glee apenas pudimos ver la ciudad-** dijo con pena**\- y cuando vine con Santana por todo aquello de brody apenas estuve un día. **

**-Oh dios mío, había olvidado aquella visita- **exclamó la morena recordando aquella situación**\- ¿por qué viniste?-** preguntó Rachel que sabía que ahora sabría los verdaderos motivos de aquella visita.

**-Santana me llamó y me dijo que estabas perdiendo el rumbo- **explicó la rubia siendo sincera-** aquel tipo, Brody te tenía hipnotizada- **dejó escapar una nota de celos en su voz-** no quería que hicieras una estúpida película de la que te arrepentirías todas la vida, tú eres mejor que eso. **

**-¿Nunca has dejado de preocuparte por mí?-** preguntó entonces Rachel sin pensar.

**-Lo he intentado- **confesó la rubia**\- pero no he podido, eras demasiado importante.**

**-Quinn, eres…- **y antes de que aquella frase pudiese terminarse el teléfono de Rachel sonó y se apresuró a cogerlo.

Quinn observó a Rachel hablando sonriente, se preguntaba quién sería, su duda se resolvió cuando Rachel vocalizó el nombre de Kurt y seguía hablando un poco más con él. Cuando colgó el teléfono Rachel le contó a Quinn que el chico llevaba toda la mañana en NYADA, estudiando para un examen pero que quería verlas para tomar un café en el centro un rato después, la rubia aceptó sin problemas.

**-Parece que no voy a conseguir que veas nunca la ciudad- **bromeó Rachel.

**-Así ya tengo una excusa para volver-** respondió Quinn contagiándose de la sonrisa de la morena, en ese momentó llegó la cuenta y Rachel la cogió rápidamente antes que la rubia**\- no hace falta que pagues Rachel.**

**-Quiero hacerlo- l**a informó la chica-** has venido a verme y quiero invitarte a comer.**

**-Entonces, ¿esto es una cita?- **bromeó la rubia que vio como Rachel se sonrojaba inmediatamente**\- tranquila, no tiene que ser lo que no quieras que sea.**

**-Si fuera una cita… ¿qué implicaría?- **preguntó Rachel inocentemente mientras salían de aquel restaurante.

**-Pues implicaría que ya que me has invitado yo te cogería ahora de la mano-** y tal y como lo dijo se acercó a Rachel y agarró su mano, Rachel sonrió al ver el gesto-** implicaría que podemos pasear así durante largo rato-** seguían caminando cogidas de la mano**\- pero sobre todo implica que podría hacer esto**

Y sin decir nada más se paró en seco, lo que provocó que Rachel también se frenara, Quinn tiró de la mano por la que agarraba a Rachel y la acercó a su cuerpo, posó su otra mano en la cintura de la morena y se acercó lentamente a besar a la actriz. Rachel se dejó llevar por aquel gesto romántico de Quinn y se dejó besar sin oponer ninguna resistencia, no tardó en mover sus manos y pasarlas por el cuello de la rubia, lo que le permitía profundizar más en aquel beso, no le importaba estar en medio de aquella calle besándola, simplemente sabía que quería hacerlo y que se sentía bien haciéndolo. Solo se separaron cuando ambas necesitaron aire, pero Quinn no soltó a Rachel, se quedó a centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente hasta que la morena sonrió y se sonrojó apartando la mirada antes de hablar.

**-En tal caso, supongo que si, eso era una cita- **rió al decir aquello en voz alta, intentó romper la poca distancia que las separaba cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

**-Cógelo, no pasa nada-** le dijo Quinn sonriendo, imaginaba que debía ser Kurt de nuevo.

Y no se equivocó, era Kurt para decirles que ya estaba en el centro, que fueran a un café del que Quinn ignoró el nombre donde se verían.

**-Kurt nos espera en una cafetería unas calles más abajo- **la informó Rachel al colgar.

**-¿ A qué esperamos?-** dijo aceptando la rubia.

Caminaron varias calles en dirección a la cafetería sin soltarse de la mano, Rachel miraba de cuando a cuando a Quinn y siempre la encontraba allí sonriéndole. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se soltaron de la mano antes de entrar, como si se hubieran leído la mente, a ninguna le apetecía tener que aguantar el interrogatorio de Kurt, lo que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían pasado por delante del local que era de cristal y el chico ya las había puesto pasar. Se acercaron a la mesa donde ya estaba sentada Kurt, Quinn pregunto que quería cada uno y de acerco a la barra para ordenar los tres cafés.

**-Gracias Kurt- **dijo la morena aprovechando la ausencia de Quinn**\- se que Quinn y tu nunca habéis sido muy amigos pero se que la has ayudado con la sorpresa y eso**

**-¿Te ha gustado?- **preguntó el muchacho y la actriz asintió con la cabeza-¿estas feliz de que este aquí?- y Rachel volvió a asentir con la cabeza-** pues entonces eso es todo lo que me importa.**

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Quinn apareció con las tres grandes tazas de café en las manos, estuvieron largo rato hablando en aquella cafetería, hasta que Kurt tuvo una idea repentina.

**-¿Cuándo te vas?-** preguntó de repente Kurt a la rubia.

**-Mañana por la tarde- **dijo Quinn mientras se veía su café.

**-Tienes que posponerlo-** dijo el chico emocionado y Quinn y Rachel compartieron una mirada de no entender nada-** Blaine llega mañana con Sam y estaría bien que estuviéramos todos juntos. **

**-¿Blaine y Sam? ¿por qué vienen mañana?-** preguntó Rachel sin comprender.

**-Blaine tiene que arreglar los papeles para NYADA el lunes y como están de vacaciones Sam se ha apuntado-** explicó el muchacho.

**-Kurt, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando Sam, Artie y Blaine se muden a NY? todos no cabemos en el loft-** preguntó Rachel que llevaba un tiempo pensando en aquello.

**-Blaine puede vivir conmigo, Artie quería quedarse en la residencia y Sam… no lo sé-** explicó Kurt-** pero no me cambies de tema- **dijo poniéndose serio-** vamos Quinn, quédate un par de días más. **

**-Kurt, no insistas Quinn tiene que terminar sus exámenes-** interrumpió Rachel.

**-De hecho… el del viernes fue el último- **informó la rubia.

**-Pero si no terminabas hasta mitad de Junio…-** la moren ase quedó en silencio cuando callló en la cuenta de la fecha en la que estaban-** oh dios mio, como pasa el tiempo.**

**-Entonces ya estás de vacaciones-** exclamó Kurt-** no tienes excusa para marcharte. **

**-Lo cierto es que la residencia cierra el jueves-** comenzó a explicar Quinn**\- mi madre viene el miércoles a recogerme con el coche y a mis cosas y tengo que tenerlo todo preparado. **

**-Puedes irte el martes temprano**\- sugirió Kurt que miró a Rachel buscando su apoyo.

-**Quédate, por favorrr- **suplicó Rachel cuando por fin reaccionó, cogió la mano de Quinn y volvió a pedírsel**o- por favor, así el lunes puedo enseñarte el teatro y pasar un par de días más juntas. **

**-Está bien, me quedaré- **aceptó la rubia que no podía negarse ante aquella mirada que le estaba poniendo Rachel tierna pidiéndole que se quedara ahí con ella.

La idea de quedarse había sido tentadora y la había aceptado después de pensarlo un poco y de no poder resistirse a Rachel pero no le había gustado la idea de tener que dar explicaciones también a Blaine y Sam de su presencia en Nueva York, sin embargo, pasar dos días más con Rachel merecía aquella explicación. Finalmente después de una larga tarde en aquella cafetería, Kurt se retiro de regreso al apartamento, volviendo a dejar solas a las chicas, en aquel mismo momento Rachel tuvo una idea, le dijo a Quinn que iba a llevarla a uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad, era la hora perfecta para ello. La rubia se dejó guiar por las calles de la ciudad, Rachel iba acelerada tirando de la mano de Quinn hasta que se frenó delante de un gran edificio, la rubia la reconoció inmediatamente, el Empire State Building, uno de los símbolos de la ciudad.

Quinn se preguntaba que hacían allí pero antes de preguntar la morena tiró de ella al interior del edificio donde esperaron uno de los ascensores pacientemente, al entrar Rachel pulsó uno de los últimos botones que tenía el elevador. Llegaron por fin a su destino, el mirador de la última planta, ya era de noche y desde allí se podía observar toda la ciudad iluminada, los edificios de colores, los puentes, el tráfico, aquella vista era increible, mostraba la inmensidad de aquella ciudad en una sola vista.

**-Rachel esto es…. precioso-** dijo la rubia después de un largo rato en silencio contemplando el paisaje.

**-Me gusta venir aquí a pensar sobretodo de noche- **confesó Rachel**\- adoro este lugar.**

**-¿Por algún motivo en especial?- **se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

**-Me hace mantener los pies en el suelo-** Quinn la miró dulcemente esperando que añadiera algo más a aquella explicación**\- ver tanto movimiento y lo grande que es la ciudad me hace entender que soy una más y que tengo que dar gracias por lo que consigo. **

**-Eres especial Rach**\- le dijo Quinn después de aquello, la morena volvió a fijar su vista en los edificios.

-**Nunca le había dicho a nadie que me gusta venir aquí-** confesó Rachel aún sin mirarla.

**-¿Y por qué me has traído a mí?-** preguntó la rubia sin pensar.

**-Quería compartir este trozo de la ciudad contigo- **explicó la morena**\- ya que no te he llevado a ver el resto de la ciudad quería que tuvieras un recuerdo especial. **

**-Gracias-** fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Quinn que se acercó para dar un abrazo por detrás a Rachel que reaccionó inclinándose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en aquella posición observando la ciudad y su movimiento, Quinn abrazando a Rachel dulcemente y la morena dejándose abrazar y acariciando una de las manos de la rubia que estaban en su barriga. Permanecieron en aquella postura hasta que Rachel se giró un poco para quedar frente a Quinn, mirarla fijamente y acercarse para dar un dulce beso que la rubia aceptó encantada. Tras separarse después de aquel beso decidieron que debían irse, ya iban camino al interior cuando Quinn tiró de la mano de Rachel de nuevo hacia el exterior, la morena la miró sin entender nada.

**-No se me va a olvidar este momento nunca, ni este fin de semana- **comenzó a decirle Quinn dulcemente**\- pero quiero una prueba de que todo lo que está pasando es real-** Rachel pudo ver como la rubia sacaba su teléfono y preparaba la cámara**\- ¿preparada?- **la morena asintió y Quinn puso la cámara frontal para sacar numerosas fotos de ambas en diferentes poses con la ciudad de fondo, sin duda la más tierna era una en la que Rachel le daba un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y la rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja-** me encantan, todas-** dijo la rubia mientras veían las fotos en el ascensor.

**-Son preciosas, ¿me las mandas?-** le pidió por favor la morena y Quinn se giró sorprendida-** yo también quiero ver que todo esto fue real cuando te marches. **

**-Aún me quedan unos días aquí así que no pensemos en eso-** sugirió Quinn que en el fondo sabía que debían de tener una conversación más seria antes de marcharse de allí.

Salieron del edificio y después de dar un paseo más por la ciudad decidieron marcharse al apartamento, no habían parado ni un minuto en todo el día y estaban cansadas. Rachel le prometió a Quinn que la próxima vez saldrían de fiesta para que viera el ambiente de la ciudad aunque ella no solía salir mucho no le importaba si iban con la rubia, Kurt y el resto. Quinn sugirió comprar algo de comida pero la morena insistió en que no hacía falta, que ella prepararía la cena cuando llegaran al loft.

Entraron en el tren que estaba a rebosar pero consiguieron encontrar un asiento libre, Rachel insistió en que la rubia fuera la que se sentara y cuando lo hizo, sin dudar un instante, la morena se sentó en las piernas de Quinn, que la agarró con la cintura para que no se cayera y le sonrió. Al llegar al apartamento encontraron a Kurt en el sofá leyendo un libro, las chicas volvieron a mantener la distancia una vez estaban en el loft, se acercaron a la cocina, donde Rachel comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera para preparar.

**-Sabes que yo no como carne- l**e recordó Rachel-** pero hay en la nevera si te apetece.**

**-No tengo problemas en comer verduras-** dijo Quinn que cogió varias de las verduras que estaban en la encima y comenzó a pelarlas**\- ¿no pretenderías que me quedara mirando no?**-dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Rachel.

**-Pero te he dicho que iba a prepararlo yo- **protestó la morena.

**-¿Y qué hago yo mientras?- **dijo Quinn soltando el calabacín que estaba pelando.

**-Pues…- **Rachel se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró-** creía que no tenías problema en mirarme. **

Quinn rió por aquella sugerencia y obedeció, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Rachel seguía su tarea cortando verduras y echando cosas en la sartén. No podía evitar soltar algún comentario gracioso para picar a la morena que no tardaba en girarse y regañarle, en una ocasión incluso le lanzó a la rubia un trozo de tomate por meterse con ella. Quinn decidió hacerse la dolida por aquel lanzamiento, haciendo como que le había dado en el ojo, Rachel preocupada se acercó corriendo a ella pidiéndole perdón, cuando notó a la actriz a escasos milímetros de ella retiró las manos de su cara para dar un rápido beso en los labios de la chica. La morena sonrió pero no tardó en mirarla con reproche antes de dirigir su mirada al sofá, esperando que Kurt siguiera centrado en su libro.

Esta vez Quinn no se contuvo y se levantó para ayudar a Rachel a terminar de preparar todo aquello, su coqueteo fue aumentando con el roce de las manos al pasarse el cuchillo o el aceite, sobre todo cuando la morena aprovechó el despiste de Quinn para rozar su trasero lo que provocó la risa de ambas. Kurt había estado ignorando todo aquel tonteo desde que habían entrado, sin duda parecía que Quinn había conseguido a por lo que venía aquel fin de semana, Rachel estaba hipnotizada por el hechizo de la rubia, por lo que cuando vio que preparaban la cena para sentarse a la mesa cogió sus cosas y se marchó a la habitación alegando que estaba muy cansado esa noche.

Habían tardado mucho en preparar toda aquella cena pero tardaron apenas un rato en comérsela, estaban muertas de hambre después de aquel día, Rachel se levantó a recoger los platos y a fregar cuando hubieron terminado, esta vez Quinn decidió dejarla y no protestar. Esperó a que la morena tuviera la mitad de las cosas fregadas antes de aprovechar la soledad de la sala para acercarse a ella por detrás y abrazarla como había hecho horas antes en aquella torre. Rachel sonrió pero siguió fregando lo que le quedaba o esa era su intención porque Quinn comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de la chica que subieron hasta su oreja. La morena no pudo aguantar más y sin secarse las manos se giró y besó a la rubia, la agarró por el cuello lo que hizo que la mojara por completo pero Quinn no paró, no le importaba el agua, solo quería seguir besándo a Rachel así. La empujó contra la encimare del fregadero para profundizar más aún aquel beso pero antes de que necesitaran aire para respirar un ruido detrás de ellas las hizo separarse rápidamente sonrojadas. Kurt había salido a buscar agua y al ver aquella escena se había chocado contra una de las sillas del comedor.

**-Yo… Lo siento- **se disculpó el muchacho aún conmocionado por aquella escena-** no quería interrumpir-** una cosa era saber que tenían algo entre manos y otras encontrarlas en aquella posición.

**-Por tu culpa mañana voy a tener que aguantar el interrogatorio de Kurt-** le regañó Rachel alejándose de ella.

**-Kurt no es tonto, sabe de sobra que algo pasaba**\- dijo Quinn tumbándose en el sofá

**-Eso no va a evitar que pregunte**\- volvió a quejarse Rachel.

**-¿Cuál es el problema? -** dijo Quinn sin moverse de su sitio.

**-Que no se que decirle-** fue la respuesta de la morena que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse junto a ella**\- no se que decirme ni a mi misma.**

**-Tenemos que hablar de todo esto-** le dijo la rubia seriamente**\- me encanta esto pero deberíamos aclararnos antes de que…**

**-Antes de que nadie salga herida-** Rachel completó la frase.

Quinn la miró con pena, sabía que debían de tener aquella conversación antes de marcharse de regreso a New Heaven, por ella y sobre todo por Rachel, conocía de sobra a la chica después de tantos años y sabía que le gustaba tener las cosas claras, que no era feliz cuando las cosas estaban sin determinar, ella era todo o nada. Suspiró profundamente dispuesta a ser ella quien comenzara aquella conversación dejando sus sentimientos sobre la mesa pero antes de que pudiera hablar Rachel se acercó y la besó. La besó durante largo rato, comenzando despacio y profundizando poco a poco, por mucho que le gustara aquel momento fue la rubia la que se separó y la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

**-Rach… me encanta esto pero tenemos que hablar-** volvió a repetir Quinn.

**-Hoy no, por favor-** le pidió la morena y pudo ver la cara de confusión de la chica**\- ha sido un día perfecto, me lo he pasado genial, no quiero arruinarlo. **

**-No lo entiendo-** dijo separándose más aún de ella**\- ¿por qué iba a arruinarse? **

**-Porque ya sabes como soy, controladora, maniática, celosa…**

**-Rachel para-** le interrumpió Quinn.

**-No- **se negó la morena**-no quiero que veas ese lado de mí y salgas huyendo**

**-No voy a ir a ningún sitio- **le prometió la rubia**\- no sin ti. **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

**-No quiero volver a Yale y luego a Lima sin saber que pasa- **dijo seriamente la rubia.

**-Lo hablaremos, te lo prometo-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que la mirara**\- pero no esta noche por favor- **puso ojitos a la chica**\- solo quiero estar contigo.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó Quinn.

Aquella conversación iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que Quinn pretendía, ella tenía claro todo lo que sentía y lo que quería, y esa era Rachel pero entendía que la morena no lo tuviera tan claro, ella misma lo había admitido era muy controlador y sabía que debía de tener claros sus sentimientos para poder hablar con ella. La rubia no podía leer la mente de Rachel pero si hubiera podido habría visto que la morena no concebía su vida ahora mismo sin la chica, se había hecho demasiado imprescindible todos esos meses con sus llamadas, consejos y mensajes pero sobre todo después de aquel viaje. Solo dos días con ella en la ciudad y parecía que llevaban allí toda una vida, era tan natural estar con ella que casi no tenía sentido y en el fondo lo que ocurría era que le daba miedo. Tenía miedo al amor después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, como Brody la había engañado o después del suceso de Finn, sabía que volver a abrir su corazón de esa forma era que alguien podía volver a hacerla sufrir mucho.

Estaba cada una en sus pensamientos, sin decir nada, Rachel se recostó sobre Quinn en aquel sofá mientras la rubia la abrazó, sin hablar como la morena había pedido. El cansancio no tardó en aparecer y Rachel calló completamente dormida en sus brazos, después de un rato decidió despertarla para decirle que se iban a la cama.

**-Buenas noches Rach-** dijo la rubia cuando se metió en la cama.

**-Quinn- **dijo llamándola para que se girara-** Quinn-** volvió a pedir y esta vez si se giró a mirarla**\- me importas mucho, de verdad-** Quinn solo sonrió-** ¿estás enfadada?-** preguntó insegura.

**-No-** negó la rubia-** ven aquí-** le ordenó acercándose y pasando un brazo por detrás de ella de forma que le morena se tumbara abrazándola**\- tú también eres muy importante Rach**\- le dijo depositando un suave beso en su frente y notó a la chica abrazarla más fuerte aún.

**-Buenas noches Quinn-** dijo dulcemente.

**-Duerme bien Rach-** se despidió la rubia acomodánose mientras olía el pelo de la chica.

* * *

_ Hola! Ya he arreglado el problema por el que el capítulo no salía entero! _

_Aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten! En el proximo capítulo las chicas hablaran sobre como se siente y Rachel se llevara a Quinn al teatro a conocer su mundo =)_

_Me encantan sus comentarios! GRACIAS! UN saludo a todos =) _


	7. La conversación

Rachel se despertó temprano aquella mañana cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en su cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, se encontraba abrazando a Quinn que le daba la espalda por lo que tuvo que moverse muy despacio para no despertarla, la rubia no lo hizo, pero si se movió para quedar bocaarriba. Rachel se separó un poco y en lugar de levantarse o seguir durmiendo simplemente decidió observar a Quinn dormir. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándola, estudiándola y pensando en todo lo que debían hablar hasta que un mechón de pelo rubio tapó su cara y Rachel decidió apartarlo suavemente. No evitó acariciar la mejilla de la chica que seguía profundamente dormida y sin previo aviso se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios, esta vez Quinn se movió más y poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Se encontró a Rachel tumbada a su lado un poco incorporada mirándola y sonriendo tímidamente.

**-Hola- **dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Buenos días- **respondió Rachel sin dejar de mirarla**\- puedes seguir durmiendo-** le sugirió Rachel cuando la vio bostezar varias veces seguidas.

**-¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?- **preguntó la rubia ignorando aquella sugerencia.

**-Puede ser, he perdido la noción del tiempo- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Tan interesante soy durmiendo?- **dijo Quinn que intuía que la morena llevaba rato viéndola.

**-Sí-** la respuesta de la morena fue contundente lo que sorprendió a la rubia-** eres adorable-** esta vez Quinn se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días en condiciones**\- ¿podemos hablar?-** preguntó la morena cuando se separaron.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia que vio la cara de seriedad de Rachel y entendió de que iba aquello**\- espera, ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora?**

**-Llevo bastante rato pensando y sí-** afirmó la morena.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que se incorporó para quedar sentada delante de Rachel.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué pasa cuando te vayas?-** comenzó a preguntar la actriz.

**-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por lo fácil?-** propuso Quinn y la morena asintió**\- ¿Qué sientes sobre esto? Cuando estás conmigo.**

**-Me siento bien- **la rubia se quedó en silencio esperando que Rachel se soltara y hablara más**\- quiero decir, me he pasado meses en esta ciudad sintiéndome… - **hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada**\- a pesar de lo del musical era como si faltara algo-** consiguió decir**\- y en Lima me sentía tan mal, tan triste en todo momento…. Pero entonces llegaste tú, inesperadamente- **no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro**\- y te has ido colando en mi vida paso a paso, con cada conversación, cada gesto o el hecho de aparecer aquí- **Quinn agarró la mano de la morena, sabía lo que le estaba costando a Rachel reconocer todo aquello, lo notaba en su voz-** y ahora… no me imagino un solo día sin llamarte, sin hablar contigo…-** volvió a quedarse callada levantó la cabeza y vio a una sonriente Quinn mirándola.

**-Yo no concibo mi vida sin tí Rach… sé que todo esto nos ha ocurrido de una forma extraña-** comenzó a decir la rubia**\- pero me encanta lo que tenemos, no tengo ninguna duda de que quiero estar contigo. **

**-Entonces…-** interrumpió Rachel-** ¿Qué hacemos? quiero decir yo sigo estando aquí y tú en New Heaven, las cosas a distancia no son fáciles…**

**-Espera, vamos paso a paso-** la frenó Quinn-** ahora viene el verano- yo voy a estar en Lima en tiempo con mi madre pero también puedo estar aquí contigo… si quieres- **añadió finalmente en aquella frase-** y tú tendrás algún tiempo de vacaciones también que podemos organizar para estar juntas…**

**-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó la morena dudosa por lo que oía.

**-Yo te quiero a tí Rachel, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-** Quinn se movió para quedar más cerca de ella-** y quiero que si de verdad sientes todo eso que has dicho te dejes llevar- **le pidió la rubia**\- que dejes de ser la Rachel controlador a un lado y te dejes llevar por una vez y experimentes todo esto conmigo.**

**-Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien- **dijo la actriz sonriendo lo que contagió a Quinn**\- ¿sin nadie más entonces? Solo nosotras-** preguntó Rachel que necesitaba dejar aquello claro.

**-No he estado con nadie desde que tuvimos nuestra conversación en Lima-** confesó la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco- **negó la morena**\- que siga así entonces.**

Después de soltar toda aquella tensión que habían mantenido desde la noche anterior Quinn agarró a Rachel con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un profundo beso que sellara todo lo prometido en aquella conversación, que se iban a dejar llevar y dar una oportunidad a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin nadie más que ellas dos. Quinn empujó sutilmente a la morena para que se reclinara sobre la cama y quedar encima de ella, Rachel estaba haciendo lo que Quinn le había dicho se estaba dejando llevar, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más pasional, y la rubia comenzó a deslizar su mano por la barriga de la chica, la morena atraía cada vez más a Quinn, no existía el espacio entre ellas pero una vez más aquel momento se interrumpió cuando el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **dijo la rubia dejándose caer a un lado de la morena.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó respondiendo al teléfono**\- ¿En serio Kurt?- **el nombre del chico dejó a quinn confusa que se giró para mirar a Rachel**\- puedes pasar. **

**-No quería interrumpir nada- **dijo el muchacho cuando movió las cortinas para entrar en la habitación de Rachel.

**-No pasa nada-** afirmó la morena pero Quinn gruñó lo que hizo que se ganara una torta bajo las sábanas-** ¿Qué pasa Kurt?**

**-Blaine y Sam llegan en un rato, ¿vamos a recogerlos juntos?**\- les informó el chico**\- les hace mucho ilusión ceros seguro**

**-Iremos-** dijo la morena tras mirar a Quinn que se encogió de hombros

**-Como negarnos a tal chantaje emocional- **terminó por aceptar la rubia.

**-Entonces vayan a vestirse que tenemos que irnos-** dijo el chico abandonando la habitación y volviendo a dejarlas solas.

**-Vamos-** dijo la morena que fue a levantarse pero Quinn tiró de su brazo de nuevo a la cama.

**-Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo- **le susurró al oído lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-**Y yo-** respondió Rachel dando un rápido beso a Quinn-** pero ahora ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno.**

**-Espero que funcione el agua fría- **respondió a regañadientes la rubia cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose al baño y haciendo reír a Rachel por aquel comentario. Rachel preparó el desayuno mientras Quinn se duchaba y se tomó el café esperando que la chica saliera para ser ella la que entrara a ducharse. Kurt las siguió por todo el apartamento metiendo prisa porque iban a llegar tarde a la estación y Quinn no paraba de meterse con él, lo que le hacía a Rachel pensar que habían viajado atrás en el tiempo. Por fin salieron del apartamento para caminar hasta la estación de tren, Quinn y Rachel no tardaron ni cinco minutos en agarrar sus manos, Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga tras aquel gesto romántico. Cuando llegaron a la estación aún tuvieron que esperar a que sus amigos llegaran, lo que volvió a provocar una guerra de bromas entre Quinn y Kurt por el hecho de que el chico les hubiese metido tanta prisa. La morena se resignó a escucharlos cuando otra voz conocida pronunció su nombre, Sam y Blaine estaban allí, se acercaron corriendo a dar una abrazo a sus amigos y Blaine tardó un rato en soltar a Kurt. Los dos chicos no tardaron en preguntar que hacía allí Quinn, ninguno de ellos se la esperaba, la rubia respondió que estaba de visita aprovechando su final de exámenes pero ver a Kurt girar sus ojos hizo dudar a Blaine que le conocía demasiado bien. Como no llevaban mucho equipaje decidieron ir a comer antes de soltar las cosas al apartamento, en lugar de ir a un restaurante prefirieron comprar varias cosas hechas y comérselas en un parque cercano a donde estaban, hacía un día soleado y nada mejor para aprovechar aquel domingo. Rachel y Quinn seguían hablando y sonriendo pero ahora mantenían un poco las distancias, no se habían cogido de la mano ni besado desde que sus amigos habían llegado, ninguna de las dos quería tener que lidiar con aquello ese día. Estaban finalizando ya la comida cuando empezaron a hacer planes para la tarde.

**-Me encantaría acompañados chicos-** intervino Rachel en la conversación**\- pero mañana ensayamos una nueva escena y aún no me la he estudiado. **

**-¿Nos abandonas?- **dijo Blaine con cara de pena.

**-Me temo que si-** miró rápidamente a Quinn, no quería marcharse sin ella-

**-Yo… estoy cansada y tengo que hacer algunas cosas de la residencia- **dijo de repente Quinn como excusa para marcharse con ella**\- ¿Te importa que vaya al apartamento?**

**-Claro que no-** dijo sonriente Rachel**\- ¿Queréis que os llevemos las mochilas y así podéis pasar la tarde tranquilos?-** se ofreció la morena.

**-Nos harías un gran favor-** dijo Sam a modo de aceptación.

**-Que paséis una buena tarde ensayando-** soltó Kurt irónicamente a su amiga que le dio una mirada de reproche.

Quinn y Rachel volvieron a coger el tren de regreso al apartamento, la morena disfrutó de nuevo aquel trayecto al sentarse una vez más en las piernas de la rubia pero además esta vez le regaló un beso dulce en los labios. Al llegar al loft, Quinn fue a dejar las cosas de los chicos en la habitación de Kurt y cuando regresó al salón se encontró a Rachel con el guión en una mano y el subrayados en otra.

**-¿En serio?-** dijo Quinn al verla-** ¿tienes que ensayar?**

**-¿Por qué piensas sino que quería volver?- **le respondió la morena sin comprenderlo.

**-Pues pensaba que era una clave para venir y pasar tiempo a solas- **respondió Quinn sentándose junto a la chica y dejando suaves besos por su cuello hasta su oreja.

**-Quinn… tengo que estudiar, de verdad-** dijo Rachel girándose y quedando frente a Quinn lo que hizo que la rubia atacara sus labios-** Quinn- v**olvió a pedir intentando resistirse.

-**Shh…-** le pidió mientras la acercaba más aún.

-**Quinn, espera para- **puso su mano entre ellas para separarlas.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la rubia que quería alguna explicación.

**-No quiero que esto pase así- **la rubia comenzó a entender que pasaba-** no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sofá o con gente en el apartamento que nos escuche- **Rachel podía llegar a ser muy romántica-** quiero que sea especial.**

**-¿Es solo eso?- **volvió a preguntar Quinn que imaginaba que había algo más.

**-Sí-** afirmó Rachel pero al ver el silencio de Quinn se vio obligada a seguir hablando**\- es que… solo me he acostado con Finn y Brody y ni siquiera con las luces encendidas-** le daba vergüenza reconocer aquello pero por algún motivo no tenía miedo de confesárselo a Quinn-** nunca se me ha dado bien esto del… sexo y menos aún con una chica-** Rachel terminó de decir cual eran sus miedos.

**-Lo entiendo- **dijo Quinn acariciando su mejilla**\- no hay prisa Rach, esperaré hasta que estés lista te lo prometo y será especial.**

**-Quinn tú… -** dudó antes de terminar aquella frase-** ¿has estado con otras chicas?**

**-He experimentado un poco, nada importante**\- respondió tras un largo silencio, quería contarle lo de Santana pero ahora no era el momento, no quería crearle más dudas a Rachel ya tendría tiempo de decírselo**\- y nada parecido a esto. **

**-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva siempre conmigo- **agradeció la morena.

**-Con mucho gusto, ven aquí- **Quinn la abrazó fuerte en aquel sofá hasta que Rachel comenzó a moverse-** ¿qué pasa?**

**-Por mucho que me guste estar así, tengo que ensayar de verdad- **le explicó la morena con cara de pena, quería seguir pasando tiempo con Quinn así que le hizo una propuesta- **¿Te importa ayudarme? La escena es con otro personaje podrías hacer de él.**

**-Me encantaría-** aceptó la rubia robándole a Rachel el guión de sus manos.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre bromas, lecturas del guión, alguna que otra canción por parte de Rachel y lo que más le gustaba a Quinn, los besos que Rachel le regalaba entre escena y escena. No imaginaba pasar una tarde en Nueva York haciendo aquello pero le gustaba, era divertido y diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no entendía como Rachel decía que Kurt ya se negaba a ayudarla porque se cansaba. El chico llamó cuando se acercaba la noche para decirle a Rachel que cenarían todos juntos en el apartamento pero que no debía preocuparse porque pedirían pizzas para llevar, eran muchos como para ponerse a cocinar a esas horas. Cuando por fin los chicos entraron por la puerta con la cena se encontraron con Rachel y Quinn en el sofá riendo, estaban en puntas opuestas del sofá pero Rachel había dejado sus piernas sobre Quinn. Solo se movieron de aquella posición cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y los chicos se acercaron al sofá para sentarse ellos también a cenar allí. La cena fue divertida, Sam hizo algunas de sus imitaciones más famosas y más tarde por fin reveló que en Septiembre se mudaría a la ciudad porque quería encontrar trabajo como modelo, ya se estaba poniendo en forma para conseguirlo, Blaine por su parte contaba lo ilusionado que estaba por comenzar en NYADA y pasar más tiempo con Kurt, recuperando todo el que habían perdido aquel año. Rachel no fue consciente de la hora que era hasta que miro el reloj.

**-Oh dios mío, es tardísimo-** dijo la morena interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-Rachel tiene razón Kurt, mañana tenemos que madrugar**\- le recordó Blaine a su novio.

**-Pues todos a dormir, así despejan mi cama- **bromeó Sam ya que el dormía en el sofá.

-**Buenas noches chicos-** dijo amablemente Quinn siguiente a Rachel a la habitación-** ¿a qué hora te tienes que levantar? **

**-A las 7-** respondió Rachel mientras bostezaba**\- día de ensayo hasta por la noche.**

**-¿En serio?¿Qué voy a hacer yo mientras tú no estás?-** preguntó con cara de pena Quinn.

**-Que te parece si pasas la mañana con los chicos- **comenzó a decir Rachel mientras se acercaba a la rubia**\- comemos juntas- **cogió la mejilla de Quinn-** y te vienes conmigo al teatro para que te lo enseñe y veas mi mundo-** finalizó aquella frase con un beso en los labios.

**-Después de ese beso no podría negarme a nada- **dijo la rubia al separarse.

**-No quiero que te sientas obligada, ven solo si te apetece-** le dijo Rachel.

**-Me encantaría ver TU teatro- **dijo siguiendo con la broma que siempre hacía a Rachel sobre el teatro-** y estar contigo.**

**-Genial- **Rachel volvió a besar a Quinn pero al separarse volvió a bostezar.

**-Vamos a dormir anda, no quiero que te quedes dormida mañana-** dijo Quinn mientras la arrastraba a la cama.

Cuando estuvieron bajo el calor de las sábanas, Rachel se desplazó hacia el lado de Quinn para abrazarla, lo que fue correspondido por la rubia, y en aquella posición se durmieron una noche más. Era muy temprano cuando el despertador de Rachel comenzó a sonar, lo apagó rápidamente porque no quería despertar a Quinn, la rubia se movió en la cama con el sonido pero no llegó a despertarse completamente. La morena cogió su ropa y todo lo que le hacía falta y se marchó a la ducha, le gustaba ducharse por la mañana para estar más despierta, eso y su gran taza de café mientras se vestía y se maquillaba era la clave para llegar despierta al teatro. Como siempre llegó puntual, nada más entrar fue a su camerino a cambiarse para más tarde seguir las órdenes de Rupert, que básicamente fueron ensayar un número de baile hasta que llegara Paolo e hicieran el ensayo de sus escenas juntos.

Quinn se despertó cuando escuchó ruido proveniente del salón, se vistió y salió a ver que pasaba, Sam estaba haciendo el desayuno al ver a la chica cogió una segunda taza para servirle algo de café. El chico le informó de que Kurt y Blaine estaban en NYADA haciendo cosas de papeleo y que había quedado con ellas en un rato en el centro, la rubia preguntó si podía unirse y Sam aceptó encantado. Aquella situación era un poco rara, Sam y Quinn habían sido pareja en el instituto y aunque habían terminado bien y eran algo así como amigos, no habían pasado tiempo a solas realmente desde aquello. Fueron juntos hasta el centro, hablando del futuro y de como habían cambiado, incluso recordando aquellos días en el insituto, finalmente aquello no estaba siendo tan malo como pensaba Quinn. Tuvieron que esperar un rato en el exterior de la gran escuela de NYADA porque Kurt y Blaine no habían terminado aún, Quinn sintió curiosidad de saber cómo sería por dentro pero veía más lógico que si algún día llegaba a entrar debía ser acompañada de Rachel y no de Sam. Por suerte para ellos los chicos no tardaron mucho más en salir de allí y proponer ir a tomar un café por Central Park, lo que hicieron inmediatamente después de ir al Starbucks. Comenzaron a hacer planes para el resto del día y Quinn debía de reconocer que eran entretenidos, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con ellos, era una pena que hubiese pasado tantos días en el instituto odiándoles e insultándoles sin motivo. Al acercarse la hora del almuerzo Quinn les informó de que ella había quedado con Rachel en su descanso para comer y que probablemente estuviera con ella toda la tarde en el teatro, Kurt rió al oír aquello, Rachel no había llevado a nadie al interior de aquel teatro, si no fuera porque Santana consiguió aquel puesto de suplente la latina tampoco habría visto el interior del teatro hasta la inauguración, sin embargo, apenas había tardado dos días en llevarse allí a Quinn.

La rubia esperó en la puerta del teatro, le mandó un mensaje a Rachel para hacerle saber que estaba allí esperando, la morena aprovechó una parada de Rupert para hablar con Paolo para acercarse a su teléfono y ver que tenía un mensaje de la chica, Quinn la estaba esperando ya, miró su reloj y se preguntó cuanto tardarían en hacer la parada para comer, decidió esperar a que el director y su compañero terminaran su charla para preguntar si podían descansar ya que necesitaba comer algo, y sin dudar Rupert le concedió el deseo a su estrella. Rachel fue a su camerino a por la chaqueta y el bolso y corrió hacia el exterior del teatro, donde pudo ver a Quinn apoyada en la misma columna que el día de la sorpresa, sin dudar se acercó a ella y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

**-Hola Rach-** dijo alegre Quinn al ver la reacción de Rachel al verla.

**-Hola hola- **le respondió Rachel separándose y dándole un rápido beso a Quinn**\- vamos me muero de hambre.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó sin protestar la chica que ya era arrastrada por la mano de Rachel.

Rachel tiro de la mano de Quinn hacia un restaurante cercano al teatro, al entrar varios de los camareros la saludaron lo que indicaba que Rachel debía de frecuentar aquel lugar más de lo pensado. Quinn paso parte la comida contándole a la chica lo que había hecho aquella mañana con sus amigos y la morena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por no estar con ellos disfrutando en lugar de trabajando. Cuando terminaron Rachel sugirió ir al teatro y aprovecharía que aún tenían tiempo antes del ensayo para enseñarle el cameino y el teatro. Entraron en el lugar y Rachel se aseguró de que el hombre de seguridad supiera quien era Quinn para que la dejara pasar en cualquiera otro momento, lo que a la rubia le pareció muy dulce porque implicaba que Rachel quería que pudiera volver cuando quisiera.

La morena la guió en primer lugar al camerino, detrás del escenario, Quinn sonrió al ver el nombre de la chica escrito en la puerta y sobre el una gran estrella, había sido su sello y siempre lo iba a ser.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**\- preguntó la morena cuando la vio mirando la puerta.

**-Esto estaba destinado a pasar-** dijo entrando por fin en la habitación**\- tu nombre en esa puerta, este teatro, tu siendo una estrella.**

**-¿Crees en el destino?**\- pregunto Rachel apoyada en la pared

**-Creo que hay cosas van a pasar, que no se pueden evitar porque siempre han estado predestinadas**\- Quinn siguió observando aquella habitación, una mesa llena de maquillajes frente a un gran espejo con bombillas decorados con varias fotos de Bárbara en Funny Girl, Rachel con sus padres y una de todo el Glee club con el trofeo nacional-** y esto sin duda iba a ocurrir antes o después.**

**-Quien iba a decir que la racional de Quinn creía en estas cosas-** se burlo de ella y vio a la rubia sentarse en el pequeño sofá que tenía en aquella habitación

**-¿Qué te toca ensayar esta tarde?**-preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema

**-Vas a tener suerte**\- se separó de la pared para ir a sentarse en el sofá juntó a la rubia**\- porque vas a verme cantar, bailar y actuar**\- la morena se desplazó para quedar más cerca de ella- me toca hacer de todo.

**-Que suerte tengo- **dijo Quinn riendo antes de coger a Rachel por la cintura y acercarla a ella para besarla dulcemente**\- por muchas cosas- **añadió antes de volver a besarla mientras notaba la sonrisa de la chica

**-Rachel- **se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que unos golpes en la puerta pero antes de que la morena pudiera responder Rupert entro**\- prepárate empe... Perdón, no quería interrumpir- **Rachel había conseguido reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para romper el beso y separarse un poco de Quinn-** empezamos en cinco minutos- **dijo elho mbre antes de marcharse.

**-Rupert-** grito la morena que había salido tras su director**\- me preguntaba si Quinn, mi amiga, podía quedarse a ver el ensayo**\- puso cara de pena para convencer al hombre- **ha venido a visitarme este fin de semana.**

**-Esta bien-** término por aceptar el hombre lo que provoco que Rachel saltara de alegría- **pero nada de vídeos ni fotos, no quiero ninguna filtración- **la morena se iba a girar cuando Rupert añadió- **en cinco minutos en el escenario Rachel.**

**-Lo prometo-** dijo la morena que corrió al interior de su camerino de nuevo sentándose esta vez sobre las piernas de Quinn-** puedes quedarte sin problemas pero no hagas fotos ni vídeos**

**-¿y qué le voy a vender ahora a la prensa?-** bromeo la rubia ganando se un pequeño golpe de Rachel seguido por un beso.

**-Deberíamos bajar antes de que Rupert me vuelva a gritar- **dijo la morena al separarse de ella-** ven- **Rachel volvió a coger su mano para guiarla a la primera fila de asientos y le señalo uno donde debía sentarse**\- ese es el mejor asiento del teatro y mi favorito-** ella se sentó en el asiento al lado de Quinn.

**-Se ve genial- **dijo la rubia observando lo inmenso que era el teatro y haciendo una última parada en Rachel-** eres genial- **añadió sin venir a cuento

**-Me encantaría... - **comenzó a decir Rachel sonrojada

**-Rachel vamos arriba- **Rupert interrumpió aquel momento

**-Ve- le ** ordeno Quinn sonriente que aún sostenía la mano de Rachel en la suya.

Rachel sonriente miro durante un minuto más a Quinn antes de darle un rapidísimo beso y soltar su mano para subir al escenario, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el director. El ensayo comenzó como Rachel había dicho con el recordatorio de la coreografía que iban a hacer minutos después en la escena. Hicieron unos cuantos números más antes de ensayar varias escenas entre Rachel y algunos de los compañeros que estaba sobre el escenario, Quinn observaba fascinada todo aquello, era increíble lo que había mejorado Rachel en aquello del baile, años atrás prácticamente hacía lo que quería por el escenario por no seguir la coreografía y ahora estaba allí con no se cuantos números memorizados en la cabeza y bien hechos. Cuando tenían un mini descanso entre cambios de personajes o para beber agua, Rachel bajaba las escaleras del escenario para sentarse sonriente junto a Quinn y preguntar que le parecía todo aquello, la rubia no dudaba en decir la verdad y decirle cumplidos a la morena, que no borraba aquella sonrisa de su cara cuando hablaba con ella hasta que Rupert la llamaba de regreso al escenario. Llegado un momento de la tarde Rupert de bajó del escenario durante el ensayo de una escena y una canción de Rachel y se sentó junto a la rubia, atento a la escena decidió hablar con ella

**-¿Qué te parece la obra?**\- preguntó el director.

**-Una genialidad-** respondió la rubia**\- Rachel es magnífica.**

**-Lo es ¿verdad?**\- afirmó el hombre-** ¿desde cuando os conoceis?**

**-Desde el instituto- **respondió de nuevo la rubia que intenta seguir la escena a pesar de la distracción.

**-Bastante tiempo- **dijo Rupert que vio asentir a Quinn-** entonces comprenderás lo importante que es este papel y esta oportunidad para ella.**

**-Por supuesto-** dijo la rubia girándose para mirar al hombre sin entender nada.

**-No estaría bien que nada pudiese distraerla del estreno de la obra y su debut-** una vez más Quinn se quedó mirando al hombre dudosa pero terminó por asentir**-Solo quería que lo tuvieras claro- **Rupert se levantó para subir al escenario una vez más.

Y allí dejó a Quinn sin entender todo aquello, ¿a qué venía aquella conversación? a no ser que el hombre se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellas y eso podía ser una distracción para su estrella, despejó sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en la voz de Rachel. Los ensayos continuaron un largo rato más antes de que Rupert dijera a todo el mundo que podía marcharse, la morena le pidió a Quinn que esperara un momento mientras iba a recoger sus cosas del camerino y el director la siguió para hablar con ella en privado, llamó a la puerta del camerino y la morena pensando que era la rubia abrió alegremente.

**-Quinn te dicho que tardaba un min…-** no terminó la frase cuando vio a su director**\- hola Rupert.**

**-¿Puedo pasar un momento Rachel?- **preguntó el hombre y la morena se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar**\- Esa chica y tú…- **comenzó a decir-** ¿no es solo tu amiga verdad?**

**-Eh…. Quinn y yo….- **Rachel no sabía que decirle, que explicaciones tenía que darle sobre su vida a él-** ¿sería eso un problema para la obra? **

**-Podría repercutir en la obra si tener una relación te afecta a ti- **dijo seriamente el director que vio la cara de enfado de la chica**\- tener una relación te puede distraer de tu concentración con nosotros, normalmente en los descansos sigues estudiando y tomando notas pero hoy… **

**-Quinn no estudia en Nueva York, nos vemos poco así que lo que tengamos no será un problema para la obra- **sentenció la muchacha cogiendo su bolso y sus cosas**-¿Puedo irme ya?**

**-Rachel no es solo porque te distraiga- **volvió a hablar el director**\- es que no quiero que tu debut se centre en con quién estás saliendo en lugar de lo qué hagas sobre ese escenario… **

**-Así que se trata de eso-** dijo la morena por fin comprendiendo que ocurría-** lo voy a hacer tan bien en el debut y en todas las noches restantes que a nadie le va a importar con quien me acuesto- **y con aquello Rachel daba por finalizada la discusión**\- hasta mañana Rupert. **

**-Mañana nos vemos Rachel- **se despidió el hombre sabiendo que Rachel tenía auténtico carácter de estrella e iba a terminar haciendo lo que quisiera.

Rachel salió con cara de enfadada de su camerino, Quinn la vio llegar y antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría la morena la arrastró de la mano hacia el exterior, donde la rubia la frenó para preguntarle que ocurría pero la reacción de Rachel fue agarrarla de la cintura para dejarle un profundo beso que la rubia no negó, sin embargo tras separarse miró fijamente a Rachel interrogándola con la mirada, pero la única respuesta que encontró fue un 'luego hablamos'. Se dirigieron un silencio al tren, donde una vez más como empezaba a ser tradición la pequeña actriz se sentó sobre las piernas de Quinn para dejarse abrazar con ternura por ella, necesitaba sentirla, no le había sentado nada bien aquella conversación. Entraron al apartamento donde ya se encontraban en resto de sus amigos, la idea inicial era que cenarían con ellos pero apenas un rato después de estar en el sofá con ellos, la morena dijo que se encontraba mal y quería irse a la cama. Kurt interrogó con la mirada a Quinn intentando averiguar que sucedía pero todo lo que la rubia pudo hacer fue un gesto de incomprensión con los hombros antes de decidir ir a la habitación a buscarla.

**-Rach…-** dijo entrando despacio en la habitación, la vio tumbada en la cama de espaldas a ella**\- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Vete con los chicos- **respondió Rachel y Quinn supo por el tono de su voz que estaba llorando.

**-No voy a irme sabiendo que estás así- s**e subió a la cama para abrazar dulcemente a Rachel**\- no voy a preguntarte, cuando estés lista dime que pasa-** la morena se giró para meter su cara en el pecho de Quinn y desahogarse llorando un rato más mientras seguía abrazándola.

**-Gracias-** dijo la morena cuando por fin estuvo calmada y se separó para mirarla.

**-¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa?- **le rogó la rubia acariciando su mejilla**\- por favor…**

**-Es solo qué… Rupert ha venido después del ensayo….-** la morena procedió a contarle su conversación con el director.

**-Lo cierto es que a mi me dijo algo parecido durante el ensayo- **ahora era el turno de la rubia de contarle lo ocurrido con el director.

**-Es que no lo entiendo- d**ijo la morena ahora enfadándose**\- he dado el 200 % por esta obra, ensayo día y noche, bailo, canto, estoy más horas en ese teatro que en otro lugar- **por fin Rachel se estaba desahogando-** he dejado el trabajo en el dinner, casi no asisto a NYADA-** exclamó en ese momento-** la escuela de mis sueños por esto, me fastidia que después de todo esto, duden de mi compromiso con la obra, es que no lo entiendo- **dijo volviendo a romper a llorar.

**-Ven aquí pequeña- **dijo Quinn volviendo a acercarla a ella para abrazarla pero en ese momento vio una tímida y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Ese apodo-** le respondió la chica**\- es… cariñoso y adorable.**

**-Al igual que tú- **la rubia le retiró las lágrimas de su mejilla**\- Rachel, tú tienes razón, lo vas a hacer genial y eso es de lo único que se va a hablar el día de mañana.**

**-¿De verdad lo crees?- **preguntó con un tono de duda en su voz.

**-Creo en tí- **aquella afirmación contundente hizo que Rachel sin previo aviso se lanzara sobre ella a darle un profundo beso, la rubia esperó a separarse para añadir-** te he visto hoy sobre ese escenario y es tu sitio Rach, nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. **

**-Quinn Fabray no sé como lo has hecho-** la rubia estaba atenta a lo que Rachel iba a deci**r- pero no se que haría si no te tuviera apoyándome. **

**-Tengo un encanto natural irremediable-** dijo burlonamente la rubia contagiando su risa a Rachel que había olvidado por completo sus lágrimas-** que te parece si volvemos un rato fuera con los chicos antes de dormir. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel cogiendo la mano que Quinn le ofrecía y siguiéndola de regreso al sofá.

Ninguno de sus amigos preguntó que había ocurrido, no dejaba de ser un loft y habían oído que en un momento Rachel había gritado y su voz se había quebrado pero minutos después la escuchaban reirse y ahora estaba allí más calmada, volviendo a ser la Rachel de siempre. Pero con una diferencia a veces anteriores, se había sentado en el sofá pero se había recostado sobre Quinn que la seguía cogiendo de la mano, después de aquel día extraño solo quería estar con ella minuto tras minuto sin importarle quien la viera. Kurt sonrió al verlas en aquella posición pero Blaine y Sam compartieron una mirada intrigante solucionada al ver a la rubia dejar un beso dulce en la cabeza de la morena, algo pasó en la despedida del Glee Club por lo que ahora las chicas era sin duda algo más que amigas, incomprensible si pensaban en su pasado juntas en el instituto pero qué importaba si eran felices así ahora. Pasaron un rato más con sus amigos hasta que decidieron que era la hora de dormir, Rachel tenía que volver a madrugar la mañana siguiente y no podía acostarse tarde. Fueron juntas a la habitación donde se metieron cada una en su lado de la cama y como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida Rachel se acomodó una vez más en el cuerpo de Quinn abrazándola.

**-¿No puedes quedarte más días?- **preguntó al recordar que debía marcharse al día siguiente.

**-Ojalá Rachel-** suspiró Quinn-** pero tengo que recoger todas las cosas de mi habitación y tener todo listo para cuando venga mi madre. **

**-¿Puedes al menos coger un tren al medio día? Así puedo acompañarte a la estación**\- pidió la morena con una voz infantil que Quinn fue incapaz de negar.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la rubia-** preparo las cosas por la mañana y te recojo en el teatro.**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador Rachel volvió a alargarlo rápidamente para no despertar a la chica que dormía junto a ella, antes de ir a ducharse la miró dormir, no se creía que la próxima vez que se despertara en aquella cama la rubia no estaría. Apartó un mechón de pelo que vio que le molestaba para dormir y se marchó a seguir su rutina habitual. Quinn despertó horas más tarde de que Rachel se marchara de aquel apartamento para preparar sus cosas, recogió la ropa de aquellos días, el ordenador, el móvil y lo llevó todo el salón para cogerlo cuando se marchara. Entró de nuevo en la habitación antes de irse, iba a echar de menos aquello, tuvo una idea entonces, se acercó a la mesa de Rachel, le cogió su libreta y un boli y dejó una nota allí escrita que la chica encontraría cuando llegara a casa. Iba a despedirse de Blaine y Sam porque Kurt estaba en NYADA, pero los chicos insistieron en acompañarla al teatro, al fin y al cabo no tenían mucho más que hacer, cuando llegaron a su destino Quinn escribió a Rachel para hacerle saber que la estaba esperando ya. Los chicos no la dejaron allí sola hasta que la morena salió por las puertas del teatro y sin saber que sus amigos estaban allí plantó un beso en los labios de Quinn interrumpido por el ruido de Sam riendo. Se sonrojaron por aquella situación pero los chicos amablemente se decidieron dejándolas solas, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar aquella con Rachel. Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacia la estación, donde quinn compró su billete nada más llegar, aún tenían un rato más antes de que saliera el tren, por lo que fueron a sentarse en los bancos frente al andén.

**-¿No vas a comer?-** le preguntó Quinn a modo de regañina.

**-Me comeré cualquier cosa de regreso al teatro- **respondió Rachel.

**-No puedes hacer esas cosas Rach- **volvió a regañarle**\- te esfuerzas mucho y necesitas energía. **

**-Comeré de regreso, de verdad-** le prometió**\- pero es que no quería perder ni un minuto contigo.**

**-No vale hacer chantaje emocional para que me ablande-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Puedo hacerlo para que te quedes?-** volvió a pedir Rachel como la noche anterior.

**-Rach… no empieces-** le pidió la rubia que sabía el efecto que causaba la morena en ella.

**-Es que no quiero que te vayas-** protestó la morena.

**-Ni yo irme- **admitió por fin Quinn-** pero te prometo que nos vamos a ver pronto ¿Vale?**

**-¿Me lo prometes de verdad?-** dijo poniendo cara de pena Rachel.

**-Te lo prometo de verdad- **dijo la rubia acercándose para convencerla con una tierno beso que fue interrumpido minutos después por el ruido del tren que avisaba que saldría en cinco minutos**\- me tengo que ir pequeña.**

**-Buen viaje Quinn-** dijo triste Rachel bajando la cabeza.

**-No estés triste ¿Vale?-** le pidió Quinn**\- cuando hable con mi madre me organizo el verano y hablo contigo para vernos. **

**-Gracias por estos días- **fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de darle un profundo beso que duró hasta que Quinn se separó para marcharse al interior del tren.

Aunque ya no veía a Quinn en el interior del tren se quedó en el andén esperando hasta que el tren se marchó y ella emprendió su camino hacia el teatro de nuevo, como había prometido se compró algo de comer antes de seguir con el ensayo de la tarde. Por alguna razón, el ensayo de aquella tarde se le hizo más pesado y cansino de lo habitual, y la verdadera razón era que sabía que no habría nadie esperándola cuando saliera de aquel ensayo o que esa noche dormiría sola. Ni siquiera el camino en el tren parecía el mismo sentada en el vagón y no en las piernas de Quinn, entró al apartamento cabizbaja, Sam y Blaine habían salido a por la cena pero Kurt se había quedado allí, nada más verla entrar supo lo que le pasaba a su amiga por lo que se acercó a ella para darle sin previo aviso un abrazo.

**-Los chicos no están-** la informó Kurt-** ¿quieres que hablemos? **

**-Voy a echar de menos a Quinn-** reconoció Rachel- **ya la echo de menos, es raro. **

**-Cuando menos lo pienses está aquí otra vez de visita- **dijo el muchacho para alegrarla pero vio que no funcionaba-** se os ve muy bien juntas, me gusta-** sabía que si aceptación era importante para Rachel y ahora la necesitaba porque sonrió al oirlo-** que te parece si convenzo a los chicos para ver alguna comedia romántica.**

**-No tengo ganas Kurt de verdad- **respondió Rachel separándose de él**\- voy a coger cualquier cosa de cenar y me voy a la cama. **

Rachel aprovechó antes de que llegaran sus dos amigos para hacerse algo de cenar mientras hablaba un rato más con Kurt y se marchaba a su habitación a cenar y ver una película en su ordenador. Se sentó en la cama con un bol de ensalada, mientras su ordenador se encendía cogió el móvil y sonrió al encontrar un mensaje de Quinn horas antes.

**Quinn: **_aunque sé que estás ensayando quería hacerte saber que he llegado bien :) _

**Rachel: **_ya estoy en el apartamento, en la cama fría y solitaria :( _

**Quinn: **_tú al menos tienes a Kurt y los chicos, está residencia está casi vacía :(_

Rachel había olvidado el ordenador mientras hablaba con Quinn por aquellos mensajes, no quería salir de la habitación así que se levantó para dejar el bol en la mesa y entonces la vio, su libreta abierta con una hoja escrita, ella no había dejado eso así, solo había una explicación, Quinn la había dejado, cogió la libreta para leer que decía aquella hoja.

_Probablemente cuando leas esto me estarás echando de menos tanto como yo a ti. _

_Ha sido un fin de semana increíble Rach, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni a ti, eres demasiado especial e importante e inigualable… No estés triste porque nos vamos a ver muy pronto, te lo he prometido ¿no? Todo va a salir bien =) _

_Un beso pequeña_

Rachel sonrió por el detalle que Quinn había dejado allí y tras mucho pensar cogió su teléfono para mandarle un último mensaje a la chica antes de dormir.

**Rachel: **_por detalles como este te has vuelto una gran parte de mi vida =) _

**Quinn: **_me alegra que te halla gustado, todo es cierto pero ahora deberías dormir, ya he comprobado lo duros que son tus ensayos, un beso pequeña_

Rachel se acostó después de leer aquel último mensaje un poco más animada de lo que había llegado al apartamento, ahora solo quedaba ver como se presentaban las vacaciones.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza pero estoy hasta arriba! Me encantan vuestros comentarios muchas gracias a todos ! Un gran saludo y nos vemos pronto =)


	8. Días de calor

_He recibido un tierno review y no he podido resistir un minuto más sin actualizar! aquí les ejo un nuevo capítulo =) _

* * *

Después de aquellos días en Nueva York las cosas cambiaron notablemente, Rachel, ya sin clases en NYADA, podía concentrarse completamente en el musical pero el apartamento se había vuelto más solitario, Blaine y Sam habían regresado a Lima días después de la marcha de Quinn, mientras que Santana aún no había regresado y Kurt se marcharía a Lima a ver a sus padres y a Blaine en apenas unos días aprovechando sus vacaciones en el trabajo. Las vacaciones de la rubia estaban siendo diferentes a las de la morena, había aprobado todos sus exámenes lo que implicaba que tenía por delante dos meses de vacaciones, de no hacer absolutamente nada, las primeras semanas se quedó en Lima con su madre, tenía que aprovechar para pasar tiempo con ella ahora ya que durante el curso apenas se veían y menos aún si las visitas a hueva York iban a conventirse en algo común en el futuro.

Después de una larga conversación con Rachel para intentar poner de acuerdo sus vacaciones y aprovechar el máximo tiempo juntas consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo, a final de Julio cuando Kurt se fuera a Lima ella aprovecharía para acompañar a la morena en Nueva York y que no estuviera sola, se volvería a Ohio coincidiendo con el regreso de Santana a la pequeña ciudad con Britt, quería pasar algo de tiempo también con sus dos amigas, y Rachel sería la que iría a Lima después aprovechando la última semana de vacaciones que le daban antes de empezar intensamente los últimos ensayos antes del estreno de la obra y después de eso ya improvisarían sobre la marcha porque el comienzo de curso de la rubia estaría muy cerca.

Las primeras semanas se hicieron más fáciles de soportar que los días previos a la llegada de Quinn a la ciudad, Kurt se había marchado un par de días antes lo que hacía que necesitara más aún la llegada de la rubia, que supuestamente llegaría el lunes por la mañana aprovechando el día libre de la morena o eso pensaba Rachel. Era sábado y salía tarde del ensayo, la semana de vacaciones tenía como consecuencia trabajar un par de fin de semanas más de lo previsto, fue a su apartamento donde al entrar se encontró una visión para nada prevista. Al abrir la puerta se encontró el apartamento iluminado por velas distribuidas por toda la superficie, y en mitad de aquel salón, de pie la esperaba Quinn sonriente por ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, que tardó un minuto en reaccionar y saber que ocurría pero cuando lo hizo salió corriendo a los brazos de Quinn para comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí. Al separarse la miró sonriente y aún sin decir nada se besaron, la rubia la agarró por la cintura delicadamente mientras Rachel pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de ella.

**-Estás aquí-** dijo Rachel mirándola cuando se separaron.

**-No pude resistirme a venir antes y preparar una sorpresa-** respondió la rubia y fue cuando Rachel reaccionó para mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse la mesa puesta para dos con flores y velas-** espero que tengas hambre. **

**-Me encanta- **contestó la morena bajando la mano de su cuello a la mano de Quinn que la guió hasta la mesa para que se sentara.

**-Espero que te guste todo-** dijo mientras cogía las cosas de la cocina y las llevaba a la mesa.

-**Me habría conformado con una pizza Quinn- **dijo la morena agradeciendo lo que la chica había hecho- **con tal de que también la hubieras traído tú.**

**-Ha pasado un tiempo, quería que fuera especial- **dijo cuando por fin se sentó frente a ella.

**-Por cierto, ¿Cómo has entrado?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

-**Digamos que he tenido algo de ayudo de Kurt para planear todo esto- r**espondió riendo.

**-Vaya, quien iba a decir que íbais a hablar sin mi presencia por si os matabais- **se burló Rachel.

**-Creo que los dos hemos aprendido que el otro es demasiado importante en tu vida para llevarnos mal-** fue la respuesta sincera de Quinn.

Siguieron cenando y poniéndose al día de los últimos acontecimientos, hasta que Rachel tomó el último bocado y cayó llena en su silla, alegando que estaba todo demasiado bueno para dejar ni una muestra. Intentó ayudar a Quinn a recoger pero la rubia se negó, la obligó a irse al sofá y esperarla allí, no se quejó, era una bonita visión estar allí medio tumbada mientras veía a Quinn pasearse de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas mientras se sonrojaba cuando la pillaba mirándola. La rubia no tardó en unirse a ella en el sofá, no se había ni acomodado en él cuando Rachel se acercó lentamente a ella para darle un beso que se fue profundizando conforme pasaban los minutos y sus posiciones se iban adaptando cada vez más. Quinn había aprovechado para agarrar la cintura de Rachel e ir atrayéndola hacía ella hasta que la tuvo sentada encima, al ser la morena más pequeña le otorgaba una posición privilegiada para depositar suaves besos repartidos en su cuello hasta su boca para volver a dar un profundo beso pero esta vez más intenso, más agresivo del que Quinn notó las intenciones.

**-Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos- **consiguió decir Rachel cuando se separó para respirar después de aquel beso.

**-Espera, espera-** le pidió Quinn cuando le vio con intenciones de seguir aquel beso-** tenía algo preparado- **movió lentamente a Rachel a un lado del sofá y se levantó-** espera aquí un segundo por favor**\- minutos después volvía y le tendía su mano a Rachel-** ven, vamos**\- y la llevó tapándole los ojos hacia su habitación.

-**Oh-dios-mío- **dijo Rachel cuando Quinn retiró sus manos de su cara para desplazarlas a su cintura-** me encanta- **la rubia había adornado la habitación de Rachel igual que el resto del apartamento con velas para crear ambientes, flores en varios sitios…**-todo esto es precioso Quinn-** le dijo cuando se giró para quedar frente a ella.

**-Yo… quería hacer algo especial-** comenzó a decir nerviosa Quinn**\- la última vez que lo hablamos queríamos que fuera especial, tú eres especial para mí Rach- **la rubia acarició la mejilla de la morena-** te lo mereces, no tiene que pasar nada de verdad, no buscaba eso aunque lo parezca, solo prepararte algo bonito que te merecieras**\- no pudo seguir hablando porque un beso de Rachel la interrumpió.

**-Me encanta esto pero sobre todo me encantas tú- **y fue la última frase coherente que se oyó en aquel dormitorio hasta mucho después.

Rachel procedió a besar de nuevo a Quinn allí, en medio de la habitación pero poco a poco la rubia la fue empujando hacia la cama, donde tras chocar sus rodillas, cayó quedando tumbada con Quinn sobre ella. La rubia en un rápido movimiento la agarró por la espalda para subirla un poco más y que su cabeza quedara apoyada en la almohada y realizó todo este procedimiento sin dejar de depositar un solo beso sobre ella.

La sesión de besos se juntó con la de caricias, Quinn, nada tímida, movió sus manos del cuello de Rachel a su cintura y de ahí comenzó a pasearla debajo de su blusa, por la barriga, sin dejar con la otra mano de acariciar su mejilla mientras la besaba. Rachel estaba tan concentrada en como moverse, donde poner sus manos o que debía hacer después que no se dejo ni cuenta de que la rubia hábilmente ya había desatado varios de los botones de la blusa, solo lo notó cuando Quinn dejó de besarla en los labios para ir depositando besos desde ellos hasta su ombligo. La rubia se estaba tomando todo aquello con calma a pesar de las ganas que tenía, quería que fuera especial y delicado, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez de Rachel con una chica e imaginaba lo nerviosa que debía estar.

Después de un rato en aquella situación, la morena al ver que Quinn bajaba su mano hacia el botón del pantalón, rodó en la cama para quedar sobre ella y al llevar una camiseta, en un solo movimiento estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Quinn se incorporó de forma que podía tener a Rachel sentada sobre ella más cerca, y mientras repartía besos por todo su cuello e incluso algún que otro bocado en su oreja, aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, después de aquello se tomó un minuto para contemplar a Rachel desnuda ante ella, no podía verla con detalle ya que apenas había luz, solo la de las velas pero aquella visión entre oscuridad y luz del pecho de Rachel la hizo desearla más aún, levantó la cabeza y aunque no veía sabía perfectamente que la chica estaría sin duda sonrojada por aquello, había descubierto lo poco confiada que era cuando se trataba de su cuerpo.

**-Eres perfecta- **decidió decir Quinn, no para que Rachel se alegrara sino porque de verdad lo pensaba.

Una vez más Rachel solo supo responder de una forma, volviendo a besarla y tumbándola de nuevo en la cama, sabía que Quinn no tardaría en volver a tomar la iniciativa de aquello por lo que antes de nada tiró de la falda de la chica para dejarla ante ella en ropa interior, y como había previsto, Quinn rodó en la cama para ser de nuevo quien quedara encima, colocó una pierna a cada lado de Rachel y de rodillas quedó sentada frente a la morena tumbada que tenía sus manos en las caderas de la chica, Quinn se quitó ella misma su sujetador para quedar desnuda frente a Rachel que estaba atónita ante todo aquello.

La rubia, sutilmente cogió una de las manos de la actriz y tras depositarle un beso la llevó a uno de sus pechos, había notado a Rachel tensa cuando se quedó en ropa interior y quería ayudarla y guiarla en todo aquello, con su mano sobre la de Rachel comenzó a moverla para masejar su pecho y cuando se aseguró que la chica seguía haciendolo, se inclinó para besarla pero esta vez su objetivo no fueron los labios sino el cuello de la morena para ir bajando poco a poco a uno de sus pequeños pechos, pudo notar como la espalda de Rachel se arqueaba con el primer contacto de su lengua y el pezón, lo que la incitó a seguir haciendo. La chica debía de estar disfrutándolo porque agarró cada vez con más ganas del culo de la rubia, después de aquella señal, siguió bajando con su boca para desabrochar el pantalón de Rachel y deshacerse de él, dejando a la morena solo en una pequeña tanga negra, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Las manos de Rachel no había parado desde que Quinn le diera luz verde con sus pechos, iban de su cuello al trasero, pasando por sus abdominales y sus dos pechos que ya se había atrevido incluso a besar en más de una ocasión. Quinn en un movimiento astuto, colocó uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Rachel y subió de nuevo a besarla, pudo notar con un simple roce lo mojada que estaba la chica pero lo supo definitivamente cuando Rachel la apretó contra su cuerpo, Quinn movió un poco su pierna, haciendo contacto con el centro de la actriz, el quejido de placer que emitió Rachel le hizo seguir con aquel movimiento levemente, estuvieron así un largo rato más, la morena se había atrevido también a levantar su muslo para contactar la parte íntima de Quinn que estaba tan mojada o incluso más que ella.

**-Quinn…-** pidió Rachel en su oreja con uno de los movimientos de la rubia.

**-¿Estas segura?- **la chica sabía perfectamente lo que parecía querer Rachel.

-**Confío en ti- **respondió Rachel que movió de nuevo su muslo para hacer temblar a la rubia.

Quinn fue bajando despacio desde los labios de la chica, por su barriga hasta el tanga, que apartó rápidamente y comprobó de primera mano lo mojada que estaba Rachel por ella, decidió comenzar suavemente dejando besos por sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a los labios íntimos de Rachel, cuanto más se acercaba más se estremecía, pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensó cuando llegó a su objetivo y tenía su boca en el centro de la morena donde comenzó a jugar con su lengua de un lado a otro, hasta que no se aseguró que Rachel estaba completamente segura de aquello no dio un paso más, que consistió en bajar sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos, los que separó lo máximo que pudo, y comprobó la gran flexibilidad que tenía la chica. Rachel estaba disfrutando aquello y podía notarlo por lo que decidió introducir en la chica su lengua, la metía y sacaba rápidamente para que el placer fuera mayor, subió una de sus manos para agarrar la de Rachel, sabía que notaría así si algo iba mal en su siguiente movimiento. Desplazó su otra mano al sitio que ocupaba su boca y su lengua e introdujo un dedo en ella pero al ver lo mojada y suelta que estaba Rachel decidió introducir otro dedo más, lo que hizo gemir a Rachel en un momento.

Quinn comenzó desplazando poco a poco su mano hacia dentro y hacia fuera mientras seguía con su lengua jugando con el centro de Rachel pero sin esperárselo, la morena tiró de ella hacia arriba para besarla en la boca, notó el sabor del sexo en su boca lo que debía de reconoce que le había gustado, Quinn siguió mientras en su tarea de meter y sacar los dedos de su interior hasta que Rachel comenzaba a ser incapaz de besarla con tanto gemido y le pidió al oído lo que necesitaba y era terminar ya. Quinn sonriente por escuchar hablar así a Rachel bajó de nuevo a jugar con su lengua en sus labios mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano y cada vez sus dedos iban más rápido, supo perfectamente cuando había conseguido su objetivo cuando las paredes internas de Rachel comprimieron sus dedos, la chica arqueó su espalda y soltó varios gemidos a un nivel demasiado alto. Esperó a que el cuerpo de la chica se relajara antes de sacar sus dedos y subir a darle varios besos en la boca, vio la cara sonriente de Rachel que había disfrutado aquello sin dudar, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

**-Eso ha sido…-** comenzó a decir Rachel entre bocanadas de aire.

**-Magnífico, ya se que lo soy- **dijo la rubia riendo con su humor habitual.

**-Iba a decir excitante- **corrigió Rachel-** pero eso también me vale. **

**-Tú eres excitante- **respondió Quinn pícaramente volviendo a besarla.

**-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí…**\- dijo cuando se separaron Rachel tímidamente.

**-Rach…-** Quinn supo a que se refería la morena**\- no tienes que hacerlo porque yo te lo halla hecho, sé que estarás cansada y que esto ha sido nuevo y seguramente bastante intenso para ti- **dijo comprensivamente la rubia**\- no quiero que el sexo sea un compromiso, quiero que sea algo que nos apetece y que demuestre lo que sentimos- **después de aquel discurso se ganó un enorme beso de la morena que parecía hipnotizada por el reflejo de las velas en sus ojos**\- a decir verdad… es la primera vez que disfruto tanto haciéndoselo a alguien, he disfrutado casi tanto como tú solo con verte. **

**-Eres muy dulce-** decidió hablar por fin Rachel-** nunca lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza y sutilidad como esta noche, ha sido tan... tierno…**

**-¿Casi tanto como yo?**\- volvió a bromear la rubia que quería quitarle tensión a aquello.

**-Casi tanto como tú- **Rachel decidió seguir con la broma y mientras reía se acurrucó en los brazos de Quinn, desnuda, algo extraño en ella-** mierda-** dijo entonces la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué he hecho?-** dijo confusa sin entender nada Quinn.

**-Me he dejado el móvil en el salón y lo necesito para el despertador-** se lamentó Rachel.

**-Ve por él, no me voy a mover-** dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-Es que….-** le daba vergüenza reconocer aquello**\- es que estoy desnuda y no se donde has lanzado mi ropa.**

**-Rachel, después de lo que acabamos de hacer no voy a ver nada que no acabe de tocar-** se burló la chica pero tras ver la cara de pena de Rachel decidió ser ella quien se levantara a por el teléfono.

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel cuando la vio levantarse, siguió el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn durante todo el trayecto sin perder un segundo de aquella hermosa silueta.

**-Toma, me debes una-** volvió a bromear cuando volvió con el teléfono en la mano y se acomodó de nuevo con la morena en sus brazos.

**-Oh dios mio- **dijo al mirar la pantalla.

**-¿Ahora qué?**\- preguntó ya cansinamente la chica.

**-¿Has visto qué hora es?-** dijo mientras ponía la pantalla delante de Quinn-** me tengo que levantar en apenas 3 horas para ir al ensayo.**

**-Debía de haber venido el lunes, para algo era el día libre y lo que estaba planificado- **dijo sintiéndose culpable de que Rachel no estuviera durmiendo por su culpa.

**-¿Bromeas?-** preguntó la morena antes de seguir-** me daría igual ir todos los días después de dormir tres horas si todas mis noches son así y contigo. **

Quinn se quedó sorprendida por aquello, era raro oír ese tipo de cosas en Rachel por lo que la besó pero está vez dulcemente acariciando su cara, hasta que la volvió a acomodar junto a ella donde se quedaron dormidas desnudas. Cuando a la mañana siguiente sonó su alarma para despertarse Rachel maldijo todo el universo, ni diez tazas de café le iban a quitar el cansancio que tenía aquel día, se había acostumbrado a acostarse pronto y dormir al menos 8 horas para poder aguantar el ritmo que llevaba pero eso no iba a ser posible estando Quinn allí con ella.

Aquella noche había marcado el comienzo de los encuentros sexuales entre Rachel y Quinn durante la semana, después de esa primera vez, Rachel se había sentido tan querida y confiada que el sexo con la rubia era algo normal, aunque aún no se había atrevido a estar desnuda delante de la rubia con las luces encendidas. El lunes que fue el día de descanso que habían concedido a Rachel, Quinn la dejó durmiendo durante horas para compensar lo poco que la había dejado dormir la primera noche, y aunque cuando se despertara Rachel insistiera en aprovechar su libertad para ir a hacer cosas con la rubia, Quinn la conocía mejor que ella misma y sabía lo que de verdad deseaba Rachel aunque no lo pidiera, estar en pijama en casa durante todo el día dejándose mimar, por lo que cuando la rubia se lo dijo a Rachel se lanzó a darle un abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia el sofá a tumbarse. A veces a Rachel le sorprendía lo mucho que era capaz de conocer e interpretar Quinn de ella solo con ver la mirada que ponía mientras hablaba, por lo que agradeció enormemente que aquel día de descanso se convirtiera en un día en el sofá viendo una película tras otra junto a Quinn que no paraba de arroparla, darle besos o llevarle zumos para que se cuidara la garganta para los ensayos.

El resto de la semana fue algo diferente ya que Rachel tenía ensayos, lo que le daba menos tiempo para estar con Quinn pero habían conseguido organizarse bastante bien. Rachel se levantaba temprano y dejaba a Quinn durmiendo en el apartamento que se despertaba más tarde e iba a la hora de la comida al teatro para comer con Rachel en algún sitio en su descanso, el resto de la tarde lo pasaba por la ciudad, descubriendo nuevas cosas y actividades que hacer o simplemente haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, leer en el césped de Central Park. Rachel no podía quejarse, era magnífico tener a Quinn allí y sabía que esta vez su marcha iba a ser incluso más difícil que la vez anterior ya que volvía a quedarse sola en Nueva York hasta el regreso de Kurt a la ciudad.

**-¿No puedes quedarte?-** le preguntó Rachel el último día.

**-Pues… como poder podría, estoy de vacaciones pero…-** intentó responder la rubia.

**-Quéeeeedate- **volvió a pedir Rachel con cara de pena.

**-Le prometí a Santana que estaría para ayudarla con la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Brittany**\- le recordó Quinn-** te recuerdo que regresan a Lima por eso. **

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar Rachel pero Quinn no la dejó.

**-Rach… me encantaría quedarme y lo sabes pero no puedo-** sentenció Quinn.

**-Está bien- **terminó por aceptar la morena**\- es que me fastidia que vayáis todos y yo no.**

Y con aquel tono infantil Rachel demostró lo que realmente le molestaba, a pesar de ser posiblemente una gran estrella y de estar cumpliendo su sueño, seguía siendo la misma chica que quería tener amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos, y la primera reunión de todos desde la disolución del Glee Club iba a perdérsela. En ese momento Quinn dudó, no dijo nada, pero después de aquello se estaba planteando quedarse unos días más como le había pedido Rachel pero después de mucho rato en silencio con la chica entre sus brazos tomó una decisión. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse debía marcharse, se lo había prometido a Santana, tenía que ayudarla con el cumpleaños de su amiga, además no podía ceder siempre con Rachel en ese aspecto porque sino cuando empezara el curso en Yale ninguna de las dos iba a ser capaz de soportar aquella distancia y además ser capaz de llevar su vida.

Como había prometido, Quinn estaba en Lima para el regreso de Santana y Brittany de su viaje de reconciliación entre ellas y con ellas mismas, la bailarina había dejado el IMT y Santana el musical, ahora debían encontrar un nuevo rumbo para sus vidas. Volvían para quedarse pero principalmente elegían esa fecha coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de la rubia y sus ganas de celebrar una fiesta sorpresa para reunir a todos. Quinn pasó la semana siguiente a Nueva York entretenida con sus amigos, exceptuando Rachel, todos estaban de regreso en Lima, mientras que la morena seguía con sus ensayos todas las horas que tenía, ahora incluso más, prefería estar en el teatro ensayando que sola en el apartamento.

Mientras en Lima el día por fin había llegado, era el cumpleaños de Britt y se las habían apañado para que la rubia no se enterara de nada de lo que tenían planeado, al medio día Santana la recogería para ir a comer pero terminaría llevándola a casa de Quinn donde habían acondicionado todo el jardín de atrás de la casa junto a la piscina para celebrar allí una barbacoa y pasar la tarde juntos. Cuando Santana le quitó la venda de los ojos a Brittany la chica se encontró allí con Mercedes, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Kurt y Blaine, Tina, Sam, Mike e incluso algunos de los más pequeños como Kitty, la chica saltó de alegría y a fue a saludarlos a todos. Los chicos fueron los que decidieron encargarse de aquella barbacoa lo que aprovecharon las chicas para tumbarse al sol y cotillear, y en ese momento más que nunca echó de menos a Rachel, sabía que la chica quería estar allí, estaba convencida que a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Britt se las habría apañado para cantar un solo allí delante de todos, decidió mandarle unas cuantas fotos de sus amigos jugando en la piscina o las chicas tumbadas e incluso de ella misma con cara de pena diciendo que la echaba de menos, quería hacer sentir a Rachel parte de aquello, pero la morena estaba en el teatro y no lo vería hasta la noche.

En ese momento, los únicos que sabían de su relación con Rachel eran Blaine, Kurt y Sam, Santana seguía sospechando pero no había vuelto a hablar del tema con ella y el resto seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurría y así quería Quinn que siguiera siendo hasta que la morena estuviera allí junto a ella para contarlo, por lo que había pedido a los tres chicos que evitaran preguntarle por Rachel delante del resto. El cumpleaños incluía una gran tarta con velas que la rubia disfrutó enormemente y mucho alcohol, Puck había llevado como los viejos tiempos la cerveza y Quinn había comprado para hacer unos cockteles, lo que al final llevó que la fiesta se alargara bastante más de lo pensado en un principio. Cuando Rachel salió del ensayo, cogió su móvil y pudo ver todas las fotos que la rubia le había mandado durante la tarde, se veían todos tan felices, se lamentó una vez más de no estar allí.

**Rachel: **_me encantan todas las fotos, odio no poder estar allí, yo también te echo de menos :( _

**Quinn: **_¿No puedes teletransportarte? Te quiero aquí YA._

**Rachel:**_ ¿Aún seguís todos ahí?_

**Quinn: **_SI! VEN =D _

**Rachel: **_Quinn…¿Estás borracha?_

**Quinn:**_ Puede que una poco pero eso no impide que quiera que vengas_

**Rachel: **_me voy a dormir Quinn, pasarlo bien, mañana te llamo y me cuentas =) UN BESO _

**Quinn: ¿**_dormir? Dirás dormir conmigo! _

**Rachel: **_Quinn! Deja el móvil y vuelve con el resto de nuestros amigos! _

Aquella orden, en un momento de cordura, Quinn se la tomó en serio, dejó su teléfono en el salón, a donde había ido para hablar tranquilamente con Rachel, y volvió al exterior a seguir con aquella fiesta. Cuando entró la madrugada, todos sus amigos se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus casas ya que el grado de alcohol en sus cuerpos era considerable y además casi todos habían terminado quemados por el sol lo que les hacía estar bastante cansados en general. Aunque se lo pasó muy bien, la mañana siguiente no fue tan divertida cuando le dolía la piel por las quemaduras y la cabeza por la resaca y para completar tenía que terminar de limpiar todo el jardín trasero después de los restos que quedaban aún, rió al releer los mensajes que había compartido la noche anterior con Rachel, el alcohol le hacía decir lo que sentía y era que quería a Rachel allí con ella, y aún faltaban diez días o más para volver a verla.

El resto de días en Lima fueron más tranquilos, quedaba con las chicas a veces, pasaba tiempo con su madre, organizaba y compraba los libros que necesitaría para el próximo curso… Buscaba formas de entretenerse y no echar de menos a Rachel, aunque se había vuelto algo inevitable. Kurt volvió a la ciudad para seguir con el trabajo apenas unos días después del cumpleaños de la bailarina, lo que le daba a Rachel algo más de compañía en la gran ciudad aquel verano, y aprovechó para pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, en el fondo sabía que cuando Blaine llegara ya no iba a tenerlo siempre disponible para ella. El verano en la ciudad estaba siendo tremendamente caluroso por eso a dos días de irse en su semana de descanso a Lima, no hacía más que pensar en la de horas que iba a pasar en la piscina de Quinn.

Y aunque la rubia se moría de ganas de ir al aeropuerto a recogerla tuvo que resistirse ya que los padres de Rachel serían los que fueran y aún no sabían nada sobre lo que ocurría entre las chicas, al menos no oficialmente, se habían extrañado de la gran cantidad de veces que Rachel hablaba de Quinn o de las visitas repentinas de la rubia a la ciudad pero aún su hija no había hablado con ellos, quería hacerlo aquella semana.

Llegó temprano a la pequeña ciudad y pasó toda la mañana con sus padres, nos les veía desde que volvió para el fin del Glee Club y seguramente no les volvería ver hasta el estreno de la obra por lo que también quería aprovechar su tiempo con ellos. La llevaron a comer a su restaurante vegetariano favorito y después insistieron en oír todo lo que había pasado últimamente en el musical, cosa que Rachel disfrutaba contando enormemente aunque Quinn se revolviera en su casa esperando poder salir a verla, pero no ocurrió hasta la noche, cuando Rachel le dijo a sus padres que había quedado con unos amigos pero había quedado con Quinn para ir a dar un paseo y tomar algo tranquilamente las dos solas. Esta vez fue Rachel la que fue caminando a casa de la rubia a buscarla, le escribió un mensaje hacinédole saber que estaba fuera esperando y en apenas unos minutos, una preciosa rubia con un vestido rojo corto salía en busca de Rachel.

**-Por fin estás aquí-** dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

**-Estás preciosa-** le alabó Rachel mientras se separaba para mirarla mejor**\- y muy morena.**

**-Gracias Rach- **agradeció Quinn dandole un beso que llevaba deseando días-** siento decirte que tú estás pálida así que vas a tener que pasar horas y horas en mi piscina.**

**-Si no queda más remedio tendré que hacerlo- **se rió la morena ya caminando junto a Quinn de la mano-** es la última vez que llego tan temprano y tardo tanto en verte.**

**-Si tus padres supieran de la existencia de tu chica, no habrías tardado tanto- **se burló la rubia.

**-¿Mi chica?-** preguntó riendo Rachel-**¿desde cuándo eres mi chica?**

**-Desde que tú eres la mía- **respondió Quinn sonriente-** y desde que puedo hacer esto-** se acercó a ella para agarrar su mejilla y besarla.

**-Creo que entonces sí que eres mi chica- **dijo tímidamente Rachel al separarse-** ¿tu madre sabe que soy tu chica?**

**-No se lo he dicho directamente- **le explicó Quinn-** pero me ha visto organizar todo mi verano en torno a ti y mi cara cuando hablo contigo por teléfono, es más el otro día me dijo que tenías que venir a casa un día cuando llegaras, creo que lo sabe.**

**-No creo que mis padres lo tengan tan claro- **comentó Rachel**\- quiero decírselo pero…**

**-Pero conocen nuestra relación en el pasado y te da miedo que no lo aprueben**\- fue Quinn quien terminó aquella frase.

**-A veces me sorprende que me leas tanto el pensamiento- **dijo la morena sorprendida**\- quiero decirles lo que tenemos pero también quiero que te conozcan y vean como eres de verdad….**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la rubia cuando Rachel se frenó en mitad de su paseo.

**-Ven mañana a casa a comer- **dijo emocionada Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿qué?-** dijo la rubia asimilando aquella idea.

**-Hablaré con ellos por la mañana en el desayuno que mi padre quería organizar, les contaré todo y luego vendrás a comer para que te conozcan mejor- **Rachel pudo ver la cara de miedo de Quinn al pensar en lo que se le venía encima al día siguiente-** por favor… es importante para mí.**

**-No puedo negarme cuando te pones así-** terminó por aceptar la rubia**\- pero tú vendrás a casa aunque esté mi madre.**

**-Está bien-** aceptó ella también, era lo justo al fin y al cabo.

**-Vamos, te invito a una cerveza-** se ofreció la rubia sonriente.

Quinn la llevó a un bar cercano de donde estaban para tomar aquella cerveza, pasaron allí bastante rato riéndose y haciendo conjeturas sobre que pasaría al día siguiente con sus padres, lo que ponía más nervios aún a Quinn. No repararon en el tiempo que había pasado hasta 4 cervezas después, cuando decidieron regresar a casa, Quinn insistió en acompañar a casa a Rachel para que no regresara sola pero éste se negó, la casa de la rubia quedaba antes que la de la morena y no iba a hacerla andar a su casa para volver, así que finalmente se despidieron en casa de la rubia entre bromas y besos y Rachel regresó a casa a dormir y a asimilar que al día siguiente le tocaba una conversación interesante con sus padres.

**-Buenos días cariño- **dijo Hiram entrando en la habitación de su pequeña la mañana siguiente.

**-Mmmmmm- **fue todo el sonido que emitió una dormida Rachel.

**-Arriba, tu padre ha preparado un gran desayuno-** le informó su padre abriendo la persiana y las ventanas.

**-Está bien, voy- **dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente e iba a lavarse la cara para despertarle-** buenos días papi-** dijo al bajar a la cocina.

**-Buenos días pequeña-** sonrió Leroy, aquel apodo le recordó a Quinn-**¿Qué tal anoche? al final llegaste tarde.**

**-Si, nos entretuvimos más de lo previsto**\- respondió Rachel mientras cogía la taza de café y se sentaba en una mesa repleta de comida.

**-¿Con quién estuviste?**\- preguntó curioso Hiram.

**-De hecho…quería hablados de algo-** los dos hombres se sentaron a la mesa junto a ella para escuchar lo que Rachel quería decirles-** anoche salí con Quinn.**

**-Quinn… ¿Fabray?**\- preguntó Leroy y Rachel asintió-** ¿desde cuándo sois tan amigas?- **fue la siguiente pregunta.

**-Eso es de lo que quería hablaros- **sus padres se miraron en silencio y esperaron a que Rachel siguiera hablando-** desde que estuve aquí la última vez, Quinn y yo hemos hablado mucho, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntas y…-** hizo una pause antes de seguir-** Quinn y yo tenemos algo. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que tenéis algo?-** esta vez fue Hiram el que preguntó.

**-Que Quinn y yo… estamos juntas- **consiguió decir- que es mi chica o algo así.

**-Espera, espera, ¿desde cuándo tú…? ¿Y con Quinn Fabray? ¿Desde cuando ella…? ¿No os odiabais?-** las preguntas salieron una detrás de otra de la boca de sus padres.

**-No nos odiábamos- **Rachel decidió comenzar desde el principio para que todo aquello tuviera sentido-** al final terminamos siendo amigas pero antes todo era por ocultar lo que sentía por mí- **Rachel podía ver las caras de sorprendidos de sus dos padres- **cuando volví la última vez Quinn se portó tan bien conmigo, me trató de una forma diferente, me hizo sentir diferente después de mucho tiempo papis…**

**-No sé que decir hija-** fue Leroy quién habló**\- no esperábamos esto, quiero decir casi te casas con Finn y ahora sales con una chica, entiéndenos. **

**-Sé que es raro papá-** dijo comprensivamente la morena**\- pero Quinn me hace sentir especial otra vez, me hace ser feliz. **

**-Si de verdad te hace feliz supongo que debemos aceptarlo-** terminó por decir Hiram.

**-¿Supones? ¿Debéis aceptarlo?**\- preguntó Rachel**\- vaya… cuanto apoyo padres.**

**-No queríamos decirlo así Rachel**\- se disculpó Leroy**\- si Quinn es en quien confías y quien te hace feliz ahora mismo nosotros lo aceptamos. **

**-La he invitado a comer hoy- **interrumpió Rachel-** quería que la conocierais de verdad, como es ahora. **

**-El día va de sorpresa tras sorpresa-** ironizó Leroy-** pero estaremos encantados de recibirla, se ve que es importante. **

Rachel se marchó tras finalizar el desayuno a su habitación, no había ido tan mal como esperaba, era lógico que sus padres estuvieran algo serios al principio, no era una noticia fácil de asimilar, no por el hecho de que le gustaran las chicas sino porque la chica era Quinn Fabray y por lo visto tampoco se esperaban que saliera con nadie en un tiempo tan temprano. Escribió un mensaje a la rubia para decirle que sus padres ya estaban informados y de la hora a la que debía ir allí, Quinn nerviosa, pasó gran parte de la mañana pensando en que ponerse o como peinarse para causar buena impresión, sentía que tenía mucho que compensar. Puntual como había prometido tocó el timbre de la casa de Rachel y suspiró esperando que fuera ella quien le abriera la puerta.

**-Hola amor- **dijo dulcemente Rachel abriendo la puerta y dándole un rápido beso**\- pasa. **

**-Estoy nerviosa-** le susurró mientras entraba.

**-Tranquila, mis padres han cocinado mucho, eso es bueno-** dijo para calmar sus nervios**-ven aquí, respira y tranquilízate-** cogió la mano de la chica y la guió hacia su cocina**\- papis, Quinn ya ha llegado. **

**-Hola señores Berry- **dijo la rubia tímidamente, una actitud poco normal en ella.

**-Hola Quinn-** Leroy se acercó a ella para saludarla mejor y vio que aún sostenía la mano de Rache**l- bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada. **

**-Gracias- **agradeció la rubia-** huele muy bien, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-No hace falta, está casi todo listo-** fue Hiram quien respondió amablemente**\- podéis ir a sentaros, en seguido llevamos las cosas. **

**-Claro papi- **dijo Rachel tirando de la mano de Quinn hacia el salón**\- relájate Quinn.**

**-Es que quiero que esto salga bien**\- dijo infantilmente la rubia que se sentó en una de las sillas-** no quiero que tus padres me odien.**

**-No te odian amor-** Rachel se sentó en sus piernas, le encantaba hacerlo**\- tú relájate y sé tú misma, les encantarás igual que a mí, voy a estar a tu lado-** Quinn acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso, olvidando que estaban en medio del salón.

**-Ejem…Chicas**\- se separaron al escuchar la voz de Leroy y Rachel se levantó inmediatamente para ir a su silla.

**-Todo listo, a disfrutar-** dijo Hiram cuando estuvieron todos sentados con la comida**\- bueno Quinn, cuéntanos, ¿estabas en Yale? **

**-Sí, estudio arte dramático allí, el primer año ha sido más aburrido porque casi todo es teórico, pero lo he aprobado todo- **explicó la rubia mientras probaba el primer plato-** vaya esto está muy bueno.**

**-Gracias-** respondió Leroy-** arte dramático, ¿podrías convencer a algún profesor para que Rachel vaya a dar una masterclass?**\- bromeó su padre.

**-No digas eso papá, yo canto más que nada, lo de actuar es menos importante-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia.

**-¿Bromeas?-** interrumpió Quinn**\- te he visto en los ensayos y eres buenísima Rach…**

**-¿Has estado en los ensayos? Kurt me dijo que no le habías llevado- **aquella frase hizo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran inmediatamente.

**-Sí… Rachel me llevó la primera vez que estuve en Nueva York-** dijo muy roja-** es genial, se le da todo tan bien y el camerino con su nombre, todo su sueño era real. **

**-Si no fuera por nosotros, esta chica sería tu fan número uno-** dijo Leroy con una carcajada.

El resto de la comida transcurrió entre bromas por parte de los padres de Rachel aunque la rubia se sonrojaba constantemente por las diferentes situaciones todo salió bien. Después de la comida las chicas se trasladaron al sofá a ver tranquilamente una película mientras los padres de Rachel salían a hacer unas compras. Todo había salido mejor de lo que Quinn pensaba, en un principio a los padres de Rachel no les hizo ilusión que su hija estuviera con Quinn Fabray, la chica con la que más problemas tuvo en el insituto, pero después de verla cerca de Rachel, de ver su forma de actuar, los ojos con los que miraba a la morena o su tonta sonrisa cuando hablaban la una de la otra tenían que reconocer que las intenciones de la rubia eran sinceras, estaba con Rachel porque de verdad la quería y si la hacía feliz era lo único que les importaba a ellos.

La mañana siguiente los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era la morena quien estaba plantaba delante de la casa de la rubia, Rachel respiró profundo antes de llamar al timbre de casas de Quinn, no había querido decirle si su madre estaría allí o no, la rubia abrió la puerta y le dio un beso de bienvenida a su chica y al ver su cara de nervios advirtió por que era así que decidió decirle ya la verdad, su madre estaba trabajando y estaban solas en la casa. Quinn la guió de la mano hasta el jardín trasero que era donde se encontraba la piscina, Rachel pudo ver dos tumbonas con toallas ya preparadas en el filo de la piscina, sonrió al verlo y siguió a Quinn hasta ese lugar. La rubia ocupó la tumbona de la derecha y se quedó mirando fijamente como Rachel sacaba sus cremas del bolso y las gafas de sol que se dio cuenta de la mirada de su chica.

**-Ven aquí-** dijo Quinn ofreciendo su mano que Rachel cogió sin dudar.

**-Hola- **respondió Rachel cuando Quinn la acercó a ella y la sentó en sus piernas.

**-Hola preciosidad-** Quinn la agarró por la cintura para acercarla más a ella y besarla**\- llevo medio verano esperando este momento. **

**-No puedes vivir sin mí**\- dijo sonriente Rachel sacando su ego.

**-Más bien es porque estás demasiado blanca, el sol refleja en ti y me molestan los ojos-** dijo seriamente la rubia que tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a Rachel.

**-En tal caso debería irme a casa-** Rachel hizo el amago de levantarse pero Quinn tiró de ella de nuevo hacia sus piernas.

**-Creo que podemos solucionarlo de otra forma-** Quinn quitó el pequeño vestido blanco que Rachel llevaba para dejarla en bikini** -mucho mejor.**

**-Como mi blancura te molesta tanto voy a arreglarlo-** dijo Rachel separando a Quinn cuando la rubia intentó besarla de nuevo.

**-Pero…**\- intentó protestar la rubia, su broma se había vuelto en su contra y tuvo que ver como Rachel se tumbaba en su toalla.

Quinn se puso sus gafas de sol y decidió que iba a observarla en bikini de arriba a abajo, la morena tenía un cuerpo increíble, y no estaba tan blanca de piel, de hecho estaba igual de morena que Quinn que llevaba medio verano tomando el sol pero le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Comenzó observando como Rachel estaba usando sus gafas para recoger su pelo y evitar que se le quedaran marcas, bajó la mirada por su cara y cuello hasta que llegó a los pechos de la morena, sintió una gran necesidad de lanzarse sobre Rachel pero decidió dejar a la chica disfrutar del sol. Siguió bajando su vista cuando de repente detectó algo nunca visto en el costado derecho de Rachel, era muy pequeño pero parecía un tatuaje, ¿desde cuándo Rachel tenía un tatuaje? Se suponía que no le gustaban, a pesar de haberse acostado con Rachel nunca lo habían hecho con demasiada luz, lo que no había permitido que viera ese detalle. Levantó sus gafas de sol para fijar mejor la vista en aquel punto y leyó lo que ponía, no podía ser, Rachel no podía tener eso ahí.

**-Rach…-**comenzó a decir para llamar su atención.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó Rachel pero al no obtener respuesta se giró y vio a Quinn con su vista fija en un punto, siguió la mirada y pudo ver a donde se dirigía, inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el tatuaje para taparlo-** yo…**

**-¿Es lo que creo que es?- **preguntó Quinn seriamente.

**-Un tatuaje- **respondió Rachel sin retirar su mano aún.

**-Y pone…-** Quinn no quería que fuera verdad lo que había leído.

**-Finn-** el nombre del chico salió junto a un suspiro de la boca de Rachel.

**-No me lo puedo creer- **dijo Quinn aún impactada por aquello.

**-Creí… que lo habías visto antes- **dijo Rachel aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

**-Claramente no, si lo hubiera visto habría dicho algo- **Quinn estaba enfadándose poco a poco.

**-Fue antes de volver a Lima, poco después de que ocurriera lo de Finn-** se intentó explicar Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tatuajes?- **la rubia tenía entendido que Rachel odiaba esas cosas.

**-¿Recuerdas aquella anécdota que contó Kurt sobre como nos queríamos emborrachar y hacer un tatuaje?- **preguntó la morena a Quinn.

**-Sí, pero se supone que tú no te hiciste nin….-** no terminó la frase porque lo entendió**\- Kurt no lo sabe.**

**-No lo sabe nadie-** se justificó Rachel**\- tú has sido la primera en verlo. **

**-Creí que no te gustaban los tatuajes**\- volvió a insistir Quinn.

**-Esto era diferente-** se defendió Rachel-** además tú también tienes uno.**

**-Ya no-** dijo Quinn levantándose y bajando parte de su bikini para que Rachel comprobara que no estaba ya ahí-** me lo borré al poco de llegar a Yale. **

**-No lo sabía- **dijo en un suspiro la morena, ver parte del trasero de Quinn le había distraído de aquella conversación.

**-Es que no lo entiendo Rachel- **consiguió decir por fin Quinn-** no entiendo porque lo hiciste.**

**-Quería tener un recuerdo especial, algo que fuera mío para toda la vida y de él, un homenaje y una forma de recordarlo siempre**\- explicó Rachel, por un momento a Quinn le dolió ver como le brillaron los ojos al hablar de Finn.

**-Yo… no puedo-** dijo Quinn que cogió sus gafas de sol y se marchó al interior de la casa dejando a Rachel en la tumbona.

Quinn entró enojada al interior de la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, desde la que se veía el jardín y podía ver lo que hacía Rachel. Respiró profundo y después de ver que la chica se había sentado en la piscina y miraba a ningún lugar, se dirigió a su cama, donde se tumbó y se puso a pensar, por un momento dejó escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos, le había dolido enormemente ver aquello, porque traía miedos e inseguridades que llevaba tiempo ocultando. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición mirando al techo hasta que sonaron varios golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, antes de preguntar quién era pudo ver la cara de Rachel triste asomándose a la habitación.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** preguntó Rachel en un hilo de voz.

**-Pasa-** dijo Quinn tras un largo silencio.

**-¿Estás… estás enfadada?- **consiguió preguntar Rachel sentándose en en filo de la cama.

**-¿Tú que crees?-** Quinn sabía que esa respuesta le había salido más borde de lo que pretendía.

**-Que te pasa algo pero no entiendo el qué ni porqué-** dijo inocentemente Rachel.

**-A veces me sorprende lo inocente que eres-** soltó Quinn de mala gana, se incorporó un poco para quedar frente a Rachel mirándola.

**-¿Es por el tatuaje? ¿Por Finn?- **preguntó por fin Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**\- ¿vamos a hablarlo?**

**-No lo entenderías- **fue la respuesta de Quinn.

**-Ayúdame a entenderlo- **pero la rubia permaneció en silencio-** amor…**

**-Es que…- **el apodo cariñoso había hecho que Quinn cediera-** no sabes como me voy a sentir cada vez que vea ese tatuaje-** la rubia miró a Rachel directa a los ojos-** no sabes lo que es saber que el estaba saliendo contigo en el instituto mientras yo te torturaba-** Rachel intentó hablar pero Quinn no la dejó**\- no sabes lo que es ver que te has tatuado el colgante que te regaló mientras yo te lanzada granizados o que baila contigo cuando fuiste la reina y ni siquiera supieras que fue por mí-** Quinn se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones**\- no tienes ni idea de lo que es saber que casi te casas con él mientras yo hacía la estúpida con Puck o Sam, saber como perdí el tiempo y en vez de luchar por tí te odiaba-** Rachel no había dejado de mirar a Quinn ni un segundo en todo su discurso**\- y a veces me siento una estúpida pensando que Finn era el amor de tu vida y yo solo soy una tonta por pensar que tengo una oportunidad contigo….**

**-Quinn- **intentó hablar Rachel pero estaba destrozada por todo lo que Quinn sentía.

**-Es… es… es demasiado, yo también quería a Finn, mucho, pero no puedo luchar contra alguien que no está aquí, no puedo luchar contra una persona totalmente idealizada por todos- **admitió Quinn soltando un par de lágrimas y quedando por fin en silencio.

**-Ven aquí-** ahora era Rachel quien le pedía a la rubia que se acercara-** ven aquí- r**epitió al ver que Quinn no se movía de su posición**\- está bien- **Rachel cedió y se desplazó en la cama para juntarse a ella-** no sabía que sentías todas esas cosas Quinn.**

**-No tenías por qué**\- La morena limpió una de las lágrimas de su chica.

**-Quinn yo…. yo no puedo borrar todo lo que viví con Finn, tienes que entenderlo, son recuerdos muy especiales- **comenzó a explicar Rachel que vio la cara de tristeza de Quinn**\- pero tú misma lo has dicho, él ya no está aquí y lo único que he querido hacer con mi vida desde que pasó aquel terrible accidente fue seguir adelante y rehacer mi vida-** acarició la mejilla de la rubia-** y de algún modo tú me has ayudado, no sé que sería de mí ahora mismo si no te hubiese tenido todos estos meses a mi lado escuchándome e iluminando mi día-** ahora era el turno de confesión de Rachel-** puede que Finn fuera el amor de mi vida-** Quinn volvió a desviar la mirada triste-** pero puede que tú también lo seas-** inmediatamente la rubia la miró confusa-** ¿Quién ha establecido que solo podemos tener una persona para cada uno? **

**-Pero…-** intentó quejarse Quinn.

**-Yo le amaba Quinn pero no quiero que eso frene lo que tenemos o lo que podemos tener-** la voz de Rachel era pura ternura-** yo ahora quiero estar contigo y creéme antes de que lo sugieras no te estoy usando para olvidarme de Finn, estoy contigo porque quiero, porque me completas, porque haces mis días mejores…-**su discurso se interrumpió cuando Quinn la besó.

**-No sabes lo que necesitaba oír todo esto-** dijo cuando al fin se separaron.

**-Lo siento Quinn, no tenía ni idea de todo esto-** se disculpó Rachel.

**-No tenías por qué saberlo, no quería decírtelo- **confesó la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo Rachel dolida.

**-Porque tenía miedo de que si te decía todo esto huyeras de mí, por ser una celosa, loca, estúpida-** dijo enumerando Quinn.

**-No huiría de ti Quinn**\- la interrumpió la morena.

**-Gracias-** fue la única palabra que pronunció Quinn antes de recostarse sobre la cama con Rachel a su lado.

**-Quinn…**\- se decidió a hablar Rachel después de un largo rato abrazando a su chica en aquella cama-** me encanta estar así y no quiero romper el momento pero ¿podemos tumbarnos al sol?**

**-Claro-** Quinn fue incapaz de negarse al tono infantil que había puesto Rachel.

Rachel se levantó de la cama y tiró de Quinn para levantarla y arrastrarla de regreso al jardín, la morena acababa de descubrir los verdaderos miedos e inseguridades que invadían a su chica y no quería que siguiera siendo así, quería mostrarle que ella no estaba siendo un problema de consolación sino que de verdad estaba con ella porque le importaba. Quitó las toallas de las tumbonas y las puso ambas en el césped una al lado de la otra, quería tumbarse lo más cerca posible de Quinn, se recostó sobre la toalla e hizo un gesto a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo junto a ella. La rubia obedeció y nada más tumbarse Rachel cogió su mano y le sonrió dulcemente antes de tumbarse gran rato en silencio a disfrutar el sol, sin dejar ni un solo momento de acariciar la mano y el brazo de la rubia. Cuando el calor fue demasiado Rachel propuso estrenar la piscina, se puso de pie esperando que Quinn se levantara, la rubia no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a aquel tatuaje que había descubierto y Rachel que lo había notado le dio la mano para distraerla y levantarla. En silencio la arrastró a la piscina, Quinn estaba extremadamente callada desde su discurso en la habitación, por lo que decidió llevar la iniciativa e ir bajando las escaleras mientras tiraba de la rubia, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y ella tenía ganas de jugar.

**-¿A qué esperas?-** le dijo Rachel desde la parte más onda de la piscina a Quinn que seguía bajando las escaleras.

**-Hay que ir poco a poco- **respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Te ayudaría esto a ir más rápido?- **preguntó Rachel al tiempo que se quitaba la parte de arriba de su bikini y se lo mostraba a la rubia pero seguía con su cuerpo sumergido para que Quinn no la viera.

**-Sin duda**\- Quinn ya se encontraba en la piscina nadando hacia Rachel- hola.

**-Hola preciosidad-** dijo Rachel, en el momento en que Quinn llegó a ella la rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.

Rachel no tardó en acercarse a la boca de Quinn y besarla, la rubia no tardó en posar sus manos en la cadera de su chica y acercarla para profundizar más aún, cuando los minutos pasaron Rachel enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn que poco a poco fue caminando hacia el borde de la piscina, dejando encerrada a la morena entre ella y la pared, todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana había sido extrañado pero lo cierto era que llevaban tres días juntas y era la primera vez que disfrutaban de un momento a solas en casa y no podía aguantar más las ganas que le tenía a su novia y Rachel era la que había empezado aquel juego quitándose el bikini. El aprisionamiento contra la pared hizo que estuvieran aún más juntas que antes, los pezones duros de Rachel por la situación de rozaron los pechos de Quinn a través del bikini lo que provocó que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido en la boca de Rachel mientras se besaban. La morena se separó sonriente para mirar a los ojos un minuto a su novia y ver lo que más le gustaba, deseo y ganas locas de estar con ella en cuerpo y alma igual que la primera vez, dejándose llevar desató el bikini de Quinn dejando a la rubia en igualdad de condiciones, Quinn excitada por aquella situación, por su necesidad de poseer a Rachel y por estar en la piscina bajó su mano para introducirla en el bikini de Rachel, sintió un temblor en Rachel cuando sus dedos rozaron su centro bajo el agua y sonriente fue a besarla mientras seguía jugando y en el momento más inoportuno algo las interrumpió.

**-¿Quinn?-**dijo Judy saliendo al patio cuando no vio a su hija en casa-** ¿dónde estás?**

**-Mamá-** respondió Quinn girándose rápidamente para tapar el cuerpo de Rachel, no le importaba que su madre la viera sin el bikini porque siempre hacía topless en el jardín pero si veía a la morena le venía una buena bronca por lo que estaba haciendo allí**\- estábamos... tomando el sol un rato.**

**-Hola señora Fabray-** dijo Rachel apoyada en los hombros de Quinn pero con su cuerpo oculto.

**-Hola Rachel, perdón por interrumpir no sabía que estabas acompañada**\- dijo Judy volviendo al interior de la vivienda.

**-No pasa nada-** gritó Quinn que se giró corriendo a mirar a Rachel**\- espera aquí-** buceó un par de metros y volvió con algo en sus manos**\- toma, por poco nos pilla-** dijo devolviéndole su bikini y cogiendo el suyo.

**-Oh dios mío Quinn, la primera vez que conozco a tu madre y es así-** dijo Rachel poniéndose muy roja- que vergüenza.

**-No pasa nada Rach, no nos ha visto-** dijo Quinn saliendo de la piscina-** vamos a secarnos y entramos a saludar-** cogió una de las toallas y se la pasó amablemente a su chica**\- ven-** le ordenó cuando la vio seca y cogió su mano para arrastrarla al interior-** hola mamá, esta es Rachel, mi chica. **

**-Hola Rachel, es un placer-** dijo la mujer dándole la mano a la morena-** ¿quieres quedarte a comer con nosotras?**

**-Igualmente señora Fabray**\- dijo amablemente la morena- **me encantaría comer con vosotras pero le dijo a Kurt que comería con él-** dijo mientas hacía un puchero.

**-No pasa nada Rachel, pero antes de volver a Nueva York tienes que comer con nosotras**\- dijo Judy seriamente.

**-Lo prometo-** dijo sonriente Rachel-** no me lo perdería por nada- **miró a Quinn sonriendo y cogiendo su mano**\- debería irme, no sabía que era tan tarde.**

**-Está bien, te acompaño-** Quinn la ayudó a recoger sus gafas y cremas y después la acompañó a la puerta.

**-Voy a comer con Kurt pero luego estoy libre-** informó Rachel ya en la puerta pero Quinn solo se apoyó en el marco-** por si quieres que te llame y nos vemos…**

**-Claro-** contestó Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-Hablamos luego-** Rachel se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn.

Por algún motivo había notado que Quinn volvía a estar con el humor como después de su conversación en la habitación por lo que se sintió rara de darle un beso en los labios, sin embargo, cuando ya se iba Rachel agarró su brazo y la giró para darle un dulce beso a modo de despedida y decirle que estaría esperando su llamada, ahora más sonriente que momentos antes.

* * *

_El tema del tatuaje tenía que salir en algún momento y ha llevado a mostrar las verdaderas inseguridades que siempre ha sentido Quinn, sobre todo respecto a Finn... creo que ha sido una conversación sincera por parte de la rubia y Rachel por fin sabe como se siente de verdad... Que no cunda el pánico! Las chicas están bien y estarán mejor que bien, van a salir más reforzadas a partir de esto, lo verán en el próximo capítulo! _

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios y opiniones! Un gran saludo =) _


	9. No significó nada

Rachel se acercó en un momento a su casa para cambiarse, tenía el bikini mojado y no iba a ir a comer con Kurt así, por suerte para ella el muchacho se llevaba bien con sus padres y no le importaba estar en el salón hablando con ellos mientras ella se duchaba y cambiaba. Cuando estuvo listo decidieron ir a un restaurante de ensaladas no muy lejano a donde vivía la chica, en los días que llevaba allí aún no había visto a Kurt y quería pasar un rato con él, en Nueva York tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para verse esa verano entre sus ensayos, el trabajo del chico y las visitas de Blaine así que agradeció haber organizado esa comida porque además quería comentarle todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Quinn y con el tema de Finn.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, uno en frente del otro y comenzaron a ponerse al día de lo que les había ocurrido últimamente, al parecer era definitivo que Blaine se mudaba al loft con ellos en unas semanas justo antes de que el curso en NYADA comenzara, a Rachel no le importaba, se llevaba bien con el chico e iba a vivir en la habitación de Kurt así que ella tenía poco más que decir, pero lo cierto era que el apartamento ya estaba llenándose mucho porque Sam aún no había conseguido encontrar trabajo e iba a quedarse con ellos en el sofá las primeras semanas mientras encontraba algo para ganar dinero y mantenerse por sí mismo, lo que hacía que el apartamento estuviera más abarrotado aún. Artie no era problema ya que había decidido quedarse en la residencia de su escuela de directores que no quedaba lejos qdel apartamento de los chicos. Además Rachel suponía que después del verano Santana volvería a la ciudad y lo más probable era que se llevara a Brittany con ella, definitivamente eran muchos allí, comenzaron a bromear sobre la posibilidad de alquilar una mayor casa para todos a Rachel le dio un poco de pena que todos sus amigos estuvieran terminando en Nueva York y Quinn estuviera tan lejos.

Una vez tuvieron la comida delante de ellos Rachel no aguantó más, tuvo que confesarle a su mejor amigo todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Quinn, comenzó confesando que se había hecho aquel tatuaje, hecho que enterneció a Kurt, y después la conversación y los miedos que Quinn había confesado más tarde como consecuencia de todo aquello. El chico estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción de Quinn, nadie pensaría unos años atrás que la gran Quinn Fabray podía sentirse así de insegura y desplazada a veces por alguien, a pesar de que Finn era su hermano y siempre había querido que estuviera con su mejor amiga, eso ya no podía pasar, por lo que ahora su único objetivo era que la chica fuera feliz y Quinn lo estaba consiguiendo día a día.

**-Rachel, es lógico que le halla dolido-** admitió el muchacho-** ¿cómo te sentirías si ella tuviera un tatuaje con el nombre de Puck?**

**-No es lo mismo-** protestó la morena.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Porque Puck está vivo y Finn no?-** sabía que esa pregunta había sido dura, a él mismo le había dolido usar aquello contra su amiga.

**-Es… es…- **a Rachel no le salían las palabras.

**-Entiéndela**\- volvió a pedirle Kurt**\- Quinn lo ha dado todo por ti desde que os reunisteis en el Glee Club- **cogió la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo-** y lo de Finn no fue hace tanto, es lógico que a veces esté insegura… casi te casas con mi hermano Rachel.**

**-Está bien, está bien- **reconoció Rachel-** pero ya le dicho está mañana que quería estar con ella y todo eso**\- se lo había explicado minutos antes a Kurt.

**-Y sé que te ha creía y que está feliz de oír eso- **Kurt estaba siendo realmente comprensivo con aquello**\- pero es normal que hoy que ha pasado esto ella esté un poco más rara, hazle algo especial y bonito para que se le olvide. **

**-Le dije que la llamaría para quedar con ella más tarde-** comenzó a decir Rachel**\- quizás… he tenido una idea.**

Rachel le contó a Kurt su plan y le pidió algo de ayuda al chico para llevarlo a cabo, el chico aceptó, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga pidiéndole ayuda para ser feliz y no podía recharzarlo. La morena llamó a media tarde a Quinn para citarla antes de la hora de la cena, no quiso darle más detalles, solo que tenía una sorpresa para ella, y así fue, la primera sopresa se la llevó Quinn cuando al salir de su casa se encontró con Kurt en lugar de Rachel, se aproximó al chico para pedirle explicaciones pero antes de que pudiera hablar Kurt le dijo que debía ir con él obligatoriamente. La rubia se montó en el coche y esperó pacientemente a que el muchacho la dejara sobre la colina de la ciudad, una zona de parque desde que se observaba toda la ciudad, pudo ver el coche de Rachel allí aparcado pero ni rastro de la morena hasta que Kurt le indicó por donde debía ir. La rubia caminó en la dirección que le dijo y se encontró con una sonriente Rachel de pie sobre una manta de picnic de cuadros roja, velas y comida sobre el césped.

**-Rach…-**dijo acercándose a la morena-** esto es muy romántico. **

**-Quería hacer algo especial-** dijo tímidamente Rachel antes de recibir un beso de Quinn y seguir hablando cuando se separaron-** lo de esta mañana ha sido raro y quería arreglar las cosas y hablar contigo.**

**-Rachel, estamos bien- **dijo seria y poco convincentemente la rubia**\- no había falta que hicieras esto.**

**-Quería hacerlo Quinn, ahora lo entenderás-** cogió su mano y le indicó que se sentara.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia sentándose y aceptando un vaso de vino que le ofrecía su chica**\- gracias-** vio como Rachel sacaba varias cosas de comer de una pequeña cesta a su lado-** tiene todo muy buena pinta-** reconoció dulcemente por los gestos de la chica.

**-Kurt me ha ayudado-** reconoció avergonzada.

**-Rachel… me encanta esto pero… ¿qué querías decirme?-** preguntó impaciente la rubia.

**-¿Sabes porqué he elegido este sitio?-** dijo tras un largo sorbo de su vaso y vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza-** es el lugar donde Finn me trajo por primera vez a una cita.**

**-Vaya… hoy el día es monotema-** dejó escapar Quinn sin pensar que se puso incómoda por lo que acababa de oir.

**-Quiero que escuches todo lo que voy a decir ¿Vale?-** le pidió la morena pacientemente y esperó a que Quinn aceptara**\- te he traído porque quiero que entiendas que no voy a poder borrar los recuerdos que tengo de Finn o lo que viví con él en sitios como este-** Quinn apartaba la mirada incómoda, le dolía oír eso**\- pero eso no va a impedir que pueda crear recuerdos nuevos, recuerdos contigo- **cogió la mano de la rubia-** todo lo que te he dicho esta mañana es de verdad Quinn, estoy contigo porque eres genial y por mil razones más no porque te esté usando como sustituta de nadie, hay una fila línea entre tu pasado y tu futuro y creía que nunca la trazaría pero gracias a ti la he trazado y cruzado -** se quedó en silencio para levantar la barbilla de Quinn y hacer que la mirara**\- y no quiero que pienses otra cosa que no sea en lo mucho que quiero estar contigo y cuanto me voy a morir cada día en Nueva York porque no estás conmigo-** la morena finalizó el discurso que le había costado horas preparar.

-**Rach… yo…yo…-** Quinn no sabía que decir, Rachel había hecho y dicho todo aquello porque quería que estuvieran completamente bien, no quería dejar nada que pudiera afectarles sin hablar-** gracias-** la morena se quedó impactada, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba-** eres increíble y quiero que siempre seamos así, que hablemos todo lo que nos pasa y seamos capaces de superarlo-** se acercó a Rachel todo lo que pudo**\- el día de hoy, estas conversaciones han sido un gran paso para nuestra relación.**

**-Pero…¿Estamos bien?-** preguntó la morena para asegurarse.

**-Mejor que nunca-** agarró la cara de Rachel y la besó profundamente**\- soy muy muy feliz contigo.**

**-Y yo contigo rubia- **respondió Rachel después de un largo rato besándose.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en aquella colina, cenando, viendo el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, después de aquel gueto y aquella conversación Quinn olvidó todas las inseguridades que le habían invadido aquella mañana en la piscina, y el resto de días en Lima fueron un sueño para ella. Ahora que los padres de Rachel y Judy sabían que las chicas estaban juntas, les había dado un grado de confianza y libertad antes inexistente, Quinn entraba y salía de casa de Rachel a cada rato y la morena hacía lo propio en casa de la rubia. Disfrutaban de la piscina, de tomar el sol, de ir a cenar y pasear, y de aprovechar cada minuto juntas, esos días estaban siendo los mejores de los últimos meses y eso traía como consecuencia que la separación sería más dura aún.

Rachel regresaba a Nueva York, donde ya estaban Kurt, Santana, Britt, Blaine, Sam y Artie, al menos le consolaba no estar sola en la ciudad, y Quinn se dirigía a Yale apenas dos días más tarde de que Rachel se hubiera marchado, sus clases comenzaban el 1 de Septiembre igual que los chicos en NYADA. Ninguna quería regresar a su vida rutinaria y eso hizo tan dura la última noche, habían decidido salir a cenar y aunque se estaban diviertiendo, se notaba en el ambiente que el humor de ambas era algo triste en ese momento, Quinn llevó a Rachel a su casa en coche y la despedida fue infinita, la morena no salía del coche a pesar de que lo repitiera cada cinco minutos, quería seguir besando a Quinn para compensar todo el tiempo que estaría sin probar sus labios.

-**Me voy a sentir culpable si mañana pierdes el avión**\- dijo Quinn entre besos.

**-¿Por qué cogí un vuelo tan temprano?- **respondió Rachel completamente aislada de sus pensamientos.

**-Porque tal y como llegas te vas a ensayar- **le recordó Quinn agarrándola de la cintura para pegarla más a ella.

**-Oh… Cierto- **aquella frase le hizo volver a la realidad y separarse triste de la rubia.

**-No quiero que te vayas-** pidió Quinn lo que hizo que la cara de pena de Rachel aumentara.

**-Yo quiero irme pero que vengas conmigo-** pidió la morena-haz la maleta y ven conmigo.

**-Me encantaría Rach pero no puedo dejar la universidad-** ahora era Quinn la que tenía cara de pena- **no estés triste amor, estos días han sido fenomenales y eso es lo que voy a recordar todos los días en mi habitación de Yale.**

**-Tienes razón-** reconoció la morena**\- te voy a echar mucho de menos. **

**-Y yo a ti-** Rachel dio un último beso profundo y dulce antes de dirigirse al interior de su casa.

El día siguiente fue realmente duro para Rachel, tuvo que levantarse realmente temprano, coger el avión varias horas hasta llegar a la ciudad e ir directamente hacia el teatro con maleta incluida para un largo día de ensayos en el que tuvo que ponerse al día sobre los nuevos horarios, planes de ensayos y pruebas, si hasta ahora había sido un gran trabajo a partir de ahora iba a ser incluso más duro, las horas de trabajo aumentaban y debía compaginarlo con las clases, empezaba a dudar de cuando tendría tiempo para dormir. Llegó al apartamento con ganas de hablar con Quinn para contarle su día y después dormir, pero el loft estaba abarrotado de gente por lo que al final tuvo que quedarse un rato con sus amigos hasta que consiguió irse a su habitación a dormir.

El regreso de la rubia a Yale tampoco fue algo muy sencillo, el día que comenzó la universidad supo que solo volvería a Lima en contadas ocasiones, que era parte del pasado pero después de esa semana con Rachel solo quería volver o ir a Nueva York o donde fuera que estuviera la chica. Además, este curso tendría que compartir habitación de nuevo en la residencia, no era que le importara, las habitaciones eran grandes y tenían un pequeño salón propio y baño, mientras fuera una chica no le importaba, tendría algo más de compañía pero esperaba que le tocara alguien simpático y parecido a ella. La idea de Quinn compartiendo habitación no hacía una especial ilusión a Rachel que terminó por aceptar aquella idea porque confiaba plenamente en su chica.

Habían transcurrido unas semanas desde su regreso a la gran ciudad y los ensayos cuando a la salida de uno de ellos, el productor de la obra se acercó para hablar con Rachel, tenía un regalo preparado para ella, un coche y una limusina disponible 24 horas para todo lo que su estrella quisiera, la morena adoró aquel regalo, le iba a ahorrar mucho tiempo de ir y venir a clases y ensayos, necesita ese tiempo como fuera así que terminó por aceptar aquel regalo a pesar de que en un principio le pareciera un poco excesivo. No tardó en ganarse varias críticas de sus amigos por aceptar aquel regalo, y en llamarla estrella o diva, a Rachel le dolían aquellos comentarios a pesar de que intentaba ignorarlos todo lo que podía, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el apartamento siguiera lleno, no podían seguir viviendo en aquella condiciones y tenía que hablarlo con Kurt tarde o temprano.

Era un viernes, llegaba cansada de NYADA, ese día solo había tenido ensayos por la mañana debido a unos problemas técnicos en el teatro, y en el apartamento los chicos y Santana habían pedido pizza para cenar, sus pocas ganas de preparar algo cuando llegó le hizo unirse a sus amigos en el sofá.

**-Ohhh…- **se escuchó decir en el salón cuando Blaine le dio de comer a Kurt románticamente.

**-Ya basta Lady Hummel, no me apetece tanto romanticismo a la hora de comer-** protestó Santana.

**-Ya nos reiremos de ti cuando Britt regrese**\- dijo Rachel en defensa de su amigo.

**-O de ti cuando Quinn esté por aquí-** ahora era Santana la que contraatacaba**\- si pones esas caras hablando por teléfono con ella tienes que ser insufrible cuando están juntas.**

**-Yo no pongo ninguna cara-** se defendió la morena.

**-Claro que sí- **se burló la latina-** aunque no me extraña que te tenga loca, esa chica sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien.**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó Rachel tensándose en el sofá, todos se habían quedado callados.

**-De que la rubia para ser tan puritana en el instituto sabe muy bien lo que hacer en la cama- siguió riendo la latina.**

**-Espera, espera ¿qué estás diciendo?-** dijo Rachel sin entender nada confusa.

**-Veo que Quinn no te lo ha contado-** ahora era Santana la sorprendida.

**-Santana, habla YA-** le ordenó Rachel con un grito.

**-Quinn y yo nos acostamos en la boda de Mr Shue el año pasado-** confesó la latina sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir**\- fue muy interesante, se le da bien jugar ahí abajo. **

**-¿Qué… Quinn y tú? Eso no es posible-** Rachel estaba asimilando lo que oía.

-**Te aseguro que lo es, hubo repetición la mañana siguiente- **se burló Santana riendo pero paró cuando sintió como Rachel le pegaba una torta en la cara-** ¿que coño haces?**

**-Es la última vez que hablas así de mi chica- **Blaine y Sam se levantaron para agarrar a las chicas antes de que algo más ocurriera.

-**Soltadme- **dijo Rachel conteniendo sus lágrimas por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Santana no hizo nada cuando los chicos la soltaron, en el fondo sabía que le había hecho daño a Rachel con aquella confesión, la había visto aguantar sus lágrimas y no podía culparla por lo que no se vengó por aquella torta, se sentó en silencio con sus amigos en el sofá mientras la morena se había marchado corriendo a su habitación. Rachel no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con Quinn, comprobar que eso era cierto, no podía seguir así pero hacía rato que la rubia le había dicho que se iba a dormir y no cogía el teléfono, de repente sin pensar aquello, como un acto de locura tuvo una idea, cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

Media hora después salía de su habitación con un bolso, sus compañeros la vieron salir e intentaron preguntar donde iba pero la morena, aún con los ojos rojos los ignoró. Como había prometido, Dimitri, su chófer estaba allí con el coche, el muchacho le abrió la puerta y le preguntó donde deseaba ir, la morena no tardó en decir _'a Yale, New Heaven' _el muchacho puso cara extraña al principio pero cuando Rachel lo pidió por favor con aquella cara el hombre supo que ocurría algo y cumpliría los deseos de su jefa. El camino no era tan largo pero a Rachel se le hizo eterno, le había dolido mucho escuchar que su amiga y su novia se habían acostado antes pero le dolía más aún que Quinn le hubiese mentido, habían hablado varias veces sobre sus relaciones o parejas anteriores y la rubia siempre decía que eran cosas sin importancia o nada relevantes para ellas, no sabía en que pensaba Quinn pero sin duda acostarse con su amiga y compañera de piso a Rachel le parecía algo relevante al menos como para contarlo.

Una hora y algo después Dimitri le anunció que habían llegado a la residencia que la chica le había indicado, Rachel se serenó, limpió sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que habitación y edificio le había dicho Quinn que tenía ese año. Cuando lo hizo le dijo a su chofer que podía marcharse ya buscaría una forma de marcharse de allí cuando todo estuviera resuelto con la rubia. Cogió su bolso y fue caminando por los diferentes hasta que encontró el edificio 3, una vez en su interior el guardia del edificio le preguntó porqué estaba allí, algo preocupado por la cara y los ojos inchados de la chicas, Rachel dijo que iba a visitar a Quinn por una emergencia familiar, algo que tenía que contar en persona, había hecho gala de sus dotes de actriz por lo que no fue raro que el guardia la dejara pasar y le indicara el camino que debía seguir hasta la habitación 112, la de Quinn. Respiró para tranquilizarse antes de llamar una vez suavemente a la puerta, como nadie respondía su enfado fue creciendo lo que incrementó la intensidad a la que llamaba a la puerta, por fin después de un rato la puerta se abrió.

**-Hay algunos que intentamos dormir-** Quinn abrió de mala gana la puerta pero al ver a Rachel se quedó sin saber que hacer-** Rachel- **consiguió decir y cuando reaccionó intentó lanzarse a los brazos de la chica pero la morena la frenó**-¿qué pasa? ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Tenía que hablar contigo- **consiguió decir Rachel-** ¿puedo pasar? **

**-Claro, entra-** Quinn se apartó sin entender nada para dejar pasar a Rachel, por suerte para ellas su compañera había salido de fiesta aquella noche**\- Rach… me estás preocupando.**

**-Siéntate**\- le ordenó la morena y Quinn obedeció, hubo un largo silencio antes de que la morena se decidiera a hablar de nuevo**\- ¿te acostaste con Santana?**

**-Pero.. ¿Qué?**\- preguntó Quinn sin entender como lo sabía y a qué venía aquello.

**-¿Te acostaste con Santana?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Yo… Si-** terminó de reconocer y vio la cara de decepción en su novia.

**-Vaya- **fue la respuesta de Rachel que comenzaba a enfadarse, Quinn no sabía que deci**r- y…¿no te pareció algo destacable como para contármelo? **

**-Yo…. es que… no fue nada Rachel-** se defendió aún sin creerse que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Rachel allí.

**-No fue nada acostarte con mi compañera de piso y amiga, con quien te has pasado medio verano en Lima**\- la atacó la morena.

**-Rachel, fue algo de una vez, no he vuelto a hacer nada con Santana- **se defendió de nuevo la rubia-** ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?**\- dijo cuando la vio dando vueltas a su habitación.

**-No Quinn, no quiero-** protestó Rachel en tono infantil-** me mentiste, me dijiste que no habías tenido nada importante con ninguna chica.**

**-Y así es, no fue nada importante- **intentó explicarle Quinn**\- fue algo del alcohol y…**

**-¿Y qué?-** preguntó con un grito Rachel.

**-Y mis ganas de olvidarme de ti-** la cara de la morena cambió de inmediato al oír aquello-** ¿sabes lo que fue para mí verte después de tantos meses con aquel vestido? ¿Sabes lo que fue que casi no cruzáramos palabra en todo el día? ¿Sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haber ido cuando te vi allí? **

**-Eso no justifica que no me lo contaras- **Rachel no quería ceder tan fácilmente ante la rubia.

**-No, no lo hace, te explico el porque lo hice y no debería porque no estaba contigo, no teníamos nada- **Quinn fue dura pero si Rachel no cedía ella tampoco.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Rachel ya más calmada.

**-Cuando nos reencontramos estabas enfadada con Santana y no te lo conté, la primera vez que íbamos a hacerlo y me preguntaste no era el momento de sacar el tema- **comenzó a explicar la rubia que también se había calmado-** debía de habértelo contado pero no supe como sacar ese tema, es algo raro. **

**-Es que Santana se acostó con Finn antes que yo y contigo antes que yo e intentó quitarme el papel en Broadway… -** dijo Rachel perdida en sus pensamientos**\- no entiendo porqué hace esas cosas.**

**-Quizás debas tener una autentica conversación sincera con ella- **la rubia se acercó a la morena para sentarse junto a ella **-Dime una cosa-** Rachel le prestó atención-** ¿Qué te ha molestado más que me acostara con Santana o que no te lo halla contado?**

**-Las dos pero algo más que me haya enterado por ella y no por ti-** la respuesta de Rachel era sincera, le dolía que su amiga y su novia hubieran tenido algo pero le dolía más saber que Quinn le había mentido u ocultado algo.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó por fin Quinn-** lo siento por no habértelo dicho y porque te hayas enterado así , habértelo hecho pasar mal y que hayas venido hasta aquí en mitad de un viernes noche, lo siento mi amor.**

**-Da igual- **dijo Rachel en apenas un hilo de voz.

**-Ven aquí- **le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia ella-** si hubiese sabido esa noche que en un futuro tú y yo estaríamos así nunca lo habría hecho ¿me perdonas?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza aún callada-** ¿Estás bien?-** La morena hizo un movimiento de hombros insegura de cómo se encontraba, perdonaba a Quinn después de oír sus explicaciones pero eso no quitaba las horas anteriores que había pasado-** No quiero verte así, me duele mucho verte llorar.**

**-Soy una reina del drama-** dijo esta vez con una media sonrisa que se contagió a Quinn.

**-No digas eso- **dijo quitándole importancia la rubia- estabas asustada porque te había ocultado cosas y por todas las inseguridades que eso trae.

**-Tienes razón, estoy asustada-** reconoció Rachel siendo sincera**\- de nosotras, de ti, de mi.**

**-Amor, tranquila, para que esto funcione tienes que dejar ir todas esas inseguridades de una vez por todas y confiar en mi-** le pidió Quinn acariciando su mejilla.

**-Lo hago, confío en ti- **dijo en un tono más bajo la morena-** lo que me asusta más aun, tienes mi corazón, eres capaz de romperme-** Rachel volvía a estar a punto de llorar.

**-Nunca haría eso- **le dijo muy seriamente Quinn**\- te lo prometo que nunca voy a hacer nada que te haga daño, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Vale- **asintió Rachel**-pero si que soy una reina del drama, podía haber llamado pero no, he pedido a mi chofer que me traiga un viernes de madrugada a New Heaven solo para montarte un numerito de celos a mi chica-** dijo avergonzada la morena por lo que había hecho.

**-Suena muy bien cuando dices en voz alta mi chica- d**ijo Quinn ignorando el resto de lo que Rachel había dicho.

**-Lo eres, eres mía- **agarró a Quinn por la cintura fuertemente-** no de Santana-** añado en un susurro que la rubia escuchó perfectamente seguido de una beso posesivo.

**-Recuérdame que llame a Santana-** dijo la rubia cuando se separaron y la cara de Rachel volvió a cambiar- **tengo que darle las gracias, a pesar del numerito que has montado si no hubiera sido por ella no estarías aquí. **

**-Casi un mes es mucho tiempo- **dijo Rachel que ignoró la parte de dar las gracias a la latina.

**-Te echaba de menos-** Quinn acarició la mejilla de la morena suavemente.

**-Y yo a ti-** Rachel rompió la distancia para darle otro beso a la chica.

**-Espera, espera-** dijo Quinn separándose de ella, Rachel la miró expectante**\- ¿tú mañana no tenías un ensayo por la mañana? **

**-Oh mierda- **dijo Rachel cuando vio que la rubia tenía razón-** dios, dios en qué estaba pensando.**

**-En mí**\- se burló la rubia que vio la cara de preocupación de Rachel**\- es muy tarde Rachel, no puedes irte ahora. **

**-Ya pero…**\- intentó protestar.

**-¿No existe la posibilidad de que se cancele y puedas pasar el día aquí conmigo?- **le pidió Quinn con cara de pena-** por favor.**

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel tras un largo rato**\- voy a escribirle a Rupert diciéndole que estoy aquí por una emergencia familiar y que el lunes recupero las horas de mañana. **

**-¿Aceptará?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-Espero que sí, sino me espera una buena- **dijo Rachel resignada, quería quedarse pero sabía que le podía traer problemas.

Cogió el móvil para mandar aquel mensaje a su director rezando porque todo saliera bien, cuando lo hizo levantó la cabeza y vio a Quinn observándola en frente suya, la rubia le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y ella obedeció, cuando llegó a su destino la chica la abrazó durante largo rato, quería transmitirle que todo estaba bien y que se alegraba de tenerla allí, era muy tarde así que propuso irse a dormir y descansar, ya tendrían tiempo a la mañana siguiente de hablar, la morena le pidió un pijama a Quinn, se le había olvidado coger uno con las prisas porque no tenía previsto pasar la noche allí. Al terminar de vestirse pudo ver a Quinn ya metida en la cama esperándola, con la cabeza baja aún algo avergonzada por ir allí de esa forma se unió a la rubia que no tardó ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos y dejar un dulce beso en su cabeza, apenas un minuto después estaban profundamente dormidas, había sido un día extraño y agotador.

**-Sí Kurt, no te preocupes-** dijo la rubia a la mañana siguiente-** está aquí conmigo- **Rachel se despertó al escuchar a Quinn habla**r- está bien, estamos bien-** la morena se quedó escuchando sin salir de la cama-** ya te lo contará ella, si, espero verte pronto- **a la morena le gustó oír eso ya que implicaba una visita de Quinn a la ciudad, colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a la cama-** buenos días pequeña.**

**-Hola- **respondió la morena que vio como Quinn se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella-** ¿has dormido bien? **

**-Contigo aquí, mejor que nunca-** respondió sonriente la rubia.

**-¿Y tú compañera?**\- preguntó Rachel cuando vio la cama de enfrene vacía.

**-No ha venido a dormir, estará con alguien- **dijo Quinn, la verdad que no le importaba**\- ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy? **

**-Lo que tú quieras- **Rachel estiró la mano para coger su móvil**\- parece que Rupert me ha dado permiso pero dice que es la última que me deja pasar que no podemos perder más ensayos. **

**-Siento que te regañen por mí-** se disculpó Quinn, al fin y al cabo si estaban allí era por su culpa.

**-No pasa nada, como bien dijiste me alegra que de todo esto haya salido que podamos vernos aunque sea un día-** la morena debía admitir que Quinn había tenido razón en eso.

**-Entonces vamos a aprovechar el día-** tendió su mano para levantar a Rachel de la cama-** vamos a ver el campus, te llevo a comer y ya luego vemos que más hacemos.**

**-Me parece bien-** aceptó sonriente Rachel tras dar un rápido beso a Quinn e ir a su armario para robarle algo de ropa.

Como la rubia le había dicho la llevó a ver el campus donde estudiaba, a pesar de ser sábado había alumnos por allí estudiando y ensayando, como no habían desayunado Quinn guió a Rachel hasta el puesto de café que solía frecuentar casi todas las mañanas, por suerte para ellas, en septiembre aún hacía buen tiempo así que pudieron disfrutar de su desayuno sentadas en el césped al sol. A Quinn le encantaba tener a Rachel allí, era su territorio, su mundo como decía la morena y disfrutaba enseñándoselo, al contrario que en Nueva York donde la chica era pura confianza y caminaba decidida, allí Rachel iba tímida, siguiendo los pasos y órdenes de Quinn, a la rubia le pareció un nuevo lado adorable de su chica. Le mostró sus clases y salas de ensayo donde por fin ese año comenzaba a dar interpretación, técnica vocal o improvisación, por fin había terminado con la mayoría de teóricas y podía comenzar a experimentar más y mostrar sus cualidades. A Rachel le gustó aquello, era una buena escuela y Quinn parecía encajar allí perfectamente, se veía que le apasionaba estar allí por la forma de hablar que tenía al explicarle las cosas a Rachel, la morena supo que después de ese día no iba a poder perdible ni sugerirle a su chica que cambiara sus estudios allí por Nueva York.

Después de pasar el día en el campus y dejar que Quinn la llevará a comer y a tomar otra café tranquilamente en una terraza la morena le propuso a su chica pasar las horas que le quedaban tranquilamente en su residencia, Quinn aceptó la idea encantada por lo que se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, para su mala suerte, esta vez su compañera de cuarto si estaba allí y se quedó sorprendida cuando Quinn le presentó a su novia, sin duda Vanesa no sabía de las preferencias de su compañera hasta ese momento, aunque Quinn le dijo que no hacía falta, la chica decidió darle intimidad a su compañera y dejarla sola con su novia, lo que la rubia agradeció enormemente.

Quinn preparó algo rápido para cenar en la cocina común de la planta y lo llevó a la habitación, donde Rachel había preparado el salón para ver una película relajadamente, era agradable tener a la chica allí, en su habitación, tumbada en el sofá mientras seguían viendo aquella película elegida por la rubia. A Rachel le estaba pareciendo tremendamente aburrida pero no le importaba porque llevaba la mitad del tiempo viendo como Quinn estaba completamente atenta a la televisión, cuando la rubia le pilló mirando Rachel no apartó la mirada, al contrario intentó transmitirle las ganas que le tenía y por ello trepó sobre ella para besarla.

Durante largo rato se acariciarion, se besaron y se exploraron como llevaban semanas sin hacer, la mano de Rachel fue bajando hasta el principio del vestido que llevaba su chica aquel día, sin tardar en deslizarse bajo ella, quería hacer a Quinn suya e iba a hacerlo allí mismo, llegó poco a poco a su ropa interior, sin dejar de besar en ningún momento a la rubia que estaba enloquecida por lo que estaba haciendo Rachel, sin haberle quitado el vestido bajó su tanga para acariciar con sus dedos el centro de su chica ya hinchado y húmedo por ella.

Recorrió poco a poco cada milímetro, descubriendo los miles de puntos nerviosos de la zona, no paraba de acariciar el centro de la chica ya que Quinn dejaba escapar gemidos en su boca entre los besos, y lo que en un principio empezó como suaves caricias fue convirtiendo en algo más pasional y de mayor contacto. Con la otra mano jugaba con uno de los pecho de la chica aún sobre el vestido, Quinn no tardó en perder la cordura y comenzar a jadear cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar a ella, Rachel agilizó el movimiento de sus dedos en el centro de Quinn e incluso metió uno de ellos en su interior para hacerla disfrutar más, fue cuando notó las pareces de Quinn apretando su dedo y el cuerpo tenso de la chica, lo había conseguido, la chica había llegado al orgasmo gracias a ella. Esperó a que su cuerpo se relajara para sacar su mano y volver a besar a Quinn apasionadamente, estaba dispuesta a compensar la de noches que había pasado sola allí mismo pero esta vez la rubia la frenó dejando a Rachel confusa.

Quinn se levantó y tiró de la mano de la chica hacia la cama, donde la tumbo para subirse a ella de rodilla y besarla, ahora era su turno de hacer subir al cielo a Rachel.

**-Buenos días cariño-** dijo Quinn al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

**-mmmm- **un gruñido fue todo lo que emitió Rachel antes de darse la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

**-Rach… me encanta tenerte aquí en la cama pero es casi la hora de comer**-intentó explicar a su chica**\- y Dimitri estará aquí en un rato para recogerte. **

**-No quiero**\- protestó infantilmente.

**-Si no te levantas no me despediré de ti- **amenazó la rubia saliendo de la cama.

**-De eso nada-** Rachel había reaccionado inmediatamente y ya estaba de pie junto a la rubia.

Quinn preparó algo rápido de comer anets de recoger las pocas cosas con las que la morena había llegado y la acompañó al exterior, donde se sentaron al sol, esperando a que Dimitri llegara. Rachel descansaba apoyada en Quinn sin hablar, solo disfrutando del olor de su chica unos últimos minutos hasta que vio el coche negro aparecer y pararse frente a ellas. Dimitri bajó para saludar a las chicas y abrir la puerta del coche para dejar entrara Rachel cuando estuviera lista. Tristemente la morena se levantó y arrastró a Quinn hasta el coche, la rubia no tardó en agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia ella para besarla, se separaron cuando necesitaron aire pero se quedaron a centímetros mirándose fijamente. Fue la morena quien desgraciadamente rompió aquel contacto visual, no quería tener esperando más tiempo a Dimitri, bastante que hacía hecho al muchacho ir allí. Con un te echaré de menos la rubia dejó ir la mano de Quinn al interior de aquel coche negro. Rachel se pasó medio viaje durmiendo, la noche anterior había sido intensa con la rubia y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente le esperaban más de horas de ensayo para compensar las horas del sábado por la mañana.

**-Por fin estás aquí-** dijo Kurt cuando la vio entrar por la puerta para acercarse a darle un abrazo.

**-Hola Kurt-** la chica correspondió a su amig**o- siento no haberte dicho donde iba.**

**-Quinn me avisó en cuanto llegaste y a la mañana siguiente me llamó- **explicó el chico.

**-Fue un impulso, necesitaba ir y hablar con ella, verla, escucharla-** reflexionó la morena mientras se sentaba en el sofá-** espera, esto esta muy tranquilo-** dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

**-Tengo buenas noticias para tí-** Rachel se giró para mirar expectante a su compañero**\- Blaine y Sam se mudan con Mercedes, así que volvemos a estar Santana tú y yo aquí-** finalmente añadió-** al menos hasta que Britt vuelva y Santana decida que hace. **

**-Espera, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Mercedes? ¿Está aquí?- **preguntó sorprendida, se iba dos días y las cosas cambiaban tanto.

**-Está aquí para grabar su disco y tiene un apartamento propio-** explicó Kurt.

**-Pero… Blaine y tú…¿Estais bien? ¿por qué se va?- **preguntó Rachel temiendo la respuesta.

**-Si, es solo que no estamos preparados para vivir juntos, nos iba a perjudicar- **Rachel se acercó y abrazó a su amigo**\- pero todo está bien entre nosotros y espero que tú con Quinn también.**

**-Si, hablamos, me explicó lo ocurrido y todo bien-** pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Kurt-** creo que ahora debería hablar con Santana, sobrereaccioné con aquella bofetada y huída.**

**-No ha vuelto a hablar del tema ni ha dicho nada-** la informó Kurt**\- pero sí, deberías. **

**-Lo haré- **reconoció Rachel**\- pero ahora solo quiero irme a la cama, mañana tengo que madrugar muchísimo y me espera un largo día.**

Se despidió de su amigo y se marchó a su habitación, quería dormir pero antes se aseguró de escribirle a Quinn que estaba en casa perfectamente y que la echaba ya de menos, se sintió culpable cuando la rubia le confesó que estaba estudiando porque al día siguiente debía llevar memorizado varios textos y aún no los había empezado por razones obvias.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! El tema del sexo Quinntana tenía que aparecer pero me alegro que les haya servido para vanzar en la relación! Ahora Rachel deberá tener una conversación seria con Santana también... Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Los adoro :)_

_Un gran saludo, nos vemos pronto! _


	10. NYADA

Durante los siguientes días de su descubrimiento sobre Santana y Quinn no había visto a la latina ni una vez, estaba trabajando el doble el la cafetería sobre todo en los turnos de noche, lo que hacía que el poco tiempo que Rachel pasaba en el apartamento no coincidiera con ella. Realmente quería hablar con su compañera, si con Quinn todo estaba bien debía de hacer las paces con su amiga también y disculparse por la bofetada que le había dado sin motivo aparente. No fue hasta casi el fin de semana cuando consiguió coincidir durante la hora de la cena en el apartamento con la chica.

**-Santana, ¿podemos hablar?-** dijo acercándose sigilosamente a la chica.

**-Depende, ¿vas a volverte loca de nuevo?**\- le dijo la chica aún sin mirarla.

**-Lo siento Santana- **se disculpó para llamar su atención-** no sabía nada sobre ese asunto y sobre reaccioné un poco.**

**-Creía que Quinn te lo había contado, os pasáis horas hablando de cualquier cosa**\- se defendió la latina.

**-No lo hizo**\- aquella frase dejo un rastro de pena en su voz**\- fui a hablar con ella.**

**-¿Esa noche?- **preguntó Santana sorprendida.

**-Si…-** reconoció la morena-** necesitaba hablar las cosas con ella en persona. **

**-¿Todo fue bien?- **se preocupó la chica, llevaba días sin hablar con Rachel y no sabía como estaban las cosas con la rubia.

**-Después de un rato hablando, lo solucionamos-** a Rachel se le escapó una sonrisa pensando en Quinn-** no estábamos juntas, no puedo reprocharle nada… ni a ti-** terminó añadiendo.

-**Tienes razón- **dijo inflando su ego**\- pero yo también me pasé un poco hablando de esa forma de Quinn.**

**-Si, tu actitud no ayudó-** le reprochó Rachel**\- pero mi bofetada tampoco ayudó.**

**-Sabes pegar bien para ser tan pequeña-** se burló Santana contagiando la risa a Rachel.

**-Santana siento todo esto-** comenzó a decir- **pero es que después de lo del musical y de que también te acostaras con Finn en su momento… esto me dolió mucho. **

**-Creía que eso ya estaba hablado y olvidado- **soltó Santana seria.

**-Y lo estaba… es solo que lo de Quinn me lo recordó y…-** no sabía como terminar aquella frase.

**-¿Y qué? Venga di lo que piensas-** la retó Santana.

**-Que no entiendo el porqué lo haces, porque esa necesidad de querer lo que yo tengo- **por fin estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensara.

**-No es eso…¿La verdad?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza con miedo de lo que fuera a escuchar**\- me acosté con Finn porque era demasiado cobarde para decirle a Britt que quería estar con ella…**

**-Pero…**\- intentó interrumpir Rachel.

**-Intenté lo del musical porque me daba envidia ver como todos estabais triunfando a mi alrededor y yo no tenía nada-** Siguió la latina.

**-Santana- **intentó volver a hablar la morena pero una vez más no le dejó.

**-Y me acosté con Quinn en aquella boda porque Britt estaba con Sam y necesitaba olvidarme de ella y darle celos-** terminó de deci**r- además hace poco me enteré que ella me usó para olvidarse de ti. **

**-No sabía que te sentías así-** dijo Rachel casi en un susurro.

**-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos-** explicó la latina-** es más fácil ser una fría zorra sin sentimientos… o al menos fingir serlo. **

**-Santana, quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para hablar todo lo que necesites, de verdad-** Rachel cogió la manos de su compañera

**-Gracias Rachel… aunque no creo que eso pase- **añadió riendo-** ya sabes como soy.**

**-Lo sé- **reconoció Rachel-** pero aún así me preocupo por ti y te quiero. **

**-No se lo digas a nadie pero yo también me preocupo por ti**\- susurro Santana riendo.

**-No lo haré tranquila-** prometió Rachel.

Después de aquella tierna conversación las chicas decidieron sentarse a cenar juntas en el loft, Kurt llegó un rato más tarde y al ver el ambiente divertido y tranquilo que había en el apartamento decidió unirse a sus amigas, alegre por ver que toda aquella estúpida situación ya estaba más que arreglada. Tras aquella noche todo había vuelto a la normalidad en sus vidas, sobre todo a la de Rachel que seguía estando hasta arriba de cosas por hacer, y más ahora que había empezado a tener ya algunos exámenes en NYADA, es más se acercaba el peor que podía tener aquellos meses, la crítica de invierno, que consistía en una actuación/examen, delante del resto de profesores y alumnos invitados al acto.

**-¿No vas a estar aquí para mi crítica de invierno?-** preguntó Rachel triste a aquel teléfono.

**-Lo siento cariño pero entre semana no puedo faltar a clases-** le explicó Quinn por décima vez-** me encantaría pero tengo un monólogo que hacer en interpretación**\- a la rubia le apenaba no poder estar-** ¿no existe posibilidad de cambiarlo al viernes?**

**-Imposible**\- negó la morena**\- Sidney ya me ha hecho un favor posponiendo el ensayo para que pueda ir.**

**-No te preocupes Rach, lo vas a hacer bien aunque yo no esté ahí- **dijo Quinn para animarla.

**-Gracias-** agradeció la morena en su habitación-** hoy en la cena hemos estado hablando de hacer un dueto, Blaine y yo.**

**-Espera, ¿un dueto?- **preguntó la rubia**\- pensaba que era un solo delante del resto de la escuela y profesores.**

**-Sí, pero es que hemos tenido una gran idea y Blaine ya ha encontrado un vestido para mí ideal**\- se justificó la cantante**\- va a ser genial.**

**-Pero Rach… Si es un solo… ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-** por la fama que tenía Carmen, Quinn no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera lo correcto.

**-Si, la vamos a dejar con la boca abierta-** la respuesta de la morena fue rotunda.

Siguieron hablando largo rato más aquella noche y todas las noches precedentes a la actuación de Blaine y Rachel en la crítica de Invierno de NYADA. Estaban ya en el Radio City Hall, donde se realizaban ese tipo de exámenes frente al resto de la escuela, Rachel fue una de las primeras en actuar aquella noche, con su elegante vestido de princesa se subió el piano y esperó las primeras notas de la canción 'Broadway Baby' para comenzar a cantar, podía ver la cara de todos a su alrededor sonrientes por el talento de la morena pero apenas unas estrofas después daba la entrada a Blaine, que se levantaba de su asiento vestido con un traje y se unía a Rachel en la canción. La actuación fue fantásticas y se reflejó en los aplausos de todos, de todos menos de Carmen que seguía de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a los chicos, una de las peores frases que podía pronunciar salieron de su boca 'estáis suspendidos' con su carácter habitual les dijo que el examen era individual y aunque Rachel intentó protestar la mujer no la dejó alegando que nadie estaba por encima de las normas, ni siquiera ella por estar en Broadway. Tras un largo silencio de tensión en la sala, la mujer cedió un poco, reconociendo que había sido una gran actuación y que les daba una segunda oportunidad, realizarían sus exámenes de nuevo la semana siguiente pero esta vez individualmente. Rachel y Blaine suspiraron aliviados al saber que tenían una segunda oportunidad y fueron a ocupar de nuevo sus asientos junto a Kurt.

El regreso a casa fue un poco amargo, aunque Blaine estaba contento de haber conseguido una segunda oportunidad, Rachel estaba sautrada, ¿como iba a conseguir que volvieran a posponer un ensayo por NYADA? Tendría que intentar que Carmen se lo posponiera pero aquello tampoco sería tarea fácil, al llegar a casa hizo lo único que le apetecía, llamar a Quinn para contarle lo ocurrido pero aquello tampoco resultó como esperaba,

**-Te lo dije Rachel, te dije que no era una buena idea- **le regañó la rubia cuando oyó toda la historia.

**-Pero es que no lo entiendo, la actuación le gustó-** protestó de nuevo Rachel**\- ¿por qué no le sirve eso para la nota? **

**-Rachel, un examen es individual, como te exigieron, bastante que te han dado otra oportunidad- **Quinn estaba siendo dura y lo sabía pero quería que Rachel entendiera que ella no tenía razón.

**-Pero…- **intentó volver a protestar Rachel.

**-Nada de peros Rachel, no tienes razón, has incumplido las normas- **Quinn tenía una voz muy seria**\- céntrate en preparar la nueva actuación y olvida esto.**

**-Tengo muchos ensayos no se de dónde sacar el tiempo-** se quejó Rachel esta vez con pena.

**-Tendrás que hablar con Sidney y con Carmen para intentar arreglarlo-** Quinn había relajado el tono de su voz**\- y la próxima vez … ¿me vas a hacer más caso?**

**-Si…-** dijo en apenas un susurro-** tenías razón**\- para Rachel reconocer aquellas palabras era muy duro.

**-Lo sé**\- dijo Quinn contagiandose del habitual ego de Rachel.

**-Eh… no te regodees-** dijo Rachel, si Quinn la hubiese visto en aquel momento con el puchero en su cara se abría lanzado a abrazarla.

**-Lo siento amor**-se disculpó la rubia riendo.

Desde ese momento la conversación no fue tan seria, Quinn sabía que había sido dura y ahora Rachel estaba más triste aún por todo lo ocurrido por lo que decidió distraerla y animarla un poco contándole cosas de sus clases pero a pesar de eso cuando la morena colgó el teléfono seguía con el pensamiento en su cabeza de no tener ni idea de que hacer.

El lunes cuando llegó al teatro intentó hablar con Sidney para hacer un pequeño hueco para su examen de nuevo, pero el productor le dijo que era imposible que estrenaban dentro de poco y no podían permitirse perder ni un solo minuto por lo que ahora le tocaba ir a NYADA para intentar solucionar desde allí las cosas. Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para ir a la escuela, caminó decidida al despacho de Carmen Tibideux, llamó a la puerta y la mujer la invitó a entrar.

**-Si estás aquí para re-programar tu examen adelante-** dijo la mujer sin levantar la cabeza de su escritorio.

**-Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo y posponerlo para después del estreno de mi obra-** Rachel fue decidida y se sentó frente a la directora.

**-Creo que he sido bastante clara, o esta semana o suspendes- **por primera vez levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la chica.

**-Pensaba que el uno de los fines de NYADA era que pudiéramos explorar otras cosas aparte de las clases- **Rachel estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

**-Sí, siempre y cuando te mantengas al día con tus estudios pero he hablado con tus profesores y dicen que te estas esforzando mucho menos- **la situación se estaba volviendo tensa.

**-¿Quién dice eso?-** preguntó Rachel realmente seria.

**-Todos-** la respuesta fue clara y concisa.

**-He superado todo lo que está escuela me ha puesto por delante-** comenzó a decir Rachel en un tono elevado**\- incluso a una profesora loca como Cassandra July. **

**-Señorita Berry, apenas apruebas y tienes el valor de venir aquí y pedir un trato especial que no te has ganado-** Carmen se había puesto de pie y había rodeado a la chica mientras Rachel la seguía con la mirada.

**-Es que no entiendo porqué estás siendo tan dura, es solo una crítica- **se defendió la morena.

**-No es solo una crítica, eres tu decidiendo- **el tono de la directora era duro-** ¿eres parte de esta comunidad? ¿te importa el trabajo o es solo la fama? Tienes que decidir.**

**-Decidí hace mucho que quería ser una estrella de Broadway y y por eso trabaje tan duro por entrar en esta escuela- **siguió defendiendo Rachel manteniendo su postura-**estoy en el espectáculo de mis sueño y con el papel de mis sueños.**

**-No eres la primera superestrella que ha pasado por aquí, tienes talento, tienes impulso pero no tienes fundamento, no escuchas y no sigues ordenes. necesitas NYADA**\- fue clara, llevaba muchos años en aquel negocio y sabía como funcionaban las cosas.

**-Te equivocas, y voy a demostrartelo- **Rachel se puso de pie para enfrentar a la directora-** no necesito NYADA y menos si me va a retener atrás.**

**-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir ahora- **advirtió la mujer antes de que Rachel continuara.

**-Ya lo he hecho, renuncio-** y sin esperar una respuesta más se marchó de aquel despacho.

Salió de la escuela y caminó al teatro, al fin y al cabo tenía ensayo aquella mañana, ya quedaba nada para el estreno del musical y para demostrarle a aquella mujer lo equivocada que estaba. En apenas unos minutos estaba en el escenario antes de ir a su camerino informando a Rupert y Sidney de que había dejado la escuela y ahora ya tendría tiempo completo y absoluto para el musical, lo que provocó gran alegría para aquellos hombres. El día como era habitual fue intenso, ya estaban con las pruebas de sonido, lo que era un mundo nuevo para Rachel. Cuando salió de allí se dirigió de regreso a su apartamento, lo único que le apetecía después de aquel fatídico día era contarle lo de NYADA a Quinn, cenar y dormir. El problema fue que conforme se acercaba al loft más pensaba en si dejar la escuela había sido un error o no, y cuanto más lo pensaba más indecisa estaba pero había tomado una decisión y debía ser consecuente con ella, tenía demasiado orgullo como para volver ahora avergonzada a hablar con Carmen. Encontró su apartamento vacío, Kurt debía estar ensayando para su crítica que era ese misma semana, por lo que se tiró en el sofá y sacó su teléfono y marcó el que ahora era su número favorito.

**-Hola amor-** dijo inmediatamente Quinn cuando cogió el teléfono.

**-Hola-** el tono de voz de Rachel era serio.

**-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal el día?- **le preguntó impaciente Quinn que no había tenido ni un minuto en todo el día para hablar con su chica.

**-Pues… intenso y raro- **fue la respuesta final que consiguió dar Rachel.

**-¿Raro? ¿Ha pasado algo Rach?**\- preguntó la rubia que ya había notado que la voz de Rachel tenía un tono raro.

**-Esta mañana he ido a hablar con Carmen y… he dejado NYADA- **por fin lo había dicho en voz alta.

**-¿QUÉ?**\- el grito de Quinn al otro lado de teléfono dejó a Rachel casi sorda-**¿qué estás diciendo? **

**-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento- **comenzó a explicar la morena-** y me dijo que apenas estaba aprobando y que no me iba a aplazar la crítica y luego me empezó a decir no era disciplinada y… y…**

**-Espera, espera- **Quinn la frenó porque estaba frenética- **¿de verdad has dejado la escuela?**

**-Sí-** su respuesta fue breve.

**-¿Y estás segura de ello?- **preguntó la rubia pero se hizo el silencio en el otro lado de la línea- **¿Rachel?**

**-Yo…-**siguió dudando antes de contestar-** Si…No… No lo sé Quinn.**

**-Rachel, piénsalo bien antes de que sea algo oficial**\- le advirtió la rubia.

**-No puedo seguir haciendo las dos cosas, es imposible con los horarios y no voy a renunciar a mi musical soñado en Broadway**\- fue la respuesta de la actriz.

**-Entonces lo has decidido ya- **dijo la rubia.

**-No tengo otra opción-** se resignó Rachel.

**-Rachel, claro que la tienes**\- a Quinn empezaba a desesperarle esa actitud.

**-No Quinn-** negó la rubia.

**-Es la escuela de tus sueños-** dijo Quinn sin dejarla hablar**\- te pasaste todo el último curso haciendo méritos para entrar en esa escuela-** le recordó la rubia-** te recorriste kilómetros para conseguir una segunda audición para entrar en NYADA Rachel. **

**-Y también me he pasado toda la vida diciendo que quería ser Fanny Brice y triunfar en Broadway-** se defendió Rachel-** y prefiero eso a la escuela.**

**-Está bien**\- aceptó Quinn que sabía que no iba a convencer a la chica de otra cos**a- espero que no te arrepientas de tú decisión.**

**-No lo haré- **la respuesta de la morena fue segura y rápida.

**-Me alegro-** estaban en un momento de tensión en la conversación y ninguna parecía saber solucionarlo.

**-Oye Quinn estoy cansada-** le dijo Rachel que no quería seguir hablando.

**-Claro… mañana hablamos entonces- **se despidió la rubia fríamente colgando el teléfono.

No había sido una pelea pero por alguna razón después de aquella conversación sobre NYADA y Broadway a ninguna le apeteció seguir hablando. Quinn estaba molesta por la actitud de Rachel, seguía sin entender que la chica hubiera dejado en la escuela, ahora sus horarios eran casi incompatibles porque la morena estaba en el momento más intenso de los ensayos y se había matriculado de todas las asignaturas de ese curso en la escuela, podría matricularse de menos asignaturas y seguir con la obra normalmente y así podría compaginarla. Quinn sabía que la decisión de Rachel había sido cuestión de orgullo, nadie le decía que ella no tenía disciplina o que necesitaba la ayuda de otros y conseguía que Rachel lo reconociera, le molestaba que su novia fuera tan orgullosa. Por otro lado, Rachel estaba molesta porque Quinn no la hubiera apoyado en su decisión, la rubia había intentado convencerla de que no se rindiera de hacer las dos cosas pero se negaba, no podía con todo y por eso elegía quedarse con el musical. Ahora solo quería dormir, no quería seguir hablando con su chica, ya hablarían al día siguiente cuando todo aquello se les hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo Rachel se equivocó, las noticias sobre su abandono en la escuela se habían extendido como la pólvora en la escuela y Kurt no había tardado en llamarla para pedirle explicaciones y había terminado teniendo otra discusión con él que le llevó a otra medio discusión con la rubia cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido con su amigo, una vez más Quinn no le dio la razón y le dijo que la pelea con Kurt era absurda y debía arreglar las cosas con él. Después de una semana manteniendo aquella tensión con Quinn decidió hacer algo, la echaba de menos y echaba de menos tener aquellas largas conversaciones por la noche con ella y lo único que quería era volver a estar bien así que decidió aprovechar su último día libre para ir a pasarlo a New Heaven con Quinn, esta vez si que había avisado a la chica de su intención de ir allí.

Era domingo y Quinn se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta, Rachel ya estaba allí, tenía muchas ganas de verla, llevaban una semana extraña y quería arreglar cuanto antes las cosas.

**-Hola-** dijo Quinn tímidamente cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Dios mío, cuanto te he echado de menos**\- fue la respuesta de Rachel que sin esperar más se acercó a darle un profundo beso a su chica.

**-Y yo a ti-** correspondió Quinn cuando finalizaron el beso-** mucho.**

**-Quiero que estemos bien, no quiero…- **no pudo seguir hablando porque Quinn le dio otro beso para callarla.

**-Ven, entremos y hablemos-** Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y la guió hacia el interior.

**-No quiero seguir peleándome contigo ni esas cosas**\- dijo infantilmente la morena.

**-Ni yo contigo Rach- **Quinn se sentó frente a su chica**\- yo solo me preocupo por ti Rachel, por eso me puse así cuando pasó lo de NYADA o te peleaste con Kurt…**

**-Lo siento**\- interrumpió Rachel**\- sé que te has preocupado por mí y yo me lo he tomado como un ataque- **había tenido tiempo para pensar desde que decidió ir a pasar el día allí-** sé que soy muy orgullosa Quinn y a veces eso me impide ceder o reconocer las cosas. **

**-Está bien-** dijo aceptando la disculpa de su chica**\- vamos a dejarlo pasar y aprender de esto para la próxima vez. **

**-No quiero que haya una próxima pelea**\- la actitud infantil de Rachel había regresado, abrazó a la rubia por sorpresa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco amor-** acarició dulcemente la espalda de Rachel mientras correspondía el abrazo**\- pero es inevitable, somos una pareja y tampoco podemos estar siempre de acuerdo en todo- **Rachel seguía con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Quinn**\- gracia por venir para hablar mejor las cosas y vernos. **

**-Me alegra haber venido-** esta vez Rachel se separó para mirarla a los ojos**\- mi estreno es en una semana, ¿vendrás?**

**-La duda me ofende amor-** su sonrisa se contagió inmediatamente a la morena**\- estaré allí la primera apoyándote. **

Rachel sonrió aún más ante aquella respuesta y se apresuró a besar a Quinn durante largo rato y habría seguido así si no hubiesen sido interrumpidas por la compañera de habitación de la rubia entrando en ese momento. Después de saludarla, las chicas decidieron salir de la habitación y salir a dar un paseo tranquilamente, caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a un restaurante en el que Quinn insistió en invitar a Rachel a comer, para más tarde volver a la residencia, la rubia tenía unas pruebas en la clase de interpretación esa semana y la morena insirió en que volviera para practicar y ella le ayudaría. Quinn pensó que en el fondo aparte de preocuparse por ella lo hacía porque echaba de menos hacer otra cosa aparte del musical como eran sus clases pero prefirió no volver a sacar aquel tema y disfrutar de la compañía de su novia el resto de la tarde aunque fuese ensayando o estudiando un poco. En el momento en que se hizo de noche la cara de Rachel cambió, había disfrutado mucho aquel día y ahora tenía que aguantar una hora de coche para volver de regreso a la ciudad y dejar allí a Quinn, lo único bueno era que el estreno era en una semana y tendría a la rubia allí todo el fin de semana para ella.

**-No estés triste mi amor-** le dijo Quinn cuando la acompañó hacia el coche con Dimitri esperando-** nos vamos a ver en apenas una semana.**

**-Pero es que es justo la peor semana de todo este asunto-** se quejó la morena-** todo sería más fácil si estuvieras tú…**

**-Cariño, me encantaría estar contigo, lo sabes, pero no puedo**\- la respuesta de Quinn era clara, no iba a perder las clases por Rachel, no podía darle todos los caprichos a su chica- **estaré allí cuanto antes el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?**

Rachel asintió infantilmente resignada por no haber conseguido lo que deseaba y con la misma cara de pena que llevaba desde hace varios minutos, besó a Quinn antes de marcharse de regreso al coche. El viaje como siempre fue aburrido, tenía que empezar a buscarse un entretenimiento para pasar el rato si aquellos viajes iban a seguir sucediendo durante más tiempo. Cuando llegó a su apartamento largo rato después encontró a Kurt en el sofá con Blaine viendo una película, tras ver que su compañero apenas le había mirado al entrar le llamó para que fuera a su habitación, quería hablar con él.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó el muchacho cuando entró.

**-Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud estos últimos días- **se disculpó la morena.

**-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba**\- reconoció sorprendido Kurt.

**-Digamos que Quinn me ha hecho darme cuenta de que solo os estabais preocupando por mí- r**econoció avergonzada la morena.

**-Me alegra que al menos alguien te haga ser una persona normal- **la atacó Kurt.

**-Yo venía en son de paz pero veo que tú no-** dijo Rachel dolida.

**-Lo siento, no pretendía que sonora así-** se disculpó Kurt ya en un tono más relajado**\- pero sí, solo me preocupo por tí.**

**-He estado muy tensa últimamente y no me tomo las cosas muy bien- **reconoció Rachel.

**-Tienes que relajarte Rachel, el mundo no está contra ti-** le dijo su amigo aconsejándola.

**-Lo sé- **volvió a reconocer la morena-** gracias por aguantarme Kurt, aunque no me porte bien.**

**-No me queda más remedio**\- dijo riendo el chico-** eres mi mejor amiga y además… Si todo sale según lo previsto la semana que viene serás una estrella y podrás meterme en alguna obra de Broadway.**

**-Que morro tienes-** dijo Rachel contagiada por la risa de aquel comentario de Kurt. Ojalá todo saliera según lo previsto en la noche del estreno.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo! El próximo capítulo es el estreno del musical =) ¿Saldrá todo bien? Un saludo! Gracias por sus opiniones =)


	11. Noche de estreno

Después de muchos meses de trabajo por fin llegaba el momento que Rachel y todos los de su alrededor estaban esperando, era jueves, ya solo faltaban un par de día para el estreno del musical Funny Girl, del cual la morena era la protagonista absoluta. Cualquiera que conociera a la morena no se habría visto venir lo que ocurrió aquel día, en Broadway nunca se ensayaba el día antes de la obra ni el mismo día del estreno, se le daba descanso a los actores para que estuvieran descansados en el gran momento.

Por ello Rachel estaba en casa aquel día pero al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, la morena llevaba desde la noche anterior metida en la cama sin salir. No tardaron en descubrir que a la chica le estaba entrando el miedo escénico ante lo que le venía al día siguiente, se había dedicado a leer numerosos blogs en internet que la criticaban, por su aspecto, su físico, su forma de cantar y numerosas razones más.

Después de una larga conversación con Kurt en la que Rachel mostró alguna de sus inseguridades sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico decidió tomar medidas.

-**Nos convertimos en actores porque queremos ser amados- **le explicó Rachel a su amigo-** somos como una taza sin fondo que necesita ser llenada de amor y aprobación.**

**-Dame tu teléfono-** le ordenó Kurt**\- Vas a estar desconectada hasta el estreno.**

**-Pero…**

**-Todos los famosos lo hacen, no vas a ver las criticas, ni a leer twitter**\- siguió hablando el muchacho-** vas a estar aislada en este apartamento con la gente que te quiere llenando tu copa de amor y admiración. **

**-Pero tengo que hablar con Quinn-** volvió a protestar.

**-Yo le diré lo que pasa-** se ofreció el chico**\- además llegara pronto, no pasa nada si no habláis hoy.**

Rachel aceptó resignada aquella propuesta de su compañero y amigo y aceptó irse a dormir para descansar. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó ya se encontraban en su apartamento Mercedes, Sam, Blaine y Kurt desayunando, sus amigos le habían preparado varias bebidas que serían buenas para la garganta y el descanso. Estaban desayunando cuando la puerta sonó, Tina había venido desde Brown expresamente para ver el estreno de su amiga y apoyarla. Como siempre la chica tuvo algún que otro comentario desafortunado que hizo que la morena volviera sentirse insegura por lo que decidió irse a dormir un rato más para seguir descansado.

A la hora de la comida volvió a salir de aquella habitación para encontrarse que sus amigos aún estaban allí esperándola y apoyándola, se sintió bastante bien y se sentó con ellos a disfrutar de la maravillosa comida que Blaine había preparado. El resto de la tarde lo pasó en el salón, escuchando las conversaciones de sus amigos, sin apenas interrumpir porque quería descansar la voz todo lo que pudiera. Apenas habló unos minutos con Quinn aquel día, sus amigos no la dejaban marcharse con el teléfono a su habitación por temor de que la chica volviera a mirar las criticas o comentarios que circulaban en internet sobre ella, echaba de menos a la rubia, no entendía porqué no estaba allí con ella, no pasaba nada si se perdía un par de clases o eso pensaba ella, le había prometido que en cuanto saliera de clase al día siguiente iría a coger el tren de camino a Nueva York para pasar junto a ella la tarde antes del estreno.

Sin embargo todas las precauciones que estaban teniendo sus amigos se fueron al traste aquella misma noche, la morena sin poder resistir un minuto más, se había levantado en plena noche para coger el portátil de Kurt y empezar a buscar en internet las criticas de la obra y las opiniones sobre ella. No supo cuantas horas llevaba leyendo y mirando aquello hasta que Kurt se despertó por el ruido de un video que había puesto Rachel y salió corriendo al a habitación de la actriz a ver que ocurría, nada más entrar pudo a ver a la morena llorando, intentó consolarla pero estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que hacer por lo que terminó mandando un mensaje en cadena a todos sus amigos para saber que la situación estaba realmente mal. Un par de horas después la morena yacía en su cama dormida después de tanto llorar por los nervios y el estrés de toda aquella situación cuando sus amigos llegaron al loft todos juntos.

**-Chicos, está mal, realmente mal-** les explicó nada más abrir la puerta**\- Rachel ha estado toda la noche en internet, ha leido todos los comentarios negativos sobre ella que ha encontrado…**

**-No…**

**-Si-** siguió explicando**\- está en la cama, dice que no va a ir esta noche al estreno y su confianza está realmente baja. **

**-Tenemos que llenarla de amor-** sugirió Blaine.

**-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por animarla-** todos coincidían en que era lo correcto.

Pasaron varias horas intentando animarla y sacarla de aquella cama, Sam intentó cantarle una canción par animarla pero su guitarra terminó sufriendo un percance cuando la chica cortó las cuerdas de la guitarra de su amigo con tal de no escucharle. Por su lado Blaine intentó animarla con un masaje pero la morena se enterró más en su cama escondida e ignorando a su amigo hasta que se marchó de la habitación. El último intento desesperado vino por parte de Kurt y Tina que compraron una gran cesta con varios reglaos y falsificaron una nota como si fuera de la mismísima Barbra Streisand, por desgracia para ellos, Rachel era demasiado fan y se percató de que la nota era falsa en el momento en el que leyó Barbara en lugar de Barbra, la habían pifiado y se demostró cuando Rachel lanzó la cesta fuera de la habitación. Comenzaban a estar deseperados, nada ayudaba a mejorar ni un poco a Rachel, ni tampoco ayudó cuando Sue, la directora de su antiguo colegio, apareció en el apartamento diciendo que estaba allí para ver como Rachel la iba a fastidiar aquella noche, cosa que la morena escuchó y la hizo sumergirse más aún en su cama a oscuras, aislada del mundo. Santana fue la siguiente en llegar al apartamento, Kurt también se había encargado de avisarla a ella para ver si podía venir del trabajo a hablar con la chica, era la única que quedaba al fin y al cabo se suponía que Quinn no llegaría hasta unas horas después, Kurt le había mandado el mismo mensaje que a sus amigos explicando la situación pero la chica no le había contestado aún.

**-¿Eres lo mejor que tienen?-** preguntó Rachel cuando vio a su amiga entrar-** ninguna charla va a funcionar ahora Santana- **dijo sentándose en la cama-** nunca me he sentido así antes en mi vida…**

**-Mira, escucha Rachel, _'es una friki' ' sus manos son aterradores' 'sus movimientos son horribles_'-** dijo leyendo varias críticas en su móvil

**-Eso es horrible-** dijo Rachel al oír lo que la gente pensaba de ella.

**-Lo son, pero fueron escritas sobra Barbra la primera vez que se estrenó Funny Girl- **acaparó la latina.

**-Veo lo que hiciste**\- reconoció Rachel.

**-Apestas en muchas cosas Rachel-** dijo la latina-** pero eres genial en esto, en cuanto te subas en ese escenario lo vas a clavar, ¿qué importa lo que piense el resto?- **y con aquella última frase dejó a Rachel en la habitación completamente muda y salió a ver a sus amigos.

**-¿Cómo ha ido? **preguntó Kurt en cuanto la vio.

**-Creo que he conseguido algo pero no sé si es suficiente-** la latina sabía que había tocado una fibra en Rachel pero aún así la chica no parecía dispuesta a colaborar.

**-¿Dónde está?- **preguntó una voz abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

**-¿Quinn?- **dijeron todos al unísono

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?-** volvió a preguntar soltando una maleta en el salón.

**-Sigue en su habitación, no hemos conseguido mucho-** le explicó Kurt y sin más dilación vio como la rubia ya corría a la habitación de Rachel.

**-¿Se puede?**\- preguntó cuando ya estaba dentro.

**-¿Quinn?**\- la morena se giró para mirar si había escuchado bien.

**-Hola amor-** se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Rachel sonriéndole.

**-Se suponía que no llegabas hasta esta tarde- **dijo la morena confusa.

**-Kurt me escribió cuando te pilló de madrugada con el ordenador-** le explicó Quinn-** quería coger el primer tren pero hubo un problema y he tenido que esperar al siguiente. **

**-Yo…Yo…-** Rachel no pudo más se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó para echarse a llorar una vez más.

**-Tranquila amor, estoy aquí-** dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

**-No… No puedo hacerlo Quinn-** le dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado**\- es… todos esos comentarios han sacado hasta la última inseguridad que existía en mí y…**

**-Escúchame Rachel-** dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la morena para callarla-** te he visto actuar y eres maravillosa, perteneces a un escenario, es tu destino, ya te lo dije una vez y contra el destino no se lucha-** fijó su vista en la de la morena antes de seguir hablando-** no tienes que creerme si no quieres pero si subes al escenario y abres la boca, todo va a salir bien, porque no está en tu naturaleza hacerlo mal Rach… **

**-¿Tanto crees en mí?-** preguntó casi en un susurro.

**-Creo en ti más que en mi misma- **le respondió la rubia sin pestañear.

**-Pero….-** intentó protestar Rachel pero la rubia no le dejó una vez más.

**-No voy a obligarte a salir de esta cama ni a actuar-** continuó hablando la rubia**\- te apoyaré en lo que decidas pero… en el fondo sabes perfectamente cuál es la decisión correcta para ti. **

Y con aquella frase Quinn depositó un rápido beso en los besos de Rachel antes de salir de aquella habitación, todos sus amigos la esperaban expectante a qué hubiese convencido a Rachel para salir, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mover sus hombros en señal de duda, no sabía que haría Rachel pero esperaba verla pronto salir de aquella habitación. Los minutos se hacían eternos en aquel salón, ninguno sabía que más hacer o decir, Kurt intentó volver a entrar en la habitación pero Quinn se lo prohibió, conocía a su novia, después de aquella charla necesitaba un rato para tomar la decisión por si misma.

Parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad cuando se abrieron las cortinas y Rachel salía con su bata de la habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados y ninguno sabía que iba a decir, parecía abatida y triste.

**-¿Por qué estáis todos tan abatidos?- **preguntó cuando vio la actitud de sus amigos, ninguno se atrevió a responder-** ES MI NOCHE DE ESTRENO- **gritó emocionada y sonriente, en un segundo Quinn saltó del sofá a besarla.

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro**\- dijo cuando por fin se separó de ella.

**-Tenías razón- **dijo sin soltarse de la cintura de Quinn**\- no se que haría sin ti-** iba a volver a besar a su chica cuando se oyó un carraspeó de uno de sus amigos-** y sin todos vosotros-** cogió la mano de Quinn y se dirigió a sus amigos**\- gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho, no habría tomado la decisión sin vuestra ayuda. **

**-Nos alegra haber llenado tu copa de amor-** se burló Sam riendo y contagiando al resto.

**-¿Copa? ¿Amor? ¿Qué me he perdido?-** preguntó Quinn confusa mientras el resto seguía riendo aún más fuerte por su comentario.

Había sido una mañana realmente dura para todos pero desde la decisión de Rachel todos fueron sonrisas, los chicos insistieron en preparar la cena y Quinn usó la excusa de querer mimar a su chica las pocas horas que quedaban para huir de la cocina y estar a solar con Rachel. Como si la morena le hubiera leído el pensamiento la esperaba en la cama ya tumbada, entró y fue directo hacia ella, sin esperar un minuto la besó, apenas hacía una semana que se habían visto en New Heaven pero un día no había sido suficiente para compensar todo lo que se echaban de menos. Los besos y caricias no habían tardado en volver bastante intensos y cargados de deseo, Quinn ya tenía su camisa abierta y la bata de Rachel había volado al otro lado de la habitación.

**-Espera, espera-** dijo por fin Rachel cuando recuperó la consciencia.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo Quinn aún besando su cuello.

**-Todos nuestro amigos están en la cocina y te recuerdo que esta casa no tiene paredes-** dijo seriamente la actriz.

**-Mierda-** suspiró la rubia que se quitó de encima de su chica para tumbarse a su lado- **¿podemos echarles?**

**-Por muchas ganas que te tenga no puedo hacer eso después de como se han portado-** justificó la morena**\- pero… **\- su visión se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación**-tengo que ducharme antes de ir al teatro y supongo que tú..**

**-Vamos**\- dijo Quinn sin dejarla terminar aquella frase arrastrando a Rachel al interior del baño y asegurándose de cerrar correctamente con pestillo.

El resto de sus amigos siguieron preparando la comida y cuando estuvo lista, Mercedes se acercó a la habitación de la morena pero al no verlas imaginó que debían estar en el baño, ninguno hizo ningún comentario sobre que debían estar haciendo pero todos lo imaginaban así que les dejaron dos platos con su comida para cuando terminaran, comieran juntas. Mientras tanto, Quinn salía exhausta de aquella ducha, el deseo que tenía hacía Rachel había sido demasiado fuerte y les había llevado a repetir varias veces en la ducha su sesión de sexo. Quinn fue la primera en salir de la ducha y sentarse con solo una toalla a esperar a Rachel, que siempre tardaba mucho más que ella en ducharse debido a las miles de cremas que se echaba en la cara. Estaba tumbada en la cama aún en toalla escuchando a sus amigos en el salón cuando la morena se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso.

**-No sé que haría sin ti, de verdad-** dijo Rachel cuando se separaron, Quinn solo sonrió**\- gracias por haber venido antes de lo previsto.**

**-Kurt me dijo que estabas mal-** explicó la rubia**\- ¿qué clase de novia sería si no venga a consolarte y animarte?-** dijo riendo la chica.

**-Una muy mala-** respondió infantilmente la morena**\- y no lo eres, eres la mejor novia del mundo- **esta vez el tono fue más serio.

**-Soy muy buena en todo**\- se burló la rubia ganándose un pequeño golpe de su novia-** me encantaría seguir aquí pero es tu gran día**\- se levantó para tirar de Rachel-** vamos a comer, que es muy tarde.**

Se vistieron rápidamente antes de salir al salón, sus amigos aguantaron la risa cuando ambas salieron sonrientes y con el pelo empapado, ninguno se había equivocado en lo que debían de estar haciendo las chicas. Calentaron su comida y se llevaron el plato al sofá para estar con el resto de los chicos, esta vez el tiempo voló más rápido de lo esperado porque sin darse cuenta era la hora de Rachel de marcharse al teatro para comenzar a prepararse, el día del estreno era el más importante y se tomaban más tiempo de lo habitual en maquillarse y prepararse. Se despidió de todos, a los que vería más tarde en el teatro y se montó en el coche, Dimitri había ido a recogerla, cuando el conductor paró delante del teatro, la chica necesitó respirar profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y entrar definitivamente en aquel teatro.

Más tarde, Rachel estaba en su camerino, ya con la peluca puesta y comenzando a maquillarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, dio permiso para entrar y encontró a alguien que no esperaba, Mr Shue estaba allí para saludarla antes de la obra.

**-He oído que es el estreno en Broadway de alguien esta noche-** dijo el hombre cuando entró.

**-Oh dios mio-** Rachel se levantó para ir a abrazarle**\- ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Primero toma esto- **y le dio un ramo de flores a su ex alumna antes de seguir**\- siempre supe que terminaríamos aquí, que tú estarías aquí.**

**-Parece que algunos sueños se hacen realidad**\- dijo la morena sonriente.

**-Me alegro mucho que los tuyos lo estén haciendo-** Mr Shue fijó la vista en el cuello de la chica y pudo ver como de él colgaba el colgante de Finn-** has pasado por algo difícil, es genial que todo ahora vaya bien. **

**-Sí… se que es raro que lo lleve pero siempre me apoyó con todo esto de Broadway y era una manera de rendirle homenaje-** explicó la morena.

**-Es bonito y agradable Rachel-** la morena sonrió y suspiró profundamente**\- estoy muy orgulloso de ti Rachel, esto es todo lo que un profesor quiere para su estudiante.**

**-Gracias Mr Shue, usted me ha ayudado mucho**\- agradeció la morena.

Se vieron interrumpidos por por unos golpes en la puerta, uno de los asistentes venía a avisarla que en diez minutos tenía que estar en el escenario, en ese mismo momento el teléfono de Will sonaba, inoportunamente era Emma, su mujer, se había puesto de parto por lo que finalmente el hombre tuvo que salir corriendo para coger un avión de regreso a Lima sin poder ver la actuación de su estudiante, pero no le hacía falta, sabía que lo iba a hacer fenomenal. Antes de terminar de cambiarse, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, uno de los ayudantes aparecía con otro ramo de flores, eran lirios y eran preciosos. Se apresuró a leer la tarjeta, eran de Quinn, se apresuró a coger su teléfono para asgurarse de que los chicos hubieran llegado ya al teatro pero como siempre la rubia se le había adelantado.

**Quinn**: _me encanta mi asiento :) no puedo esperar para verte, mucha mierda amor. _

**Rachel**: _me encantan tus flores, en diez minutos estoy ahí arriba :) _

Volvió a dejar a su teléfono a un lado y sonrió por el comentario de Quinn, era la única a la que le había conseguido una entrada en primera fila, había mucha gente importante para ver la obra y aunque fuera la protagonista no podía pedir casi 7 entradas en primera fila para ella por lo que consiguió una para Quinn y el resto para sus amigos estaban en tercera fila, que en su opinión eran igual de buenas. Se terminó de vestir con el atuendo con el que comenzaba la obra y se dirigió hacia el escenario, el camino se le hizo más largo de lo habitual, tan frenético, con todos observándola, tantas escaleras… pero por fin, cuando menos lo pensó, se plantó en el escenario y abrieron el telón. Un tremendo aplauso la recibió, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Quinn, la encontró en primera fila, sonriente, sin pestañear y sin pensarlo un solo minuto más comenzó a cantar.

Como un rayo pasó el primer acto, solo falló que apenas empezada la obra Sue se marchó de allí pasando por delante de todo el público lo que causó algo de confusión, Rachel había salido corriendo a su camerino para cambiarse de vestuario y volver a maquillarse un poco, estaba caminando por el camerino algo preocupada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin llamar.

**-Eyy… lo estás haciendo fenomenal, la gran Fanny**\- dijo Kurt entrando.

**-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?**\- preguntó Quinn entrando detrás de el chico, conocía lo suficiente a Rachel para saber que no era momento de halagarla sino de saber si estaba controlando la situación.

**-No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé**\- repitió varias veces-** quiero decir bien, pero… ¿pensaís que Sue levantándose en mitad del espectáculo ha influido en la crítica?**

**-No, no-** negaron ambos a la vez.

**-Bravo, estuviste genial en el primer acto-** dijo Sidney entrando también al camerino**\- fue maravilloso pero lo importante es lo que haces en el segundo acto- **siguió hablando- **los críticos recuerdan principios y finales, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. **

**-Puedo hacerlo- **dijo Rachel tras un largo silencio.

**-Tienes que hacerlo porque si esto sale mal, no habrá más actuaciones, se acabó la obra, la noche de estreno s convierte en la noche de cierre**\- dijo Sidney antes de marcharse dejando a una preocupada Rachel.

**-Rachel…-** Kurt fue a avanzar hacia la chica pero Quinn le cogió del brazo y con una mirada de súplica le rogó que las dejara solas**\- mucha mierda para el segundo acto- **en otra circunstancia habría protestado pero aquella mañana la rubia fue la única capaz de convencer a Rachel para ir a actuar y probablemente fuera la única que también fuera capaz de animarla con tan poco tiempo.

**-Rach, amor-** dijo cuando estuvieron solas y se acercó a su espalda**\- lo estás haciendo genial y lo vas a seguir haciendo, confía en mí, confía en tí. **

**-Es que nunca había tenido tanta presión sobre mí-** se quejó la morena que se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Quinn.

**-Lo sé, pero tú puedes con esto y con más**\- fue entonces cuando la rubia vio el collar que llevaba la morena, decidió no decir nada al respecto pero Rachel se había dado cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

**-Yo… sé que es tonto, pero quería teneros a todos aquí esta noche-** explicó Rachel algo avergonzada.

**-No pasa nada Rachel-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia.

**-Si te molesta puedo quitármelo en el segundo acto-** Rachel no quería discutir con Quinn y menos aquella noche y en aquel momento.

**-Rachel, no me importa, de verdad, es lógico que lo quieras tener puesto-** dijo comprensivamente la rubia-** él te apoyó mucho con esto y se merece estar aquí-** acarició suavemente la mejilla de su chica.

**-Gracias Quinn, eres tan increíble-** consiguió decir la morena al sentir el roce de su mano-** ven aquí-** la morena la acercó para besarla pero fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien entró a decir que debía salir en cinco minutos y aún estaba sin vestir.

**-Me voy, no quiero ser la culpable de que todo el teatro te esté esperando-** bromeó la rubia antes de volver a besarla a modo de despedida-** vendré en cuanto caiga el telón. **

La rubia salió de regreso a su asiento mientras Rachel se cambiaba corriendo porque sino no iba a darle tiempo, todas las inseguridades que habían vuelto tras la conversación con Sidney se habían marchado una vez más gracias a Quinn, la rubia apenas necesitaba palabras para hacerle calmarse y darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería, si no fuera por ella en todo esos meses probablemente no estaría ahí, caminando de nuevo al escenario para el segundo acto del estreno de su obra en Broadway. Una vez más la rubia tuvo razón, todo salió según lo previsto, Rachel estuvo fantástica, ni un fallo, y la obra era genial, cuando la obra finalizó, todos los participantes salieron a saludar al público ganándose un sonoro y largo aplauso por parte del público. En cuanto los actores se marcharon a sus camerinos y parte del público comenzó a salir, Quinn indicó a sus amigos que la siguieran y después de hablar con uno de los ayudantes para recordarle quien era les dejó pasar detrás del escenario para ir al camerino de su amiga. Botella de champán en mano entraron al camerino a celebrarlo y abrazar a Rachel por la gran actuación que había realizado.

**-Quiero daros las gracias a todos de verdad, no podría haber hecho esto sin todos vosotros-** dijo la morena cuando estuvieron todos en el interior del camerino y antes de que pudiese decir nada más Sidney entró al camerino.

**-Esta noche eres una estrella-** gritó el hombre bailando y celebrando la noche.

**-Gracias, de verdad pero ahorremos los elogios hasta que salga la crítica del New York Times-** pidió Rachel aún sonriente.

**-Tienes razón-** reconoció el productor**\- nos quedan seis horas de inocencia y cuando las críticas estés descubriremos como de buenos somos**\- siguió hablando el hombre**\- pero ahora lo vamos a celebrar, puedes traer a todos tus amigos, vamos todos a la fiesta de apertura**\- y con ello se despidió de todos.

**-No puedo creer que vayamos a ir a una fiesta de verdad de Broadway-** dijo Blaine aún alucinando.

**-No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta**\- todos la miraron sin comprender**\- todos van a estar hablando de la obra y previeron celebrarlo con vosotros en otro sitio**

**-Conozco el sitio perfecto, te van a adorar allí-** volvió a hablar Blaine.

**-Perfecto**\- aceptó la morena-** me visto, cenamos algo y vamos-** dijo la morena que aún estaba con su bata.

**-Te esperamos fuera, en la puerta del callejón**\- dijo Kurt mientras todos iban saliendo.

**-Quinn**\- la llamó la morena antes de que saliera**\- tú puedes quedarte conmigo mientras. **

**-Claro-** aceptó encantada la rubia que cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su chica-** no he podido felicitarte en condiciones-** la besó en cuanto la alcanzó.

-**Es la mejor felicitación de la noche-** dijo tontamente la morena cuando la rubia se separó de ella.

**-No será la última, vístete que el resto nos espera-** la rubia volvió a besarla antes de sentarse en el pequeño sofá a esperarla y la morena obedeció, cuando vio caer la bata de Rachel y estaba en ropa interior se arrepintió de haberle pedido eso y tiró de ella hasta el sofá-** creo que prefiero que esperen-** y la besó profundamente.

**-Eres adorable- **dijo Rachel riendo por el comentario de su novia-** no me voy a separar de tu en los próximos tres días.**

**-¿Me lo prometes?-** por una vez era Quinn la que lo pedía infantilmente.

-**Te lo prometo-** Rachel quitó el mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre la cara de Quinn y pudo ver como la miraba, le estaba transmitiendo amor, deseo, tranquilidad, confianza y mil emociones más, nunca la había visto mirándola así y en ese momento después de todo lo que había hecho aquel día lo supo-** Te quiero-** dijo tras aquel largo silencio pillando desprevenida a la rubia**\- te quiero Quinn Fabray-** repitió antes de darle un beso que demostrara lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Eres lo mejor de todo mi vida Rachel-** se apresuró a decir la rubia cuando Rachel la dejó respirar-** yo también te quiero amor**\- fue a besarla cuando su móvil sonó interrumpiendo, lo sacó del bolsillo para mirarlo y se rió-** es Kurt y dice literalmente _'les recuerdo que estamos todos esperándolas fuera, guarden sus ganas para cuando estén solas'_**

**-Está bien, voy a vestirme-** dijo entre risas Rachel levantándose de las piernas de Quinn para cambiarse, no sin darle antes un rápido beso.

Salieron deprisa del camerino cogidas de la mano, a Quinn le costó resistirse cuando vio a Rachel en aquel vestido rojo espectacular que había elegido, cuando llegaron a la salida tuvieron que soltarse inmediatamente, una manada de gente esperaba la salida de Rachel del teatro para conseguir una foto o una firma de la nueva estrella, Quinn le sonrió antes de dejarla allí y acercarse al resto de sus amigos para esperar a su chica. Fueron a un restaurante cercano a la zona donde estaba el sitio al que quería llevarles Blaine, estaban pasando una gran cena entre comidas y cervezas y no se marcharon de aquel restaurante casi hasta que iban a cerrar. Blaine les guió al local que llevaba toda la noche mencionando, era un club gay pero a ninguno les importaba y menos aún a Rachel cuando entró y todos la reconocieron y le pedían autógrafos y canciones. Era la estrella del lugar y Quinn presentía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a compartir a Rachel más menudo ahora que era una estrella pero a pesar de todo la morena cumplió su promesa, no se separaba de su chica, si Quinn iba al baño ella la acompañaba, si quería sentarse un rato lo hacía y si tenía ganas de bailar sin duda la arrastraba al centro de la pista para provocarla un poco más. La morena continuaba bebiendo ya que no paraban de invitarla a copas y sus amigos también se aprovechaban de ello, Blaine tenía razón, estaba siendo un gran sitio y una gran noche.

Cuando por fin pararon la música en el local como indicación de que debían marcharse se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, como eran muchos se repartieron en dos taxis para llegar más rápido al apartamento, tal y como entraron Rachel se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café, el Times salía en apenas media hora y no iba a irse a dormir sin saber que habían dicho sobre ella. Fue quizás la media hora más tensa de la noche, más que la tarde anterior cuando ni sabían si Rachel iría al estreno o no pero cuando Rachel por fin se cansó de dar vueltas por el apartamento miró el reloj y salió disparado al exterior con los demás siguiendola.

**-¿Señor tiene el New York Times?-** preguntó en cuanto llegó al kiosko.

**-Toma, aquí teneis-** el hombre le dio el periódico a Rachel.

-**Ábrelo, venga va**\- le pedían todos a la morena-** estamos esperando, venga, leelo.**

**-No puedo hacerlo, vais a tener que leerlo vosotros-** dijo la morena

**-No pienso hacerlo yo- **dijo Kurt.

**-¿Sabéis qué?**\- interrumpió la latina**\- dámelo-** dijo quitando el periódico de sus manos-** no me importa ser la mensajera de malas noticias-** todos se hicieron a una lado y quedaron frente a Rachel mientras Santana leía- **_' Algunos podrían preguntarse, ¿por qué revivir Funny Girl? Una famosa obra con una gran estrella famosa, ¿por qué cuando ha tantos nuevos y maravillosos autores decidiría Sidney Green sacar del cajón esta vieja y usada obra?-_** Rachel caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y Quinn se acercó a ella para coger su mano y calmarla quedando frente a sus amigos- **_bueno francamente, solo se me ocurre una respuesta y es Rachel Berry'_**

**_-Hace falta audacia para atreverse a calzarse y amarrarse esos zapatos y hacer Fanny tuya_**\- Kurt ahora sí le había quitado el periódico a Santana-**_ Y Rachel tiene, claramente, todo eso, pero tiene algo más en la manga, talento'_**

**_-Talento, montañas de él-_** ahora era Blaine quien estaba leyendo, la mano de Rachel cada vez apretaba más la de la rubia-**_ no estoy hablando de los Apalaches, Berry es como los Alpes'_**

**_-Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar fallos en la actuación de esta actriz novata- _**Tina había cogido el papel ahora-**_ pero debería avergonzarse cualquiera que se atreviera a criticar esos errores de una supernova que está explotando ante nuestros ojos._**

**_-Solo rezo para que nadie viera como me secaba secretamente las lágrimas mientras cantaba Who are you Know?- _**era el turno de Mercedes para leer-**_ No sé a qué parte de dentro de esa armadura fue Berry para encontrar la emoción que expresó con esa canción pero logró derretir el gélido corazón de este espectador'_**

**_-Oh dios mío, déjame ver_**\- por fin Rachel se atrevía a leer la crítica, soltó la mano de Quinn pero la rubia no tardó en agarrarla de la cintura para hacerle saber que seguía ahí- **_'espero que este espectáculo esté en cartel mucho tiempo, no solo porque cualquiera necesita volver a ver Dont rain on my parare sino porque quiero tener algo de tiempo para disfrutar de Rachel Berry tal y como es ahora. Sé que volveré a por un segundo tazón de Rachel Berry'_**

**-Enhorabuena Rachel, es incríeble**\- felicitaron todos inmediatamente cuando el móvil de Rachel sonó, era Mr Shue-** Mr Shue lo pongo en altavoz.**

**-Llegué justo a tiempo para el final del parto**\- explicó su ex profesor**\- Emma esta genial y el bebé también. **

**-Ohhh-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pero Mercedes interrumpió**\- dinos lo que queremos saber, ¿niño o niña?**

**-Es un niño-** dijo el hombre volviendo a escuchar un profundo oh de sus alumnos-** si, lo vamos a llamar Daniel, estoy deseando que le conozcais-** todos compartieron una tierna mirada por lo que acaban de oír **\- ¿cómo estuvo la obra?-** preguntó cambiando de tema.

-**Fue realmente incréible-** fue Rachel la que respondió-**¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Por primera vez en mi vida me siento realmente feliz-** respondió emocionado el profesor- **¿qué hay de ti?**

**-Igual, me siento exactamente igual-** repondió una sonriente Rachel después de recorrer con la mirada el rostro de sus amigos y parar un lago rato más en los ojos de Quinn que le sonreía dulcemente aún sin soltar su cintura**\- no podría pedir más.**

**-Me alegro muchísimo chicos pero tengo que irme- **se despidió el hombre-** nos vemos pronto.**

**-Está bien, cuidaros, te queremos**\- dijeron casi todos al unísono.

Rachel colgó el teléfono y sonriente se dieron una abrazo de grupos todos allí en la calle, era la culminación de un día loco, tenso y emocionante. Se despidieron de Sam y Mercedes que se marchaban de regreso a su apartamento, Blaine se quedaba a dormir con Kurt, Santana en su habitación con Tina y Quinn con Rachel. Subieron de regreso al loft y apenas un minuto después se despedían e iban cada uno a su habitación.

**-Ha sido un día de locos-** dijo por fin la morena cuando se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

-**Ha sido un día precioso-** contestó la rubia cuando se tumbó a su lado.

**-No voy a olvidar nunca este día-** Rachel se giró para abrazar a Quinn..

**-Ya eres oficialmente una estrella-** bromeó la rubia**\- soy la novia de una estrella-** siguió hablando y riendo**\- ¿no me irás a abandonar por alguna otra estrella no?**

**-Tú eres la única estrella que necesito Quinn-** la rubia se enterneció por aquella respuesta-** te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti amor-** Quinn nunca se iba a cansar de oír esas palabras de la boca de Rachel, que muerta de sueño bostezó**\- vamos a dormir, tenemos más días juntas por delante. **

* * *

_El estreno, la amistad, el amor y el primer te quiero y y y... me encantó escribir este capítulo *-* _

_Espero que lo disfrutarán, volveré pronto! Un saludo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lecturas! (En el próximo capítulo aparece un trato muy jugoso para el futuro de las chiacs)_


	12. Hagamos un trato

Debido a la hora a la que se habían acostado no fue raro que no no se despertaran hasta después de comer, Quinn fue la primera en hacerlo, tenía a Rachel abrazada a ella aún dormida profundamente. Quería levantarse pero no quería despertar a la pequeña, se había ganado un gran descanso después de todo lo de la noche anterior así que intentó levantarse poco a poco moviendo los brazos de Rachel a un lado hasta que consiguió salir de la cama. Salió al salón donde se encontró a Santana en el sofá.

**-Hola San-** dijo para que la latina notara su presencia mientras iba a la cocina a por agua**\- ¿qué haces ya levantada?**

**-Buenos días-** respondió la latina cambiando de canal-** no podía dormir más, Tina ronca demasiado. **

**-Nunca pensé que te vería compartiendo habitación con Tina-** se burló la rubia caminando para sentarse junto a su amiga.

**-Nunca pensé que te vería tan enamorada de Berry-** Santana le devolvió el golpe.

**-Buen golpe**\- reconoció la rubia riendo**\- ¿Cómo estás? hace tiempo que no hablamos.**

**-Estoy bien Q, echo de menos a Britt pero bien- **confesó la latina- **¿Y tú? ¿ qué tal todo por Yale? **

**-Genial, me encantan mis clases pero… echo de menos a Rachel- **ahora era la rubia quien se sinceraba.

**-Estás realmente enamorada eh-** rió la chica.

**-Hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo está enamorado de ella San… y me da miedo-** Santana era la única persona son la que podía tener aquellas conversaciones.

**-¿Por qué?-** la latina nunca era sutil.

**-Porque me da miedo que la distancia nos rompa o que nos cansemos de luchar contra el tiempo-** el te quiero mutuo de la noche anterior mostraba ahora los miedos que acompañaban a la rubia diariamente-** me da miedo que encuentra a alguien que encaje mejor en su vida, en sus horarios y en su futuro y esto se acabe porque ya no me imagino no un minuto de mi existencia sin ella a mi lado. **

**-Ven aquí-** Santana podía ser una fría perra pero ese no era el momento de serla, era el momento de mimar a Quinn y por ello la acercó para abrazarla**\- escúchame, Berry está loca por ti, se pasa el día hablando de lo que vais a hacer cuando os veáis o donde te quiere llevar cuando vienes o espera mirando fijamente el teléfono hasta que la llamas…**

**-¿En serio?- **dijo sorprendida Quinn.

**-Vivo con ella, creeme si te digo que Berry tampoco imagina su vida sin ti-** Santana estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-**Gracias San-** dijo volviendo a abrazarla**\- te he echado de menos.**

**-¿Quinn?- **Rachel salía de la habitación frotándose los ojos como los niños pequeños aunque había alcanzado a ver como las chicas se habían abrazado pero no tenía energía para estar ni celosa.

**-Ven aquí pequeña-** le indicó Quinn tendiendo su mano a Rachel**\- buenos días-** dijo cuando la agarró y la sentó sobre sus piernas para besarla.

-**Estoy aquí y recuerden que Tina está en mi habitación y no puedo ir a esconderme allí para no verlas-** se burló la latina.

**-Buenos días a ti también Santana-** se burló la morena acoplándose en el cuerpo de Quinn para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro.

**-¿Has dormido bien amor?-** se preocupó Quinn cuando la vio con intención de volver a dormir.

**-Si, mucho- **respondió Rachel sin abrir los ojos pero su estómago emitió un fuerte ruido.

**-¿Qué te parece si nos preparo algo de comer?-** se ofreció simpática la rubia y notó a Rachel asentir con la cabeza-** ¿Tú también quieres San?**

**-Nunca rechazo cuando me hacen la comida- **dijo la latina riéndose.

**-Está bien, voy a ello- **apartó a Rachel dejándola agarrada a un cojín medio dormida en el sofá.

La rubia se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, al abrir la nevera comprobó que no tenían muchas opciones donde elegir, sin duda les tocaba hacer la compra en el apartamento por lo que apañó las verduras que había para hacerlas junto a algo de pasta, a ver si así conseguía darle energía a Rachel para pasar la tarde. En apenas media hora tenía preparado tres grandes platos de pasta sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando justo en ese instante Blaine y Kurt aparecieron en el salón.

**-¿No hay comida para nosotros?-** preguntó apenado Blaine.

**-Oh, lo siento chicos no sabía a qué hora os levantaríais- **dijo Quinn con algo de pena.

-**No pasa nada Q ahora hacemos cualquier cosa para nosotros- **dijo Kurt mirando con reproche a Blaine por su comentario.

**-Eh Rach… despierta-** dijo cuando se acercó al sofá para despertarla-** ya está la comida, vamos arriba. **

**-Voy-** la morena obedeció y fue hasta la mesa donde la esperaba un gran plato de pasta que probó en cuanto cogió su tenedor**\- eta está buenísimo amor- **alabó a la morena.

**-La enana tiene razón Q, ¿no quieres ser cocinera?-** dijo Santana cuando lo probó.

**-Gracias a las dos pero si fuera cocinera engordaría demasiado-** rió la rubia en la cocina.

**-A mi me daría igual lo que pesaras-** aprovechó para decir Rachel entre bocado y bocado- **seguiría queriéndote igual.**

**-Ohhhh- **todos en la habitación lo dijeron al oir el comentario de la actriz y Santana compartió una mirada con Quinn con motivo de la conversación previa que habían tenido.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato más en la cocina haciendo compañía a Blaine y Kurt mientras se preparan su comida, Tina tuvo la suerte de levantarse justo a tiempo para que los chicos pudieran hacer comida para uno más. Las chicas se retiraron de la mesa para hacer sitio a sus amigos, Santana volviendo al sofá y al dominio del mando de la televisión y Quinn marchándose a la habitación de Rachel junto a su chica.

**-¿Cómo se sienta la nueva estrella de Broadway?**\- preguntó Quinn tumbándose en la cama al igual que había hecho Rachel.

**-Mejor que en toda mi vida- **la morena se abrazó a su chica.

**-Alguien está mimosa hoy-** se burló Quinn.

**-Tengo que aprovechar ahora que después te echo mucho de menos-** se abrazó más fuerte aún y la rubia lo notó.

**-Yo también te echo mucho de menos Rach… pero no vamos a pensar en eso ¿vale?- **acarició suavemente sus brazos.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?**\- preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

-**¿Hoy?-** se rió la rubia-** ¿tú has visto que hora es?- **Rachel levantó la cabeza para mirarla sin comprender-** son casi las 6 de la tarde amor.**

**-¿En serio?- **se separó de ella para coger su móvil y mirar la hora-** Oh dios mío-** dijo al ver su pantalla.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupada la chica.

**-Tengo miles de llamadas de mis padres, compañeros de NYADA, mensajes, emails….-** explicó la morena- que pereza, son demasiados.

**-Llama a tus padres, ignora al resto-** aconsejó la rubia

**-tienes razón-** dijo la morena marcando el número de sus padres inmediatamente**\- Hoola papis! siento no haber llamado antes pero estábamos duermiendo-** Quinn observó a su chica mientras hablaba con sus padres y decía cosas del tipo-** odio que os saliera ese trabajo, ojalá lo hubieseis visto- **había sido una pena que los padres no hubiese podido ir al estreno pero según tenía entendido Quinn iban a ir el fin de semana siguiente a verla a la ciudad-** es todo genial papá, estoy en una nube-** la rubia era feliz de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Rache**l- si, está aquí conmigo-** se giró para mirarla**\- mis padres te mandan saludos.**

**-Diles que les mandó un beso- **dijo una sonriente Quinn.

**-Os manda un beso papis- **retransmitió Rachel-** si, yo también os quiero y os echo de menos-** siguió diciendo la morena-** nos vemos el jueves.**

**-¿Al final vienen el jueves?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Si, han decidido venir antes para compensarme y mimarme-** Rachel volvió a su posición abrazando a Quinn-** he decidido que lo único que quiero hacer hoy es estar abrazada a ti.**

**-Eres adorable-** dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre su cabeza al oír aquello**\- te quiero- **se sentía demasiado bien decir aquello.

**-Y yo a ti-** esta vez Rachel se incorporó para darle un beso a Quinn-** te quiero-** dio otro beso en sus labios-** te quiero-** esta vez vez fue a su nariz**\- y te quiero**\- por último besó su mejilla.

**-Si vas a estar así toda la tarde el plan de hoy me parece magnífico**\- abrazó más fuerte a su chica contra ella**\- ¿quieres que ponga una película?**

**-Si- **aceptó emocionada Rachel-** podríamos ver…**

**-No voy a poner Funny girl Rachel**\- interrumpió Quinn antes de que la chica lo dijera.

**-Iba a decir otra…** se defendió entre susurros

**-No me mientas-** le regañó Quinn y Rachel le sacó la lengua enfadada-** voy al salón a por alguna, no me eches de menos-** dio un rápido beso antes de salir de la habitación.

**-No traigas ninguna de miedo-** le gritó Rachel cuando la chica ya estaba fuera. Esperó pacientemente durante un rato pero la rubia no volvía así que resignó y salió a buscarla-** ¿te has perdido por el camino? **

**-Estábamos esperando a ver cuanto tardabas en echarla de menos-** se burló Blaine.

**-No Rachel-** respondió la rubia que estaba sentada agarrada por sus amigos en el sofá**\- desde que he salido estoy aguantando a nuestro queridos amigos- **se encargó de decir irónicamente las últimas palabras-** regañándome por estar en la habitación cuando todos nuestros amigos están aquí-** era cierto, Mercedes y Sam habían llegado en algún momento con Artie**\- y nunca tenemos la oportunidad de pasar tiempo todos juntos, así que o me ayudas a librarme de ellos o nos quedamos aquí jugando con ellos.**

**-Pero… pero…-** intentó protestar Rachel pero no estaba muy elocuente ese día.

**-Rachel- **le gritó la rubia que seguía agarrada por Sam.

**-Jugamos-** terminó por aceptar, sus amigos las superaban en número y no iba a salir ganando y al fin y al cabo ella quería pasar tiempo con Quinn que más daba en la habitación o el salón.

Tenían que admitir que el secuestro por parte de los chicos había sido buena idea, se habían dividido por equipos para jugar a un juego de mesa de los que había en el apartamento y estaban realmente riendo y pasándoselo bien, aunque Santana y Rachel no habían dejado su lado competitivo ni por un juego de mesa con amigos, sin duda no había sido buena idea que las chicas estuvieran en el mismo equipo. No se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que habían pasado las horas hasta que miraron el reloj y comprobaron que eran casi las 11 de la noche, llevaban un día muy raro en lo que respetaba a horarios y comidas. Se despidieron de Blaine, Sam, Mercedes y Artie que volvían a sus respectivos apartamentos y se quedaron por fin solos en la tranquilidad el apartamento, Quinn no esperó ni un momento para tirar de Rachel de regreso a la habitación.

**-Odio a nuestros amigos-** dijo cuando la agarró para besarla.

**-No digas eso Quinn- **le regaló Rachel-** solo quieren que pasemos tiempo juntos.**

**-Y yo quiero tiempo contigo-** se quejó de nuevo la rubia.

**-En el fondo me gusta cuando te pones romántica-posesiva-** admitió la morena.

-**¿Si?- **preguntó sorprendida Quinn- entonces ven.

Quinn la agarró fuerte para besarla y Rachel no tardó en pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su chica, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que terminaron cayendo en la cama lo que provocó la risa de ambas, siguieron jugueteando y riendo en la cama entre besos y caricias hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente del salón _'les recuerdo que está casa no tiene cortinas, bajen el volumen de sus juegos' _era la voz de Kurt, a Rachel a veces le sorprendía como ella nunca había escuchado nada de Blaine y él pero él siempre se quejaba de los ruidos que hacían ella.

**-Maldición-** dijo Quinn quitándose de encima de Rachel y echándose a su lado**\- a veces me gustaría que tuviéramos un apartamento para nosotras- **soltó de repente la rubia.

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Es que cuando vengo, quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo y quiero poder hacer contigo lo que quiera en el momento que quiera-** explicó la rubia-** y compartiendo apartamento nunca tenemos eso. **

**-Quinn… tienes toda la razón- **reconoció la chica-** pero tienes que entender que cuando tú no estuvieras estaría yo sola en el apartamento… y me gusta la compañía de Kurt y Santana cuando te echo de menos o cuando estoy mal…**

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar pero debía de reconocer que Rachel tenía razón**\- odio la distancia.**

**-Quinn, voy a preguntarte algo pero no te lo tomes mal ni nada por el estilo-** la morena espeó a que su chica le indicara que continuara-** sé que Yale te encanta pero… ¿Alguna vez has pensado venir a Nueva York ha terminar de estudiar?**

**-Rachel… yo no… no me lo había planteado-** confesó siendo sincera**\- ¿me lo estás pidiendo?**

**-Yo no quiero obligarte a nada Quinn-** sabía que aquello no respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho su chica-** es solo curiosidad.**

**-Rachel, ¿me estás pidiendo que deje Yale y me venga aquí contigo?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-No te lo estoy pidiendo Quinn, sé que todos piensan que soy una egoísta pero contigo soy incapaz de serlo-** la estaba mirando seriamente**\- sé que eres feliz allí y no te pediría que te mudaras por mi.**

**-Cada palabra que sale de tu boca me hace quererte más-** rompió la mirada para acercarse y besarla.

**-Aunque sería bonito esa idea de que tuviéramos nuestro propio apartamento-** le dijo aguantando una sonrisa cuando se separaron.

**-Sin duda es una bonita idea**\- reconoció la rubia**\- vamos a hacer un trato-** Rachel la miró atenta-** cuando termine este curso volvemos a tener esta conversación ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Acepto-** Rachel selló el trato con un dulce beso.

Era bonito hacer planes de futuro porque eso implicaba que ninguna de las dos tenía pensamiento de dejar a la otra en ningún momento cercano de su vida, eran ese tipo de conversaciones las que hacían que todas las dudas e inseguridades que pudiesen producrise con motivo de la distancia desaparecieran sin más. En ese momento por fin pudiera disfrutar de la película que sus amigos le habían impedido horas antes y lo que iba a ser una ronda de sexo se había convertido en una ronda de abrazos, te quietos y mimos hasta que terminaron cayendo dormidas como producto del cansancio.

El día siguiente a pesar de ser domingo fue más productivo, ya descansadas después del día en casa durmiendo y vagueando las chicas salieron a la ciudad, fueron a Central Park, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Quinn en la ciudad y no perdía la oportunidad de pasar por allí de vez en cuando en sus visitas. Tina ya se había marchado y los chicos tenían cosas que estudiar y trabajos que entregar lo que les daba a las chicas el día entero para ellas solas, ese fin de semana Quinn había decidido que se marcharía el lunes temprano para pasar una noche más con Rachel, porque según el calendario que tenían hecho no tendrían tiempo de pasar mucho más tiempo juntas.

Rachel empezaba a tener 8 funciones a la semana lo que hacía que cuando fuera a New Heaven solo pudiese pasar como mucho un día allí y además eso tenía que compaginarlo con los horarios de Quinn y la rubia tan solo podía ir un fin de semana más a Nueva York después de aquella visita. En Navidad Rachel solo tenía cinco días de vacaciones lo que implicaba que también tendrían que coordinares los días que pasaban en Lima y los que la rubia acompañaba a Rachel en la ciudad, no iba a desperdiciar ni un día de vacaciones sin su chica.

Por ello ese fin de semana era tan especial e importante para ellas, tres días juntas antes de lo que se avecinaba era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Era un día de sol por lo que aprovechar tiempo tumbadas en pleno césped en el parque parecía fundamental. Después de comer estaban de regreso en el apartamento y por suerte para ellas estaba vacío, ninguna de las dos se lo creyó pero tan solo tardaron un minuto en asimilarlo y dirigirse a la habitación, iban a aprovechar muy bien las horas que tenían para ellas y demostrarse de otra formas más que con palabras lo mucho que se querían.

**-No puedo más-** dijo Rachel dejándose caer en la cama.

**-¿De qué hablas? Ven aquí**\- Quinn giró en la cama para quedar de nuevo sobre ella.

**-Quinn, estoy agotada-** dijo aún recuperando la respiración.

**-No me quieres**\- se quejó infantilmente la morena.

**-Te quiero con locura mi amor pero no puedo más, llevamos horas haciéndolo y no puedo más- **acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn que cedía ante los encantos de su chica**\- déjame decirte que has estado fantástica. **

**-No seas tonta-** dijo una sonrojada Rachel.

**-Solo digo la verdad-** volvió a elogiarla Quinn que disfrutaba haciendo sonrojar a su chica.

**-¿A qué hora es tu tren?-** preguntó Rachel que sabía que la única forma de que Quinn parara era cambiarle de tema.

**-A las 7 y media… que tengo clase a las 9 y media-** explicó la rubia.

-**¿Quieres que le diga a Dimitri que te lleve?-** se ofreció Rachel.

**-¿Qué me lleve? ¿Tú no me acompañas? ¿Dónde quedó tu romanticismo?- **volvió a burlarse Quinn.

**-Siento decirte que tú siempre has sido la parte romántica de la relación-** respondió Rachel contagiada de la risa**\- pero si quieres te acompaño Quinn.**

**-Te has pasado más de un año levantándote a esa hora, ahora eres libre de dormir hasta más tarde y quiero que lo disfrutes-** dijo una dulce Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

**-Menos mal, si llegas a decir que tenía que ir te habría odiado- **era el turno de Rachel de hacer rabiar a Quinn.

-**Tendrás morro…-** protestó Quinn.

**-Y aún así soy adorable-** dijo poniendo ojitos y haciendo pucheros a su chica.

**-Y aún así eres adorable-** no podía evitarlo, Rachel era adorable en todo lo que hacía y no podía negarle nada a ella.

Kurt y Santana no tardaron en llegar al apartamento lo que les hizo salir de la habitación para estar con ellos, al fin y al cabo eran amigos de Quinn y la chica también les echaba de menos y después de un día sin separarse de Rachel no pasaba nada por cenar con ellos un rato y hablar o cotillear. Como era habitual cuando estaban varios días juntas al meterse n la cama un regusto amargo las invadía, sabían que era la última noche que dormían juntas en bastante tiempo y era inevitable que el pensamiento triste las invadiera en un momento. A pesar de todo eso durmieron perfectamente, siempre lo hacían cuando dormían juntas, Rachel se abrazaba a Quinn para que no se le escapara pero la rubia siempre conseguía levantarse e irse sin despertar a su chica. La estudiante observó aquella mañana largo rato a Rachel antes de irse, era una bonita estampa para levantarse todas las mañanas, sin duda tendrían que tener una conversación seria cuando terminara el curso meses después. Miró su reloj y salió corriendo al exterior del edificio y comprobó que Dimitri puntual como siempre ya estaba allí, por suerte después de ese tiempo conocía al muchacho y ya no le daba vergüenza que le llevara o recogiera de la estación, era cierto que había conseguido que Rachel usara menos el coche, no podía tener a Dimitri pendiente de sus horarios locos, sus antojos o sus vaijes, tenía que volver a vivir sin él, pero había cosas para las que sí era muy útil seguir teniéndole a su servicio y ese era uno de los momentos.

Aquel madrugón lo pagó caro más tarde en las clases en las que el sueño le indavía profundamente y tenía que resistir las ganas de irse a su habitación a dormir. La afortunada de Rachel se levantó horas más tarde en una cama vacía, comprobó su móvil para cerciorarse de que su chica había llegado a tiempo a sus clases y así fue, se había encargado de decirle que estaba sana y salva en la universidad y añadir cuanto la odiaba por seguir durmiendo y por estar tan lejos. Rachel debía admitirlo, era realmente bonita cuando se ponía así. Si cuatro años antes, le decían que Quinn Fabray, la perra jefa de las animadoras podía ser así de dulce, romántica y enamoradiza nunca se lo habría creído.

Como habían anticipado las siguientes semanas no habían sido fáciles para ellas, el fin de semana que Hiram y Leroy habían estado de visita en la ciudad había sido el único más fácil de soportar gracias a los constantes mimos por parte de sus padres que aprovechaban todo momento libre de su hija para llevarla a comer, cenar o de compras, todo era poco para su pequeña estrella, habían visto todos los pases del musical que la chica había realizado mientras estaban en la ciudad. Pero exceptuando esos días, el resto se estaban convirtiendo en algo más pesados y solitarios, en las semanas que precedieron a la navidad apenas había visto a Quinn un par de días si sumaba las horas sueltas que habían pasado juntas y no lo estaba llevando bien. Entendía que la rubia tenía sus clases y algunos exámenes antes de las fiestas y tampoco podía pasar fines de semanas enteros en la ciudad solo por ella pero eso no restaba nada las ganas que tenía de estar con ella, dormir con ella, besarla o simplemente observarla durante minutos sin que se diera cuenta, cosa que adoraba hacer.

Por suerte para ella tenían todas las vacaciones organizadas, Quinn iría desde New Heaven a Lima cuando terminaran las clases igual que haría Rachel que tenía una semana completa de vacaciones coincidiendo con el día de navidad. Después de eso la rubia se iría con Rachel a la ciudad. Rachel maldecía sus horas en el teatro y su constante cansancio porque no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprarle a su chica el regalo de navidad lo que implicaba estar sin ella una tarde en Lima para ir a buscarle algo adecuado.

El viaje a su ciudad natal no tendría que hacerlo sola ya que Santana y Kurt también iban a pasar las vacaciones allí y se habían puesto de acuerdo los tres para ir juntos en el avión, Blaine se había marchado unos días antes al terminar las clases en NYADA pero Kurt se había quedado unos días más por trabajo. Santana y Rachel tuvieron que aguantar una larga charla en aquel avión sobre Blaine, Kurt estaba realmente molesto de que su novio no se hubiese quedado los días que tenían de vacaciones en la ciudad para estar con él y hubiera ido a Lima antes de tiempo.

Quinn llevaba un solo día en Lima y aunque adoraba a su madre ya estaba rezando para que llegara el momento de ir a recoger a Rachel al aeropuerto, sabía que la morena le había dicho que Hiram y Leroy irían a por ella pero no podía resistir más quería ve a Rachel en el mismo minuto que pisara la pequeña ciudad. Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 de la tarde salió despedida en el descapotable hacia el aeropuerto, y aparcó en un hueco que vio junto al coche de los padres de su chica, sabía que llevar el descapotable era una gran carta para que Rachel quisiera ir con ella en lugar de sus padres, era jugar sucio pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería era a su chica. Entró en el edificio y miro en las pantallas por que puerta saldría Rachel y sus amigos, cuando la localizó se dirigió hacia allí.

Saludó cariñosamente a Hiram y Leroy, nos le veía desde el verano y aquellos hombres les caían realmente bien, y permaneció hablando con ellos sobre como le iban las cosas en la universidad y demás hasta que empezó a salir gente por una de las puertas y la morena no tardó en hacer su aparición.

**-Quinn- **suspiró desde la distancia cuando vio a su chica, aceleró el paso y se fue directa hacia ella- **¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

**-No podía aguantar ni un minuto más-** dijo mientras olía el perfume de la morena.

**-Me alegra que hayas venido-** Rachel se separó de ella y la besó sin esperar más.

**-Hola hija nosotros también te echábamos de menos- **dijo Hiram irónicamente cuando después de varios minutos Rachel seguía besando a Quinn e ignorando a sus padres.

**-Lo siento- **dijo Rachel avergonzada cuando soltó a Quinn para ir hacia ellos.

**-No pasa nada cariño-** defendió Leroy-** tu padres es un cascarrabias.**

Abrazó a saludó a sus padres mientras Quinn aprovechaba para saludar a Santana y Kurt que ya habían llegado donde estaban ellos, según comentaron a ellos les esperaban fuera Burt y Britt. Acompañaron a sus amigos hacia el exterior donde finalmente se separaron, ellos se quedaron en la puerta y ellas se dirigieron hacia el parking donde tenían los coches aparcados. Rachel que llevaba agarrada a Quinn de la mano no tardó en reparar el descapotable de su chica allí parado, la miró sonriente mientras se iban acercando, la rubia lo sabía, lo había conseguido, Rachel quería irse con ella. Leroy viendo la situación que tenía delante decidió invitar a la rubia a cenar con ellos en casa, sabía que la única forma de pasar tiempo con su hija sería tener a Quinn cerca también. La rubia aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo pero Rachel se montó igualmente en el coche de su chica dejando que sus padres llevaran su equipaje, se verían directamente en casa.

**-Borra esa sonrisa de triunfo-** dijo Rachel en el interior del coche**\- sé que has traído este coche porque sabes que no me puedo negar. **

**-Lo admito-** reconoció Quinn**\- quería tiempo contigo, ¿tan malo es?**

**-Habría venido contigo aunque vinieses en caballo amor-** dijo dulcemente Rachel cogiendo de nuevo su mano.

**-Es que te echaba de menos- **admitió la chica**\- no quería quedarme en casa esperando.**

**-Me encanta cuando eres tan dulce- **la morena era incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

**-Te encanto yo-** dijo con un orgullo fingido.

**-Se te está pegando mi ego-** se burló la morena.

**-Ya estamos-** anunció Quinn aparcando el coche detrás del de Hiram y Leroy.

**-Vamos dentro o mis padres van a terminar por matarte o por secuestrarme-** dijo riendo la morena y entrando en la casa tirando de Quinn.

Lo que quedaba de tarde y noche fue divertida, Hiram y Leroy les habían ofrecido ayudarle a preparar la cena todos juntos, Rachel siempre había querido aprender la famosa receta de lasaña de sus padres y por fin iba a hacerlo esa noche. La presencia de Quinn allí era más que divertida, la rubia había descubierto lo divertido que era hacer rabiar a Hiram y que Leroy y Rachel no pararan de reír como consecuencia de sus bromas. Habían pasado largo rato cocinando por lo que en cuanto sacaron aquella olorosa lasaña del horno decidieron cenar, Quinn se alegraba de que Rachel hubiese aprendido aquella receta porque tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy buena.

Fue después de la cena y de un rato de charla cuando los dos adultos decidieron retirarse a la planta de arriba para dejar un rato solas a las chicas, ya habían pasado rato con su hija y ahora veían normal que quisiera estar con su novia un rato relajada. Se trasladaron al sofá donde la morena no tardó en acoplarse en ese cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos. Rachel estaba en posesión del mando de la tele y cambiaba los canales aleatoriamente buscando algo para ver.

**-¿Vas a dejar algo?-** preguntó la rubia cansada de tanto cambio.

**-Es que no hay nada entretenido- **protestó la chica.

**-Pues pon una película o algo- **sugirió la rubia que al ver la cara de Rachel sabía que le estaba rogando que se levantara ella del sofá-** encima que es tu casa me toca a mí.**

**-Te quiero-** le dijo Rachel mientras veía a su chica poner la película y volver al sofá.

**-Yo a ti no-** protestó de nuevo la rubia.

**-No seas tonta-** Rachel se abrazó a ella más fuerza para borrar la seriedad de su rostro.

Ni media hora duraron viendo aquella película, Quinn había permanecido haciendes la enfadada porque Rachel no paraba de darle besos y caricias para que ese supuesto enfado desaparecieran. Llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y Quinn correspondió aquellos besos sin dudarlo, la había echado de menos sin duda. En un momento de locura Rachel se levantó y tiró de Quinn para ir hasta su habitación, donde la tumbó en la cama para seguir besándola. Estaba a punto de terminar de desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa de su novia cuando un pensamiento de cordura la indavió.

**-Espera, espera Rach, tus padres- **consiguió vocalizar la rubia.

**-Dios, tienes razón-** dijo Rachel cuando fue consciente de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer-** lo siento, no he podido resistirme, me has besado y me he vuelto loca.**

**-No sientas nada-** le dijo Quinn acariciándole la cara, aún tenía a Rachel sobre ella**\- me encanta provocar esas cosas en ti pero no podemos hacerlo con tus padres en el cuarto de al lado.**

**-Tienes toda la razón, me matarían si se enteran- **dijo la morena echándose a un lado de la cama.

**-A ti te matarían y a mi me descuartizarían- **bromeó la rubia.

**-Mis padres te adoran no seas tonta- **le dijo Rachel mirándola dulcemente.

**-No creo que me adoraran si me pillan con la cabeza entre las piernas de su hija en su casa con ellos al lado- **Quinn rió solo de imaginarse la situación.

**-Tienes razón, te matarían**\- la risa de la rubia se había contagiado a ella-** ¿puedes quedarte a dormir?-** le pidió cuando paró de reir.

**-No puedo Rach…-** negó la rubia**\- ah no no, esa cara no- **Rachel estaba usando su cara de pena para convencer a Quinn.

**-Quédate por favor- **volvió a pedir-** echo de menos dormir contigo.**

**-Rachel yo también pero si mañana se levantan tus padres y estoy aquí puede que tus padres si me maten- **volvió a negarse la rubia.

**-Puedes salir por la ventana cuando te levantes-** sugirió inocentemente.

**-Esto no es una película amor-** rió la rubia.

**-Venga por favor, no me hagas rogar- **Rachel usó todas sus armas, cara de pena, tono infantil, caricias a Quinn.

**-Está bien, me quedo-** terminó cediendo la chica**\- pero si te quedas sin novia por culpa de esto recuerda que fue tu idea. **

Rachel abrazó sonriente a su novia por haber conseguido su objetivo, iba a dormir de Quinn, la rubia como buena hija se aseguró de avisar a su madre de que no iría a dormir antes de acurrucarse en la cama con Rachel en sus brazos. Depositó un suave beso en su cabeza mientras la abrazaba y se dejó cautivar por ese olor que tanto le gustaba para quedarse dormida.

La mañana siguiente la rubia tuvo algo de suerte, Hiram y Leroy se habían marchado a hacer varias compras de Navidad sin despertar a Rachel ya que imaginaban que con la presencia de Quinn en casa la noche anterior debía de haberse acostado tarde y querían dejarla descansar. Este hecho permitió a una tranquila Quinn salir de casa de su chica sin que nadie se enterara de que se había quedado ahí aquella noche y que había disfrutado de una gran sesión de sexo al despertar y descubrir la libertad que tenían en la casa. Con toda su pena Rachel se despidió de Quinn sabiendo que no podía pasar esa tarde con ella porque debía hacer sus compras de navidad, por suerte para la rubia porque ella tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de comprar lo que deseaba para Rachel.

Desde la aparición de Quinn en su vida estar en Lima se sentía realmente bien por eso no dudó en llamar a Kurt para que la acompañara aquella tarde a por por regalos, estaba segura que al chico todavía le faltaba algo por comprar y no se equivocó, aún le faltaba el regalo de Carol y de su padre. La tarde fue productiva, Rachel había conseguido comprar todos los regalos, para Quinn, sus padres, Santana e incluso consiguió escaparse un rato para comprarle a Kurt el suyo, además de otro para Mercedes que se había convertido de nuevo en un gran apoyo ahora que estaba en la ciudad y un par de detalles para Sam, Artie y Blaine, ahora que todos vivían en la ciudad y volvían a ser un grupo quería tener un detalle con todos. Se enfadó cuando al llegar a casa descubrió que su rubia había hecho planes para cenar con Santana y Britt, aunque Quinn le dijo que fuera con ellas que podía ser como una especia de cena de parejas Rachel se negó, al fin y al cabo conocía a las chicas, se habían criado juntas y quería darle a la rubia una noche con sus amigas íntimas y ella aprovecharía para estar con sus padres y dormir muchísimo.

El día siguiente estuvo entretenido, Rachel pasó parte del día en casa de Quinn, debía de reconocer que Judy era una persona completamente diferente de la que fue cuando ellas estaban en el instituto, sin duda Russel la tenía dominada y no le dejaba mostrarse tal y como era. Ahora la mujer era encantadora, simpática, detallista y comprensiva, Rachel la adoraba, no había tenido una madre hasta que Shelby apareció en su vida y Judy también se comportaba como una madre para ella cosa que le encantaba.

Esa tarde Quinn y Rachel tuvieron una descabellada idea que esperaban que se pudiera cumplir. Rachel y su familia eran judíos pero hacían una comida siempre el día 25 porque a Rachel le gustaba la navidad y en parte también la celebraban y Quinn tenían pensado comer con su madre porque finalmente sus tíos y su prima no habían podido ir a Lima por problemas con el avión así que se les ocurrió comer juntas. No era mala idea ellas estarían felices pasando el día de navidad juntas y sus padres se conocerían y viendo las personalidad que tenían existía una gran posibilidad de que se llevaran bien. El primer paso fue bajar a la cocina y hablar con Judy que aunque tuvo un momento de duda al principio aceptó en cuanto vio la cara de ilusión de su hija y su novia, no podía negarles eso y estaba segura que pasaría un buen rato. El siguiente paso eran los padres de Rachel, la táctica fue sencilla, Quinn llevó después de cenar a Rachel a casa y la acompañó al interior donde ambas chicas explicaron su gran idea y tras un par de miradas entre ellos, Hiram y Leroy también aceptaron incapaces de negar nada a aquellas dos chicas ilusionadas por pasar su primera navidad juntas. El lugar elegido era la casa de Rachel y aunque los hombres insistieron en que Judy no tenía que llevar nada, la mujer insistió en que el postre y el vino corrían por su cuenta sin opción de negación.

Por todas estar razones esa mañana de navidad fue más especial que otras, Rachel se despertó ilusionada y bajó al salón donde pudo ver la cantidad de regalos que sus padres le habían dejado allí esperándola, los de Quinn no estaban, sin duda había pensado lo mismo que ella, quería dárselos en mano y ver su reacción. Cuando terminó de abrir los regalos de sus padres que eran ropa, películas, una plancha de pelo y varias cosas para su habitación en Nueva York, corrió a buscar su móvil para escribir a Quinn.

**Rachel: **_es navidad, ya he abierto todos mis regalos pero los tuyos no estaban :( _

**Quinn: l**_os tuyos tampoco estaban! sé ve que tuvimos la misma idea_

**Rachel: **_quiero ver tu reacción :)_

**Quinn: **_pensé en estar esperándote bajo el árbol con un lazo en la cabeza en forma de regalo cuando te despertaras._

**Rachel:**_ fuiste un gran regalo en mi vida… pero hace meses! ahora quiero mi regalo de navidad :) _

**Quinn: c**_uanto cariño… no te impacientes en un rato estoy allí :) _

Y fue cierto, en apenas una hora Quinn apareció en casa de su novia pero sin su madre que se había quedado terminando el postre para la hora de la comida. Quinn iría a buscarla más tarde pero sabía que Rachel estaba impaciente por sus regalos y por eso decidió ir antes a verla. Quinn entró con varias bolsas a la casa y tuvo que esquivar a Rachel rápidamente antes de que ésta le quitara las bolsas de sus manos. Hizo rabiar durante un rato a su novia porque le dio primero sus regalos a Hiram y Leroy, le había regalado los pasajes de avión para que pasaran fin de año con ellas dos en Nueva York además de haber reservado una mesa para la cena de los cuatro en un hotel muy cercano a Times Square donde podrían ver la bola bajar y tener su beso de año nuevo. En ese instante Rachel no podía querer más a su novia, era un regalo idea y a sus padres le habían encantado porque no habían dudado en ir a abrazar a la rubia y no soltarla durante largo rato, no fue hasta que Rachel reclamó su regalo de nuevo cuando decidieron dejarlas solas un rato para que se dieran sus regalos en privado.

Quinn fue sacando varios paquetes, cada regalo que le daba a su chica tenía una explicación. El primero fue un adorable peluche de un león, la rubia decía que así tendría a quien abrazar cuando ella no estaba. El segundo fue un marco electrónico con fotos de las dos, según la rubia así la vería todos los días cuando estuviera en casa. Y el tercero pero no menos importante fue una preciosa pulsera de plata muy fina y elegante que llevaba grabada las iniciales de ambas, Q y R, en ella. Quinn aunque encantada de la cara de felicidad de Rachel y de los numerosos besos que se había ganado por todos sus regalos decidió vengarse de su chica y romper el momento reclamando ahora ella sus regalos. A Rachel le había costado mucho encontrar lo que quería pero lo había conseguido. Su primer regalo para su novia fue un libro que sabía que Quinn quería desde hace meses y no había encontrado ni en Nueva York, la morena había tenido que comprarlo por internet y mandarlo a casa de sus padres días antes. El segundo regalo era lo que más ilusión le hacía a Rachel, era una cadenita súperfina de plata de la que colgaba también en plata la palabra Love a Quinn le brillaron los ojos cuando la vio y no tardó ni un segundo en girarse y apartar su pelo para que Rachel la colocara donde pertenecía, su cuello. Por último Rachel tuvo un detalle más, le regalo a Quinn un cheque regalo hecho por ella que decía 'Canjeable por lo que mi amor quiera en el momento que lo quiera'.

**-Me ha encantado todo Quinn-** le dijo Rachel una vez más cuando terminaron de darse sus regalos.

**-Y a mi los tuyos amor-** dijo una sonriente rubia-** la cadena es preciosa y el vale… ¿puedo usarlo cuando quiera?**

**-Cuando quieras con lo que quieras-** aclaró Rachel.

**-Es decir….- **se quedó pensando un minuto-** si te llamo un día borracha a las 3 de la madrugada diciendo que quiero que vengas a mi residencia porque te quiero besar….¿vendrías?**

**-El vale es una promesa y ya sabes que yo no las incumplo, así que sí, iría- **aclaró la morena.

**-Me va a costar elegir el momento adecuado para usarlo-** se rió Quinn-** la cadenita es preciosa, no me la pienso quitar.**

**-Ni yo tu pulsera, gracias por regalarme esas cosas y el viaje a mis a padres y lo de fin de año, te ha tenido que costar mucho amor-** se sintió culpable por el gasto de Quinn.

**-Mírame, soy feliz viéndote feliz y sé que tenerlos en Nueva York para fin de año era el mejor regalo que podía hacerte-** dijo antes de dar un rápido beso en sus labios.

**-Te amo-** las palabras salieron solas de la boca de Rachel, nunca antes de lo había dicho a Quinn.

**-Y yo a ti cariño-** dijo la rubia dulcemente cuando reaccionó a lo que acababa de oír**\- te amo más que a mi vida-** terminó de decir antes de besarla dulcemente.

Tras un rato en aquel sofá abrazadas en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía, Quinn tuvo que levantarse para ir a buscar a su madre, Rachel la miró con cara triste intentando convencerla para que la dejara acompañarla pero la rubia se lo impidió, quería que se quedara con sus padres el día de Navidad. Apenas veinte minutos después Quinn regresaba con Judy, Rachel la saludó alegremente con un abrazo como era habitual y la guió hacia el salón donde sus padres estaban terminando de prepararlo todo. Como había prometido Judy había llevado un gran postre y el vino, lo que agradecieron los señores Berry una vez se habían presentado. No tardaron en sentarse a cenar, sus padres habían preparado mucha comida porque habían decidido preparar comida judía y comida de navidad para que hubiese de ambas celebraciones.

La comida estaba buenísima y el ambiente era genial, no paraban de reír, Hiram y Leroy se estaban llevando genial con Judy, Rachel reconocía que la mujer había cambiado mucho desde que ella la había conocido en el instituto, sin duda estaba en el gen Fabray lo de cambiar para ser mejor. Quinn no había soltado la mano de su novia en casi toda la comida y se había encargado de hacerla sonrojar numerosas veces por los comentarios amorosos que le hacía en presencia de sus padres.

La comida se alargó durante todo la tarde, si por algo eran famosos los Berry era por su habilidad de entretenimiento a través de juegos y música, Rachel no perdió su oportunidad de cantar y de intentar convencer a Quinn de que lo hiciera con ella, en un principio la rubia se negó pero ahora fue el turno de hacerla sonrojar delante de sus padres.

**-Vamos Q… -** le pidió por tercera vez.

**-Amor, yo disfruto viéndote cantar- **se justificó riendo la rubia.

**-Quinn…. o viene a cantar aquí conmigo o…-** comenzó a amenzarla la morena.

**-¿O qué?-** dijo desafiante Quinn cuando vio a Rachel dirigirse hacia ella.

**-Se acabó el sexo durante todas las vacaciones- **susurró a su oído cuando la había alcanzado, asegurándose de dejar un pequeño mordisco en su oreja.

**-Está bien, vamos- **la rubia se levantó inmediatamente hacia el micrófono.

**-No quiero saber que le ha dicho-** dijo Hiram en voz alta provocando la risa de todos.

Llegada la noche Quinn recogió sus cosas para marcharse ya a casa con su madre, todos fueron testigos de como Rachel le rogaba a la rubia que se quedaran un rato más o que volviera después de dejarla . Tantos fueron los ruegos y las caras de pena de la actriz que fueron Hiram y Leroy los que sugirieron si Judy lo permitía que la morena se fuera con ellas y se quedara allí a dormir, por suerte para ellas la madre de Quinn no tuvo ninguna objeción a aquel plan, ver el comportamiento de esas dos de pareja hacía que nadie quisiera separarlas ni un minuto.

Esa idea fue lo que dio paso a que el resto de días que estaban en Lima durmieran todas las noches juntas, ya fuera en una casa o en la otra. Salían a pasear, a comer juntas, quedaban con sus amigos casi todos los días y en definitiva hacían todas esas cosas que no podían hacer habitualmente debido a la distancia que las separaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana de vacaciones había pasado y ya se encontraban de regreso en Nueva York. Aunque había sitio en el apartamento, Hiram y Leroy habían insistido en que preferían quedarse en un hotel para darle a las chicas tiempo para ellas. Los días en la ciudad fueron completamente diferentes a los que habían vivido en Lima, Rachel ya tenía funciones por las noches, exceptuando el día de fin de año y año nuevo, Quinn estudiaba mientras su novia estaba en el teatro pero la presencia de los padres de la morena en la ciudad hacía que el tiempo libre por las tardes o en las comidas lo pasaban con ellos.

Aunque Quinn disfrutaba de la compañía y los hombres allí y de la felicidad de Rachel por tenerlo a todos cerca, su parte favorita del día era cuando por la noche se sentaba en el sofá del apartamento y abrazaba a Rachel hasta que una de las dos terminaba quedándose dormida en los brazos de la otra. El día de fin de año fue el mejor de todas las vacaciones, Kurt había aparecido con Blaine en la ciudad por sorpresa, al parecer los chicos también querían tener su momento romántico en Times Square aquella noche. En cuanto supieron la notica Hiram y Leroy insistieron en que debían cenar con ellos en el hotel y consiguieron después de mucho insistir convencer tanto a los chicos como al hotel de que pusiera dos sillas más en su mesa. Ninguna había querido revelar a la otra el vestido que se iba a poner par aquella noche por lo que cuando llegó la hora de cambiarse, Rachel cedió su habitación a su novia y ella se marchó a la de Kurt para vestirse. Media hora más tarde la rubia esperaba impaciente dando vueltas por el salón la salida de su novia.

**-Venga Rach- **volvió a protestar- tus padres nos matarán si llegamos tarde.

**-Tranquila, ya sale-** Kurt salía de la habitación ya con su traje y una pajarita, sin duda cortesía de Blaine.

**-Aquí estoy-** anunció saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

**-Estás… preciosa**\- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de acercarse a besarla. Rachel llevaba un vestido ceñido de palabra de honor de estampados blancos y negros, el pelo suelto y flequillo hacia adelante acompañada del maquillaje perfecto.

**-Tú estás más bonita que nunca-** dijo cuando la rubia la dejó respirar. Quinn iba con un vestido negro de tirantes, ceñido en su parte superior pero suelto por la falda, con el pelo recogido y el collar que Rachel le había regalado.

Intentaron intercambiar otro beso pero Kurt les recordó que llegarían tarde por lo que cogieron sus abrigos antes de marcharse de camino al hotel donde ya les esperaban los padres de Rachel. La cena fue agradable y entretenida, aunque puede que hubiera un momento de tensión cuando Hiram y Leroy comenzaron a interrogar a Kurt y Blaine sobre su compromiso y sobre si tenían intención de llevarlo a cabo pronto. No fue incómodo por los chicos porque ellos estaban encantados de responder aquellas preguntan sobre todo Kurt que parecía tener ya toda una idea de cómo sería su futura boda. Fue incómodo para Rachel y Quinn que recibieron varias miraditas y comentarios por parte de Hiram y Leroy preguntando si ellas alguna vez habían pensado sobre eso. Rachel y Quinn compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa forzada ante aquello y decidieron cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible. Por lo demás fue perfecta y habían terminado con el tiempo suficiente como para ir todos juntos a Time Square a ver la bajada de la bola.

Rachel agarró a Quinn de la mano para apartarla de los padres y sus amigos cuando la bola comenzó a bajar en lo alto del edificio y la gran pantalla mostraba la cuenta atrás. Rachel gritaba los números en voz alta al igual que el resto de los allí presentes pero Quinn simplemente observaba a Rachel hacerlo. Cuando por fin se anunció el año nuevo, la rubia cogió a su novia de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

**-Feliz año mi amor-** le dijo Quinn nada más separarse.

**-Feliz año cariño-** la morena no podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

-**Todo esto es.. precioso, y perfecto, como tú- **rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de Rachel-** y te amo y quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de…**\- Rachel la besó interrumpiendo su discurso.

**-Yo también te amor pero ahora vamos con los demás-** Rachel regaló una sonrisa a su novia antes de tirar de ella de regreso a sus amigos.

Era increíble el ambiente que había en la ciudad esa noche, completamente ilumniada, las calles abarrotadas, fiestas, música por todos sitios, niños, adultos, mayores, nunca habían visto Nueva York como esa noche y no se les iba a olvidar nunca. Podrían haber ido a algún local a una mega fiesta de fin de año pero habían decidido ser más tranquilos y aprovechar el cocktail que daban en el hotel de Hiram y Leroy antes de marcharse de regreso al apartamento los cuatro juntos a terminar de disfrutar su noche.

Una botella de Limoncello después estaban bailando como locos por el apartamento y jugando a las imitaciones, a pesar de ser solo los cuatro casi les pilló el amanecer cuando decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

**-Ha sido una noche perfecta-** le dijo Rachel cuando se tumbó en la cama a su lado.

**-Sin duda para no olvidarla- **aceptó la rubia abrazándola**-¿sabes que la leyenda dice que si besas a alguien en fin de año en Times Square el año siguiente vuelves allí con ella?**

**-Te lo acabas de inventar Quinn-** dijo riendo Rachel mirando a su chica.

**-Si, me lo he inventado- **reconoció la rubia riendo-** pero eso no quita que no quiera volver el año que viene contigo y el sigu…**\- Rachel volvió a besarla para silenciarla.

**-Eres adorable-** dijo Rachel cambiando de tema una vez más.

**-Vale, te quiero y adoro tus besos amor pero¿ puedes dejar de usarlos para silenciarme?**\- le pidió la rubia

**-No sé de que hablas-** dijo Rachel haciéndose la tonta.

**-Está bien, vamos a tener esta conversación ahora antes de que hagas un drama de todo-** la rubia se incorporó para mirar más seria a su novia**\- sé que estás rara por las bromistas de tus padres con lo del futuro, la boda y si habíamos pensado en eso, ¿Es cierto?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza, en esos casos le encantaba que Quinn supiera tan bien lo que pensaba-** y me has intentado callar las dos veces que he insinuado que quiero pasar mi vida contigo ¿Verdad?**

**-Si, es solo que ya sabes, es raro pensar en un futuro a plazo tan largo, desde lo de Finn he decidido que quiero vivir mi vida al máximo día a día, sin preocuparme por lo que venga-** explicó la morena.

**-Lo entiendo amor**\- dijo la rubia regalando una tierna caricia a su chica.

**-Y lo que sé ahora es que te quiero y quiero estar contigo-** continuó hablando**\- eso no significa que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- **aclaró**\- solo significa que quiero disfrutar lo nuestro cada día al máximo, ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por el futuro.**

**-Tienes razón y entiendo tu forma de verlo-** aceptó Quinn sonriente por haber solucionado aquello-** me gusta cuando hablamos las cosas.**

**-Y a mí- **Rachel volvió a acomodarse en el cuero de su novia**\- te quiero Quinn.**

**-Te quiero Rach-** correspondió una sonriente Quinn abrazándola.

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta! Capítulo muy largo =) _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, me gustó escribirlo, romántico, dulce y no sé, me encantan ambas :) _

_Tengo que anunciar que se terminará en el capítulo 15 porque tengo pensada una segunda parte de la historia, unos años después =) _

_Gracias por todo! _


	13. Reputaciones

Tan rápido como la navidad había llegado, se había marchado y todos tenían que volver de nuevo a su vida. Kurt, Blaine regresaban a las clases en NYADA, Mercedes continuaría con su disco, Artie volvía a la escuela de cine, Sam con su intento de ser modelo y Santana… era Santana, siempre se inventaba algo nuevo que hacer. Rachel no consideraba que volviera al trabajo ya que casi no se había ido, para ella parecía que las vacaciones habían dejado de existir. Quinn había regresado a Yale donde empezaba un nuevo semestre totalmente ilusionada por las nuevas asignaturas que le tocaba cursar.

Rachel realizaba ocho espectáculos a la semana, el único día que no tenía función era los lunes, que se habían convertido en la cena familiar como ellos la llamaban, en el que tuviera lo que tuvieran que hacer, se despejaban y quedaban todos los amigos para cenar.

Lo cierto era que últimamente las cosas habían estado algo extrañas, adoraba a Fanny, el musical, Broadway y todo ese show pero últimamente se le empezaba a hacer pesado. Por contrato tenía que realizar al menos 2000 shows, lo que era quitando los lunes y las vacaciones casi dos años de su vida. No es que no tuviera ganas, sino que se le hacía raro estar dos años completos de su vida realizando lo mismo cada noche.

Las primeras 70 funciones había conseguido mantener la magia como ella lo llamaba pero semana tras semana se le iba haciendo cada vez más repetitivo, se había convertido en un robot que tenía todos los movimientos absolutamente automatizados, los realizaba sin pensar. Había intentado mantener conversaciones sobre ello con varios de sus amigos pero nunca encontraba una respuesta clara al respecto.

**-Eres la estrella del momento Rachel-** le repitió Kurt por quinta ve**z- es lo que siempre has querido.**

**-Y me encanta-** respondió la morena-** pero nunca imaginé que sería tan repetitivo, son dos años mi vida haciendo lo mismo cada día.**

**-Es Broadway cariño, acostúmbrate-** le dijo Kur**t- si las cosas siguen igual de bien querrán que renueves por los otros 2000 shows a los que te comprometiste.**

**-Pero quiero hacer más papeles no solo Fanny- **protestó infantilmente.

**-Y los harás, pero antes debes terminar esto-** le recomendó su amigo.

**-Lo sé-** refunfuñó la morena.

Con Quinn las cosas seguían como siempre. Sacaban todo el tiempo que podían para verse aunque ahora que Rachel había decidido no explotar a Dimitri más se hacían más complicadas las visitas de la morena a New Heaven. Esto implicaba que era la rubia la que tenía que sacrificarse un poco más e ir más a menudo a la ciudad, al final terminó adaptándose a los horarios de Rachel y estudiando mientras su chica estaba en el teatro para poder pasar el resto del tiempo con ella. A veces se enfadaba por ir tanto a la ciudad y terminar pasando casi más rato con Kurt o Blaine en el apartamento que con su novia ya que los fines de semana tenía función doble. Pero cuando Rachel aparecía por allí de regreso con esos grandes y dulces ojos mirándola y rogándole por una abrazo o por cenar con ella su enfado desaparecía en ese instante.

Rachel tenía el poder de cambiar el humor de la rubia con tan solo una frase, ya fuera para bien o para mal y a veces eso asustaba a Quinn. Ese nivel de relación con una persona, ese necesidad de tenerse al final derivaría en miedo. Miedo a qué Rachel pudiera romperla en cualquier momento, pero una vez más sus dudas desaparecían tras cada te quiero que salía de los labios de su novia o tras cada gesto romántico.

Rachel no podía quejarse de la vida que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, tenía a sus mejores amigos en la misma ciudad que ella, tenía el papel de sus sueños en Broadway, su cara estaba por toda la ciudad en anuncios de autobús, bancos, carteles promocionales del musical e incluso estaban comenzando los rumores sobre las nominaciones a los Tonys. Debido a este enorme éxito, Rachel había decidido que era hora de contratar a un equipo de publicidad de una de las mejores agencias de talentos del país, ACI, para ayudarla con todo el tema de publicidad y de su carrera. Sin embargo su primer reunión no había resultado como ella esperaba. Al parecer querían explotar el producto en el que se había convertido Rachel Berry pero en la actualidad, cuando la actriz había dicho que tenía planes de futuros para cuando terminara el musical como intentar hacer algo en la tele o en el cine no se había llevado la respuesta que esperaba. Su publicista se había encargo de decirle que ese no era su futuro, que no tenía una belleza para la televisión, que tenía que entender que en la tele las cámaras estaban realmente cerca y sacaban hasta el último defecto que tuviera eso sin hablar de la dimensión en la que se le vería en una pantalla de cine. Salió decepcionada de aquella reunión y algo deprimida, lo último que necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos era que estaría interpretando a Fanny el resto de su vida porque era el perfil que tenía ideal.

Lo que ninguna sabía es que muchas cosas iban a empezar a cambiar una noche de viernes cuando un productor de la FOX proveniente de Los Ángeles se presentó por sorpresa en la función de Rachel. El hombre vio maravillado el espéctaculo, no por el argumento o por el guión, ni siquiera por las canciones, sino por la estrella que había sobre el escenario, la actriz principal tenía mucho futuro para explotar. Decidió usar sus contactos para que le dejaran pasar al backstage, tenía mucha curiosidad por hablar con esa nueva promesa y ver si podía convencerla para llevársela a Los Ángeles.

Rachel estaba desmaquillándose cuando llamaron a su puerta, ¿nadie podía dejarla ni un minuto libre en aquel teatro? pensó antes de levantarse a abrir pero se encontró con una cara desconocida delante suya.

**-Hola Rachel siento molestarte**\- dijo el individuo bajito, con gafas y un poco calvo**\- has estado absolutamente radiante esta noche, soy un gran admirador.**

**-Muchas gracias- **agradeció la morena.

** -Soy Lee Paulblat por cierto-** le dio la mano a la actriz antes de seguir**\- estoy enamorado de Funny Girl desde los 7 años.**

**-¿Eres amigo de Paolo?- **preguntó la chica intento averiguar de donde era.

**-No diría amigos, hicimos un trabajo juntos pero no funcionó- **explicó el hombre-** pero en realidad he venido a verte a ti-** se sentó en el sofá del camerino**\- soy de la FOX TV .**

**-Oh**\- exclamó Rachel al oír aquello.

**-Estoy en la ciudad para unas reuniones y quería ver este show y me ha encantado, sobre todo tú**\- el hombre continuaba hablando sin parar**\- tengo un capítulo piloto en el que creo que estarás fantástica se llama 'La canción de salomón' y me encantaría que hicieras la prueba- **continuó hablando cosas sin sentido hasta que volvió a sus cabales-** ¿Es algo en lo que estarías interesada? **

**-Sí, por supuesto-** contestó instintivamente la morena.

**-Genial, genial- **aceptó el hombre-** necesito que hagas las prueba con el protagonista, está en una película asó que necesitamos que vengas a Los Ángeles el martes, ¿te vienes bien?**

**-No, tengo show el martes-** negó la morena.

**-De hecho, tu suplente tiene un espectáculo el martes-** dijo el hombre haciendole entender lo que quería**\- vuela el martes, haz la prueba y vuelve por la noche, ¿te parece bien?-** sin que Rachel respondiera volvió a hablar-** de hecho me voy antes de que respondas así no te puedes negar.**

Y tal y como había entrado se había marchado del camerino dejando a una confusa Rachel sentada en su silla sin saber qué pensar ante todo aquello. Terminó de maquillarse mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido y se marchó a casa impaciente por coger el teléfono y hablar con Quinn, por desgracia ese fin de semana no había podido ir, así que tendría que tener esa conversación por skype, al menos vería su reacción. Entró en el apartamento y sin pararse a hablar con Kurt fue a buscar su ordenador y marcar el contacto de su novia. Sonó varias veces antes de que la rubia respondiera.

**-Hola Rach**\- dijo la rubia aceptando la llamada.

**-Hola amor-** dijo una sonriente Rachel-**¿Qué tal?**

**-Bien, un poco liada estudiando unos guiones- **explicó la rubia que no miraba a la pantalla sino a unos folios sobre la cama.

**-¿Qué estudias?-** preguntó mostrando interés.

**-Mañana tengo una prueba con otra compañera para ver si hacemos una pequeña obra aquí-** explicó sin levantar aún la vista de la pantalla.

**-Mucha suerte entonces**\- dijo la morena comprensivamente pero al ver que Quinn seguía concentrada en otras cosas llamó su atención**\- Quinn, ¿puedes hacerme caso un momento?**

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó la rubia mirando por primera vez la pantalla**\- estás muy guapa amor- **dijo al ver el look de su novia.

-**Vengo del teatro, no puedo estar guapa-** se quejó la morena.

**-Estás guapísima son el pelo así y no me lo discutas-** se defendió Quinn.

**-Está bien**\- terminó por aceptar sonriente.

**-¿Qué querías decirme?-** volvió a preguntar Quinn impaciente.

**-Hoy me ha pasado algo raro-** Rachel procedió entonces ha explicarle a Quinn toda la situación que había ocurrido tras el espectáculo de aquella noche**\- ¿ qué opinas? **

**-¿La FOX? ¿Un piloto?**\- preguntó aún asimilando todo**\- vaya que fuerte.**

**-¿Debería ir?-** preguntó la morena de nuevo.

**-Pues… tienes función Rachel**\- le recordó su novia.

**-Pero podría intentar que lo haga mi suplente**\- dijo Rachel.

**-Rachel…¿tú quieres hacer ese piloto? No sabes ni de que va**\- la frenó entonces la rubia**\- además la tele… ¿qué pasa con el musical?**

**-Me encanta el musical Quinn-** respondió Rachel-** es solo que quiero probar si de verdad me querrían… saber que tengo un futuro…**

**-¿Todo esto es por aquella reunión con el equipo de publicidad?-** preguntó Quinn comprendiendo a qué venía todo aquello.

**-No… Si… Osea en parte Quinn-** dijo algo insegura-** quiero saber que no voy a tener 40 a ñor y voy a seguir siendo aquella chica de Funny Girl, quiero tener futuro.**

**-Creía que tú eras la que no pensaba en el futuro-** soltó Quinn casi sin querer.

**-Vaya… golpe bajo-** dijo dolida la morena.

**-No era mi intención amor, lo siento- **se disculpó Quinn.

**-De verdad quiero probar si alguien me valora para algo más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora en el musical-** se sinceró Rachel.

**-Si de verdad te vas a sentir mejor contigo misma hazlo- l**e dijo Quinn**\- pero habla con Sidney primero y explícale lo que pasa Rachel, no vayas de espaldas- l**e ordenó la rubia.

**-Vale-** aceptó su novia.

**-¿Y ahora podemos hablar de algo que no sea trabajo y estudios?-** le pidió Quinn.

**-Por supuesto-** aceptó Rachel**\- ¿hablamos de cuanto te echo de menos?**\- preguntó dulcemente.

**-Yo a ti también amor, ¿qué te parece si intento ir esta fin de semana?-** sugirió la rubia.

**-Si por favor-** dijo una emocionada Rachel.

Estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato más hasta que finalmente se despidieron, fue entonces cuando Rachel salió de su habitación para contarle a Kurt lo sucedido en el musical, la prioridad era su novia pero quería saber también la opinión de su mejor amigo, que para mala suerte de ella no fue la que esperaba. Kurt había soltado casi el mismo discurso que Quinn diciendo que tenía función, que no podía faltar, que se estaba dejando cautivar por culpa de una inseguridad estúpida de un grupo de publicidad y que no podía echar a perder el musical y que si decidía ir a la prueba al menos tenía que asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien y explicar al productor lo que ocurría y por qué se perdería la función del martes.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel llamó a su querido productor nada más levantarse, quería citar una comida con él para intentar lograr un descanso y poder escaparse a Los Ángeles. Por suerte para ella, el hombre no se negó y aceptó la comida en la cafetería donde solía trabajar. Se visitó para dirigirse hacia allí y llegar primero. Esperó largo rato en la barra hablando con Santana que ese día estaba allí trabajando y cuando vio ya en una mesa a su productor esperando le pidió a su amiga una gran taza de chocolate con nata para llevársela.

**-Esto es para usted- **dijo acercándose a la mesa.

**-Oh, dios, tiene buena pinta- **dijo el hombre.

**-Buenos, entonces, ¿somos un éxito?**\- preguntó par a romper el hielo.

**-¡Estás alucinando ahí arriba! ¡Increíble!-** exclamó alegre Sidney**\- vamos a estar en cartel para siempre-** aquellas palabras cambiaron la idea de Rachel sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación.

**-Gracias Sidney- **agradeció la morena**\- de verdad quería hacerte sentir orgulloso es solo que… creo que últimamente me estoy sintiendo… ya sabes… un poco cansada de hacer 8 sesiones a la semana-** prosiguió hablando**\- quiero decir… no me gustaría caer enferma…**

**-Espera, espera, no no-** la interrumpió el hombre**\- saca eso de tu cabeza, no te vas a poner enferma, voy a llamar al doctor Sugarman y te mandará vitaminas y cosas para la gargante.**

**-¿No cree que sería más fácil para mi que me tome una sesión libre?-** preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

**-No-** negó Sidney**\- tu sustituta es genial pero no eres tú. Tendría que ser un caso excepcional para que la dejara hacerlo- **siguió hablando. **Tú eres el espectáculo y el espectáculo debe continuar. **

Rachel lo supo entonces, no había manera de que convenciera a Sidney de que la dejara faltar a una sesión y menos si se enteraba que era por la posibilidad de encontrar otro futuro trabajo que le impidiera hacer el musical. Siguió hablando largo rato más con su productor o más bien escuchando porque ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que puso una excusa para marcharse de regreso a su apartamento. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Kurt y sabía que le tocaba tener una conversación acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir ya que su amigo vio en su cara que pasaba algo. Le explicó toda la situación de esa mañana pero su compañero no cedía en su postura.

**-Kurt, esta serie es una gran oportunidad-** volvió a decirle.

**-De lo único que has hablado durante años ha sido llegar a Broadway**\- le volvió a decir su amigo**\- bueno ya lo has conseguido. Eres la chica entre un millón que lo consigue. **

**-Mira, toda persona que haya trabajado en Broadway quiere hacer cine o televisión**\- protestó Rachel-** y si lo piensas algunos de los mejores actores de hollywood salieron de Broadway. **

**-¿Y cuantos renuncian a su obra meses después de empezar?-** le preguntó irónicamente.

**-No lo estoy dejando- **se defendió**\- Es tan solo una audición, solo un día libre pero diré que estoy enferma.**

**-¿Te refieres a qué vas a mentir?-** le dijo duramente Kurt.

**-Mira, si alguien entrara en NYADA y te pidiera hacer una prueba para la televisión dime que dirías que no-** desafió a su amigo.

**-Tienes razón pero es diferente Rachel-** intentó volver a convencerla.

**-No lo es- **negó la morena.

**-Está bien, haz lo que quieras pero no le mientras a Sidney, solo te meterías en más líos-** terminó por aceptar, sabía lo cabezota que era su amiga y no iba a convencerla por lo que se marchó dejándola allí.

Rachel sacó su teléfono y llamó al número que le había dejado el productor de la FOX para confirmar su aducción para aquel martes y su siguiente paso fue coger el ordenador para sacar el billete de ida y vuelta. Era sencillo, se iría tempranísimo el martes, haría la prueba y saldría volando de regreso a nueva York, solo se perdería la función del martes.

Esa misma noche Rachel habló por teléfono con Quinn dispuesta a contarle las noticias pero algo la detuvo, la charla de su novia al igual que la de Kurt le hizo sentirse mal por lo que casi sin quererlo terminó diciéndole a Quinn que tenía razón y que al pedirle a su productor el día libre para la prueba se lo había concedido sin problema por lo que el martes lo pasaría en Los Ángeles. Quinn se sintió orgullosa de que Rachel estuviera haciéndo las cosas bien o al menos eso pensaba ella, que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría de verdad. Rachel se pasó los días siguientes sintiéndose culpable por aquella mentira pero intentó no pensar más sobre ello, el día siguiente iría y todo saldría bien, nadie tenía porque enterarse de la verdad sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Se levantó aquel martes demasiado temprano hasta para ella y se escabulló sin que Santana o Kurt se despertaran hacia el aeropuerto. El vuelo fue más largo de lo previsto pero cuando se bajó del avión y salió de aquel aeropuerto la vista mereció la pena. Nunca había estado en Los Ángeles y le daba pena poder estar solo unas horas pero esperaba poder volver en otros momento y quizás con Quinn acompañándola. Pidió un taxi para que la llevara a los estudios donde la prueba tendría lugar. Una vez estuvo en los estudios se encargó de hacer lo primero que debía, sacar su teléfono y llamar a Sidney.

**-Sidney- **dijo tras un largo ataque de tos fingido cuando supo que el hombre había cogido el teléfono**\- sé que dije que nunca me perdería un espectáculo, pero acabo de ver a mi médico y dice que tengo la gripe.**

**-¿La gripe?-** gritó el productor.

**-Estaba empezando a sentirme mal**-continuó Rachel.

**-¿Por qué siempre me pasa todo a mi?´**preguntó retóricamente Sidney.

**-Lo siento. ¿Crees que mi sustituta puede hacerlo?**\- se apresuró a preguntar.

**-Bueno tendrá que hacerlo no hay otra solución- **aceptó el hombre**\- pero no hay nadie como tú Rachel.**

**-Estoy haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal mágico y voy a secar mi sinusitis con un humidificador- **explicó la actriz- **te prometo que estaré mejor en 24 horas. **

Rachel colgó sonriente el teléfono por haber conseguido su objetivo y se dirigió a la entrada sin más dilación. No tardaron en indicarle el edificio al que debía dirigirse donde ya la esperaba Lee, el productor que había ido a verla. Le siguió a un gran despacho donde había bastante gente sentada en una mesa que rodeaba la habitación, pudo ver una cámara de video probablemente para grabar la audición y solo una persona no estaba vestida de traje lo que podía siginifcar que era uno de los actores de la serie. Lee la presento delante de todos y comenzara la audición, Rachel sin perder más tiempo, se presentó a si misma una vez más y comenzó a cantar la canción que había elegido. Cuando terminó de cantar pudo ver la cara de desconcierto de los allí presentes, Rachel no entendía que había pasado, en su opinión lo había hecho bastante bien.

**-No necesitábamos que cantaras-** dijo entonces uno de los hombres allí presentes.

**-La serie no es un musical**\- intervino la mujer a su lado.

**-¿No has leído el guión?-** preguntó el mismo hombre.

**-Lo siento, no recibí ningún guión, solo vi el título, 'la canción de Salomón' y pensé…**

**-Rachel, Rachel- **la interrumpió Lee**-eso ha sido mi culpa, la serie es un culebrón de ciencia ficción-** Lee procedió entonces a contarle sobre que iba la serie.

**-Está bien- **dijo Rachel cogiendo el guión.

El muchacho que estaba allí sin traje resultó ser el actor que sería su compañero por lo que decidieron que hicieran una escena juntos. Rachel cogió el guión y comenzó a leer mientras su compañero ya se sabía todas las líneas. Tuvo algunos problemas con el guión por los nombres inventados sobre planetas pero sin dudar el peor momento de la audición fue cuando el muchacho se acercó a ella para besarla como decía el guión, su reacción no fue demasiado buena y probablemente ese fuera el hecho de que le dijeran que no hacía falta que volviera a leer otra escena y que ya la llamarían. Rachel salió malhumorada de aquel estudio, sabiendo que no lo había hecho nada bien, maldito guión y maldito beso. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar, cogió su teléfono y se encontró quince llamadas perdidas de Sidney en su móvil por lo que marcó su número inmediatamente para ver que pasaba.

**-Sidney después de nuestra última conversación- **dijo mientras comenzaba a andar**\- quería que supieras que reitero mi compromiso con Broadway y contigo y al show y es una honor trabajar para ti y…**

**-Me alegra oír esto Rachel-** agradeció el hombre**\- pero tu suplente ha tenido un accidente en los ensayos y se ha caído así que necesito que estés aquí a las 7 y media. **

El hombre colgó el teléfono dejando a Rachel totalmente bloqueada sin saber que hacer, debía correr mucho para conseguir llegar a su destino. Salió a la calle gritando como una loca la necesidad de un taxi, aquello no era como Nueva York que pasaban cada dos segundos. Consiguió uno y le pidió que la llevaran lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto pero su mala suerte aún no había terminado, un atasco la tenía pillada todavía bastante lejos del aeropuerto, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella. No iba a conseguir llegar a las 7 y media al teatro así que solo tenía una opción, llamar a Kurt y pedir ayuda.

**-Hola chica, ¿cómo vas?-** dijo al responder el teléfono el chico.

**-Dios mío Kurt, estoy muerta, estoy muerta hoy mismo-** dijo histérica Rachel**\- Sidney me está esperando en el teatro, y mis sustituta se ha lesionado y no puede hacerlo y estoy en Los Ángeles y no voy a conseguir llegar antes de que suban el telón. **

**-Esto es un desastre- **dijo Kurt preocupado-** Tienes que llamar a Sidney y contarle la verdad. **

**-¿Qué? No- **negó Rachel-** arruinar mi carrera en televisión y Broadway el mismo día no-** dijo casi llorando**\- Kurt, necesito que me ayudes como sea. **

Colgó el teléfono y siguió esperando histérica en aquel taxi, esperaba que Kurt pudiese retrasar el show o inventarse algo para que le diera tiempo a llegar. Lo que Rachel no sabía era que una vez más sus amigos le iban a salvar una vez más. Kurt salió corriendo a la cafetería para buscar a Santana, era la única que podía solucionar aquello, la encontró hablando con Mercedes.

**-¿Ninguna de vosotras mira el teléfono?-** dijo nada más entrar**\- Rachel está atascada en LA, tenemos que retrasar la actuación de esta noche hasta que vuelva- **las informó**\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Una amenaza de bomba? ¿De termitas?**

**-Para, para-** le pidió Santana**\- tus ideas son horribles.**

**-¿Tienes alguna mejor?-** le preguntó Kurt nervioso**\- porque si Rachel no vuelve a tiempo está despedida. **

**-Creo que tengo una idea- **dijo levántandose y contando su plan a sus amigos.

Santana había sido durante meses la suplente de Rachel en el teatro, había estado en numerosos ensayos, se sabía las canciones y la coreografía solo tenía que repasar el guión y estaba segura que Rachel tenía uno en el apartamento, ella podía sustituir a su amiga hasta que llegara.

Rachel consiguió llegar al aeropuerto y comprar el primer billete que salía con destino Nueva York. Pasó todo el viaje sin poder dormir, nerviosa y mordiéndose las uñas, cosa que no hacía desde hace años, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no tenía manera de relajarse. Lo peor de toda aquella situación aparte de que podía ser despedida era saber que no podía llamar a Quinn para tranquilizarse porque la rubia no sabía nada de eso y contárselo en ese momento lo pondría peor.

Horas después de todo aquello Rachel entraba corriendo por la puerta de detrás del teatro hacia su camerino donde se encontró a Kurt y Santana cambiándose para el segundo acto, Rachel no tenía tiempo de cambiarse y maquillarse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse con su amigo y ver lo que quedaba de espectáculo antes de marcharse corriendo para que nadie la viera allí. Se tiró todo el camino recibiendo malas miradas de Kurt y el muchacho intentó hablarle varias veces pero al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos se frenó, no era el momento de tener aquella conversación.

Al llegar al apartamento se dirigió directa a su habitación, había sido el peor día de su vida y aún le quedaba otro problema, Quinn. Tenía varias llamadas de su novia en el teléfono y ya no podía evitarlo más, cogió el teléfono y marcó su número.

**-Amor, ¿cómo estás?-** dijo alegre la rubia nada más cogerlo.

**-Quinn-** consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

-**Rachel, ¿qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupada por el tono de Rachel.

**-Yo… yo…-** intentó hablar la morena.

**-Amor por favor relájate y dime que pasa**\- le rogó preocupada más aún Quinn.

**-Quinn… yo… he tenido un día de mierda-** consiguió decir cuando se tranquilizó y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado ese día lo que incluía decir que le había mentido con el tema del consentimiento de su productor para ir a hacer la prueba, lo único que obtenía por respuesta de la rubia eran monosílabos-** la he cagado Quinn mucho. **

**-La has cagado, mucho-** repitió la rubia cuando terminó de escuchar toda la historia.

**-Quinn yo… -** intentó decirle la morena.

**-Rachel-** la interrumpió-** no sé que decirte, no solo me has mentido a mí con el tema de la audición, nos has mentido a todos y has arriesgado tu trabajo, tu sueño por algo que supuestamente no te importaba. **

**-Quinn-** intentó volver a hablar.

**-Déjame terminar- **le pidió su novia-** no te entiendo Rachel, no sé por qué has hecho nada de esto.**

**-Es que quería…**

**-¿Qué querías Rachel?-** Quinn sabía que estaba siendo dura pero quería que su novia fuera consciente de que no estaba bien lo que había hecho.

**-No lo sé Quinn, no sé que quiero-** terminó de decir echándose a llorar de nuevo.

**-Rachel no llores- **le pidió la rubia sintiéndose culpable por hacerla llorar-** amor, por favor. **

**-Te… te necesito Quinn-** dijo cuando se consiguió calmar.

**-Rach… no puedo ir corriendo ahora-** le recordó su novia.

**-Ven este fin de semana por favor-** le rogó su morena.

**-Pero… -**Quinn intentó protestar porque no sabía seguro si podía ir pero al oír el tono de Rachel terminó cediendo una vez más-** está bien, iré el viernes, tenemos que hablar de todo esto. **

Quinn siguió hablando con su novia largo rato más hasta que se aseguró de que estaba calmada y podría dormir. Estaba enfadada con Rachel por mentirle y por como se había portado pero en ese estado en el que estaba la morena no podía regañarle más y si de verdad iba a ir el fin de semana ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. A Rachel le costó mucho dormir aquella noche, sintiéndose mal aún por lo ocurrido y por Quinn. A la mañana siguiente se enteró que Santana no tenía que ir a trabajar ese día por lo que decidió hacerle la comida para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

**-Gracias Santana por aguantar para que llegara al segundo acto- **agradeció mientras terminaba de servir la comida**\- evitaste que me despidieran.**

**-No puedo creer que no te hayan echado de patitas en la calle-** dijo la latina siendo sincera.

**-Aún están a tiempo, le he mandado un email a Ruper y Sidney explicando lo ocurrido y lo único que recibí fue que tenía que ir mañana a una reunión forzosa- **explicó Rachel

**-Estas jodida-** exclamó Santana.

**-Si, bueno quiero decir no sé- **dijo Rachel aún dudosa**\- al menos no me demandaran por devolver el dinero de las entradas si se llega a cancelar.**

**-Fue una pasada la verdad- **reconoció la latina**\- Broadway es divertido si es algo que solo tienes que hacer una vez. **

**-Vi el segundo acto y lo hicisteis realmente bien-** la alagó Rachel-** es solo qué…. tenía todos mis sueños y los he tirado por la borda, ¿y para qué? Nada.**

**-Mira Rachel no sé que va a acerté Sidney mañana- **le dijo su amiga**\- quizás te despida, yo lo haría pero también sé que eres el tipo de persona que no puede ser contenida. Tienes un gran talento. **

**-Eso ha sido bonito-** agradeció la morena-** eres una gran amiga Santana. **

Aquel día en el teatro no hubo rastro de su productor ni el director ni nadie importante en el teatro para el espectáculo de ese día, lo que Rachel agradeció, aunque no supo si tomárselo como algo malo de cara a la reunión del día siguiente. Una noche más le costó dormir de nuevo, nerviosa por lo que le esperaba aquella mañana, se vistió y fue resignada al despacho de su productor.

**-Rachel toma asiento- **le dijo el hombre cuando la vio.

**-Sr Green simplemente quería disculparme como resulto todo-** dijo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la silla.

**-Por favor, está bien, lo pillo-** le dijo Sidney.

**-¿En serio?- **preguntó incrédula la morena.

**-Claro querías faltar a una actuación y te dije que no en términos muy claros- **su tono era realmente duro.

**-Sr green-** intentó decir Rachel.

**-Déjame terminar- **le pidió el productor.

**-Me mentiste, estoy decepcionado, ahora personalmente me siento traicionado pero no voy a despedirte-** aquello relajó a Rachel.

**-¿En serio?- **eso si que no se lo esperaba.

**-No-** negó una vez más**\- quería despedirte, he pasado todo el día intentado despedirte, he hablado con Rupery y con los inversores y todos estaban de acuerdo en que eres una niña ambiciosa e irresponsable-** la acusó**\- pero que podemos hacer. Eres nuestra estrella, no podemos perderte.**

**-Sr. Green se que he cometido un error pero tuve una oportunidad y pensé…**

**-Claro, pensaste… - **la interrumpió una vez más-** He visto esto todo el tiempo pero déjame decirte algo, no eres una leyenda de Broadway, si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como esto no solo te despediré sino me asegurare que nunca trabajes en Broadway otra vez- **se levantó para hablarle desde más de cerca**\- tu reputación no existiría y ahora sal de mi oficina. **

Rachel salió corriendo de aquella oficina y una vez estuvo en el pasillo reventó, no podía más, se había salvado por los pelos pero no se contuvo de echarse a llorar. Se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos para relajarse pero su teléfono sonó y la desconcertó. Era un número desconocido pero aún así lo cogió.

**-¿Hola?- **dijo al cogerlo.

**-¿Rachel? Lee Paulbaltt- **se presentó el hombre.

**-¿Sí?- **volvió a preguntar Rachel que era lo último que quería oír.

**-Tengo malas noticias, no fue una gran audición, no has conseguido el papel-** le informó el hombre.

**-Lo sé gracias por la oportunidad-** Rachel volvió a contener las lágrimas.

**-Pero tengo más noticias - l**e dijo antes que colgara**\- claramente ese no era el proyecto para ti pero eres un gran talento en una generación así que queremos crear un show alrededor de ti.**

**-¿En serio?-** Rachel no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

**-Si, tengo una guionista que quiero que conozcas-** prosiguió hablando aquel hombre**\- La mandare a NY, no tienes que moverte.**

**-No sé que decir-** las lágrimas habían desaparecido de la cara de la chica-** Muchas gracias**

**-De nada Rachel, es un placer, celébralo con tus amigos- **le dijo mientras se dependía y colgaba.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización!_

_Están empezando los problemas para las chicas, Rachel mintiendo a todos pero sobre todo a Quinn, siendo egoista, la rubia teniendo que ir siempre ella a NY... ¿Aguantará mucho más Quinn esa actitud? _

_Solo quedan dos capítulos! Gracias por todo =)_


	14. Lo estás haciendo por ti

Rachel agradeció la llegada de Quinn a la ciudad, no había dormido bien en los últimos días por lo ocurrido y tener la presencia de la rubia allí sabía que la calmaría, aún no le había dado las noticias sobre la serie ya que quería hacerlo en persona. Desde el momento en que Quinn cruzó la puerta del apartamento se lanzó a sus brazos, la rubia la recibió con los brazos abiertos, conocía a su novia y había hablado con ella lo suficiente los últimos días como para saber que Rachel llevaba anhelando ese momento desde que regresó de los ángeles.

**-Ya estoy aquí, tranquila-** le dijo cuando notó a la morena temblar en sus brazos.

**-Yo…**\- intentó decir pero la rubia la silenció.

**-Ven-** le ordenó tirando de su brazo, Kurt estaba en el salón y no quería hablar con su novia delante de él-** tranquilízate por favor-** le pidió la rubia sentándose en la cama y poniendo a Rachel sobre sus piernas.

**-Yo… he tenido una semana horrible- **consiguió decirle la morena cuando respiró profundo.

**-Lo sé Rachel- **la rubia acarició su espalda**\- y te quiero pero tengo algo que decirte y quiero que me escuches sin enfadarte. **

**-Está bien**\- aceptó la morena mirándola seriamente.

**-Rachel, yo odio verte así- **comenzó a decir la rubia-** odio que lo pases mal pero debes reconocer que no has hecho las cosas bien-** ahí empezaba lo duro**\- has mentido a tus amigos, a tus jefes, a mi, has volado a la otra punta del país a por una prueba y Kurt y Santana te han sacado las castañas del fuego para que no te despidieran-** continuó**\- y no me gusta que hagas esas cosas.**

**-Yo… Lo siento Quinn-** fue lo único que pudo decir**\- tienes razón, he hecho mal las cosas pero…**

**-¿Pero qué Rachel? No hay excusa- **la interrumpió Quinn.

**-No iba a darte ninguna excusa, tienes razón en todo eso-** reconoció una vez más**\- pero hay algo más que quería contarte en persona.**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?- **dijo la rubia que ya no sabía que esperarse.

**-Ayer me llamaron de la prueba, no conseguí el papel porque quieren crear una serie sobre mí, que yo sea la protagonista-** explicó la morena.

**-Espera, ¿qué?-** dijo flipando por lo que oía**\- ¿En serio?**

**-Si, quieren mandar una guionista a hablar conmigo para ver cómo sería-** siguió explicando Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿quieres renunciar a la obra?- **le preguntó Quinn.

**-No voy a renunciar a la obra- **negó la morena-** al menos no aún, de momento solo quieren que quede con esa mujer y hablemos, no sé ni cuando vendrá y de ahí a tener una serie pueden pasar años. **

**-Vaya… - **Quinn se había quedado sorprendida por lo que oía.

**-¿Qué opinas?- **preguntó Rachel ya más ilusionada.

**-No sé, todo esto es un poco repentino- **dijo la rubia aún sorprendida vio que la cara de Rachel cambiaba al escucharla decir aquello**\- yo solo quiero que tú estés bien, no quiero verte seguir llorando. **

**-Ahora que estás aquí no tengo motivo para llorar-** dijo una sonriente Rachel abrazándose a su novia.

**-Te echaba de menos- **dijo dulcemente Quinn, a pesar de todos los problemas, echaba de menos a su novia y para dos días que iban a estar juntas no tenía más ganas de pelearse.

El fin de semana fue mejor de lo que ninguna de ella hubiera esperado, daba igual lo que ocurriera durante la semana o si se peleaban, cuando se tenían delante eran incapaces de no estar la una sobre la otra demostrándose lo mucho que se querían y lo que se echaban de menos.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Rachel se enteró que esa semana el día libre en lugar del lunes sería el domingo lo que le permitía pasar más tiempo aún a la morena con su chica. Quinn tenía que estudiar y preparar varias actuaciones para sus clases y le encantó ensayarlas con Rachel, la morena era una gran actriz y lo demostraba en cada frase. Quinn sentía admiración por su novia y le encantaba ensayar con ella porque le hacía ser mejor.

Un par de semanas después de aquellos días se había extendido por todos los blogs la noticia de Rachel perdiéndose aquel show por mentir a los productores y varios rumores más, de hecho esa misma semana no había espectáculos y Rachel aún no tenía claro el motivo de porque esa situación, sin embargo no le importó cuando al hablar con Quinn se enteró de que la rubia por cosas del destino esa semana solo tenía una clase lo que le permitía ir a Nueva york y pasar tiempo con su novia.

Aprovechando el rato libre que tenían todos, estaban en la cafetería para comer esperando a que Quinn llegara del tren. Rachel estaba atenta al móvil desde hacía buen rato, todos pensaban que debía estar hablando con Quinn pero descubrieron unos minutos después que no era así y estaba mirando otras cosas.

**-Esto es terrible… Mirad lo que acabo de encontrar en -** dijo Rachel leyendo su móvil.

**-Yo lo cojo-** dijo Santana quitándole el móvil y leyendo la noticia **-La mentirosa de Fanny en llamas- **leyó el titular**\- ¿Qué joven estrella fingió estar enferma mientras perseguía en secreto otras oportunidades de trabajo? Fuentes cercanas dicen que los productores no están felices con las travesuras de la floreciente diva, y apuesta q que estar estrella se consumirá rápido.**

**-Me perdí un show-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Rachel deberías estar contenta de que no despidieran ni sepan nada más sobre tu serie-** interrumpió Blaine.

**-Esto es horrible**\- volvió a quejarse la morena **-No puedo ser etiquetada como una niña problemática tan pronto en mi carrera, soy ambiciosa pero no mala persona.**

**-No puedes esperar que los extraños sepan como eres realmente-**le aconsejó Santana.

**-¿Y cómo consigo que vean lo que soy?-** preguntó al resto de sus amigos.

**-Dos cosas, un publicista y una causa- **dijo my segura Santana.

**-No puede permitirse un publicista-** le recordó Blaine.

**-Es cierto- **reconoció Rachel**\- tuve que pagarle a mi equipo por despedirlos tan rápido.**

**-Pero me tienes a mí, te recuerdo que en el instituto era la reina de las apariencias- s**ugirió Santana pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando cierta rubia entró en el local.

**-Mi amor- **Rachel se levantó para salir a abrazarla en cuanto la vio.

**-Hola Rach-** Quinn la recibió encantada y le dio un beso en cuanto rompieron el abrazo.

**-Les recuerdo que estamos aquí**\- la voz de Santana se escuchó en todo el dinner.

**-Hola chicos- **dijo la rubia acercándose de la mano de su novia**\- ¿qué tal estáis? ¿Interrumpo?**

**-De hecho estábamos hablando de la vida pública de tu novia-** intervino Kurt.

**-¿Sí? ¿De que hablaban?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia cogiendo a Rachel y sentándola en sus piernas.

**-Los rumores de lo que tu querida novia hizo se están extendiendo- **explicó Santana.

**-Ajam…-** Quinn prefería seguir sin hablar de ese tema.

**-Tenemos que limpiar mi nombre, hacer algo para que la gente vea que soy buena persona-** dijo Rachel pasando sus brazos alrededor de Quinn-**¿se te ocurre algo?**

**-Pues….- **Quinn se quedó pensativa en silencio mientras el resto de sus amigos la observaban**\- debes hacer algo que le guste a todo el mundo… como quizás… ¿cachorros?¿perros?**\- sugirió.

**-Oh dios mío- **dijo una emocionada Rachel**\- lo has clavado amor- **se giró para mirar al resto-** haremos un acto benéfico para que adopten a perros abandonados. **

Se pasaron el resto de la comida hablando de que iban a organizar y cómo iban a hacerlo, aprovecharon que estaban en el dinner para preguntar al encargado si existía la posibilidad de que parte del acto se llevara a cabo allí, cosa que el hombre aceptó encantado ya que atraería a bastante gente ese día. El siguiente paso era encontrar a los perritos, por lo que decidieron que al día siguiente irían a varias de las perreras para informarles de su intención y que les dejaran llevarse lo perros unas horas. Las horas se les sucedieron en la cafetería y no se marcharon al apartamento hasta la hora de cenar, Rachel había notado que Quinn estaba un poco seria pero no quiso preguntarle nada delante del resto de sus amigos pero en cuanto la tuvo en su habitación sació su duda.

**-Amor, ¿te pasa algo? has estado algo seria-** dijo Rachel.

**-No Rach…-** intentó negar pero no pudo**\- es solo que… creía que iba a pasar casi una semana contigo a solas haciendo cosas- **confesó**\- y ahora me encuentro con todo esto del acto y las entrevistas y los perros y Santana…**

**-Quinn, necesito hacer esto- **dijo una seria Rachel**\- no puedo dejar que mi carrera se venga abajo por un error, no quiero que me despidan del musical por esto. **

**-Lo entiendo Rachel- **dijo tras un largo silencio Quinn**\- es solo que me ha pillado de sorpresa.**

**-Yo…te echo de menos a diario y lo último que quiero es que estemos mal por esto- **le dijo la morena sentándose a su lado-** podría posponerlo… **

**-No, no puedo dejar que hagas eso por mí…- **dijo la rubia después de otro silencio-** pero…¿Puedo ayudarte?**\- dijo inocentemente la rubia.

**-¿Quieres ayudarme?- **dijo Rachel sorprendida.

**-Si me dejas sí, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas-** miró a Rachel con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

**-Por supuesto que quiero que me ayudes amor-** Rachel le dio un profundo beso a su novia.

Después de aquella conversación la rubia no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara, pasó el resto de la noche orbitando alrededor de Rachel mientras cenaban y veían una película con Blaine y Kurt en el apartamento antes de irse a dormir. Pero mejor aún fue la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó el despertador Rachel no se inmutó pero Quinn si por lo que aprovechó la ventaja de que su novia estuviera tan dormida para comenzar a acariciarla y besarla por el cuello, quería despertarla de una manera sensual, Rachel no tardó en girarse para corresponder a aquellos besos tiernos pero de una manera mucho mas atrevida, sin duda alguien se había levantado de buen humor.

**-Como echaba de menos hacerte esto-** dijo la rubia tras quitarle la camiseta a Rachel y atacar sus pechos.

**-Y yo tenerte así para mí- **Rachel volvió a girar para quedar sobre Quinn, se disponía a bajar por su ombligo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó**\- tienes que estar bromeando.**

**-Odio tu apartamento-** se quejó la rubia cuando vio a Rachel cogiendo su bata para ir a abrir la puerta.

**-Hola chicos-** dijo Rachel cuando abrió y se encontró con Mercedes y Sam.

**-Vemos que se te había olvidado que habíamos quedado-** dijo la cantante entrando en el apartamento riendo.

**-No pero habíamos quedado a las…-** Rachel miró su reloj mientras hablaba**\- OH DIOS MÍO, no sabía que hora era. **

**-Venga que tenemos muchos sitios a los que ir- **dijo Sam entonces.

**-Nos duchamos rápido y salimos, esperarnos aquí por favor-** pidió la morena mientras corría a su habitación.

**-No se entretengan ahí dentro o nos iremos-** le gritó riendo el rubio.

**-Amor se nos ha pasado la hora, tenemos cosas que hacer- **dijo triste Rachel entrando en la habitación.

**-Está bien- **aceptó refunfuñando en la cama.

**-Pero… si me sigues- **dijo mientras iba hacia el baño**\- podemos terminar lo que empezamos y ahorrar tiempo duchándonos juntas.**

**-Trato hecho-** la rubia salió corriendo tras su novia ya más sonriente.

Un rato después salían duchadas y vestidas de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara en sus caras, Sam y Mercedes se abstuvieron de hacer ningún comentario al respecto y se marcharon de camino a la perrera más grande de Nueva York. Tardaron en llegar bastante rato porque estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegaron el encargado con el que habían hablado días antes les estaba esperando allí.

**-¿Entonces están en jaulas todos los días?**\- dijo Rachel mientras caminaban por un gran pasillo con numerosas jaulas a su alrededor

**-Le damos cinco paseos al día y bastante comida pero tenemos recursos limitados- **explicó el hombre**\- tenemos demasiados perros. **

**-Es por eso que queremos organizar un gran evento para que adopten los animales- **dijo la morena mientras caminaba con Quinn a su lado.

**-Solo queremos hacer algo benéfico-** intervino la rubia**\- para ayudar a estos pequeños. **

**-Sería genial que lo consiguierais-** dijo contento el encargado**\- Me apunto.**

**-Solo una cosa-** volvió a intervenir Quinn**\- ¿sería posible que los llevarais vosotros hasta el lugar del evento? Es que esto está bastante lejos… **

**-Claro, tenemos bastantes furgonetas que podemos usar para eso- **aceptó el hombre-** os dejo para que le echéis un vistazo a los perros para que os familiaricéis con ellos. **

**-Claro, ahora nos vemos- **se despidió la morena.

**-Mercedes mira este pequeño-** la llamó Sam para que se acercara a una de las jaulas.

**-Ven, vamos a ver a los perritos-** le dijo dulcemente Quinn tirando de su mano**\- ¿crees que funcionará?**

**-Eso espero-** respondió Rachel**\- Santana me ha escrito que tiene un nuevo plan nos lo contará en el apartamento cuando lleguemos. **

**-A saber que se le ha ocurrido ahora-** rió la rubia mientras seguían caminando.

**-Oh dios Quinn-** pegó un tirón y salió corriendo hacia una de las jaulas**\- mira este cachorro, es adorable.**

**-Es muy mono-** dijo la rubia cuando lo vio más de cerca.

**-Ya que estamos haciendo buenas obras… ¿Crees que podríamos…?-** no llegó a terminar la frase.

**-No Rachel, ni lo digas- **la interrumpió Quinn.

**-Pero es tan adorable- **insistió intentando hacer ceder a la rubia-** y sería nuestro pequeño.**

**-Yo no puedo tener animales en la residencia, tendrías que tenerlo tú en el apartamento- **le dijo la rubia.

**-Pues el pequeño y yo esperaremos a mami Quinn impacientes-** abrió la jaula para coger al cachorro en brazos.

**-Rachel no puedes tener al perro en el apartamento con tus horarios locos y los viajes y Santana y Kurt- **intentó hacerle comprender que no podía tener un perro.

**-Gracias por tu apoyo-** dijo irónicamente sin soltar al cachorro.

**-Vamos Rachel, no te enfades-** se acercó más a ellos y acarició al perro suavemente-** es adorable y tú lo eres más aún cuando lo tienes en brazos**\- le dijo dulcemente**\- pero no es el momento de tener un perro mi amor, vamos a hacer una cosa-** dijo cuando tuvo una idea-** dijimos que al final de curso tendríamos cierta conversación sobre nuestro futuro**\- Rachel asintió con la cabeza más atenta a aquello- **si finalmente decidimos que nos mudamos juntas podremos compaginar los horarios para tener un cachorro.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Muy en serio-** dijo la rubia que sintió como Rachel se lanzaba a besarla.

**-Chicas ¿todo listo?- **preguntó Sam interrumpiendo el momento y la conversación.

**-En serio, todos nuestros amigos tienen un don para interrumpir que no es normal-** protestó la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel que dejó el cachorro de nuevo en su jaula antes de marcharse.

Entre ida, el tiempo en el refugio y la vuelta se había pasado toda la mañana, por lo que decidieron ir a comer a algún sitio con sus amigos antes de regresar al apartamento donde la latina debía estar esperándolas. Aquella situación era agradable, a Rachel le gustaba aquello de tener a Quinn allí y poder salir con sus otros amigos como pareja, estaba harta de ser la soltera del grupo junto a Artie cada vez que hacían algo en la ciudad. Blaine y Kurt no se separaban, Mercedes y Sam no eran una excepción y Santana recibía las visitas de Brittany bastante a menudo, la bailarina había decidió pasar un tiempo con sus padres antes de volver a centrarse en el mundo de la danza que era lo que realmente quería hacer. Al llegar al apartamento efectivamente la latina estaba allí esperando y sin más dilación les explicó su genial plan.

**-Lo tengo, tengo el plan perfecto**\- dijo sentándolas en el sofá-** Vas a llevar a unos perros de paseo por la manzana donde los paparais estarán casualmente esperando, dices una frase y ¡BAM!, Broadway Bitches está despegando y funcionando- **explicó sonriente antes de marcharse a la habitación y volver con una percha en la mano**\- También tengo este vestido de una diseñador muy conocido y si lo llevas y te fotografían con él te lo quedaras.**

**-¿Como sabremos que estarán ahí para hacer las fotos?- **preguntó Quinn.

**-Me he encargado de hacer un par de llamadas-** respondió Santana.

**-¿Cuándo tengo que hacerlo?-** ahora era Rachel la que preguntaba.

**-Mañana por la mañana- **dijo la latina.

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel cogiendo el vestido de sus manos.

**-Espera, ¿quién ha decidido el nombre de la fundación?-** preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-He sido yo- **contestó orgullosa Santana**\- Es genial ¿verdad?**

**-Pues lo cierto es que…**

**-Sí, es genial Santana-** dijo Rachel sonriente interrumpiendo la posible protesta de Quinn.

El resto de la tarde Quinn si consiguió su objetivo, estar a solas con Rachel, al parecer la latina tenía que trabajar en la cafetería, Kurt estaba en NYADA en unos ensayos y había obligado a la morena a apagar su móvil, no estaba dispuesta a que nada volviera a interrumpirlas. Rachel tuvo que reconocer que obedecería las órdenes de Quinn a diario si eso implicaba que la mimaran de esa manera, que le hicieran la cena, tomar un baño relajan juntas, tener sexo cada vez que una de ellas tenía la mirada durante más tiempo del indicado sobre la otra…

El día siguiente fue más complicado, Rachel se había pasado toda la mañana con Santana planeando como sucederían los acontecimientos de aquella tarde y eligiendo a los perros con los que quería que la fotografiaran. Quinn por lo tanto se pasó media mañana sumergida en sus libros en el sofá, apoyaba a Rachel pero no podía ayudarla a decidir si paseaba con un labrador o con un chihuahua ya que la morena tenía sus gustos en perros y era muy cabezota al respecto. La tarde no fue mucho mejor que la mañana, entre la ducha, arreglarse, peinarse y maquillarse la morena se había pasado horas en la habitación encerrada. Por fin llegó el momento que había planeado Santana por lo que salieron a la calle donde ya las esperaba un hombre con los perros elegidos y se los dio a la morena. Caminaron un par de manzanas hasta llegar al punto que había establecido Santana como encuentro. Casualmente allí esperando estaban Blaine y Artie para empezar toda aquella situación.

**-Ms Berry ¿qué está haciendo paseando a estos perros?- **preguntó Blaine como si no la conociera.

**-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo- **contestó Rachel sonriente en cuanto vio a los fotógrafos-** ¿sabías que los refugios de Nueva York son los más sobrepoblados en el estado?**

**-No no lo sabia, es una vergüenza-** dijo entonces Artie entrando en escena.

-**Es por eso que estoy empezando mi propia organización benéfica de perros: Broadway bitches-** anunció por fin la morena.

Quinn y Santana estaban más atrás observando toda la situación sin intervenir por ello fueron las primeras en darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir. Al lado de Rachel pasó un muchacho comiendo un gran bocadillo de bacon bastante oloroso lo que puso nerviosos a los perros y en el momento menos pensado salieron corriendo detrás del chico. Lo que pasó en ese momento fue un poco ridículo, Rachel había elegido como cinco perros, tres de ellos bastantes grandes y teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que era ella no fue raro que cuando los perros echaran a correr tiraran también de ella y la arrastraran por todo el suelo de la carretera mientras ellos seguían corriendo tras el bocata. Rachel consiguió soltarse de las correas bastante lejos de donde había partido, por suerte para ella sus amigos no habían tardado en correr tras ella para ayudarla, Quinn fue la primera en llegar, preocupada por su estado, se la llevó al apartamento acompañada por la latina en cuanto se aseguraron de que Blaine llevaría a los perros de regreso a su refugio.

**-Al menos llevabas ropa interior- **dijo la latina cuando la tumbaron en la cama.

**-Me arrastraron tres manzanas Santana y además ahora tengo que pagar por este vestido-** se quejó mientras cogía la bolsa de hielo que le ofrecía Quinn aunque no sabía donde ponérsela porque le dolía todo**\- ¿esto es una buena idea? Porque siento que estoy peor ahora…**

**-Si es una buena idea, ¿de acuerdo? - **respondió la latina-** Todos están hablando de tu fundación y tienes más de 500 amigos en la asociación y quieren hacer un articulo sobre esto.**

**-Parece que entonces no ha ido mal**\- intervino Quinn que se ganó una mala mirada de una malherida Rache**l- en lo que a la fundación se refiere amor… **

**-Y aún queda más publicidad que hacer- **anunció Santana antes de salir de la habitación.

**-Espera creía que después de esto ya teníamos tiempo para nosotras- **se quejó Quinn.

**-No Quinn, Santana me tiene haciendo sesiones de fotos y entrevistas mañana para el acto del domingo-** le informó Rachel viendo como cambiaba la cara de su novia- **necesito arreglar esto, estoy haciendo algo bueno por esos animales….**

**-No, lo estas haciendo por ti- **dijo duramente Quinn.

**-¿De qué hablas Quinn?- **dijo Rachel enfadada.

**-No lo estás haciendo por los perros, lo estás haciendo por ti, por tu reputación, para limpiar tu nombre-** le respondió Quinn**\- dime una cosa, ¿habrías hecho esto si no la hubieras cagado en primer lugar con todo eso de mentir?**

**-Probablemente no-** fue la respuesta de Rachel que no tardó en defenderse-** pero eso no quita que ahora que lo hago no sea algo bueno.**

**-Rachel, si es algo bueno-** reconoció la rubia**\- pero no lo estás haciendo porque sea bueno como acción, sino porque es bueno para tu carrera. **

**-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas**\- le dijo Rachel de mala gana.

Quinn decidió que aquella pelea no iba a ir a ningún sitio y por eso decidió salir de aquella habitación y más aún, salir del apartamento, necesitaba caminar un rato. Estaba realmente enfadada con Rachel, no entendía como la morena podía pasar de ser adorable y querer hablar de su futuro a ignorarla durante un día y media estando en el mismo apartamento o no contar con ella para sus planes encima que iba a visitarla a la ciudad. Le fastidiaba esa actitud, le fastidiaba ser ella la que siempre se adaptaba y cedía para que todos los planes de Rachel siguieran funcionando pero lo que más le seguía fastidiando era que aguantaba esas cosas, lo hacía porque la quería y en cuanto la miraba fijamente Rachel conseguía que olvidara todas esas cosas que la fastidiaban. Sin embargo todo esta pelea venía por culpa del acto y la necesidad de Rachel de limpiar su imagen, imagen que no habría tenido que limpiar si no hubiera mentido en primer lugar y haber realizado aquella maldita prueba como pensaba Quinn.

Cuando la rubia regresó al apartamento vio a Kurt en el sofá, tenía pensamiento de irse a dormir directamente pero cuando vio al muchacho allí sintió necesidad de hablar con él. Kurt era el mejor amigo de Rachel pero sobre todo era sincero y le diría que pensaba de todo aquello. Se sintió mejor cuando el muchacho le dijo que entendía todos sus enfados y que tenía razón en la mayoría pero también se sintió culpable cuando le recordó que todos sabían desde hace años como era Rachel y que había que saber tratarla. Resultaba que Kurt también estaba enfadado con Rachel por organizar el acto benéfico el mismo día que el tenía la representación del musical de Peter Pan para novatos con varios de los grandes actores de Broadway, sin duda la morena no estaba acertando ese fin de semana con sus ideas. Quinn estaba hecha un lío, no quería pelearse con su novia y menos cuando estaban juntas pero por alguna razón al enterarse de lo de Kurt se molestó más aún. El chico la había apoyado en todo lo que había hecho ella y ahora Rachel no era capaz de ceder ni una vez por apoyar a su amigo. Aunque Kurt le dijo que si quería podía quedarse con él a dormir la rubia decidió ir con Rachel, no quería empeorar las cosas. La morena ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando entró, se metió en la cama junto a ella y a pesar de su enfado, no lo resistió, se abrazó a ella para dormir.

Rachel fue la primera en despertar aquella mañana para encontrarse unos brazos rodeándola, no había escuchado a Quinn llegar pero se alegraba de que hubiese dormido con ella en esa postura. Después de ducharse y vestirse vio que la rubia seguía plácidamente dormida, la observó largo rato mientras decidía sin la despertaba o no, había quedado con Santana para empezar el tema de las entrevistas con varias revistas y demás y no podía llegar tarde por lo que al final decidió no despertar a Quinn porque sabía que tenían que tener una gran conversación antes que nada.

Lo que a Rachel le pareció un buen gesto por dejar descansando a su novia, Quinn no se lo tomó muy bien, más que nada porque no supo nada de Rachel hasta la tarde cuando la morena le escribió para decirle que se verían todos en el dinner para cenar juntos. Cuando Quinn llegó, la mayoría de sus amigos ya se encontraban allí por lo que no era el momento de hablar con Rachel así que la saludó son una media sonrisa y un rápido beso, estaría enfadada pero no iba a desperdiciar ese tipo de oportunidades de besar y tener contacto con su chica. La cena fue agradable, Rachel y Santana se encargaron de informarles de cómo había ido todo y de la hora a la que el día siguiente empezaría el acto y demás cosas útiles. Como si la pelea nunca hubiera existido Rachel se había sentado junto a Quinn y no había dudado en coger su mano durante la cena o acariciar dulcemente la pierna. La rubia había disfrutado la cena, la presencia de sus amigos, las bromas y las caricias de Rachel habían hecho que fuera agradable y olvidara lo ocurrido el día anterior. La llegada al apartamento fue más silenciosa, Kurt y Santana se fueron a dormir, lo que dejaba a las dos chicas solas por fin después de la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior. Se fueron a la habitación y el silencio no se rompió hasta que estuvieron en la cama.

**-Rach…-** intentó decir la rubia.

**-Quinn yo…-** Rachel decidió intervenir antes de que la rubia lo hiciera**\- sé que tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer pero no ahora por favor-** le pidió la morena**\- estoy realmente cansada después de este día y solo quiero dormir. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó tras un largo suspiro, quería hablar con su novia pero si Rachel no estaba por la labor no serviría de nada.

**-¿Puedo abrazarte?-** preguntó inocentemente mirando con pena a Quinn.

**-Claro- **Quinn se acomodó al cuerpo de Rachel, no podía negarse a ello a pesar de su enfado.

**-Te quiero Quinn**\- le dijo la morena cuando se abrazó a ella.

-**Lo sé- **fue lo único que pudo contestar la rubia.

**-Quinn, te quiero mucho de verdad-** repitió la morena**\- y quiero que hablemos pero no ahora, te prometo que mañana, quiero arreglar esto. **

**-Está bien-** terminó por aceptar y ceder un poco después de aquello-** te quiero Rach. **

El enfado de Quinn había descendido notablemente después de aquel te quiero y había conseguido dormir bastante mejor que la noche anterior. La mañana siguiente fue frenética, levantarse, prepararse para el evento, ir a asegurarse que los perritos llegaban y que todos tenían un sitio en el que estar, montar varios toldos para que a los perros no les diera el sol en plena calle, colocar los carteles promocionales…

**-Es mejor de lo que habría imaginado, acabamos de empezar y ya han adoptado a una docena de perros- **dijo una emocionada Rachel caminando con Santana a su lado.

**-Varios reporteros van a estar aquí dentro de un rato y tengo el perfecto perro para que poses con el, ¿quien no lo amaría?- **le informó su amiga.

**-Santana eres muy buena en esto-** dijo Rachel siendo sincera.

La latina le dio a la actriz un pequeño perro adorable y con algo de cara de pena para que lo cogiera en brazos y se paseara por los diferentes puestos para que la vieran con él. Todo estaba yendo muy bien hasta que Rachel tuvo un enfrentamiento con una mujer y su hijo. La morena estaba elevando el tono lo que provocó que Santana y Quinn que estaban por los alrededores se acercaran corriendo hasta ellas.

**-Es el perro que quiere mi hijo-** dijo la mujer una vez más.

**-Pero lo necesito para hacerme unas fotos con el-** protestó Rachel seriamente.

**-Se supone que este evento es para adoptar a los perros- **defendió la muchacha.

**-Y lo es, podrá llevarse a su perro cuando termine de posar con él- informó la morena. **

**-Se quien eres- **dijo cayendo en la cuenta la mujer-** leo los blogs de broadway, no puedes tapar una mentira con mas mentiras, no te preocupan estos perros, no creo que te importe alguien más que tu misma- **dijo duramente antes de girarse para seguir caminando con su hijo.

Por algún aquellas palabras hirieron a Rachel como cuchillos en su corazón, habían sido casi las mismas palabras que su novia le había dicho días antes y que habían provocado un ambiente raro entre ellas. Casi sin poder impedirlo, empezaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, Quinn y Santana que habían permanecido unos pasos alejados de Rachel y la mujer presenciaron como la actriz se derrumbaba. Rachel se giró y entró en el dinner, fue entonces cuando Santana intentó caminar hacia delante pero Quinn la agarró del brazo para frenarla, era ella quien debía hablar con su novia. Entró a la cafetería y le costó encontrar a Rachel, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina aún llorando con el pequeño perro encima.

**-Rach…- **le dijo cuando se acercó**\- ¿estás bien?**

**-¿Acaso te lo parece?-** preguntó de mala forma.

**-Tranquilízate por favor- **le rogó cuando se sentó en frente de ella.

**-Lo siento-** dijo obedeciendo a su novia y respirando profundo para calmarse.

**-¿Mejor?- **preguntó la rubia cuando vio que había parado de llorar.

**-Si- **respondió Rachel**-¿Has visto…. mi pelea con esa mujer?-** preguntó temerosa de su respuesta.

**-Si-** afirmó Quinn, la rubia decidió no hablar más, era el turno de Rachel.

**-Es solo que…-** intentó explicarse pero no podía, no le salían las palabras**\- yo no soy mala persona Quinn-** dijo tristemente.

**-Lo sé Rachel- **la rubia le dio la razón-** te aseguro que si creyera que tienes mínimamente algo de mala persona no estaría contigo- **cogió la mano de su novia**\- pero no estás haciendo las cosas bien**\- le regañó-** has organizado todo esto por tu reputación, no por los perros y no es solo eso Rachel, lo has hecho el día que tu mejor amigo tiene un papel el una obra y te ha pedido que vayas. **

**-Pero lo de Kurt surgió después y esto ya estaba organizado y….**\- intentó decir la morena.

**-Rachel, puedes darme todas las escusas que quieras pero no te voy a dar la razón-** la rubia estaba siendo dura pero sabía que necesitaba que su novia despertara de su mundo**\- te quiero con locura pero tienes que aprender que el universo no gira a tu alrededor. **

Rachel se quedó en silencio dolida después de aquella última frase por parte de la rubia. La miró fijamente y lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue regalarle media sonrisa mientras se levantaba y depositaba un tierno beso sobre su cabeza para más tarde girarse con intención de marcharse.

**-¿Dónde vas?**\- preguntó tristemente la morena.

**-Uno de mis mejores amigos tiene una función hoy y no me la puedo volver-** informó la rubia**\- cuando termine vuelvo no te preocupes. **

Al ver la cara de tristeza de Rachel se acercó para darle otro beso, esta vez en los labios y ahora sí, marcharse al sitio donde tendría lugar el musical donde el muchacho era el protagonista. Sam la había acompañado y Blaine ya se encontraba allí sentado esperándoles, Mercedes y Santana se habían quedado con Rachel en el acto de los perros. Estaban hablando los tres mientras esperaban que empezara aquello cuando alguien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Quinn, la rubia levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

**-Rachel-** dijo sorprendida.

**-Hola-** la morena se sentó a su lado y antes de que Quinn pudiese hablar sacó su teléfono e hizo un gesto a su novia para que esperara.

-**Ey Rachel-** saludó Kurt cuando descolgó su teléfono-** ¿qué tal el evento?**

**-Bastante bien**\- respondió Rachel-** espero que siga habiendo adopciones en mi ausencia.**

**-¿Tu ausencia? ¿dónde estás?-** preguntó sin entender pero en ese momento se asomó en el escenario para encontrar a sus amigos entre el público y Rachel con ellos**\- Estás aquí.**

**-No podía perderme algo importante para mi mejor amigo- **dijo la morena dulcemente.

**-Gracias por venir Rach- **agradeció el muchacho**\- ahora hablamos cuando termine esto. **

**-Mucha suerte Kurt-** se aseguró de decir antes de colgar el teléfono y encontrarse a Quinn mirándola enternecida**\- ¿qué pasa?- **preguntó riendo.

**-Estás aquí-** fue todo lo que le dijo Quinn y Rachel lo entendió a la perfección.

**-Gracias a ti-** Rachel posó su mano sobre la rodilla de la rubia**\- quiero decirte algo y me tienes que escuchar atentamente ¿vale?- **Quinn asintió con la cabeza y la dejó continuar hablando-** tenías razón, en todo- **reconoció**\- he sido una egoísta, no pensé en esos perros ni en Kurt ni en ti, me he equivocado en todo…**

**-Tampoco es eso Rachel**\- intentó decirle Quinn.

**-Te he dicho que no me interrumpas-** le recordó la morena**\- He sido egoísta, cabezota y orgullosa y no me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho-** Rachel se estaba sincerando por fin-** pero si me siento orgullosa de ti, de tenerte en mi vida y que me hagas ver todas estas cosas que a mí a veces me cuesta tanto- **acarició la mejilla de la rubia-** gracias Quinn, gracias por hacerme mejor persona, por enseñarme lo que está bien y lo que no, pero sobre todo por aguantarme y no mandarme a paseo en momento como el del otro día. **

**-Rach…- **Quinn no sabía que decirle a su novia en ese momento.

**-Lo siento amor- **se disculpó la chica-** siento haberte hecho pasar estos días y como me he comportado-** apartó la mirada avergonzada.

**-Mírame-** le ordenó Quinn y Rachel obedeci**ó- cualquiera puede equivocarse amor, pero no todos saben reconocerlo-** la rubia agarró a su novia por la cara para besarla

Rachel intentó volver a hablar una vez que se separaron pero en ese momento las luces de la sala se apagaron lo que indicaba el comienzo de la obra por lo que se limitó a coger la mano de Quinn y disfrutar de aquel momento. Kurt era el protagonista de aquella representación moderna musical de Peter Pan que incluía acrobacias por los aires. Tras una hora y algo de actuación las luces de la sala volvieron a encenderse y los actores salieron a saludar. Kurt no dudó en lanzarse a sus amigos a darles un gran abrazo con el disfraz incluido.

**-Me ha encantado- **le dijo Rachel cuanto se separó de él**\- has estado genial. **

**-Gracias por venir Rachel- **dijo tiernamente el chico-**no habría sido lo mismo sin ti. **

Rachel y Quinn compartieron una mirada cómplice después de aquella frase de Kurt. Debían volver al evento de la morena antes de que se terminara o de que en su defecto, Santana la matara por desaparecer. Sin embargo, antes de irse la chica tuvo una idea, decidió invitar a todos los que habían participado en el musical de Kurt a que se unieran a ellos en el acto benéfico para una pequeña representación. Quinn agarró de nuevo la mano de Rachel y se dirigieron de nuevo a su destino, donde al llegar se ganaron unos cuantos gritos se Santana. Desde su regreso la morena había estado haciendo las entrevistas y cosas que le pedía la latina pero siempre orbitando alrededor de Quinn o asegurándose de que la rubia estuviera cerca. Nada más llegar la morena había buscado intensamente a la mujer con su hijo con la que se había peleado un par de horas antes para darle el perro que ellos querían, acompañado de una gran disculpa por parte de la diva, Quinn se sintió orgullosa de ver a Rachel cambiar y hacer eso. La guinda final al acto la ponía una canción que se suponía cantarían Rachel, Mercedes, Santana y Kurt pero a la que terminaron uniéndose Sam y Blaine junto a los actores del musical de Kurt. La morena había intentado que Quinn se uniera también pero la rubia ya le había dicho a Rachel que los de un programa estaban allí para grabarlo y ella no quería salir tan directamente en televisión, al menos no en ese momento de su vida.

**-Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir y apoyarnos, ya sabéis como neoyorquinos estamos tan sumergidos en nuestras carreras que olvidamos lo importante de crear un legado del que sentirnos orgullosos, y que mejor manera y mas gratificante que devolviéndolo al mejor amigo del hombre y atoros nuestros amigos, disfruten la canción-** dijo la morena para presentar lo que iba a ocurrir después.

La actuación fue perfecta, animada y consiguió que los últimos perritos fueran adoptados, si la llegan a preparar probablemente no hubiese sido tan buena porque era todo natural. Cuando terminó la morena salió corriendo a abrazar a Quinn antes de que Santana tirara de ella de nuevo de regreso al punto de mira.

**-Rachel esto fue inspirador**\- dijo la reportera**\- el nuevo broadway y esta gran causa, ¿dónde encontraste la inspiración para un evento como este?**

**-Es gracioso porque en realidad tengo una gran publicista- **comenzó a decir la morena antes de verse interrumpida.

**-Santana López, mi lema es si puedo hacer que Berry funcione puedo hacer cualquier cosa-** dijo ante la cámara para presentarse.

**-En realidad una persona muy especial tuvo esta gran idea-** tuvo que contenerse para no girarse a mirar a su novia-** y me pareció genial ayudar a los perros. **

**-Vamos a subir el video en nuestra pagina y apuesto a que tendrá numerosas visitas**\- informó la reportera que seguía grabando.

**-Gracias **\- ahora era Kurt el que interrumpía**\- pero Rachel no se ha dado a si misma suficiente crédito, quiero decir este es una colaboración real y estaríamos muy felices de volver a hacer algo. **

La reportera agradeció una vez más su colaboración antes de apagar la cámara y que los tres compañeros de piso se fundieran en un profundo abrazo al que se unieron el resto de amigos en aquella cafetería. Aprovecharon su estancia allí para quedarse a cenar algo antes de despedirse y marcharse de regreso cada uno a su apartamento. Rachel se había asegurado de que nadie se diera cuenta de que se escabullía con Quinn antes de que el resto para llegar antes al apartamento. Entraron directas a la habitación porque sabían que allí nadie las molestaría pero si se quedaban fuera era probable que Santana o Kurt quisieran comentar como había ido todo. Rachel se sentó en la cama y observó todos los movimientos que hizo Quinn desde su entrada hasta que se puso el pijama.

**-¿En qué piensas?-** le preguntó la rubia sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

**-En tí- **la respuesta fue corta y sincera**\- en la suerte que tengo de tenerte conmigo. **

**-Sin duda, muy afortunada- **la rubia dio un corto beso en sus labios.

**-Hablo en serio Quinn-** dijo la morena-** no me quiero imaginar que clase de persona sería si no te hubiera tenido junto a mi para enseñarme la verdad y las cosas correctas-** hizo una pausa para apartar el pelo que caía sobre la cara de la rubia- **siento como soy a veces. **

**-Todos tenemos nuestros momentos malos Rachel, ¿te recuerdo como era en el instituto? -** dijo riendo la rubia**\- te lanzaba granizados día tras días.**

**-No era agradable-** protestó la morena cuando recordó aquellos días.

**-Lo sé-** reconoció la rubia-** pero he cambiado, he aprendido a ser mejor persona, todos tenemos nuestros momentos malos ¿de acuerdo?-** la morena asintió tímidamente.

**-Gracias- **volvió a repetir Rachel.

**-No tienes por qué amor- **dijo Quinn dulcemente**\- somos una pareja, y así se solucionan las cosas cuando pasa algo, hablando y compartiendo opiniones hasta que tenemos lo mejor para las dos. **

**-Te quiero mucho**\- dio un beso en los labios a su novia**\- mucho-** volvió a dar otro beso- **mucho-** nuevo beso.

**-Eres adorable así-** dijo entre risas la rubia antes de tumbarse en la cama y contemplar a la preciosidad que tenía por novia.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza enormemente pero estoy terminando ya mis examene finales en la universidad! De esta parte de la historia solo queda un capítulo más... presiento que me odiarán por lo que ocurrirá pero les prometo una gran segunda parte de la historia! _

_Un saludo, disfrutes este capítulo =)_


	15. La gran oportunidad

La vida había vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad después del evento que Rachel y Santana habían organizado, la fundación de la morena ganaba adeptos cada día y su amiga y ahora representante se encargaba de toda la gestión que había que tener en cuenta. Su reputación se había visto mejorada, cosa que Rupert le había agradecido, aunque no Sidney, el productor apenas le hablaba más de lo necesario, sin duda ahora era otra más para él, ya no era su estrella como tiempo atrás.

Después de su semana sin funciones habían regresado las ocho sesiones por semana y con ella un lleno absoluto en cada una de ellas. La morena volvía a ser feliz, tenía su espectáculo en Broadway, tenía un nuevo proyecto que era su fundación, tenía una representante que la ayudaba y tenía a Quinn. Desde todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana de los perros su relación había mejorado notablemente, sus conversaciones acerca de que harían cuando Quinn terminara el curso se iban sucediendo y lo cierto era que la rubia no podía esperar a irse a Nueva York con su novia. No era solo por Rachel, por supuesto iba a ser mucho mejor poder ver a su novia todos los días e incluso vivir juntas pero sobre todo amaba Nueva York, se había ido enamorando de esa ciudad cada viaje que pasaba con Rachel allí y ahora lo único que quería era salir de New Heaven para pasar más tiempo en aquella ciudad, ir a leer a Central Park en un día soleado o pasear por la quinta avenida viendo como la vida de todos los que la rodeaban era estrenaste pero la suya era perfecta. No había habido una conversación en la que Quinn confirmara que se iba a vivir con Rachel porque ambas sabían como eran respecto al futuro pero ambas daban por hecho lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto ese curso terminara.

Todo parecía ser completamente normal en sus vidas de nuevo hasta que un día Rachel recibió una llamada del productor de la FOX que había ido a verla tiempo atrás. Al parecer la idea que le había comentado sobre hacer una serie en la que ella fuera la protagonista se había convertido en algo real y era por eso que querían reunirla con una de las mejores guionistas de la cadena un par de semanas en Nueva York para que ambas trataran cuál podría ser el argumento de la serie. Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era cierto que la última vez que había hablado con el productor ya le había comentado esa idea pero al no haber recibido más noticias hasta entonces había pensado que era algo irreal y que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Sin embargo allí estaba, colgando el teléfono después de haber acordado que aquella famosa guionista iría la semana siguiente a visitarla.

**-Tienes que estar bromeando- **dijo Quinn cuando escuchó al teléfono la noticia por parte de su novia.

**-Es… increíble- **dijo aún emocionada Rachel.

**-Enhorabuena amor-** felicitó Quinn.

**-Gracias Quinn- **dijo la morena dulcemente-** aunque Lee me ha dejado claro que hay que pasar muchos obstáculos-** dijo algo triste Rachel**\- tengo que conectar con la guionista, que escriba algo que me guste, mandarlo a la cadena, que les guste…-** enumeró la morena.

**-Rachel, Rachel- **dijo para frenarla-** tranquila, hablas sin sentido cuando estás nerviosa-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Lo sé, lo siento- **se disculpó la actriz**\- es solo que esto es nuevo y estoy nerviosa. **

**-Es lógico amor- **dijo comprensivamente la rubia-** es una nueva experiencia pero se te dan bien las cosas nuevas, lo he comprobado-** dijo con una voz más seductora cambiando de tema.

**-Conozco ese tono-** dijo Rachel riendo**\- y me encanta pero no me provoques porque no nos vemos hasta el viernes- **le pidió la chica.

**-Está bien**\- aceptó la rubia**\- pero más vale que te asegures que no haya nadie en el apartamento el viernes porque provocarte es lo menos que voy a hacerte.**

**-Trato hecho-** aceptó riendo la morena, le encantaba oír a su chica hablar así.

El resto de la semana fue mucho mejor aún, Rachel estaba impaciente por la llegada de Quinn el viernes y por la llegada de la guionista el lunes, Lee la había llamado días más tarde para informarla de que al final se iba a adelantar debido al gran interés que estaba generando en la cadena un proyecto con la nueva estrella de Broadway. Rachel estaba sentada en la estación de tren esperando la llegada de Quinn una vez más, la rubia salió con los auriculares puestos, no sabía de la presencia de su novia allí por lo que tuvo que frotarse los ojos dos veces antes de asimilar que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, Rachel estaba allí para recogerla.

**-No tenías porque venir-** le dijo nada más verla.

**-Claro que tenía que venir-** la recibió con un sonoro beso-** pero ahora vámonos al apartamento, he conseguido que todos se vayan- **le informó con una mirada pícara.

**-¿Y qué hacemos aún aquí?-** pregunto riendo la rubia mientras ya tiraba de su manos hacia el exterior de la estación.

Sin duda batieron un récord de lo que se tardaba en llegar desde la estación al apartamento, Quinn soltó la maleta y Rachel su bolso nada más cruzar la puerta en el primer sitio que encontró. Quinn se acercó a su novia impaciente, comenzó a acariciarla y sin dudarlo un minuto desabrochó la camisa de la morena, antes de seguir desvistiéndola la llevó a la cama y se tumbó encima. Quinn siguió desvistiendo a Rachel hasta que la tuvo completamente desnudo para ella, la morena no tardó en protestar por la desventaja que estaba sufriendo, ella también echaba de menos el cuerpo de Quinn y quería verla.

**-¿Mejor así?- **preguntó la rubia lanzando su sujetador al otro extremo de la habitación.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y llevó sus manos a la mejilla de su novia para acercarla y besarla mejor, con su otra mano recorrió su espalda, ya desnuda, hasta su trasero. Comenzó a delinear su rostro mediante besos hasta llegar a su oído.

**-¿Te gusta?- **le preguntó sensualmente Rachel.

**-Si-** fue lo único que alcanzó a responder la rubia.

Quinn se inclinó para tumbar a Rachel y entreabrió su boca para besar apasionadamente a su chica, beso que la morena correspondió sin dudar. Quinn la besó con delicadeza, mientras su mano se movía magistralmente por sus abdominales hasta llegar a sus pechos. No esperó más para abandonar la boca de Rachel y pasarse a besar, acariciar y morder aquellos dos pequeños pechos.

**-Eres muy apetecible-** le dijo de repente la rubia en el oído lo que provocó que Rachel temblara de placer**\- ¿Estás caliente?**

**-Sabes que sí-** le respondió mirándola fijamente.

**-¿Qué quieres que te haga?**\- sin duda Quinn venía con ganas de jugar.

**-Tú sabes- **le contestó excitada.

**-Lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de ti-** dijo la rubia.

**-Juega con mis pechos-** le pidió por fin tras el silencio.

Quinn se relamió antes de recorrer primero con sus manos todo el contorno de estos, para más tarde atacarlos con sus labios, Rachel intentó agarrar a la rubia para atraerla más hacia ella pero la chica la frenó. Cogió sus manos y las llevó a la almohada para que las mantuviera quietas.

**-Quédate así hasta que yo te diga-** le ordenó Quinn y Rachel asintió-** ábrete más-** fue la segunda orden.

Rachel volvió a obedecer y permitió a la rubia ubicarse entre sus piernas. Acarició su vientre con ambas manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta sus caderas, fue aumentando la presión del contacto hasta que agarró con fuerza sus caderas.

**-Esto-** dijo apretando aún más las caderas**\- es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-** dijo lujuriosamente.

Rachel empezaba a retorcerse haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar sus manos donde su novia le había ordenado y no donde ella quería tenerlas, lo que no tardó en notar Quinn que con la simple palabra 'Ahora' dio permiso a Rachel para que hiciera lo que quisiera con sus manos. LA morena la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza y se empezó a mover bajo su cuerpo acompasadamente. Rachel relajó un poco la fuerza del abrazo, Quinn lo notó y atacó de nuevo su pezón lo que provocó que la morena le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Rachel sintió el contacto de su vientre con la humedad de Quinn pero no apresuró las cosas, estaba disfrutando aquello, quería extenderlo cuanto pudiera. Rachel le pidió a Quinn que la besara, la acariciara mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-**Quinn…-** su nombre en un susurro y la rubia supo inmediatamente que tenía que hacer.

Sin mediar palabras introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Rachel, con su brazo libre la sujetó por las caderas y siguió besando y chupando su pecho. Ambas sabían lo que hacían, Rachel se movía contrariamente a su mano y ella empujaba rítmicamente. Solo se escuchaba el sonido húmedo de la penetración.

**-Eso es… muévete para mí-** pidió la rubia en un arrebato de lujuria.

Quinn no tardó en notar que Rachel estaba a las puertas de terminar por lo que aumentó la rapidez en su penetración. LA morena sintió una ola de calor y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras se aferraba a sus hombros para intener contenerse pero no pudo. La sensación de placer se propagó por todo su cuerpo y su cuerpo tuvo sepamos mientras se producía. Quinn giró sobre sí misma para quedar junto a su novia y abrazarla, la morena aún temblaba por el orgasmo. Siguieron en silencio durante rato hasta que Rachel se recuperó abrazada a su novia.

**-¿Estás dormida?-** preguntó

**-No-** negó la rubia que levantó la cara para besarla. Quinn la miró fijamente hasta que entre risas consiguió decir**\- no seas maleducada y dime lo bien que estuve. **

**-Señorita Fabray, puedo asegurar con toda propiedad que usted estuvo espléndida- **dijo feliz entre risas.

**-¿En escala de 1 a 10?-** preguntó bromeando.

**-¿Se te ha pegado la necesidad de ser la mejor de mí?-** las risas continuaban en la habitación**\- sin duda un 10. **

Rachel agradeció enormemente haber echado a sus compañeros del piso cuando cayó por tercera vez agotada en la cama, hacía mucho que no tenía un día de solo sexo con Quinn y lo estaba agradeciendo muchísimo, sin embargo el hambre fue superior a ellas y terminaron por levantarse a preparar algo antes de dormir. El fin de semana fue bastante tranquilo, pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo descansando y estando con sus amigos excepto el sábado cuando Rachel se marchó al teatro para las dos funciones de esa noche, lo que Quinn aprovechó para salir con Santana y Kurt un rato a pasar la tarde. Los chicos se habían convertido en una extensión de ella misma cuando estaba en la ciudad, con Santana no era novedad, siempre habían sido mejores amigas desde el instituto pero Kurt había sido todo un descubrimiento para la rubia. Debía reconocer que adoraba a aquel muchacho, probablemente era la única persona que podía estar con Rachel más tiempo que ella y no hacer que la rubia tuviera ningún celo al respecto. Se había dado cuenta de lo buena persona y amigo que era Kurt, además de dulce, cariñoso y cuidadoso con sus amigos, Quinn no quería perderle y por eso le gustaban esos ratos que podía pasar con ellos a solas.

**-Rachel ya nos ha comentado que puede que te tengamos aquí dentro de poco- **dijo Kurt riendo.

**-Lo cierto es que lo estamos hablando-** confirmó Quinn-** pero todo apunta a que me tendréis por aquí bastante. **

**-Me alegro mucho-** la felicitó el chico**\- la quiero con locura pero Rachel te necesita, es mejor cuando estás cerca de ella.**

**-Rachel es… complicada, ya lo sabemos-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Y qué opinas tú de todo esto de la serie y la televisión?-** dijo ya más serio el chico.

**-¿La verdad?-** esperó a que Kurt asintiera con la cabeza**\- si es lo que ella quiere, yo la apoyo, no sé si esto saldrá bien o no, con Rachel todo es imprevisible. **

**-Nunca pensé que estaría teniendo este tipo de conversación contigo- **cambió de tema el muchacho**\- quiero decir, ¿hablar con Quinn Fabray sobre su novia, Rachel Berry, también mi mejor amiga, sobre su futuro juntas? **

**-La gente cambia-** fue lo que respondió Quinn.

**-Tú has cambiado mucho-** afirmó el muchacho**\- y me alegro, eres una gran persona Quinn.**

**-Gracias Kurt**\- dijo algo sonrojada.

Rachel llegó y se encontró a Quinn en mitad de un abrazo con Kurt lo que le causó orgullo por su amistad y curiosidad por saber a qué se debía aquello. Cogió la cena que su novia le había preparado y se lanzó sobre ella en el sofá para que la abrazara mientras desganada terminada de comer. El domingo decidieron aprovechar el gran día que hacía para ir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad y desayunar juntas en alguna cafetería moderna de las que le gustaban a Rachel. No fue hasta más tarde cuando Quinn debía de regresar a la universidad, la despedida, como casi siempre, vino acompañada por ruegos de Rachel para que se quedara un día más, aunque esta vez era por otro motivo.

**-No, lo intentas cada vez que me tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme-** le negó la rubia por tercera vez.

**-Pero esta vez es diferente-** protestó Rachel-** mañana viene la guionista y me gustaría que te conociera.**

**-Va a estar una semana Rachel, la veré el finde cuando venga- **informó Quinn,

**-Pero quiero que vea mi relación con mi novia-** dijo infantilmente.

-**Nos verá, no te preocupes-** miró el reloj y se apremió a marcharse hacia el tren-** voy a llegar tarde-** le dio un rápido beso-** te escribo cuando llegue, te quiero.**

**-Te quiero-** gritó Rachel cuando ya la rubia se alejaba.

El lunes pasó rápido sin noticias de la supuesta guionista que iba a ir a ver a Rachel. Estaban en el apartamento cenando como era habitual ya que los lunes era el único día que todos tenían libres y se reunían para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas.

**-Ves, eso es exactamente en lo que tiene que consistir mi serie, viejos amigos luchando para conseguir un sitio en el mundo.**

**-¿Es normal que los productores manden a un escritor para que pase tiempo con la estrella para descubrir la serie?- **preguntó Artie.

**-Solo cuando las estrellas son increíblemente interesantes-** respondió haciendo gala de su gran ego**\- Mary Halloran es una genio. Vendió su primer guión con 14 años- **informó Rachel.

**-Es solo que no me gusta que alguien interrumpa la cena de los lunes**\- protestó Kurt.

**-No, pero la cosa es que ella vea mi verdadera vida y entienda mi esencia- **les explicó la actriz**\- y vosotros sois muchos más que mi trabajo, mi talento y mi ambición-** en ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta**\- oh aquí está, vale chicos sed amables, porque no quiero que se sienta incómoda. **

**-Oh dios mío Britt- **dijo la morena cuando abrió la puerta- no esperaba encontrarse allí a su amiga**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Qué tal estáis?-** dijo saludando a todos.

**-Santana- **gritó Rachel**\- ven aquí. **

**-Tranquila Berry, ya te dicho que la guionista me dijo que estaría para la cena-** dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se encontraba con la rubia-** Britt…**

**-Sorpresa- **dijo la bailarina acercándose a ella.

**-Oh dios mío- **la latina se lanzó a los brazos de su chica.

**-¿Hola? Soy Mary Halloran- **dijo una mujer entrando por la puerta que se habían dejado abierta.

**-Hola, soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerte- **dijo dándole la mano a modo de saludo-** déjame que te presente a mis amigos.**

**-No, no te molestes, soy una desastre con los nombres**\- le interrumpió la chica.

**-Está bien-** dijo Rachel-** los irás conociendo más adelante supongo.**

**-Estoy muy contenta de trabajar contigo-** le dijo la mujer antes de ir al baño.

La chica era bastante rara, no había que ser un genio para notar aquello, tenía un aspecto peculiar y unas gafas de ver bastante extrañas, si no fuera porque sabían lo famosa que era no le abrían dejado poner un pie en su apartamento. Tras la cena todos dejaron a la diva reunirse con la guionista y que pudieran empezar a trabajar.

**-Está bien empecemos a escribir-** dijo mientras sacaba su ordenador**\- entonces háblame de ti**

**-Bueno tengo dos padres gays-** dijo por empezar hablando de algo.

**-Podemos utilizarlo, gays, perfecto-** dijo escribiendo algo en su ordenador.

**-¿Estás en último curso?- **le preguntó la chica.

**-Dejé la universidad-** la informó Rachel-** todo esto viene porque empece en el instituto en el Glee club…**

**-Aburrido- **la interrumpió de nuevo**\- pero ahora estas en Broadway**

**-Si es genial-** afirmó la actriz**\- pero es un poco cansino y repetitivo a veces.**

**-Vaga…**

**-¿Qué? Yo no soy…-** intentó protesta**r-Da igual… ¿Como empezaste a escribir?**

**-Estaba en el instituto y escribí un musical del diario de Ana frank se transfirió a Nueva York y gane mucho premios- **fue el resumen que hizo la chica antes de proseguir- **bueno creo que por esta noche está bien, seguiremos mañana.**

**-Claro- **aceptó la chica antes de acomodar el sillón para la mujer que ahora viviría allí durante la semana, por lo visto se había negado a ir a un hotel.

El resto de la semana pasó bastante más rara de lo que Rachel pensaba, la guionista no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella como creía que ocurriría sino que había pasado tiempo con cada uno de sus amigos y por la ciudad, supuestamente conociendo en ambiente en el que los chicos vivían. Rachel intentaba hacerle saber como le gustarían las cosas pero aquella mujer parecía ignorarla una y otra vez, lo único que podía hacer la morena era esperar impaciente que le diera el primer borrador del guión que estaba preparando, que según aquella loca, no tardaría mucho.

La llegada de Quinn aquel fin de semana fue lo mejor que la morena podía pedir, Mercedes por fin empezaba a promocionar su disco y lo primero que le habían mandado hacer era una pequeña gira por pequeños teatros y centros comerciales, el primero de todos allí mismo en Nueva York. La rubia no había querido perderse aquel acontecimiento a pesar de la proximidad de sus exámenes finales. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se encontraron con que estaba realmente lleno para ver a su amiga actuar por lo que tuvieron que apañarselas como podían para llegar hasta casi la primera fila. Fue allí cuando descubrieron que aquella semana Santana había convencido a los organizadores de la gira de Mercedes para que contrataran a Brittany como su bailarina principal para la gira.

Rachel se sorprendió cuando vio a la guionista aparecer en mitad de aquel concierto, Rachel llevaba horas sin saber nada de ella por lo que corrió a presentarle a Quinn aunque esa mujer no se veía muy receptiva a la rubia. Al terminar la actuación todos vitoreaban a su amiga y numerosos chicos se acercaban a pedirle autógrafos pero Sam no tardó en aparecer para bloquear a los chicos o darle besos a Mercedes dejando claro que era su chica y no podían hacer nada más. Después de una cena cortesía de la productora de la chica en aquel centro comercial, todos se despidieron y se marcharon a casa a descansar. Santana y Britt habían desaparecido pero Kurt regresó con Rachel y Quinn ya que estaba cansado y Blaine tenía una clase extra a la mañana siguiente. Las chicas decidieron hacerse unas palomitas y tumbarse a ver la televisión un rato antes de irse a dormir, al fin y al cabo la rubia aún no había podido tener a Rachel entre sus brazos desde que había llegado y a la mañana siguiente habían quedado con Mercedes porque la chica quería hablarles de unas cosas y aprovecharía que Sam estaba en un casting para modelos.

**-Quiero que me digáis la verdad sobre lo que voy a preguntaros-** dijo Mercedes cuando entró con el café en la mano y esperó a que todos asintieran con la cabeza**\- ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar entre Sam y yo?**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó un confuso Kurt.

**-De todo esto de la gira y del futuro- **explicó la cantante.

**-Seguro que estaréis bien-** dijo Rachel quitándole importancia y Kurt le dio la razón pero Quinn intervino.

**-Va a explotaros en cualquier momento cuando te vayas-** dijo más seria la rubia.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **preguntó Rachel antes de que Mercedes pudiera hacerlo.

**-Que Mercedes va a estar viajando por todo el país con chicos a su alrededor elogiandola y queriéndola-** explicó la rubia.

**-Puedo resistir la tentación-** interrumpió entonces Mercedes.

**-Pero Sam no- **Quinn fue dura, si Kurt y Rachel no iban a decir la verdad ella sí-** ¿cuánto tiempo crees que va a resistir con tantas modelos a su alrededor sin hacer nada y tú estando lejos?**

**-Yo… quiero a Sam y el me quiere-** defendió la chica.

**-Lo sabemos-** esta vez fue Rachel quien se atrevió a hablar**\- pero a veces la mejor forma de estar juntos es estar un tiempo separados- **la morena miró tiernamente a Quinn que dejó un beso en su cabeza.

**-No vamos a decirte que hacer Mercedes, es tu vida- **ahora fue Kurt quien se había atrevido a intervenir**\- pero piensa en el bien de los dos declara al futuro, quizás sea mejor dejarlo ahora e intentarlo cuando vuestras vidas se reajusten que forzarlo ahora y no intentarlo más.**

**-Tenéis razón- **reconoció la morena**\- pero necesito pensar todo esto.**

**-Tranquila, es lógico-** Quinn se acercó para darle un abrazo cuando el sonido de un móvil las interrumpió.

**-Oh dios mío-** grito Rachel-** es Mary dice que ya tiene el primer borrador y que puedo ir a buscarlo.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida Quinn**\- ¿en tan solo cinco días?**

**-Si Quinn-** dijo Rachel seria mirándola de mala manera**\- voy a por él, llama a los chicos para que vengan esta tarde a verlo**\- cogió su bolso depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novia y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Quinn maldijo profundamente a su novia por dejarla allí una vez más sola organizándole los planes, pero decidió dejar su mal humor a un lado y llamar al resto para que acudieran después de la comida al apartamento y vieran juntos el guión. Rachel llegó tan emocionada horas después que no reparó en la mala cara que le había puesto Quinn por dejarla sola tantas horas cuando sabía que al día siguiente tenía que volver a la universidad, aunque si le agradeció con un gran beso que todos ya se encontraran allí cuando ella llegó. Cogió las varias copias que tenía del guión y se las fue dando a sus amigos mientras que ella se sentó sobre las piernas de Quinn para compartir el suyo juntas. Conforme lo fueron leyendo las caras cambiaban cada vez más entre ellos y las miradas extrañas no paraban de sucederse de unos a otros hasta que Quinn decidió intervenir.

**-Esto no tiene ningún sentido Rachel-** dijo cerrándole el guión de sus manos.

**-Quinn tiene razón-** intervino Sam.

**-Chica, vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto-** dijo entonces Kurt cerrando también su guión.

**-Pero…- **Rachel los miró a todos fijamente antes de volver a hablar**\- tenéis razón, no tiene sentido y si voy a hacer esto tiene que ser mi show o nada en absoluto.**

Rachel se había quedado algo triste después de la lectura de aquel guión, había sido bastante decepcionante por lo que la rubia decidió sacar a su novia de aquel apartamento abarrotado para llevarla a cenar fuera las dos juntas. La rubia supo que había conseguido su objetivo de distracción después de que la morena se pasara más de una hora preguntándole cosas sobre sus clases y hablando de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con aquella serie o el maldito guión de la tarde. Quinn conocía perfectamente a su novia y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando después de la cena sugirió ir a bailar un rato las dos solas, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial la rubia aceptó sin dudarlo, esas peticiones no ocurrían todos los días.

Quinn se dejó guiar por la ciudad de la mano de su novia, al fin y al cabo ella debía de conocer más sitios donde ir a bailar. No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño local bastante concurrido en pleno centro de Manhattan. Rachel fue empujando disimuladamente a la gente hasta que llegó al inicio de la cola y con una gran sonrisa hizo que las dejaran entrar. La rubia se acercó a la barra para pedir una cerveza para cada una antes de nada, no se le daba bien bailar y necesitaba algo de alcohol para soltarse. Rachel cogió la bebida que su novia le ofrecía y se lo agradeció con un gran beso profundo allí en medio.

Quinn se separó de ella sin respiración, aún embobada por el poder que ejercía Rachel en ella con aquellos besos. Rachel aprovechó su distracción para tirar de ella hacia la pista de baile. La música sonaba muy alta y Quinn agradecía que nadie la conociera allí porque podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo que quería implicaba bailar con Rachel muy cerca, tentándola y regalándole algún que otro beso provocativo en el cuello o la oreja. La morena no resistió mucho aquellos juegos antes de tirar de la rubia hacia el baño de aquel local. Rachel la empujó al interior de uno de los compartimentos individuales y antes de que Quinn pudiera hacer nada Rachel ya la empujaba contra la puerta y la besaba agresivamente. La rubia se dejó llevar seducida por aquellos labios y los susurros en la oreja. Miró a su novia a los ojos antes de llevar a cabo lo que pretendía y todo lo que vio fue deseo desenfrenado y un susurro en su oído que dijo 'te necesito'. Quinn no se lo pensó más, cogió a Rachel en peso para colocarla contra la pared, la morena enredó sus piernas en el cuerpo de su novia para ayudarla a mantenerse. La rubia agradeció enormemente que la morena se hubiese puesto un vestido aquella noche porque le daba un acceso mayor a lo que quería hacer. Sin ni siquiera bajarle el tanga se apresuró a meter su mano bajo la falda en el interior de la ropa interior para notar lo húmeda que estaba Rachel que seguía entretenida en sus labios y su cuello trabajando, notó como se estremeció en sus brazos cuando sus dedos entraban en su interior.

Las ganas que se tenían, la necesidad y la excitación de donde estaban haciendo provocó que Quinn no necesitara muchas embestidas de sus manos para que la morena tensara todo su cuerpo y las paredes interiores oprimieran sus dedos. Esperó a que se relajara antes de soltarla y bajarla al suelo, no quería que por los temblores del momento pudiese caerse. Quinn la bajó y volvió a besarla, esta vez más dulce y amorosamente que minutos antes, no le hizo falta ninguna palabra para saber lo que si novia quería decirle, solo sonrió y la sacó de aquel local, quería volver a casa y dormir abrazada a ella las horas que le quedaban.

**-Resulta que no podemos hacerlo en el apartamento cuando hay alguien pero podemos hacerlo en el baño de una discoteca-** se burló Quinn mientras caminaban.

**-No te burles-** Rachel escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

**-Ha sido excitante-** repitió riendo una vez más.

**-Calla, calla-** ahora la morena se aguantaba la risa**\- no sé que me ha pasado.**

**-Que tienes una novia guapísima y no has podido resistir**\- la rubia pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel para tenerla más cerca.

**-Presumida…-** dijo la morena bajito.

**-¿Decías?- **preguntó Quinn fingiendo que no la había oído.

**-Que te quiero-** respondió Rachel riendo**\- mucho.**

**-Tonta**\- Quinn la paró para besarla mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

**-Es verdad-** ahora Rachel estaba más seria**\- apenas he estado contigo desde que llegaste, te he dejado horas sola mientras iba a por el estúpido guión sin sentido-** comenzó a decir la chica-** te has encargado de que estuvieran todos para leerlo y de ayudarme y me has sacado de casa para animarme- **Rachel cogió la mano de su novia-** es solo que…. a veces siento que….- **la miró durante largo rato pero Quinn no habló, sentía que la morena tenía algo que decirle-** no te merezco…eres como mi faro, me guías en mitad de la noche, me salvas, me dices el camino correcto haces que no me hunda…**

**-No es para tanto-** dijo la rubia quitando importancia.

**-Lo es, gracias por todo, te amo-** Rachel volvió a besarla y Quinn lo aceptó encantada.

Volvieron en silencio al apartamento después de aquella conversación no tenían mucho que decirse. Rachel pasó todo el domingo intentando averiguar como explicarle a la guionista lo que quería hacer o como quería que aquello se sintiera por lo que la invitó el lunes al dinner para intentar que lo comprendiera.

**-Es a lo que me refiero con el show-** le dijo en mitad del desayuno-** es genial pero el personaje de Rachel no se parece en nada a mi, se parece a ti.**

**-Conozco la tv, la gente quiere antihéroes**-explicó la loca-** quieren chicas regordetas que no puedan tener hombres y hombres que manta gente. **

**-Y es genial- **volvió a decir la morena comprensivamente**\- pero pensaba que Lee quería hacer un show sobre mi.**

**-Se a que tipo de de show le dan luz verde y todos tienen algo que a ti te falta, ironía-** la guionista fue dura.

**-Cuando estaba en el glee club siempre explicaba todo mejor con una canción-** recordó la morena**\- solo quiero enseñarte mi esencia no se escribir un guión pero se como quiero que se sienta.**

Rachel se levantó y cogió el micrófono de la cafetería para cantar una canción que le encantaba y que explicaba como se sentía, los sentimientos que quería transmitir en su serie. Conforme avanzó en la canción la guionista se avanzó cada vez más a ella hasta que Rachel terminó de cantar y bajó del escenario.

**-Creo que tienes razón-** reconoció la mujer**\- quizás haya un show haciendo que las personas no se odien a si mismas.**

**-¿Enserio? ¿harás que suene como yo?-** dijo una emocionada Rachel.

**-Bueno probablemente nunca lo aprueben-** dijo algo más seria**\- pero le daré a tu versión una oportunidad.**

**-Dios mio muchas gracias- **dijo Rachel antes de abrazarla y dejarle marcharse de allí.

El resto de la semana fue muy rápida ya que no paraban de pasar cosas en sus vidas, Rachel estaba todo el día con la guionistas o en el teatro haciendo sus funciones obligatorias. Kurt y Blaine llevaban ensayando día y noche todos los días para un acto que tenía Blaine aquel fin de semana y podía abrirle una oportunidad de cara al futuro de su carrera. Santana era pura felicidad por tener a Britt en la ciudad con ella, Santana había cambiado mucho desde que dejaron el instituto pero cambiaba todavía más cuando estaba con su novia, se volvía tierna y dócil, algo incomprensible de cara a sus amigos. Los papeles de Quinn para cambiarse de universidad a Nueva York ya estaban en marcha a falta de un par de firmas y un pago para hacerlo oficial. El golpe más duro vino por parte de Sam y Mercedes, al final se ve que la chica había recapacitado después de la conversación con sus amigos el fin de semana y había decidido que lo mejor para el futuro de la relación de ambos era que se dieran espacio y tiempo y sobre todo que disfrutaran su vida actual tal y como se fueran presentando. Los chicos agradecían que a pesar de la ruptura siguieran quedando todos juntos y el ambiente no estuviera enrarecido.

Aquel fin de semana fue entretenido gracias al acto de Blaine en el que aparte de cantar se animó a invitar al escenario a Kurt y más tarde a sus amigos para que le acompañaran en varias canciones y poder lucirse mejor aún de cara a su futuro.

Dos semanas después de la lectura del primer guión se repetía la misma escena, estaban todos sentados en el apartamento de la actriz con los nuevos guiones en las manos preparados para empezar su lectura. Una vez más Quinn estaba allí apoyando a su novia.

**-Si sé una cosa sobre el amor es que no es un recurso escaso cuanto mas das mas tienes que dar-** dijo Rachel tiernamente terminando de leer.

**-Me encanta- **dijo la rubia inmediatamente.

**-¿Os gusta chicos?-** preguntó Rachel aún insegura.

**-Es genial**\- fue Kurt el que respondió.

**-Yo he llorado-** ahora era el turno de Artie.

**-¿Crees que funcionará?**\- preguntó Santana.

**-Bueno va a dárselo a los productores así que lo sabremos pronto-**Fue la respuesta de la actriz**\- siempre pensé que Fanny era el papel de mis sueños para el había nacido… pero cuando lo he leído, este lo es… este es el papel de mis sueños, vosotros chicos y muchas gracias por empujarme a que lo haga bien…**

**-Un brindis por dos años gloriosos en la ciudad mas genial del mundo- **dijo entonces Kurt que había aparecido con copas para todos.

**-Brindo por eso-** la rubia volvió a hablar abrazando más fuerte aún a su novia.

Como la guionista había prometido mandó el manuscrito a la cadena y se fue de regreso a Los Ángeles, dejando por fin a la actriz sola y de regreso a la normalidad en su ciudad. Los sucesos y los avances en sus vidas se iban acumulando entre los chicos del Glee Club. Mercedes se marchaba con Britt a su gira para ver como iba el disco y si a la gente le gustaba o no y la rubia era feliz por volver a hacer lo que más le gustaba, bailar. El casting que Sam había hecho semanas atrás para un anuncio de modelos le había llevado a conseguir exhibir su cuerpo por todos los autobuses y vayas publicitarias de la ciudad para una conocida marca de calzoncillos lo que estaba provocando que no parara de recibir más llamadas de agencias y marcas famosas para que los representara. Después de mucho pensar Sam había tomado la decisión de marcharse a Los Ángeles, tenía ofertas en Nueva York pero sin duda las ofertas más jugosas y donde más futuro veía el muchacho era en LA por lo que debía emprender una nueva aventura y más ahora que Mercedes se marchaba y su apartamento quedaba vacío.

Cuando todos estas eventos y despedidas comenzaron a sucederse lo único que pudieron hacer fue una promesa de que pasara lo que pasara y estuvieran donde estuvieran, seis meses después de ese momento volverían a verse en su viejo apartamento que de momento parecía que conservarían seguro ya que Blaine se había mudado a vivir con Kurt.

Estaban un día tumbados en el sofá del apartamento cuando el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar, Rachel lo cogió vagamente pensando que sería Quinn para decirle que había terminado el examen o algo por el estilo.

**-Dime- **dijo cansinamente por el calor que hacía ya en la ciudad.

**-¿Hablo con la señorita Berry?-** preguntó una profunda voz de hombre.

**-Si, soy yo-** dijo poniéndose más seria.

**-Le llamo del canal FOX TV-** informó aquella voz.

**-Si, dígame-** Rachel se puso tensa al instante.

**-Tenemos buenas noticias- **dijo ya más alegre aquel hombre**\- nos ha encantado el guión y la idea para la serie y por ella queremos producir un piloto.**

**-Oh dios mío-** Rachel no pudo contener la expresión.

**-Tenemos todos tus datos y los de tu representante, vamos a mandaros los papeles hoy mismo porque te queremos aquí en LA la semana que viene ¿de acuerdo?- **preguntó el hombre.

**-Claro, por supuesto- **dijo aún conmocionada**\- muchas gracias de verdad-** la morena colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirar a Blaine y Kurt**\- les ha encantado quieren hacer un piloto, me voy a LA.**

**-¿Qué?- **dijo Kurt levantándose del sofá.

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Blaine que también se lanzó a abrazarla.

**-Me voy a LA, voy a salir en la televisión-** dijo mientras los tres saltaban emocionados.

Pasaron largo rato saltando y diciendo estupideces en el salón hasta que se calmaron por aquella emoción. Cuando asimiló aquello llamó a sus padres para contárselo emocionada y aunque recibió una regañona por no haber informado antes de sus planes de futuro no tardaron en felicitarla por su nuevo logro. Estaba a punto de llamar a Quinn por teléfono cuando Santana apareció en el apartamento diciendo que había recibido una llamada de la cadena y minutos después un email con todos los papeles necesarios para sellar aquel trato. Se abrazó y celebró con su amiga su éxito, no solo era una gran oportunidad para Rachel sino para la latina que al ser su representante iba a asegurarse de llevarse parte del mérito de la artista. Entre llamadas, sus amigos, Santana, los papeles no había cogido el teléfono en toda la tarde para poder hablar con Quinn por ello cuando a la hora de la cena consiguió cinco minutos para poder llamar a su novia se encontró un mensaje en él.

**Quinn: **_amor te he llamado :( Supongo que estarás liada, me voy a dormir porque mañana cojo el tren muy temprano para verte! Te quiero! _

Rachel miró el reloj, había recibido el mensaje hacia un rato, se planteó llamar a Quinn, tenía muchas ganas de contárselo y maldecía no haber oído el móvil antes. Decidió esperar y así podría contarle las nuevas noticias en persona para celebrarlo mejor aún que por teléfono. Aquella noche le costó mucho dormir por los nervios, una nueva vida estaba a punto de empezar en otra ciudad completamente nueva, no se lo podía creer.

Por eso en cuanto le sonó el teléfono aquella mañana despertó inmediatamente, era Quinn para decirle que ya iba de camino, la morena se levantó para preparar un café y sentarse a esperar a su novia mientras asimilaba como iba a dejar el musical y como iba a decírselo a Sidney y Rupert. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó alguien llamando a la puerta, tenía que ser la rubia, el resto estaba durmiendo.

-**Por fin-** Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos nada más abrir.

**-Hola amor- **la recibió la rubia desprevenida.

Quinn se separó de ella sonriente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a su novia. Antes de hablar Rachel dejó a la rubia entrar y soltar su bolso y la pequeña maleta para el fin de semana. Quinn pudo ver que a la morena no se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara por lo que se acercó a ella en el sofá y le habló.

**-Me encanta que sonrías así pero me da la sensación que no todo es por mí-** bromeó la rubia riendo.

**-Claro que sonrío por ti-** respondió Rachel riendo**\- pero sí hay algo más.**

**-¿Me lo vas a contar?-** aceptando el rápido beso que su novia le había robado.

**-Ayer me llamaron de la FOX-** comenzó a explicarle**\- recibieron el guión y resulta que les había encantado.**

**-Espera, ¿En serio?-** dijo la rubia asimilando la noticia.

**-Me llamaron ayer-** dijo Rachel más emocionada**\- cuando fui a llamarte ya estabas dormida. **

**-Que notición-** dijo la rubia abrazando a su novia.

**-He aceptado-** informó Rachel-** voy a tener mi propia serie de televisión como protagonista.**

**-Oh- dios mío-** dijo Quinn alucinando por lo que acaban de oír**\- Enhorabuena**

**-Gracias amor- **dio un rápido beso a su novia**\- lo único malo es que tengo que estar allí en apenas una semana, ha sido todo más rápido de lo que pensaba. **

**-Espera, ¿estar dónde?**\- preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-En Los Ángeles, ¿dónde sino?-** dijo riendo pero al ver la cara de Quinn cambiar su risa desapareció.

**-¿Los Ángeles?-** repitió la rubia.

**-La ciudad del sol- **dijo de nuevo sonriente la morena**\- supongo que querrás pasar el verano con tu madre pero espero que te unas a mí para el nuevo curso. **

**-Ey, ey, ey, echa el freno- **le dijo la rubia.

**-Vendras conmigo a LA, ¿no?**\- dijo cogiendo su manos.

**-Creo que esto está yendo un poco rápido-** dijo la rubia aún procesando aquello.

**-Ibas a mudarte aquí, es solo un pequeño cambio de destino-** dijo la morena entre risas.

**-Rachel yo… no estoy segura de sí quiero ir a Los Ángeles-** consiguió decir Quinn.

**-¿Qué dices?- **dijo Rachel sin entender ahora era su cara la que cambiaba-** me has estado apoyando con esto de la serie desde que me la ofrecieron. **

**-Porque pensaba que era en Nueva York- **se defendió la rubia**\- mandaron a la guionista aquí, dijeron que no tendrías que dejar tu trabajo, hay muchas series que se graban en la ciudad, pensaba que la tuya también la haría. **

** \- ¿Quieres decir que si hubieras sabido desde el principio que era el LA no me habrías apoyado? -** preguntó dolida la morena.

**-No es eso lo que he querido decir**\- dijo Quinn algo confusa-**¿No podemos pensar un poco todo esto antes de que sea nada oficial?-** preguntó insegura.

**-Ya es oficial-** anunció Rachel**\- he firmado el contrato- **Santana le había convencido para dejar todo firmado la noche anterior ya que no tenían mucho más tiempo.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **dijo la rubia.

**-No, me voy la semana que viene a Los ángeles y quiero que vengas conmigo- **dijo muy segura la morena.

**-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-** dijeron Kurt y Santana saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones al oír el ajetreo**\- Hola Quinn. **

**-Hola-** respondió secamente la rubia.

**-Lady Hummel creo que sobramos aquí-** la latina notaba que se podía cortar la tensión y decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquel apartamento y dejarlas solas-** vámonos a desayunar. **

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en silencio los diez minutos que sus amigos tardaron en vestirse y marcharse de la casa volviendo a dejarlas solas en aquel salón. Rachel fue la primera que intentó hablar pero Quinn se le adelantó.

**-Quiero usarla ahora- **dijo Quinn cambiando completamente de tema.

**-¿De qué estas hablando?- d**ijo Rachel sin comprender.

**-Del vale que me regalaste-** dijo sacando un papel de su bolso**\- quiero usarlo ahora. **

**-¿A qué viene esto?**\- la morena seguía sin entender el cambio de conversación.

**-Me dijiste que era una promesa- **dijo la rubia viendo como Rachel asentía con la cabeza-** que harías lo que te pidiera porque siempre cumples tus promesas- **la morena volvió a asentir intrigada por saber donde llevaba aquello**\- quiero que no te vayas a Los Ángeles.**

**-Quinn….-** dijo con un rastro de pena cuando oyó lo que le pedía.

**-No te vayas Rachel por favor**\- volvió a pedirle la rubia.

**-No puedes pedirme eso Quinn- **dijo Rachel**\- no era esa clase de vale, se suponía que me pedirías que te hiciera la cena o que fuera a verte a la universidad, no que no siguiera adelante con mi futuro.**

**-Creía que era nuestro futuro-** le dijo duramente Quinn.

**-Lo es Quinn-** se defendió la actriz-** ya te he pedido que vinieras conmigo antes. **

**-Ese es el problema Rachel- **le dijo elevando la voz**\- no puedes pretender que te siga al otro lado del país como si nada, una vez me dijiste que el mundo te veía como una egoísta-** recordó- **pero que conmigo eras incapaz de serlo, ya veo que era solo otra mentira más. **

**-Pero es que no lo entiendo-** protestó Rachel**\- ibas a venirte a Nueva York a seguir con tu carrera para que estuviéramos juntas, que más te da venir a Los Ángeles, es la ciudad del cine y la televisión, tendrás trabajo, no es ser egoísta, es ver lo positivo.**

**-No lo entiendes, nunca lo harás-** le gritó más fuerte aún Quinn.

**-Pues no, no lo entiendo Quinn- **ahora era el turno de Rachel de subir la voz**\- llevamos meses hablando de como va a ser nuestro futuro, de lo mucho que queremos estar juntas ¿y ahora no quieres venirte conmigo?**

**-Ahí está el asunto Rachel, es nuestra vida, estas decisiones se toman juntas-** señaló a ambas para hacerle entender que era cosas de las dos-** tú has tomado la decisión sin tenerme en cuenta para nada, has dado por hecho que te seguiría al otro lado del país-** la rubia se sentó resignada en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabez**a- y lo peor es que lo haría, me montaría en ese estúpido avión por ti porque por eso ha funcionado nuestra relación**\- le gritó más enfadada aún- **porque todo ha girado en torno a ti, tus sueños, tus idas y venidas, tus planes de futuro… **

**-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-** preguntó Rachel ignorando el resto del discurso de Quinn- **¿Por qué no te montas en el avión conmigo?**

**-Porque una pareja son dos personas Rachel-** le recriminó la rubia**\- no puedo vivir siempre haciendo todo lo que tú quieras para que seas feliz, las cosas no funcionan así.**

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar la morena.

**-Quiero que me digas la verdad- **Quinn la había interrumpido-** ¿pensaste en algún momento en llamarme y preguntarme que opinaba o quería antes de aceptar el trabajo y dar por hecho que te seguiría?**

**-Quinn… Yo te quiero**\- dijo la morena sentándose en la mesa frente a ella para intentar mirarla a los ojos.

**-La verdad Rachel- **volvió a repetir la rubia.

**-No-** dijo tras un largo silencio-** no lo pensé, fue mi instinto aceptar el trabajo, es decir, quería llamarte para contarte que lo aceptaba. **

**-Después de todo parece que a pesar de todos estos años- **empezó a decir notando que las lágrimas se acercaban a sus ojos**\- a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, de las miles de conversaciones que hemos tenido-** suspiró antes de decir lo último que pensaba**\- nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti misma. **

**-Sabes que eso no es verdad- **dijo Rachel con la voz quebrada por lo duras que habían sido las palabras de su novia**\- yo.. pienso en ti también, yo te quiero Quinn.**

**-Parece que no lo suficiente- **dijo más dolida aún Quinn

**-Te quiero muchísimos amor- **acarició su mejilla borrando las lágrimas que caían por ella.

**-No lo suficiente para tenerme en cuenta en tu futuro-** volvió a reprochar con una falsa sonrisa.

**-Yo… pensaba que querrías venir conmigo Quinn-** confesó tristemente Rachel**\- pensaba que no te importaría terminar tus estudios en la ciudad del cine y la televisión, al fin y al cabo es lo que quieres hacer en tu futuro, solo se iba a adelantar un par de años. **

**-No se trata de que no quiero ir Rachel, claro que quiero- **reconoció la rubia**\- se trata de igualdad de condiciones en una pareja, si mañana yo empezara un trabajo aquí en la ciudad, ¿te quedarías o irías a LA por la serie?**

**-Ese no es el caso- **dijo Rachel intentado esquivar la pregunta.

**-Responde Rachel-** le ordenó la rubia.

**-Iría a LA, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad- **Rachel le había dado la espalda a Quinn para reconocer aquello.

**-Eso lo dice todo- **respondió Quinn con la voz rota-** Las cosas terminarían explotando entre nosotras si me fuera contigo, sé como eres y como soy, ¿cuánto crees que tardaría en echarte a ti la culpa por llevarme allí antes de tiempo si las cosas no me salen bien? **

**-Estás…. ¿me estás dejando?-** Rachel se había vuelto a girar para enfrentar a la que aún era su novia.

**-Eres tú la que se va a Los Ángeles**\- dijo duramente la rubia**\- yo te quiero Rachel, más que a mi vida pero después de esto no puedo ir contigo y tampoco puedo mantener una relación a distancia donde apenas nos veamos una vez cada dos meses. **

**-Quinnn… yo… lo siento- **se disculpó la morena**\- no quería que todo esto resultara así**

**-Ni yo-** dijo con una risa falsa la rubia**\- solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo y de lo que puedas pensar, me siento orgullosa de hasta donde has llegado- **se acercó a Rachel para apartar el pelo de su cara-** te has convertido en toda una mujer y en una estrella que apenas acaba de comenzar a brillar-** la agarró de la cintura par a atraerla hacia ella-** y nadie va a poder pararte, ni siquiera yo, me ha costado entenderlo- **Quinn no esperó más para romper la distancia y besas a Rachel. Fue un beso apasionado, cargado de emociones pero también tenía un amargo sabor a despedida por las lágrimas que ambas derramaban de sus ojos.

**-Te quiero mucho-** dijo Rachel cuando se separaron**\- voy a echarte de menos. **

**-Y yo a ti pero te acostumbrarás, siempre lo haces- **dijo amargamente Quinn**\- pensemos que quizás sea un hasta pronto y no un adiós-** comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la que aún era su chica a pesar de todo**\- además existe el teléfono, podremos hablar y seguir en contacto. **

**-Voy a escribirte todos los días-** le dijo la morena segura de sí misma.

**-Adiós Rachel-** dijo la rubia cogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Espera- **dijo la morena en un último momento de convencer a su novia de que la acompañara-** Para, no te vayas- **le rogó-** ¿Por favor? si te vas… si te vas…. simplemente soy mejor persona contigo, o no sé, es solo que cuando te miro…. por favor, no quiero olvidar esto, yo…. eres mi faro Quinn- **le recordó como última oportunidad de que no se marchara.

**-Yo no voy a olvidarlo Rachel- **le dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara antes de marcharse diciendo**\- un faro no salva a los barcos, no sale y los rescata de hundirse, simplemente es una luz que ayuda a guiar a la gente a casa.**

**-Pero…- **intentó volver a hablar pero la rubia la frenó de nuevo.

**-Rachel, no podemos seguir así, lo siento- **Quinn agarró el bolso y la maleta que había dejado nada más entrar unas horas antes- **cuídate y no te pierdas a ti misma en aquel mundo de Hollywood por favor-** aquella fue la última petición que la rubia le hacía a Rachel como su novia.

**-Adios Quinn- **dijo casi en un susurro cuando supo que aquello no tenía solución, la rubia iba a marcharse.

Rachel se quedó allí sola en el apartamento haciendo sus maletas mientras la rubia regresaba al tren que la llevaría de regreso a su residencia en New Heaven, estuvo a punto de llamar a Kurt y Santana para hablar con ellos pero era más que probable que los chicos ya estuvieran con Rachel.

Aquella ruptura había sido mucho peor que si alguna hubiese pillado a la otra siendo infiel, al fin y al cabo no lo habían dejado porque no se quisieran sino porque en ese momento de sus vidas no podían mantener ni estaban preparadas para la relación que querían.

Quinn lo sabía, era una barrera que llevaba tiempo creándose entre ellas, Rachel había mentido y hecho auténticas locuras desde que aquella oportunidad se había cruzado en su camino. Y Quinn las había aguantado todas, no le había mentido a su novia, se sentía orgullosa de ella, pero sabía que tenían vidas incompatibles en ese momento, no podía seguir viviendo bajo su estela como había hecho últimamente, el musical, el evento de los perros, la serie…

Y a pesar de todo la quería más que a nada en el universo y por eso le había dolido tanto tomar aquella decisión, no había opción correcta pero quizás aquella era la que menos heriría a ambas en un futuro, sus vidas no podían encajar ahora mismo con la relación que ambas querían..

Rachel se marchaba al otro extremo del país, dejando todo atrás excepto a Santana que ya era oficialmente su representante y no iba a dejar pasar tampoco quella oportunidad y a Sam que había decido empezar una nueva vida junto a ella en LA.

Quinn decidió quedarse en Nueva York para terminar sus estudios, al fin y al cabo adoraba esa ciudad y Blaine, Kurt y Artie también estaban allí, y eran sus amigos, no estaría sola.

Rachel había prometido llamadas y mensajes que nunca llegaron, tampoco regresó al apartamento seis meses después de su marcha como todos habían prometido en NY tiempo atrás, la actriz se fue a Los Ángeles dejando muchas cosas atrás y probablemente dejando al amor de su vida, si el destino las volvería a cruzar solo el tiempo sería capaz de decirlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Siento el retraso para publicar este último capítulo...! _

_Sé que muchos me odiareis por este final... creedme que me dolió escribirlo pero parecía lo más natural tal y como estaban evolucionando la historia y los personajes, una pareja son dos personas y no sé puede anteponer siempre a la misma, Quinn toma una decisión realmente difícil pero correcta al fin y al cabo. _

_Tranquilos porque este es el final de la primer parte de la historia! Ya he comenzado el primer capítulo de la siguiente que será cinco años después:) llevará por título 'Siempre fue nuestro destino' y lo intentaré subir antes de que acabe la semana :) _

_Eternamente agradecida por todos sus comentarios! _


End file.
